


Visionary

by Jafs



Series: Year Zero [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Doom, Mama & Papa, Original Character(s), Other, Present time, hahahaha!, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go to protect your world in this game of fates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencounter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visionária](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422404) by [Jafs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs). 



> I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica, Mahou Shoujo Tart Magica and their characters.

**_"_ ** **_Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man."_ ** **_Friedrich Nietzsche_ **

An intense music echoed through the room, an amphitheater in a shape of a dome, where there empty red seats placed up to the ceiling.

 _Fortissimo_. The maestro conducted his orchestra of violinists with care. This situation required such performance.

In the middle of the amphitheater stood a girl. Short blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a pink suit of armor with skirt. On her breastplate lay a bright green cross-shaped gem. It identified her as a  **magical girl**.

Her two hands were wielding a long sword made of pure white light. She stared at the orchestra where the musicians had human form, but were only composed of a clear blue ink. It was only for a moment, because she could not take her eyes of the owner of this place.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHH!" Sayaka, in her magical girl clothes and armed with two cutlass, jumped toward her opponent.

The armored girl raised her long sword, positioning horizontally overhead, ready to absorb the blow.

Even if the blade of her opponent was made of light, Sayaka felt the impact as if it had struck the hardest metal. She felt the strong vibration of her blades. She believed the blow, coupled with the weight of her whole body, could lower the guard of the other swordswoman, but in the end there was only the bitter taste of a mistake.

The other girl, without showing effort, pushed Sayaka with the help of her sword and soon was preparing to give a thrust.

Out of balance, Sayaka's eyes widened in conclusion that she would never be able to defend that blow. Then she dodged, making a turn with her body. The blade passed close enough to pierce and tear her white cape.

Not offering a break, the girl swung her sword, aiming at Sayaka's torso.

The bluenette avoided being cut in half by making a small jump backward.

With a determined look, the armored girl was preparing a new attack. Her skirt swayed as she advanced to strike.

 _The last attack had left her exposed, I have to seize this new opportunity._  Sayaka adjusted the position of her feet, longing to explore a counter attack. As soon as her opponent began to move the blade, she went for it.

However, the armored girl interrupted the movement.

It was late when Sayaka realized the intent in the green eyes of the other girl. Still, she tried to use an advantage she had to attack: she wielded two blades, her opponent, only one.

The armored girl, as if she expected such idea, released one hand holding the sword and parried one of Sayaka's blades with her gauntlet.

Big was the surprise of Sayaka when she saw her other blade being blocked by the opponent's one elegantly, even if being now wielding one-handed. Sayaka was with her arms open and defenseless. In response, instinctively, she gave a strong kick on the blonde's abdomen.

With the force of impact, the armored girl was thrown back, dragging the soles of her boots for several meters. However, she did not expressed surprise but contentment. As she returned to wield the sword with both hands, she said. "Well done  _mademoiselle_  Sayaka. I also noticed that you are wielding your swords more firmly than last time."

"It's because I don't intend to lose this time, Tart-san." Sayaka covered her with her cape, and, when she revealed herself, launched numerous swords against her adversary.

Tart blocked a portion with her sword. For the rest, her armor was more than enough to resist.

Sayaka jumped and, in the air with her open arms, invoked small circular portals of a phosphorescent blue.

Tart positioned herself, waiting for what was to come.

Closing her arms, pointing the swords in her hands toward Tart, Sayaka caused a torrent of blades arose through the portals.

With that metal whirlwind coming to meet her, Tart put her sword ahead and focused. Her blade of light unweaved and won a new form: a huge shield, which was more than enough to cover her completely.

The swords did not resisted when in contact with the light and shattered. Tart did not express any sings of fatigue to keep such defense, but she would not go on with it. Using her arms, she pushed the shield against the current. It advanced a little before stopping, before Tart made a gesture. As if the light of the shield was like a thread, the magical girl pulled it back and began to gather in her hand. It was becoming another thing, a great spear.

Sayaka's eyes widened. The spear was about ten meters long and radiated a strong light.

"AAAAHHHHH!" With a cry that came from the bottom of her lungs, Tart threw the spear at the whirlwind. It disintegrated everything that was in its path, leaving only a trail of light behind.

Sayaka, without hesitation, left the path of destruction, going back to the ground. With a bang, the spear struck the dome, creating a hole with a radius of several meters.

Even with part of the roof collapsing, the conductor kept the performance. The music could not stop.

Noting the damage caused, Tart brought her hand to her mouth. " _Je suis navrée_!" Realizing what she had said, she corrected herself. "I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I overreacted."

"Ah... haha." With a short laugh to hide her astonishment, Sayaka looked at the hole in the roof. "No problem. This can be repaired."

"I could have hit you." Tart stated.

"But you doesn't. It's alright." Sayaka sought to calm the other girl, remembering that she was a foreign. Numerous magical girls, from various eras and different places, lived in the Law of Cycles. However, thanks to the common language of witches, it was almost possible to forget such detail.

Tart questioned, still afraid. "You want to continue?"

"Yes." Sayaka crossed her two cutlasses.

"Very well." Tart, lifting the gauntlet on her left arm, summoned a new sword of light, that floated until she wield it with her right hand. "I'll be waiting for your next assault."

 _She is very strong and experienced._  Sayaka narrowed her eyes, a bluish aura appeared under her feet.  _But I am faster._  Leaving a blue trail in the air, Sayaka charged towards Tart.

Now holding the sword with both hands, Tart was preparing for the meeting of the blades.

Suddenly, though, when got close enough, Sayaka stopped.

For a brief moment, Tart was confused with the intentions of the other one, but soon saw Sayaka applying a lunge with both cutlasses. Not wanting to bet that the blades would not reach at that distance, she stepped back.

It was just what Sayaka was expecting. While her opponent made the move, she went toward the side with intentions to outflank her.

Tart in response whirled around, carrying the sword with her.

Sayaka was aware that she could never stop such blow. Instead, she leaned back, letting the sharp sword of light pass through a few centimeters from her neck.

Tart, seeing that she missed, sought to brandish the sword again, now in the opposite direction.

Yet, Sayaka prevented the momentum using one of her swords and advanced. Sparks came out where the two blades touched.

Taking notice of Sayaka striking with the other cutlass, Tart stepped back and brought her sword close to the face, in an upright position to defend herself. Without delay, just after the impact, she pushed the sword.

"Guh!" That was unexpected to Sayaka. She received rudely the side of that bright sword on her face. It made her close her eyes, a serious mistake she knew she had to fix immediately. Then she saw that her opponent, taking advantage of that moment, had raised the sword for a definitive blow.

Before the blade came down, bringing the end with it, Sayaka managed to step aside. It was enough to narrowly escaping unharmed, but could not say the same for one of her cutlasses: the sword of light broke it, leaving only a stub of sharp metal near the hilt.

Tart pressed her advantage with another blow, her gaze did not provide any expression of pity or mercy.

Sayaka used the other cutlass that she still had to stop the attack, but it also did not resist and ended up in several pieces. Then she bent down and the sword passed close to her blue hair.

It was all or nothing.

With a somersault on the floor, Sayaka approached a surprised Tart. She got up quickly, getting face to face, and stuck what was left from the base of her cutlass in the space between the breastplate and arm, piercing the pink thick fabric and the flesh beneath.

Tart's face tensed, but soon came with a slight smile. "Excellent. You acted as if your swords were part of you and you as part of them." And then she grabbed the arm that Sayaka had used to hurt her.

Sayaka tried to pull her arm to escape, but in vain.

"However..." Tart continued. "...there is a difference between handling a blade and fighting."

Sayaka lifted her chin when she felt the blade of light touching her neck.

"I would not say this was a good exchange,  _mademoiselle_  Sayaka."

"Yeah... I have to concede." Sayaka removed the cutlass.

Tart released Sayaka and undid her sword of light. After retreating, she raised her arm and looked at the wound. A trickle of blood ran over the armor.

"Is it alright?"

"It is just a flesh wound." Tart said as she lowered her arm. "You evolved a lot. You keep training hard, right?"

"Sure." The cutlasses of Sayaka evaporated in a cloud of bright little musical notes.

The maestro, seeing it as a sign, conducted the orchestra for a more slow and gentle melody.

"I remember our first sessions." Tart spoke in nostalgic tone. "When the Holy Maid entrusted you to accompany in Her sacred mission."

Sayaka smiled, but not before frowning. "Oh yeah... hehe... I would never forget."

"You were absent for a quite amount of time." Tart continued. "It is unfortunate that the girl that you would rescue refused the salvation."

"Yeah..." Sayaka looked away.

"Fortunately you all have returned safely. It was a great honor in being Her guardian."

Hearing the statement of Tart, Sayaka said in a more serious tone. "It's not true. I don't deserve any of this." She looked down at her hands. "I'm an awful person. I made a lot of bad things."

"If you see yourself like that." Tart put her hand over her cross-shaped soul gem. "I understand why the Holy Maid trust you."

Sayaka glanced at Tart.

"By coming to this place, under Her care, the Lord enlightened me with a new mission." Tart looked up, as if there were someone to be seen. "Like his Son healed the sick, I must guide the witches to the path of light." Then she turned to look at Sayaka. "It is not an easy task, as many were corrupted by the power with which they received and live in their megalomaniac or depressing reveries. There are many souls still lost here, but you are not one of them  _mademoiselle_  Sayaka."

"Maybe." Sayaka turned to Tart, with a slight smile. "But I believe I need to redeem myself. I should follow you."

"I would be honored, but you already have an important function." Tart joined hands, which were strained. "When I heard that our Holy Maid had been out again, this time alone, the first idea that came to me was coming here. If anyone knows anything about her, would be you."

"And I say again in front of your concern." Sayaka gently lifted her chin and took a deep breath. "It's all right."

"But She gave no details?" Tart asked.

"I only know it's an important mission..." Sayaka paused and pursed her lips before proceeding. "I know you won't like what I'll ask, but I need that the situation here remains calm."

Tart frowned, an almost imperceptible movement. "I see. I must avoid sin, but I will look for the best way for this information not afflict the spirit of the girls here."

"Do it." Sayaka agreed.

Tart got a more relaxed posture. "Well... so I take my leave."

"Thanks for the fight. I still need to improve a lot." Sayaka winked.

"You fought well, but continue to train because there is always a day where you need to raise your weapon." Tart answered.

Two large wooden doors opened slowly, emitting a long creak.

Sayaka gestured toward the passage. "Just go straight and you will get out of here without difficulty."

"I will pray for our Holy Maid." Tart said. "And for you too. I will wait for news."

"If I have something new, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." Tart followed the exit. As soon as she passed, the huge wooden doors closed.

Sayaka, still in the center of the amphitheater, thought aloud. "Will she always call Madoka like that?" She looked up, where was the hole in the ceiling that Tart had created. There were some of her familiars, long green-haired girls with orange skin. Their uniforms brought school memories, while the tears of them during the repair of the damage made to emerge feelings that she would not want to cultivate.

The music stopped.

Sayaka turned to the orchestra. The maestro and his violinists awaited the order of their master. Their faces writhed, changed shape, sometimes earning the familiar features of a boy...

"lE **Av** E."

The conductor bowed in obedience and broke down in a pool of blue viscous liquid. The same happened with the other musicians.

Sayaka then approached the conductor stand, composed of varnished wood. It had a small compartment where she put her hand and pulled an object. For a moment she held her breath as she contemplated what was on the palm of her hand: a black sphere with a metalic pin and ornaments, with a pink bow tied on its top.

The seed of a fallen goddess.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under a nightly cloudy sky, the Mitakihara channel's port depended on its few lamps for ilumination. Not that it was necessary because there was not much movement, even less in the area where were being built the new and modern port terminals.

"Where are you hiding?"

To Kyouko Sakura, this was not the best place to hunt, but it would be enough for the occasion.

"Aha!"

After jumping over a set of containers, she spotted a lone demon.

The figure which wore a white robe should have three meters high. When he noticed the presence of the magical girl, he turned his head in an erratic movement, revealing his face masked under a veil of miasma.

With her spear in hand, Kyouko advanced. "Aaahhh!" But, when she was about to pierce her target, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

As if someone had switched a TV channel, the demon reappeared behind Kyouko in a curtain of static. He revealed his white hand under the robe, with shining fingertips.

With a smile, Kyouko did not even bother to look back. She just squeezed tighter the baton of her spear, causing the other tip, that stood at the base of it, to lauch like a harpoon, accompanied by a chain. The only difference was, compared to the original tip, that the detail in the base of the blade was painted in yellow.

Before the demon could point his fingers toward Kyouko, the tip of the spear went through his chest. What ensued was something the girl had witnessed countless times. From the wound, the demon began to crack as if he was made of eggshell. From the cracks came a black liquid that clung in the creature's surface. The demon threw open his mouth in complete silence and his body twisted as that black viscous layer took him completely. Finally, he lost his humanoid form, reducing size. Everything began to coalesce into a single small point, forming a cube, which fell and bounced on the floor.

Suddenly, several demons appeared around the long red-haired girl.

"Heh." With a gesture with her spear, Kyouko brought the tip back to the baton using the chain. "Do you think you ambushed me with such an obvious bait? You all like useless sacrifices, huh? Why don't you come here and sacrifice to me?"

The demons, some of which did not reach two meters high while others passed five, revealed their hands.

Kyouko jumped towards the containers. Soon she became target of concentrated white light beams, which left from the fingertips of the creatures.

Kyouko escaped, but one of the containers was not so lucky. The beams melted and cut the metal like butter, providing a clear preview of what would happen to a victim of flesh and bones.

Using the side of one of the containers, Kyouko supported her foot and took a new leap. Whirling in the air, she hovered over a dozen meters on that group of demons. During the movement, the staff of her spear was subdivided into several parts, connected with chains. One of the tips, like it was alive, snaked around the girl, involving her in a protective field consisting of the baton subdivisions.

Meanwhile, the other tip dipped toward the ground, opening a crater. Kyouko smiled. The damage she had committed would have created a delay in construction and many questions if she was not in a great miasma.

The miasma is the way that demons found to conceal themselves. Although a magical girl naturally can see through it, someone inexperienced could easily mistake it with a fog. But the truth is that everything was faded, the colors gave way to paler shades, whitish ones.

An experienced girl, however, knew that this artifice of demons was quite helpful...

Kyouko's soul gem shone with intensity. Several spears sprouted from the ground and impaled the demons that were there, but not all of them. The attack was not fast enough.

Some demons managed to dodge, teleporting close to the magical girl, floating in midair.

Kyouko then spread her arms, the gesture made the chains around her to expand, whipping the demons along the way. Meanwhile, the tip pursued and eliminated one by one.

Until it was blocked by a big hand.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. When it comes to demons, size is power and who that remained was the largest of the group. The palms emanated a strong light, until he disappeared from her sight.

Feeling the presence of magic through her soul gem, Kyouko found that he had returned to the ground. The demon pulled his arms back.

Kyouko made the subdivisions of her staff to reconnect again, making the spear back to its original form.

The demon punched the air with his two open hands. From his palms, he shot a large beam. If was not the miasma, maybe that column of light could be seen in Tokyo.

The beam was losing its power and intensity. Then the demon noticed that in the middle of that white light was another color.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kyouko came down vertiginously with her spear, where the tip emanated a red aura that flickered like a flame and protected the girl from certain death.

The devil witnessed the girl going through his beam. When she got close, he stopped the attack and teleported in a sufficient distance to avoid the spear.

This was his last mistake.

When Kyouko hit the ground, her aura exploded in a wave that swept the area. The demon disintegrated instantly.

While the new grief cube touched the ground, Kyouko relaxed and ran a hand through her gem. "Tch... What a blunder. I hafta use so much magic against such trash."

So Kyouko heard a continuous sound, a mantra. Below her, a large luminous aura formed.

"Shit."

The magical girl jumped away as fast as she could and rolled across the floor. A luminous eruption occurred where was the aura. She got up and saw who had attacked.

It was a giant, a demon with more than ten meters high. He was floating in a lotus position.

Kyouko adjusted her spear. "Hmmm... You should be responsible for all this miasma. Come join your friends?"

The demon raised a hand, palm up. On it appeared a luminous sphere that began to gain size.

Kyouko sighed. "A suicide... what a drag." With a gesture, a great spear came out of the ground, ruining the concreted floor definitely. Then, with the spear in her hand, she lunged into the air. The big spear, mimicking, did the same toward the demon.

The demon extended his other hand, creating a luminous force field in front of him. The tip of the spear melted when it get close. The ball was increasing, already looking like a small sun.

"Tch..." Kyouko felt all that energy accumulating. "If he continues, this whole place is going to fry." Her gem shone again, aware that this time she had no choice about spending her magic.

However, she stopped upon hearing the distant sound of gunfire. Like shooting stars, a hail of bullets was seeking its target.

The demon again gestured with his free hand. The force field made the bullets explode without hurting him, creating a cloud of smoke. He then lowered his hand, which ended up being pierced by a javelin.

Not exactly a javelin, but a musket. Through the smoke, countless muskets with bayonets came and hit the surprised demon. They shone in a yellow light and turned into ribbons that tied and applied a constriction on the creature. The demon, in that situation, could not keep his hand steady. The large sphere of light began to swing...

"Uh oh..." Kyouko raised her spear and a wall made of interwoven red chains formed between the demon and her. The chains 'burned' in a reddish aura.

A bright flash that passed over the top of the wall announced that the ball had exploded. Kyouko witnessed one of the terminal cranes melt from base to tip. When the worst was over, she undid her wall. Where was the demon left only large portion of scorched earth.

Hearing the sound of boot touching the ground, Kyouko turned. "Not bad, but that was kind of dangerous. Next time you better warn me when you'll do it."

"Warn?!" Mami Tomoe was tense. "You come to tell me about warning when you decide to leave me behind unceremoniously?"

"Ah... relax. You're taking care of those demons there quite nicely alone." Kyouko gave a smirk. "And you see? They didn't even touched me."

Mami struck the ground hard with the butt of her musket. "THEY ONLY NEED TO HIT ONCE!"

"I know! I know!" Kyouko raised her two sided spear. "But I had to test this new toy and nothing better than an extreme situation, right?"

Mami reached out a hand and Kyouko's spear began to emit a yellow glow.

"Hey!" Kyouko exclamated.

The tip painted in yellow crumbled into a ribbon, which flew and was absorbed by the uniform of Mami. "These improvements..." The blonde looked at the bayonet in her musket. "...I did so that our hunts be more efficient and safe, not the contrary."

The world around them started to get blurred, the landscape oscillated until the colors began to gain more life. When it finished there was no craters, the ground was not scorched and the containers, as well as the crane, were not melted.

The miasma had dissipated.

Mami took a deep breath. "Do you understand? This is necessary in the face of our current situation."

"Okay. Okay..." Kyouko nodded.

Looking around, Mami continued. "Let's take the cubes before anyone show up."

Both searched and collected the grief cubes. Mami put all in a small bag made of ribbons that was wrapped around her right thigh, under her skirt.

"How many?" Kyouko asked.

"By my count, 42."

"Heh." Kyouko was biting her lip. "Fresh cubes to our great collection."

Mami shook her head. "Don't say that Kyouko, you know that's not good."

Kyouko put the spear lying behind her neck and stretched the back. "Hmmm... How long, huh? Already a month?"

"Not yet, still left two days." Mami answered.

"So this Sunday? We should celebrate."

"No." Mami spoke dryly. "There is nothing to celebrate. What shall we do this weekend will be two cleanups."

Kyouko noticed the intense look that Mami addressed to her. "Hey... you can leave it to me, I won't run away."

Mami sighed, relaxing her stance. "Sorry... I... I'm worried."

"Yeah..." Kyouko agreed. "As much as I hate that bastard, I have to..." Then she suddenly stopped and put her hand on her gem.

"You felt it too?" Mami held her musket with renewed firmness.

"Yes, the magic. There are at least three." Kyouko turned to where that feeling originated. "But there's no more miasma, right?"

"Uh-huh." Mami confirmed, knowing what it meant.

Across the border between the pitch of the night and the lighting of the lamps, a magical girl came up with her opulent white dress with bluish details. Above her ash blond hair she wore a mitre. "Good evening Mami Tomoe-san..." The girl's olive green eyes directed to Kyouko. "... Sakura-san."

"Huh? You know our names?" Said Mami in surprise.

Unlike her colleague, the expression of Kyouko was much more hostile. "Oriko..."

Mami was curious. "Y-You know her?"

Falling and landing just beside Oriko, another magical girl appeared. She had dark brown short hair and wore an eye patch on the right side. The exposed eye revealed an iris of bright color, like a live coal. Her uniform, unlike her companion, was tighter, comprising of a black jacket over a white shirt with a red tie. Her sleeves ending in long white ruffles, covering her hands almost completely. The jacket had a tail and two long loose belts coming out from her back, at waist level. Matching the visual, wore black boots with half white pants, which came at the height of thigh. Also it was possible to see parts of what would be a black microskirt under the shirt.

The girl stared at Kyouko. "Hiho! Hothead."

"Oh shiiiit..." Kyouko aimed the spear. [ _This is bad, Mami. Bad!_ ]

Mami was startled by the sudden telepathic message. [ _What does that mean?_ ]

Before Kyouko formulate an answer, the third girl revealed herself. In fact a little girl, who came running and stopped in front of Mami. She had a volumous green hair, which reached at shoulder height. She wore a white cap with fake cat ears. Her clothing was somewhat fancy, fully frilly, including her shoes and gloves. The predominant colors were white and green, with golden adornments, especially a spherical shape that was next to a ribbon tied at her neck. Another ribbon, big and green, formed a bow on her back.

Mami stepped back.

"Huh?! Who is this little brat?" Kyouko spoke, confused.

Oriko frowned "Yuma?"

The girl's blue eyes sparkled and she gave a wide smile. "Aaawwwww! I'm so happy to see you so closely. The Mitakihara's great heroine!"

"Great heroine?" Mami was perplexed.

"I'm Yuma Chitose, aspiring magical girl and guardian of Kazamino!" Yuma struck a pose. "Can I call you senpai, yeeees?"

"Eh... ummm..." Mami opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Calm down Yuma!" Oriko rebuked. "You will have time to talk to her."

"Ah..." Yuma waned. "Sorry mama."

"Mama?" Kyouko gave a puzzled look.

With attention focused on her, Oriko continued. "First I want to say that we came here with no hostile intent in mind. I am Oriko Mikuni."

"Mikuni..." Mami muttered.

"The person next to me is Kirika Kure and... well..." Oriko smiled. "...my dear Yuma has already introduced herself. We are here because we have a common problem and I have something to share that is of extreme urgency and interest to you two."

"Huh?" Kyouko lowered her spear. "A common problem?"

Mami asked. "You mean..."

"Yes." The expression of Oriko became more serious, as if a shadow was falling over her features.

"Kyuubey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: New friends, old enemies


	2. New friends, old enemies

Kyouko was lying on the couch with a lollipop in her mouth, watching the open and sunny sky of a saturday afternoon through the apartment window. Nevertheless, the day was cold enough for her to have to wear a wool sweater with red and white stripes, as well as a pair of jeans.

"How's my hair?"

The question forced Kyouko to turn her head and saw Mami, still in her school uniform, stroking her big curls.

The redhead looked back at the window, responding with some rancor. "Yellow."

That did not please Mami at all. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko turned again toward Mami, this time without hiding her anger. "I already said what I think. Inviting them to come here is stupidity."

Mami felt dejected, thought that issue was already resolved. "They're also no longer receiving visits from Kyuubey. It makes sense that he no longer wish to contact me and you, but they? Now we know it must be something else."

"Yeah!" Despite having agreed, Kyouko continued speaking harshly. "But if that girl had something to say yesterday, she should tell everything."

"Mikuni-san said it was something that needed to be discussed." Mami answered.

Kyouko nodded negatively. "I'm telling you, we're getting into a big trouble."

"She was very cordial." Mami continued. "And if they wanted to try something, the best opportunity was yesterday, because we had not purified our gems yet. Also, here she would be risking to alert the neighborhood."

Kyouko snatched the stick from her mouth and chewed what was left of the lollipop angrily.

Mami smiled, keeping her composure. "Why didn't you tell me the story you have with them, maybe this make me change my mind."

Kyouko looked away, breathing hard, almost snorting.

Mami closed her eyes. "Well..."

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! They have arrived. "Mami skirted the triangular glass table and took the stick off Kyouko's hand.

"Hey!"

"Go meet them Kyouko. I'm going to the kitchen to prepare something quick." Mami left in a hurry, turning her back. "I didn't have time to shop. Try to be polite, okay?"

Kyouko rubbed her eyes. "Damnit."

The doorbell rang again.

Sighing, Kyouko left the couch in a jump and walked to the entrance. Opening the door, she faced the expected visitors.

Oriko wore a school uniform. However, unlike Mitakihara school, it was of burgundy color, including the skirt, with white details. There was a black lace tied at the collar. A white scrunchie held her long ponytail that hung to the left side.

Kirika, at first glance, appeared to be wearing her magical girl uniform because of her black jacket over a white shirt with a tie. But she was wearing a pink shock skirt with white stripes. There was also pink in her pantyhose, which she was wearing only on her left leg. In a strip tied at the waist, she had a mobile holder with the appearance of a stuffed cat.

Between the two was Yuma with a dark green dress. Her hair had two clips with golden balls, one on each side, forming small pigtails.

"Oh... Sakura-san." Oriko spoke quietly. "May we come in?"

Kyouko grimaced. "If I say no, you go away?"

"I heard that Kyouko!"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the sudden voice of Mami coming from the back of the apartment.

"Receive the guests, please!"

"You heard, right?" Kyouko said to the visitors in a weary tone. "You're welcome here..." She left the way open.

Placing her hand on the back of Yuma, Oriko led the little girl into the apartment. She soon found the place to leave the shoes. "Here Yuma."

Just behind them was Kirika, who took the advantage of the moment to give a wink to Kyouko, accompanied by the sound of two snaps she did with the tongue on the palate.

Kyouko gritted her teeth as she closed the door. When she turned, Oriko and Yuma were looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Oriko, making a slight retreat before such rough act. "We are just waiting for you to show us the place."

"Oh yeah. C'mon."

The four girls went to the room where there was the couch and the low glass table in the center.

"You can wait here." Said Kyouko.

"Thank you." Oriko replied. At that time there was the sound of a blender. "Is Tomoe-san in the kitchen?"

Kyouko was heading toward a shelf in the room, where it was a cell phone. "Yep. She doesn't miss a chance to prepare something for visitors."

"Can I see her?"

Kyouko was already distracted with the phone. "If she left you enter the apartment, why not?"

"Sure..." After agreeing, Oriko turned her attention to Yuma. "Stay here and behave well."

"Uh-huh." Yuma glanced at the red-haired girl, afraid. "I'll stay with papa."

That statement did Kyouko take off her attention from the cell phone for a moment.

Kirika intruded. "Big love, you can stay tranquil about Yuma. I won't take my eyes off my little love."

Oriko came with a suspicious look.

"What?" Kirika was curious.

"I think it is Yuma who should not take eyes off you."

"Huuuuh? Meeee?!" Kirika gasped, putting her hands over her chest as if she had been hit by an arrow. "How can you think that of me? I'm a saint! "[ _Unless that redhead has a hissy fit._ ]

[ _So do not tease._ ] "Great."

After giving the answer, Oriko went to the place where the sound originated. The kitchen was close to the room and was not very spacious, but pretty, with yellow tiles with flower design matching the set of cabinets.

Next to the stove, Mami was about to use the butter to grease the pan as she realized the person who was at the entrance. "Oh? Oriko Mikuni-san?"

"I apologize for my intrusion." Oriko walked through the kitchen, past Mami and pushed the blender's jar.

Mami was puzzled by that.

"The jar was very close to the edge, could fall at any time." Said Oriko.

"Really?" Mami frowned. "I didn't notice. Thanks. You're very cautious."

"I just noticed, luckily." Oriko examined the apron Mami dressed, in faded green with a big blue pocket with red edges. She could not get out of her mind that it was smiling at her. "What are you preparing? If you need some help..."

"Ah... There's no need." Mami gestured. "These are pancakes, it's easy."

"Oh." Oriko stared at the contents of the jar.

"It's to accompany the tea." After saying this, Mami had a slight start. "Wow, I didn't ask if you wanted tea. I must have some coffee..."

"Back home everyone likes tea." Oriko put a hand to her chest. "I would even say that I have an addiction."

"You too? Haha." Mami was relieved. "I can't go a day without a good cup."

Oriko looked back at the jar.

"Huh?" Mami was curious about that.

"It is just..." Oriko pondered for a moment before continuing. "You said pancakes are easy, but I never managed to make a good one. Mine have that rubber aspect."

"Uh-huh..." Mami was poking her chin. "You should be putting more flour."

Oriko nodded in agreement. "I am afraid they would break, so I let them thicker."

"If you want them to be a little thicker, okay, but..." Mami took an egg. "It's a matter of proportion. For each cup of flour you put in, you will need one more of these, as well as milk and butter."

"But I think I do not put an entire cup."

"You should measure." Mami put the egg back into place. "For example, if you use half a cup of flour, use half of the rest. Beat the egg in a separate dish to be able to divide, you can use the rest for another recipe."

"Yes?" Oriko listened intently.

"Of course." Mami opened a cabinet and grabbed the bag of flour. "I will even make them a little thicker to show you."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

While was possible to hear the sound of frying coming from the kitchen, Kyouko was sitting on a cushion on the floor. She was leaning on the glass table while playing on the phone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Yuma was sitting on the couch, hands together to the body and swinging her legs, her blue eyes focused on what she was doing. That brought a sense of discomfort to Kyouko.

Kirika was exploring the place. She walked around the room, studying the decoration, running her hand and felling the texture of the furniture. Until something caught her interest.

"So this is her family." Kirika held up a picture frame.

Kyouko turned to Kirika with a furious expression. "Put it back!"

"Whoa!" Kirika put what was holding in place. "Apparently you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..."

Completely losing the will to continue, Kyouko closed the game and left the phone on the table. "Why don't you stay quietly on the couch too? Huh?"

"Because it's boring." Kirika then smiled at Yuma. "You know me, you don't?"

Yuma lowered her head and smiled too.

"Tch..." Kyouko tried to straighten the tie that bound her ponytail, more out of nervousness than necessity. Then she remembered something. "Hey. Wasn't your hair purple?"

"I came to dye with this color?" Kirika stood looking around, trying to remember.

"You dye your hair?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah? Why always have the same color? That's dull. Although I'm now with my original hair, I have't decided yet what will be my next color. "Kirika pulled a strand of hair. "I was also thinking about putting a tattoo."

"Really?" Kyouko grimaced.

"Yup." Kirika pointed to her own chest. "I wanted to put the name of my loves here, very close to the heart. What do you think?"

Kyouko raised an eyebrow in response.

"Kyouko." Mami came through the kitchen entrance. "Could you help set the table for us? It's almost ready."

"Right." Kyouko stood up and went into the kitchen, without taking her eyes from Kirika.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Yuma used the fork to take a whole pancake, topped with corn syrup, and pushed into her mouth.

"Yuma!" Oriko, who was sitting next to, pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her uniform. She began rubbing hard to clean the smeared cheeks of Yuma, who was still with her mouth full. "Do not try to put something bigger than your mouth. For what serves the knife."

With eyes closed, because all that rubbing, Yuma struggled chewing. Then struggled more to swallow. "It's very gooood."

Like the two, the other girls were also sitting on cushions next to the table.

"Huhu." Mami said, smiling. "I would say this was the result of a joint effort."

"It is not true. I received a lesson more than helped." Oriko was folding her handkerchief she had used. "I must emphasize also that your black tea is excellent."

"Yes, but I think the tea of my big love is still the best." Kirika added.

"Yeah. Your 'big love' must be the best in everything." Kyouko said as she placed another pancake on her plate. "Heh. You now calls her like that and then the other of 'little love'."

"True." Kirika agreed. "My love for Oriko is so intense that, when Yuma came into my life, I went through a dilemma. How I could dedicate my love to her too?"

Kirika rose, to the surprise of others.

"But then I saw that it was foolish to think that way. People say that we should spread love." Kirika opened her arms and rised her hands. "This is so stupid! We din't need to divide, we can create more!"

Mami was gaping in front of it. Oriko only flinched, closing her eyes and putting a hand over her face. Yuma had eyes all over Kirika, with a broad smile.

The girl who was standing laid a hand on her chest. "You know when your heart expands with each beat? It's love wanting to leave, wanting to be born! We must give birth and bring something that's so much missing in this world."

"Bwahahaha!" Kyouko laughed. "Keep talking big, kid."

"Kyouko..." Mami warned.

Kirika's eyes grew. "You... called me a kid?!"

"Kirika! Sit!"

Kirika just fell on the cushion with the order of Oriko.

Sighing, pursing her lips, Oriko spoke. "I am sorry about what you witnessed. Kirika is immature..."

"I'm not..." Kirika crossed her arms and pouted.

"...sometimes." Oriko continued.

"Oh... well..." Kirika smiled. "Maybe. Who isn't, right?

"But I should thank her for reminding me. I get carried away by the moment and did not touch on the relevant subject." Oriko finished saying with a serious look.

"Ah! Finally." Kyouko uttered.

Oriko put more tea in her cup. "When was the last time Kyuubey visited you?"

"It's almost a month." Mami replied.

"So it was at the same time he stopped to visit us. You must be having trouble with demons reborn from cubes."

"Youff tooff? Huffh? "Kyouko said with her mouth full. "Hmmm... We'll make a clean up tomorrow, where we're keeping the cubes."

"Uh-huh. By chance are you looking at the news?"

Taken by a moment of epiphany, Mami's eyes widened. "I saw that there was a substantial increase in violent acts in Tokyo. Vandalism, fire... even murder. So demons..."

"Yes. They are behind it." Oriko was assertive. "As you know, demons feed on human emotions. Especially the negative ones like remorse, grief and regret."

"Of course we know." Mami confirmed. "People who are too much time under the influence of demons become psychotic. They don't judge their actions and take more extreme attitudes. That person you never thought would harm anything, from one day to another they're killing and destroying who they beloved."

"I went in Asunaro recently." Kirika intervened. "The local news reported two cases of mass suicides."

"Generally, people possessed by demons commit murder followed by suicide." Commented Oriko. "These events in Asunaro does not match, but may be have a connection."

Yuma had a sad face.

Mami did not hide her apprehension. "S-So this is occurring across all Japan?!"

"Unfortunately." Oriko closed her eyes. "When I asked about the news, I was referring to the international ones too."

"Whaaat?!" Kyouko's eyes widened.

"Not only that." Oriko continued. "I believe that in addition to not contacting the magical girls, Kyuubey is also no longer making contracts. The girls who perished are not being replaced."

"By the way." Kirika was cutting her pancake. "I did not find any magical girl in Asunaro. Just a bunch of miasma. It must be infested with demons."

Those statements had left Mami completely stunned. "T-This is... terrible."

"You mus be kidding me." Kyouko smiled broadly. "You're telling that pest of Kyuubey run away with his tail between his legs?"

"No." Oriko nodded. "If it were the case, I would not be here talking to you two."

There was a pause, a silence in the environment that allowed the sound of the city to be heard.

"He is here."

The affirmation of Oriko brought the attention of Mami back. "Here?! Here in Mitakihara?"

"Yes."

"Wait! Wait!" Kyouko interrupted. "How do you know all this. Huh?"

Everyone looked at Oriko. "I got an intrinsic ability with my contract. A gift."

Yuma lowered her head. Kirika smiled slightly.

Oriko sipped her tea before continuing. "I have a strong telepathic connection with Kyuubey."

"Huh? Telepathic connection? "Kyouko was puzzled.

"Yes. I am able to feel his presence over long distances, although it is vague, especially if there are obstacles."

Kyouko licked some corn syrup that had been in the corner her lip. "So you felt that he's here."

Oriko just nodded, confirming. "If I am close enough, I can even read his mind."

"What... What an amazing ability!" Mami uttered, somewhat amazed.

"Do you not think it is strange?" Oriko questioned.

Kyouko frowned. "Kinda! This thing about telepathic connection..."

"No, I say... Why Mitakihara? So many possible places, why just here? Do you by chance can suspect some reason? Something he may have said or done to you?"

Mami and Kyouko looked at each other for a moment and then the blonde replied. "No... I can't find anything."

"Of course not. Foolish of me to ask." Oriko had a penetrating gaze on both hosts. "However, does not matter why. What matters is to find out what happened to Kyuubey."

Mami agreed. "Whatever I can do to help..."

Oriko smiled. "I expected no less of an experienced defender of good."

"Oh, I'm not all that."

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma looked up, her eyes filled with admiration. "Mama said you have years of experience."

Mami was surprised before that sudden reaction.

"Do not be modest." Said Oriko. "When I asked if there were other magical girls to Kyuubey, you were the first name mentioned. The fact that you have defended Mitakihara all that time alone is an impressive achievement."

"Hey! I am here." Kyouko with her fork, impaled a pancake with violence.

"Uh-huh. Kyouko is right, I didn't fight alone." Mami saw the reflection of her face at the bottom of her cup of tea, the image was of a neutral expression, but that did not reflect what was inside. "Actually we were six."

"Six? Magical girls?" Kirika was shocked. "Six? Seriously?! Six?!"

"No more questions Kirika." Rebuked Oriko. "I am sorry for your losses."

"Don't worry. It's okay." Mami smiled.

Oriko then looked at Kyouko. "Well... Now Sakura-san is living with you. She has changed a lot since the last time I saw her."

"I changed?" Kyouko asked with a curious tone.

"Your speech has improved, I believe that living with Tomoe-san has been beneficial."

"Are you testing my patience?"

"Kyouko! That was a compliment." Mami remarked.

"Mami-senpai." Yuma had an eye toward Kyouko. "You and she are like mama and papa?"

"How?!" Mami's eyes widened.

Kyouko was incredulous. "C-Course not! Where did you get this?" Then she crossed her arms. "Our relationship is... is more like a work contract."

"What do you mean? Hmmmm?" Now was Kirika who was curious.

"She gives me a roof and food and I lend my spear. Heh." Kyouko winked.

To Oriko, that statement only raised more questions. "If I remember correctly, I had offered a similar proposal."

"EEEEeehhh... ahaha..." Kyouko started laughing with an air of nervousness. "I-I decide where I want to work. Got it? HAHAHAHAAaaaa..."

Oriko directed a questioning look to Mami, who slowly was enjoying her cup of tea, with closed eyes and in silence.

"Eh... um..." Such silence was too heavy to Kyouko, who decided to direct her words to the person who had originated such embarrassment. "Hey little thing."

"My name is Yuma!" The girl said sulkily.

"Ok. How long are you a magical girl?"

With the questioning of Kyouko, Yuma started counting on her fingers and then showed the hand to Oriko, which approved. Then she spoke excitedly. "Four months now!"

"How cool!" Kyouko pretended to be so excited about. "With all this time, I bet a demon already fried you at least once."

Mami turned to Kyouko with a disapproving expression.

"No, that never happened." Yuma smiled. "Mama and papa take care of me, while I protect them."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "These here are not your parents. Where are they?"

"Yes, they are!" Yuma retorted. "We're a family of magical girls who have the noble task of keeping Kazamino safe and at peace."

"What a joke." Kyouko shook her head, smiling. "I'm done." And she stood up.

"Huh?" Mami asked in surprise.

"The pancake was good." Kyouko went to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting around the city, de-stress. You can stand there with that 'family'." Those were the last words of Kyouko before the sound of the apartment door closing.

Sighing and downfallen, Mami turned her attention to the visits. "Sorry for Kyouko. She acted rudely during all this time."

"Her attitude is comprehensive. She still must bear certain animosity towards me and Kirika." Oriko affirmed.

"I came to ask about what happened between you and her, but she avoided it."

"She did not tell you?" Asked Oriko in oddity. "I do not see why hide these facts and I should not keep secrets, even more since we are here pleading for help." Then she paused, wetting her lips with the tip of the tongue before continuing. "When Kyuubey informed me about you, I had just done the contract. As she had told me that you were acting alone, at the time I considered that maybe you did not want company. Kyuubey then informed me that there was no girl defending Kazamino."

"None at all?" Inquired Mami.

"You should be doing this question because you knew that Sakura-san was there." Oriko kept a serious expression. "And yes, I found her there. At first I thought Kyuubey was mistaken or lying, but no. She did not behave like a magical girl should. Sakura-san just keep eliminating a few demons, the weak and easy ones, just enough to cleanse her gem and subsist."

Mami's hands, which were rested on her skirt, closed. An air of doom and gloom is stamped on her face.

"I tried to dialogue with her, but Sakura-san responded with aggression and threats. She really wanted to be alone. I did everything in my reach, but in the end she probably considered me as an invasor and competitor."

Kirika decided to participate. "It's true. She looked like a rabid animal, only lacked her mouth foaming."

"Oh yes." Oriko continued. "Soon after I started acting in Kazamino, Kirika appeared during one of the hunts and helped me. Since then I knew that magical girls could act together. I also discovered that this was way more efficient."

"And safer." Mami agreed.

"So I tried again to form an alliance with Sakura-san, but she still refused. Then I and Kirika started to kill all demons every night, sparing no one."

Kirika, smiling, again added. "Then the hothead gone. Kyuubey said she had come to this city."

"This all happened before you found me?" Asked Yuma.

"Uh-huh." Oriko stroked the little girl's green hair, then directed the word to Mami. "So it is a great surprise to see her with you, with anyone. She even listened to you a few times. If anyone can convince her that I was never an opponent of her, it would be you."

"I understand, but... I can't guarantee." Mami answered.

"Please, try." Oriko joined her hands. "We need all possible help in this time. Although I live here, I act in Kazamino. You must know every corner of this city. If you can guide me to places that you suspect Kyuubey is located, together, with my telepathic connection, we will find him."

"So that's the help you need." Mami pondered. "Well, tomorrow at night we're going to where we're stocking the grief cubes."

"It is what Sakura-san had commented. Great. It would be a good place to start."

"But I warn you, it's very dangerous. There will be many demons. Even I have suffered injuries on these occasions."

Kirika stretched, letting out a yawn. "UAhhh... Keep calm, we're going through this in Kazamino too."

"And the more magical girls, the better!" Yuma fisted in the air with pure enthusiasm.

Mami smiled again. "Huhu. Yes. Yes it's..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The three girls were walking on Mitakihara's streets. The visit was over and the night dawn on with its stars and the cold. The last remnant of the sunset was an orange stripe on the horizon.

Kirika ran the tongue between her teeth. "It was very good. This blonde knows how to receive guests."

"Yes." Oriko held the hand of Yuma, who was somewhat quiet. "Yuma? Is there some problem?"

"I... I felt bad for lying to Mami-senpai." Answered the little girl.

Oriko agreed. "It is bad, I understand. We know she is a person of good heart. However, she does not know us."

"Yes little love." Kirika nudged Yuma's cheek. "The power to see the future of mama is cool, but people can get scared and have fear because it's something very powerful."

"I also know that Tomoe-san would not believe." Oriko argued. "She would ask to prove and we have no time for that."

Kirika looked at Oriko. [ _We really need them?_ ]

[ _This is the only way._ ] Oriko replied telepathically, without Yuma suspecting.

[ _I think we just convinced Tomoe, but the hothead will not listen._ ]

[ _The trust Tomoe-san has put on us is still fragile. The invitation to help with the demons is a test._ ] Oriko continued with telepathy. [ _Tomorrow we will make that trust something more definitive and so I think Sakura-san will give in._ ]

Kirika's cell phone rings. "Uups! It must be my mother."

The three stopped walking.

Kirika answered. "Hiho Mommy! Missed me?"

Oriko and Yuma looked at each other, smiling in front of the faces that Kirika was doing while on the phone.

"I'm with that girl of Shirome school. Huh?! Go back home? Oh no... let me spend one more night. Ah please..." Finally, Kirika hung up the phone and muttered unintelligible words.

"It is rude to hang up without saying goodbye, especially to your mother." Pointed Oriko.

"She's watching the news and got worried easily."

"She is right to be afraid. You should be there to protect her."

Kirika made a pout, speaking in a tearful tone. "Ahhh... You don't support me talking that..."

Yuma was laughing. "Hihi. Papa being a big baby again."

"To see you smiling, I can be a big baby all day." Kirika leaned to Yuma. "But I can't leave my mother waiting. So a little kiss to my little love." She then kissed her forehead. "AAAAAANNNDDD..."

"Huh?" Oriko witnessed Kirika getting up and opening her arms to her.

"A BIG KISS FOR MY BIG LOVE." Kirika, in a jump, grabbed Oriko and gave a long kiss on her face. The two almost fell to the ground.

"KI-KIRIKA! N-Not like that! You are not small to be jumping on top of others." Oriko put a hand where had been the reddened kiss mark.

Kirika started to pull away from the other two, walking backwards. "Tomorrow very early I'll appear at your home. Before breakfast!"

"I will be waiting." Said Oriko.

Kirika turned, but then turned back again to the two. "Ah! And don't die from longing."

"We will strive to survive this."

Yuma waved. "Goodbye papa!"

Then the two saw Kirika, bouncy, disappearing around the corner.

"Papa is a fool."

Oriko brought Yuma toward her, leaving the little girl to lean the head on her body. "Yes. She irreplaceable. Just like you." Smiling, she continued. "Look, why do we not make a surprise to papa for breakfast? Tomoe-san gave me some very easy recipes and I think I have the ingredients at home."

Yuma jumped in joy. "Nice! Mami-senpai is amazing. I bet with her, we'll find Kyukyu soon."

"Yes..." Oriko watched the starry sky. "I believe too."

Not far away, on top of a building and under the spectrum of the night, a creature was in his line of duty. His pair of red eyes watched the two girls intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Blind faith


	3. Blind faith

"BITCH!"

Kyouko struck with her spear.

Oriko rose from her seat. Enough so that the gem on her collar was not hit, but could not say the same for her chest. She felt a mix of pain with cold from the metal in her guts, the blood rushing down her throat and choking.

"Oh no! It's too bad?" Asked Kirika in desperation.

Oriko was confused. She was sitting together with Kirika, next to a white table in the middle of a private garden behind a stone mansion, with high walls to prevent unwanted observers. In addition, she was not wearing her magical girl clothes.

Then she felt she was holding something, a cup, filled with blood. Startled, she dropped, letting it to roll through the table and pour the entire contents.

"Big love?!" Kirika rose from her chair. "Are you all right? I'll never make red tea again."

"It is not the tea. It is because I... I am a little tense." Oriko put a hand on her forehead. "I think it is anxiety about tonight."

"Hmmm..." Kirika took the cup Oriko had dropped. "No need to lie just because I made this tea to be a surprise. You looked like you were choking, if it's not good..."

"It is great." Oriko smiled. "We both had the same idea to make a surprise. What did you think of my cheesecake?"

"The best of all world!" Kirika answered promptly.

"I thought it was too mushy." Oriko stared at the dessert on her plate. "Have I missed something or needed to stay longer in the refrigerator or..." She stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you're very tense." Kirika spoke in the ear of Oriko. "I think a good massage should help."

Oriko shifted in her chair. "Oh. Please continue."

Kirika began to squeeze the shoulders and using her thumbs to make a circular massage on the nape. "That's good? I'm not doing too hard?"

"The problem is not about the strength, but the spot." Commented Oriko, who hung her head to the side. "My neck bothers me."

"Ah... Kukuku..." Kirika blushed. "I'll have to examine this very closely."

"Uhummm..." Oriko just closed her eyes, smiling.

Kirika came very close to Oriko's neck skin and whispered. "It seems to be quite serious, it'll need a special treatment. What do you think?"

Still with eyes closed, Oriko replied. "Yuma."

"Hi?" Kirika was confused, then she glanced at the sliding door that leads to the garden.

Yuma was watching the two, grinning.

"Ah!" Kirika moved away from Oriko and began scratching her head. "Hahaha... You scared me, little love."

"Sorry papa, is that mama wanted to see how I'd get in that dress." Yuma swayed her black skirt, which accompanied a white long-sleeved shirt.

Oriko got up and approached Yuma. "Very good. I wore this when I was at your age, it' is of a fine quality." She then stretched the little girl's arm. "Your are shorter, I have to do a hem in that sleeve."

"Ahhh..." Yuma was disappointed. "So I wont be able to use it in our class today in the park?"

"Oh right..." Oriko did not want to leave Yuma even more sad, but there was no other option. "Today there will be no class, I have an appointment."

"Appointment?" Kirika approached the two.

"I will go out alone."

"Why?" Kirika was perplexed. "You had a vision?"

"Yes, I had." Oriko smiled.

"Big love, is not better that I go with you?"

"You would better stay here with Yuma."

"Mama!" Yuma embraced Oriko.

"Ahhh... Do not worry. I should be back before lunch." Oriko, with trembling hands, hugged her back. "By the way, what will happen can be good for us."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Good morning!" Mami opened the curtains.

The morning light invaded the room and bathed the girl that was in bed. "Hmmmm..."

"Let's go Kyouko!" Mami waited. "Wake up. We have to clean the apartment."

Kyouko was groggy. "Today... is... Sunday."

"Yes. It was for us to have done it yesterday, but we had visitors, remember?" Mami put the hands on her hips. "So?"

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko remained motionless in bed.

Until she heard the sound of a lash.

"Hey?!" Kyouko opened her eyes. "Mami?!"

Mami, smiling, had a straightened ribbon in her hands. "You will not wake up?"

"Ah! Ahh! I woke up already!" Kyouko kicked the blanket and jumped out of bed.

Mami made another lash with the ribbon.

Even without being hit, Kyouko put a hand on her ass. "Aie! Aie! Aie!" And locked herself in the bathroom.

The yellow ribbon returned to Mami's ring. "Don't forget to take off the bedding before breakfast."

While arranging the glass table for the meal, Mami noted Kyouko, still in her pajamas, take the bedding to the laundry room.

On the way back, the redhead asked. "Hey. Did you see where's my sweater?"

Mami frowned. "Oh! You just went to the laundry, you did not see that was there?"

"Damn. I can't see anything." Kyouko rubbed her eyes.

Mami put the fruit bowl on the table. "If you didn't stay out late, you wouldn't be complaining."

"Tch... You who woke me early." Kyouko replied as she walked into her bedroom.

Mami was already sitting at the table when she saw Kyouko return, wearing a green jacket with hood.

The blonde pointed to the thermos on the table. "I prepared a strong coffee to make you more alert."

"Thanks." Kyouko sat. "So? When those three leave?"

"On nightfall." Mami cut a slice of bread. "And I already warn you that they will help us tonight to clean up the place where we stock the cubes."

"Mami. Mami. Mami..." Kyouko shook her head, disapprovingly. "They're experienced magical girls, not your new  _kouhais_."

Mami stopped what she was doing and, without looking at Kyouko, spoke. "They told me."

"Is that so? Heh." Without containing a smile, Kyouko took the bottle and filled her cup. "If they told the truth, now you know that I didn't return to Mitakihara because of you."

Mami affirmed. "You could have chosen any other city."

"I wasn't in mood to explore unknown territory." Kyouko put three lumps of sugar in her coffee. When tried it out, she suddenly pulled the cup and put a hand to her mouth. "Gaaahh! Fucking hot!"

"It's cold these days." Mami took the opportunity to take a sip of coffee that was in her cup longer. "Alright Kyouko. What matters is that you stayed. Do you still remember the day you have returned?"

"How could I forget?" Since the coffee was too hot, Kyouko checked what was in the fruit bowl. "The day I took a beating from Homura."

Mami smiled. "You thought it would be easy."

"Of course, right?" Kyouko picked up the biggest apple. "She was armed with just a bow and I thought she was a newbie. Only when she came with those wings..."

"Akemi-san evolved very fast." Mami began to put grape jelly on her slice of bread. "And she had not even recovered the memories at this time."

"And Sayaka, that dummy, thought she could achieve the same..." Kyouko was staring off, she did not even had bitten the apple.

Mami sighed. "I failed with her."

"Ok! Enough of that, we now know that she's okay." Kyouko polished the apple on her jacket.

"Should we not have told about what happened to us to Mikuni-san and the others?" Mami asked.

"Yeah! Let's say that we were abducted to a fantasy world, which was within a soul gem. Ah yes! There we found a magical girl who is the embodiment of the Law of Cycles and she was accompanied by a talking doll that sometimes vomited a giant living toy snake that could ate anything and in another times a little girl. Oh! I almost forgot! Also had a magical girl that we knew before she was taken by the Law and now she can summon a giant armored mermaid and walking cotton balls with mustaches among other oddities."

"I know they would hardly believe, but it certainly has to do with the disappearance of Kyuubey. Maybe it could help." Mami spoke, as she brought the bread to her mouth.

"I doubt it. Anyway we're forming a new quintet. Huh?" Kyouko gave a good bite in the apple.

"You still don't trust them." Said Mami.

"Hmmm... It looks like we're all in the same boat, but this talk of 'telepathic connection' sounds bulshittery to me."

"We're also able to use telepathy. It can be just her being more talented." Mami took another sip of her coffee. "Do you know her well?"

"I know she thinks she knows how a magical girl should behave." Kyouko replied.

"Hisaomi Mikuni. You remember that name?"

Kyouko just shook her head, denying.

"I believe he is her father. He was a politician here in Mitakihara."

"'Was'?" Kyouko became more curious.

Mami continued. "The news said he was accused of misuse of public funds and embezzling money for businessmen who supported his campaign."

Kyouko smiled. "So she is a daughter of a criminal."

"He never went to trial." Mami closed her eyes. "He was found dead by hanging in his home."

Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "Her father killed himself. Hmmmm... and when was that?"

Mami put a hand to her temple, trying to remember. "I believe that was in the first quarter of this year."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko opened a wide grin. "Because it was when she appeared in Kazamino."

Mami opened her eyes wide. "So her contract has to do with this event."

"And I don't see that Hisaomi walking around." Kyouko took another bite.

"What do you mean?" Mami asked, not understanding.

Kyouko chewed well before proceeding. "C'mon! She could have wished her father back to life, she could even clean his name. You can see how much she liked that guy."

Mami nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay." Kyouko was almost finished with the apple. "I'll give them a chance. Past is past, I can deal with it."

Mami narrowed her eyes. "And what can't you deal?"

Kyouko froze, except the hand holding the apple, which trembled.

"The little girl?" Mami nodded, confident in her suspicions. "It was because of her that you left yesterday. She reminded you of something?"

"She didn't remind of ANYTHING!" Kyouko replied dryly. Noting what she did, she took a deep breath to calm down. "The truth is that she must have reminded you of someone, right?"

"I won't lie, she did." Mami lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "When I saw Mikuni-san with her, memories where I'm with Bebe came to my mind. I review every scene where she is a doll and replace with the girl I met so briefly. I imagine how would have been."

Kyouko had the last bite on the apple. "You would spoil her so much..."

Mami got angry. "Don't exaggerate, I'm not like that."

"Worse is that greenette is even younger." Kyouko was balancing what remained of the apple on her finger. "And she walks with these two other girls as if they were her parents."

"She seems happy about it." Mami replied.

"Please!" Kyouko opened her arms. "That's crazy! She should be with her family."

Mami put the hands on her head. "I can't judge people who I just met! Even more with this crisis we're going through, I can't think about it."

"You can't." Kyouko left the rest of the apple on the table, took the cup and drank all the coffee at once before getting up.

"Kyouko?" Mami called when she saw the redhead walking toward the exit. "What are you going to do?"

"Resolving what was pending."

"Kyouko..." Mami looked around, searching for anything she could say. "...y-you promised you'd help me clean the apartment."

"Leave some rooms for me to clean when I return." Kyouko opened the door.

"KYOUKO!" Mami reached out.

Kyouko stopped, but did not look back at the blonde.

Mami then retracted her hand, leaving close to her chest. Her gaze was a mixture of pain and guilt. She sighed before pronouncing. "I will not follow you."

"Thank you." Kyouko went out and closed the door.

Mami could hardly breathe with so much agony. She moved away from the table, sitting on the hard ground, leaning against the wall. Her figure, huddled, hugging her own legs, refuge to her face, was still bathed with the morning light.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

There was not a lot of people in the public park yet, that was what Oriko noted, except on the track for runners. This would not be a problem as the place where she was going was far away.

In fact, the place was distant from everything. A forgotten place, where the grass was not well mantained, surrounded by a dense vegetation. A place to meditate and ramble about life.

Today would be a little different.

Once Oriko arrived, she did not bother to look around. She extended her hand, materializing the soul gem from her ring and, in a flash of white light, acquired her magical girl garments. Then she place her hands close to each other.

Between them appeared a blue crystal ball with a silvery metallic base with details of vines. It has ten centimeters in diameter and contained a weak reflection of the surroundings and Oriko on its surface. The girl, gesturing with her hands, did the sphere to float to a nearby tree, hiding behind the foliage.

Oriko sat down, straightening her great skirt, on the only bench available. The paint was peeled and the exposed wood was still dark with moisture of dew.

Now it was necessary to wait.

Oriko lowered her head to watch her silver gem. It was bright, ready for any eventuality.

Autumn's cold breeze carried away the dry leaves. At the top of one of the largest skyscrapers of the modern part of Mitakihara, visible from that position where Oriko was in, there was a huge digital clock showing the time of day:

**08:17 am**

Suddenly, a red magic girl with her spear landed just in front of the white magic girl.

"Yo." Greeted Kyouko.

Oriko frowned. "Sakura-san."

Kyouko looked around. "Didn't you bring your 'family'?"

Oriko ignored the question. "Why are you here?"

"Ah... I was looking for a nice snack to start the day and I just know a cool place, but then I ran into you." Kyouko said as she examined the tip of her spear.

Oriko straightened her hands lying on the skirt. "Then by chance this park, close to my house, that I visit regularly is just on the way."

"You're a smart girl."

Oriko then came with a slight smile. "And you are going to this place armed, because you does not intend to pay for what you eat."

"Ah! Lately it has become more dangerous around these parts. This spear here is for my self defense." Kyouko smiled back. "And look who's talking."

Oriko looked at their own attire. "I felt your approach."

Kyouko gave a slap on the forehead. "Ups! That's right! You have that... What is it? 'Pathetic connection', yeah?"

Oriko sighed. "Enough of jokes. What are your intentions? Or I can already assume that you do not intend to cooperate with us?"

"I can cooperate." Kyouko pointed the spear toward Oriko. "Just depends on the answers you give me."

"About?"

"That young girl standing with you." Kyouko lowered her spear. "How old is she?"

"Yuma became nine this year." Oriko answered.

"Nine years old... haha... nine years..." Kyouko shook her head. "Where did you find her? Don't tell me that you found her in a trash can like a stray cat."

"To my sorrow." Oriko looked away. "The way you described is not so far from reality."

A new breeze ensued, leading more leaves away and swaying the garments of the two girls.

"Me and Kirika were on another hunt in Kazamino when we feel the presence of demons in a residential condominium, more specifically inside a house." Oriko continued. "Usually the demons leave the site and accompany people when they leave, so we would have the opportunity to eliminate them without further inconvenience."

Kyouko noted Oriko swallowing hard. The girl who sat stood with a lost gaze.

"We waited for a few hours and even thought about giving up. With the dawn, the demons should leave too and we would have another chance. However we heard desperate screams." Oriko's hands clung to her skirt. "We then got closer and started to hear a cry through the bathroom window."

"That should be Yuma." Kyouko commented.

Oriko did not react, just spoke. "We break into the place and the first thing we felt was the strong smell of gas. The demons were small and Kirika took care of them quickly."

Kyouko bit her lip. "'Quickly'. I imagine."

"In the kitchen we found a man lying in a pool of blood, dead, so I followed a trail of blood. The house was filled with gas, if we were not magical girls, we would have succumbed." Oriko look back at Kyouko with a disturbing expression. "At the end of the trail I met a woman also fallen and bleeding in front of a door. She had a large knife. It was so much... so much blood. There were several knife blow marks on the door, the woman even managed to tear apart some pieces." She shuddered. "I managed to breach the door and found Yuma already unconscious, but still alive."

"Holy shit." Kyouko was rubbing her face with a hand, mulling over the story she had just heard. "Then you took her to your home."

"Of course!" Oriko exalted in disbelief. "Have not you noticed?"

Kyouko was confused. "What?"

"Screams that could be heard from afar and the cry of a child." Oriko was even more agitated. "Still, no one showed up! Neither the neighbors who lived on the wall next door. We warn the authorities with an anonymous call and left because we knew that they would ask many questions."

"No one came up searching for her then?"

"No. On the next day, there was a call in the news about the incident and the girl's disappearance, with her name. Just that, just once." Oriko breath deeply and she spoke more calmly. "Yuma only woke up when she was already in my house, was too weak and did not speak, but I soon discovered the marks."

"Marks?" Kyouko asked. Even if she had an idea of what that meant, she wished she was wrong.

"She had bruises, scarring throughout the body, including burn marks made with the tip of a cigarette. All this was hidden under her clothes or hair. In addition to her being too skinny. It was then that I understand why the neighborhood have not intervened, it was already a routine." Oriko tensed her face, those memories challenged her composure. "Then she opened up to me, cried a lot. Do you believe Sakura-san? That her mother beat her every day, did not let her attend the school and even expelled her from home? Can you imagine her in a park like these one during the night, hiding in a bush until dawn?"

"Yeah... I see that she had it rough." Said Kyouko, with genuine empathy, remembering harder days.

"The more terryfing is that she believed she deserved it. Her mother said she was a bad girl and was responsible for the difficulties they passed and by her father's absence." Oriko was still talking, shaking her head in denial, even being aware it was real those words coming out of her mouth. "It was not just the body, her soul was also too broken. I wanted to show that her mother was wrong, , that others can not impose who you are. So I continued to take care of her."

"As a daughter." Kyouko did an addition.

"She started to call me mother. I can not deny that I felt happy about it..." Oriko smiled, but it was a fleeting expression. "... and I felt guilty too. I took her without any consent, acted completely against the law."

Kyouko hit with the base of her spear on the ground to draw attention. "I don't give a shit about laws! The problem here is another."

Oriko remained silent.

The redhead continued. "She's a magical girl now."

Oriko took a while to answer. "Me and Kirika are magical girls. Kyuubey often visited us, so..."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kyouko interrupted and began to approach.

The heart of Oriko began to beat faster as she paid attention at the spear.

Kyouko was so close she could touch Oriko with a stretched arm. Her gaze was intense. "Say, what did she wish for?"

In a cacophony of chirping, a flock of birds came out of a nearby tree.

Despite the threatening aura of Kyouko, Oriko answered without delay. "She wanted to have the power to protect those she loves."

That statement has initiated a reaction in Kyouko. First her face twitched, then her veins stood out and her body began to shake. Like a wave, that tremor reached the hand that held her weapon and at that time she uttered.

"BITCH!"

Kyouko struck with her spear.

Oriko remained seated.

Accompanied by a sound that sounded like a ricochet of a firearm ammunition against metal, Kyouko felt the impact at the tip of her spear, diverting its path. She ended up piercing the wooden bench, a few centimeters away from Oriko, who continued to look at the red magic girl with impassivity.

Although surprised by what happened, Kyouko was undeterred. She brandished her spear with all force against her target.

Oriko then leaped, avoiding the attack.

The only victim was the bench, which was completely destroyed. Wood splinters flew in all directions, some falling over Kyouko. The furious girl looked up and soon found that Oriko had not exactly jumped.

At the height of four meters, Oriko was floating, sitting on a set of spheres. As she gestured with her fingers, new spheres materialized in midair and orbited her.

Kyouko gritted her teeth. "You used her for your own benefit!"

"No!" Oriko spoke firmly. "I never forced her to do the contract, let alone suggested that wish."

"But you didn't PREVENT!" Kyouko made her spear to subdivide by lauching the tip against the floating girl.

Oriko used one of the balls to bring down the tip of the spear, but it didn't suppress the attack. The tip began flying around the girl and the spheres. Seeing the tip making several laps, Oriko was already aware of the intentions of her opponent.

Obeying the will of Kyouko, the spear sought to trap and crush Oriko with its subdivisions. However, Oriko resisted, placing her balls to form a hull and exerting a counterforce.

"Sakura-san! Stop it!" Demanded Oriko.

Still looking up, Kyouko pulled the piece of metal that formed the base of her spear and the chain that accompanied it. As if she intended to lasso, she began to spin the piece above her head.

"Stop now!"

Kyouko ignored the request of Oriko but did not ignore the feeling of her soul gem in her collar being pressed. Looking down, she saw a sphere poking her vital point. "Guh!"

"You forgot the one that I used to divert the trajectory of your first attack."

Kyouko froze to the point of dropping the chain that was holding.

"Fortunately, unlike you, I have no intention to kill." Oriko sighed. "We are fighting in broad daylight and destroying public property. What would Tomoe-san think about it?"

"Tch." Kyouko contracted the muscles of her face at the mention of Mami, but even reluctant, she retracted her spear. "I already predicted that you would avoid my attacks, as always."

"'Predicted'." Oriko descended to the ground, standing. "The spear, please."

Kyouko looked back at the sphere that was millimeters from her gem, she could try to dodge but... "Fuck!" Finally, she gave up, making her spear to evaporate.

In response, Oriko did the same with her spheres. "I warned Yuma. I showed her the routine of a magical girl, a life without glory or recognition. With Kyuubey, she saw the miasma and how dangerous are the demons. She took this decision alone, knowing that I would not love her less if she had not made the contract."

"Yeah." Kyouko agreed in a tone of sarcasm. "Now she hunts demons for you as well as that other crazy girl, right?"

"No." Said Oriko, feeling offended. "She wanted to protect us, but that does not mean I should not protect her. Also she feels so helpful and content. Something she never felt before."

"Oriko." Kyouko heaved. "If anything happens to that girl. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide. I'll go after you. I'll kill you, and anyone who step in my way."

Oriko lowered her head. "If she... dies or disappear, I will give my gem to you personally."

"Disappear?" Kyouko asked in confusion.

And Oriko too. "Yes? Disappear. This is what happens when we let our gems too corrupted, did you not know?"

"It's not like that." Kyouko spoke. "It'll be even fair if this happens, she'll go to a better place and away from you."

"Better place?!" Oriko eyes widened in disbelief, but then relaxed and smiled. "Ah... Do you believe in the myth of the Law of Cycles."

"It's not a myth!" Kyouko said, irritably. "Prefer to believe, even knowing that magic and miracles are real, that we just cease to exist?"

Oriko shook her head, smiling at that naivety. "I just can not see myself being 'taken away', or think we deserve such fate?"

"How is it?"

"Look at you. Look at me!" Oriko exalted, putting a hand on her chest. "We are corrupted beings, a corruption these cubes could never remove."

Kyouko stepped back.

"How many magical girls have not been, are or will be like us? Our duty is to protect this world from demons, but we can use our magic freely, even to take the lives of innocents." Oriko gazed inside Kyouko's eyes. "Or worse, have done a contract which might cause this."

Kyouko's eyes widened.

"The spilled blood cries out for who was responsible." Oriko continued with an intimidating tone. "But no, such a person is a magical girl, so she could just stop to purify her gem and she will have free passage to a 'better place'. Fair enough, is it not Sakura-san?"

Kyouko lowered her head and looked away. "You're wrong. I have a friend who was taken... and I got to see her again. The Law does exist."

"Hmmmm." Oriko closed her eyes and smiled. "And you saw her where? In a dream?"

"I knew you would never believe." Kyouko said, frustrated.

"You are right, because it is UNACCEPTABLE to believe." Oriko was emphatic. "You fiercely defends your position, however why are you still here? Why do you continue to risk your gem be broken if you can just give up and get carried away?"

Kyouko clenched her fists.

"Uh-huh... You would have done it, just did not because of her. Tomoe-san would never accept such cowardice, never forgive..."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kyouko snapped.

A breeze passed between the two girls. Oriko was silent, with a serene expression, waiting.

Kyouko bit her lower lip and pondered before speaking again. "Yes, it's because of her that I'll cooperate with you. But I warn you." She looked at Oriko. "Mami has a soft heart, but if you try to backstab us, you'll discover a side of her that will make you regret."

"So it is settled." Oriko affirmed. "Better bring umbrellas tonight."

Kyouko glanced at the clear sky. "Heh. See you." And went with a leap, passing between the trees.

The silence and peace reigned.

Oriko sat down, straightening her great skirt, on the only bench available. The paint was peeled and the exposed wood was still dark with moisture of dew.

Now it was necessary to wait.

Oriko lowered her head to watch her silver gem. The bottom of it was somewhat darkened, but it would be enough.

Autumn's cold breeze carried away the dry leaves. At the top of one of the largest skyscrapers of the modern part of Mitakihara, visible from that position where Oriko was in, there was a huge digital clock showing the time of day:

**08:17 am**

Suddenly, a red magic girl with her spear landed just in front of the white magic girl.

"Yo." Greeted Kyouko.

Oriko opened a smile. "Sakura-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: An unforgettable name


	4. An unforgettable name

"Fucking rain!"

On top of a multilevel parking, the magical girls took shelter from the heavy rain in a large gazebo made with ribbons.

"I had seen the warnings about the climate change that was going to happen today." Said Mami to a irritated Kyouko.

Yuma was also present, along with her family. "Mama already knew too."

Oriko had a closed umbrella with her. "I came prepared, but Tomoe-san impressed me again with this gazebo."

"I've lost count of how many times I hunted demons under less pleasant climates." Mami said while observing the curious object Yuma carried. It was a long wand with a white furry ball on the edge, almost as big as the girl's head, with a long tail. "All that water wouldn't be good for my hair. Huhu."

"Heh. What a bad joke Mami." Kyouko smiled slightly before returning to a more serious face. "The problem isn't getting wet. With this rain, at night, it's hard to see anything. Usually from here we could see the extent of the miasma."

"Yes." Mami pointed to a direction and began to instruct. "Across the street there is a junkyard, it's where we're putting the used cubes. It was to be a temporary solution, but now there's so much cubes and demons there, I can't imagine another place to deposit them safely."

Kirika approached the wall of water. "That's it? Well... then wait for my return."

"What?" Mami was startled. "You want to go alone?"

Kirika reached out to feel the rain. "Look, I'm already used to it. I didn't say that we already do this in Kazamino?"

"This is not Kazamino." Kyouko replied.

"Demons, miasma, everything is the same, isn't it?" Kirika winked at Kyouko.

At this time, the redhead noticed something. "Hey... Your two eyes are good, aren't they?"

"Yes, and?"

"WHY IN THE HELL YOU USE AN EYE PATCH?"

Kirika lifted the eye patch. "Because it's cool, duh." She showed her tongue. "I bet I just need an eye to beat you."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko smiled, feeling the taste of a challenge. "How about we see who will kill more demons?

"Are you kidding me? You have no chance!" Kirika said in complete disbelief.

"Kyouko! This isn't a competition." Mami rebuked.

"It is now." Kyouko said. [ _It's better this way._ ]

The telepathic message of Kyouko left Mami intrigued. [ _How?_ ]

[ _Trust me._ ] Kyouko smiled at Mami. "Didn't you want me to help? So will be my way. Stay out of it."

"Right..." Mami spoke, not pleased at all. [ _I hope you have a good reason._ ]

"Cool, so it'll be like the old times." Kirika stretched her neck. "Ready to lose?"

Kyouko spun her spear several times before holding it with both hands. "Heh. Keep believing it'll be easy."

"If you're so confident, let's go then, I still want to finish this today." Kirika was preparing to leave, but soon started. "Oh no! I almost forgot!"

"Huh?! Forgetting what?" Kyouko asked.

Kirika did not answer the question, she just turned to Yuma with a smile, crouched and stood with open arms.

Yuma went toward her happily. "The good luck kiss!"

Kyouko gasped. "How?!"

"The good luck kiss..." Mami murmured.

"One here, my sweetheart. Smooch!" Kirika pointed at one of her cheeks. After Yuma kissed, she pointed to the other one. "One more today because it's raining."

Yuma obeyed. "Be careful, papa!"

"Those baddies won't even know what hit them." Kirika stood up and looked at Kyouko. "Do you want one too?"

"What?"

"The good luck kiss."

Kyouko looked at Yuma, which had become inhibited. "No way."

Kirika smiled. "Are you sure? Perhaps you'll need..."

"No." Kyouko said, not liking the tone that the other girl used in her voice.

"Ok. Yuma, is better you move away." After the little girl retreated, Kirika opened slightly her arms. Then came beneath her sleeves claws composed of three blades made from a dark energy, where the tips of them had a shape of a scythe.

"Have a good harvest." Said Oriko.

Kirika looked back one last time, smiling, before running and disappearing beneath the rain.

Kyouko had not gone yet, she had her attention toward Mami. [ _Did you see those claws?_ ]

[ _It's like you had described._ ] Answered Mami, aware of the conversation they had in the afternoon. Of course, only after Kyouko ran the vacuum cleaner in the living room.

The redhead then chased her opponent in the rain, but the conversation was not finished. [ _She's very fast too, would be hard to you to deal with her._ ]

[ _What do you have in mind?_ ] Asked Mami.

[ _Kirika is the most dangerous of the three, so I'll keep an eye on her..._ ]

Oriko spoke to Mami. "Well... now it is just us.".

"Hi?" Distracted with the voice of Kyouko, Mami did not understand what Oriko said.

[ _...she might try something. Are you listening?_ ]

The unusual behavior of Mami caught the attention of Yuma. "Is there a problem Mami-senpai?"

"Ah... No problem." Mami forced a smile. [ _I'm listening, but I can't believe you lied to me when you said you would give a chance to them._ ]

"She must be talking to Sakura-san telepathically, Yuma." Oriko took the girl's hand. "I think we better not to intrude."

[ _Don't you live talking about caution? So._ ]

Seeing that Oriko had discovered, Mami confessed. "Yes. She's talking about the miasma and... about demons..."

"No need to explain." Oriko gestured. "You and she are working together for a long time and I do not mean to pry. Excuse me."

[ _Look, this is the plan: you take care of Oriko and Yuma._ ]

"Sorry Mami-senpai." Yuma bowed out of respect before the two girls distanced themselves.

Mami put a hand on her head, bewildered by the situation and especially for what Kyouko had just said. [ _What do you mean 'take care' of them?_ ]

Kyouko's response soon followed. [ _If Kirika attacks me, I'll warn you. Then you use your ribbons to arrest the two girls..._ ]

Mami glanced at Oriko and Yuma, with their backs towards her, near the rain. Yuma was playing with the tail of the furry ball.

[ _...as I told you, Oriko uses some kind of flying balls, she won't be able to cut your ribbons, but she'll try to hit your gem, so beware. She has good reflexes too, but I don't think she can dodge your muskets, put a bullet in her if things get ugly. I don't know much about Yuma, but..._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ] Mami clenched her hands, which were shaking. [Are... Are you aware of what you're asking me? Arrest them, fire at Oriko... even more in front of Yuma!]

[ _Get real Mami! Yuma is a magical girl and she probably has the power to kill you. Don't lower your guard just because she looks innocent._ ]

[ _I'll not do that!_ ] Mami was resolute in her response, so much that there was a break in communication, where she only heard the sound of rain falling on the gazebo.

[ _It's just caution, Mami. The problem is that you have no idea of the risks. If Kirika attacks me, I can even hold my ground for a while, but I won't be able to escape. I need a trump card. If this happens, I'll tell her that you have the two girls there as hostages, you like it or not._ ]

[ _Kyouko!_ ]

[ _Shit! She's very fast! Look, I'm losing her from my view. I have to focus, so I'll come back to talk to you to give a warning if needed._ ]

[ _Kyouko..._ ] Mami sent another message, knowing she would not get a response.

...  _give a warning_  ...

She felt a chill. Kyouko mentioned about caution, but this was absurd. At any moment she could receive a message and have to decide about threatening the life of the other two who were with her. Mami looked back at Oriko and Yuma. "Mikuni-san..."

Oriko answered. "Hello?"

When she noticed, it was too late. Mami called Oriko having no idea of what to talk about, why she had done it? No... She knew why she had done it. Was to calm her concerns, that also now she needed to hide. "It's... about Kure-san..."

"Kirika?"

"Yes." Mami sought words. "From what I understand, it seems that she always hunt alone."

"Oh." Oriko smiled. "Kirika is very efficient and she says she concentrates better knowing that we are not taking unnecessary risks. However, I must emphasize that she is never exactly alone."

"What do you mean?"

Yuma lifted her wand. "We're the reinforcements!"

"That is right Yuma." Oriko agreed. "As you may know Tomoe-san, there is a maximum distance for telepathy. We always try to be close enough in case she has problems. Fortunately, it is rare."

"Yes, I understand..." That information gave birth to a disturbing idea in mind of Mami. As Kyouko talked to her telepathically, Kirika could have done the same to Oriko. Yesterday had been clear that they knew her very well, it was expected that this would include her combat capabilities. Kyouko had not thought of, but it was possible that Kirika was also interested in getting a trump.

The air had become colder. Mami noted that the shadows cast by the gazebo seemed to be darker. They made the once polite visage of Oriko into something threatening, as well as the smile of Yuma, with a malignant air rather than mere sympathy.

Oriko returned to speak. "Tomoe-san, I wonder if you are aware that Kyouko met me today?"

Yuma looked at Oriko, surprised by hearing that.

There was something behind that question? Oriko would be suspicious of her recent telepathic conversation? Mami was no longer sure of anything anymore. "Yes, I am."

"What did she say about it?"

"She said that you two discussed and that she was willing to help." That was exactly what Kyouko mentioned, Mami felt that there was nothing to hide.

"Yes, our conversation was very good, the relationship between us became more transparent. I must admit it was a great evolution, I believe she trust more on us now." Said Oriko with relief and contentment. "Did you ask for her to see me? If this is the case, I am very grateful."

No. Kyouko had not put any trust in them and she too had now lost it. Mami sought to understand the fear she was feeling deep within herself. "I don't..."

Oriko waited for Mami complete her answer, but she did not. "I see. Still, even if she did this on her own, you must have contributed to the wise attitude of her."

Paranoia.

That was the poison that Kyouko had distilled in her, that made her forget that those magical girls had a common purpose and problem. Although it was a momentary weakness, Mami felt ashamed.

"Do you believe in the Law of Cycles?"

The question of Oriko took Mami by surprise. However, it was not the first time she heard this question. "Me? Yes, I do."

"Uh-huh..." The succinct answer Mami gave had left no doubts to Oriko about the faith of that girl. She sought to do the same. "I do not believe. This would be a problem?"

Mami, when she first heared about the Law of Cycles during one of her conversations with Kyuubey, also did not consider it as true. Those were days when she was bitter and cynical, because she had just lost her family. Only with the passage of time, while defending Mitakihara against the fruit of the curses of mankind, she considered that, before all that evil, there would be a source of hope somewhere too. At that moment, she realized that Oriko was a spitting image of her past. "No problem, Mikuni-san. I won't try to convince you. One day, when the time comes, you'll know."

"'When the time comes'." Oriko gave a small smile. "Tomoe-san, I will say that if the Law of Cycles indeed existed, you would be one of the few people I know who deserve to go there."

Mami did not know what expression do about that phrase, she chose to smile too. "Aha... I appreciate your affirmation, but I did not intend to go there so..."

Like fireflies, small and flickering lights appeared in the environment.

"Mama." Yuma was worried.

The city's lights began to lose their color. Everything began to fade, except the magical girls and the gazebo.

Mami knew what it was. "That is..."

"Miasma." Oriko too. "Does Kirika and Kyouko left some demons escape?"

"It's quite possible." Mami concluded. "And they must have felt our presence here."

Without delay, spheres materialised around Oriko. "Yuma, stay close to me."

Mami noted the fear in Yuma in the way she moved her head from side to side and her held breath. That girl should not have much experience in fighting, considering she only acted when necessary.

It was time to give an example, as a good  _senpai_.

Mami took her beret and reached out. From inside beret fell several muskets with bayonets, which nailed in the ground around her. "Ok! Keep your eyes open and concentrate on your gems. We have to find them as soon as possible."

"Listen to her, Yuma." Said Oriko. "Do as I taught, it is like an echo, feel the magic around us resonate and..." Her eyes widened. "Tomoe-san... they... they are close!"

"Yes, I feel too." Mami was not even more blinking. "They are below us..."

A light beam emerged near Mami through the floor, hitting and burning the gazebo. Before the girl could notice, new beams followed.

"Tomoe-san!"

When Mami heard Oriko, she was surrounded by those beams. The gazebo bursted and the rain broke into, soaking her, ruining the hair. Then the ground below her feet fled and she plunged into the dark.

Only when she felt a strong impact on her back against a hard surface, she saw the hole in the ceiling where the water fell without ceasing. Those light beams caused a collapse in the slab, making her fall to the floor below.

Her instincts already warned that the demons were hiding behind the black veil around her. Fortunately, some muskets accompanied her in the fall. Using a ribbon that had come out of her glove, she pulled the nearest weapon. At that moment, she noticed from the corner of her eye a light source. Without hesitation, she shot in that direction.

The bullet has hit the demon, destroying the creature's hand and arm. However this did not bring relief to Mami, quite the opposite: the flash generated by the firing revealed the horde that surrounded her.

Using only the muskets on the ground it was no longer an viable option, let alone continue lying there. The only and obvious chance to escape was the hole just above.

Mami, with a gesture, gave rise to several muskets in the air, shooting, providing the coverage she needed. Then the girl got up and began to take impulse to jump...

" **aaaaAAAARRRRGGGHH!** "

An excruciating pain in the legs and Mami found herself lying on the floor again. The smell of burned flesh invaded her nostrils and the terrible pain persisted, but the most frightening was that she was not feeling even her knees. She lifted her head and a chill taken her being when she saw her severed lower limbs.

Suddenly a demon teleported almost on top of her. The adrenaline that flowed into her body helped in the reaction, making her raise her hand ready to summon a gun. However Mami could not concentrate in panic. With her magic out of control, numerous ribbons jumped out of her hand aimlessly. In the end, the best she managed to produce was a makeshift pistol. Pressing the trigger, the gun barrel exploded and the fragments only glanced the demon, but it was enough to make him flee.

A shadow fell over Mami's face. The girl turned her attention to it, already waiting for those creatures. What she actually saw instead was an angel in a white dress.

But that angel had no wings.

With the tiptoes on a sphere, Oriko was descending slowly from the hole in the ceiling. Several other spheres, that shared the same orbit around her, whirled at a high speed. Her hands were clasped to her chest, near the gem, which began to shine. As a miming, the crystalline part of the spheres also lit up.

That caught the attention of demons, which concluded that the girl was a greater threat compared to the one that was down.

"Let the purifying light bring the proper fate for this evil!" Oriko's gem shone even more, she opened her arms and cried.

" ** _ORACLE RAY!_** "

What Mami witnessed was a real demonstration of power. The spheres shot bluish energy rays so intense that was almost white. The demons present were swallowed by that blinding light and were vaporized.

When the light cleared, Oriko had reached the ground as wet as she was. Leaving the sphere where she was balancing, she ordered the others ones to spread. Emitting a luminescence, they revealed the result of the attack.

"I think it is safe now, you can get..." Oriko looked at Mami. "Tomoe-san?!"

Mami lifted her body with the help of her arms. With the end of fright, her senses returned to warn abour her serious injury.

Oriko hurried and went to where the legs were. She puts one under each arm. The wet skirt she wore was stained in red, but the girl continued with an unwavering expression. "You lost a lot of blood."

Upon hearing that, Mami looked at the ground around her and realized she was on a large red puddle. It was very cold.

"Quickly! Make a tourniquet!" Oriko demanded.

With effort, Mami used one of her arms to summon a ribbon, which bandaged the thigh, just above the wound. When she pulled to tighten, she contracted her face in pain.

Oriko then reached down and did the best she could to fit the legs.

"Ah... It will... be tough to heal it..." Mami spoke with difficult. "... Ah... we need enough magic and... time."

Oriko stood up and looked at the hole in the roof. "Yuma!"

"No!" Mami reached out toward Oriko. "Do not let her see this!"

However, Oriko did not respond to the request. "This is exactly why I am calling her."

Yuma went down through the hole in the ceiling, completely soaked. "Mama, it's okay with... Mami-senpai!"

Mami turned her face to not continue seeing the little girl's startled expression.

After the initial shock, however, Yuma smiled. "Don't worry, Mami-senpai, I'll take care of you."

Mami looked back at Yuma, in surprise.

Whirling her wand, Yuma sang. "PURU PURU PURURIN! Pain! Give iiiiinnnnnn!"

Mami saw her body being taken over by a green light and, like it respected the words of Yuma, the pain disappeared. When the light dimmed, she began to feel the pantyhose and her boot.

The walls began to lose focus, as well as the ceiling where the hole began to fade. Since the place was dark, it was hard to notice the colors become more vivid. Even the ground become dry.

Oriko as well as the other two girls, however, they were still wet. "The miasma was gone."

Mami did not paid attention to it, just to her toes she could move again. Her legs were back in place and it was like nothing had happened.

"Mami-senpai, are you feeling well now? Or is it still hurting somewhere?" Asked Yuma, very helpful.

Mami only shook her head to deny. She still had no words for that miracle.

"Yuma, let me see your gem." Said Oriko.

"Yes, Mama." Yuma turned her back and rested the chin on her chest.

Mami watched as Oriko lifted the little girl's hair, revealing a clear green gem in the shape of a stylized cat's head on the nape.

"I think it will only need a cube." Oriko commented. "You did a great job."

"Just one cube?" Mami was even more stunned. "That was the most powerful healing magic I have ever witnessed."

"That was nothing!" Yuma replied. "I needed only to reconnect your legs. There was a time that papa lost a whole hand, that was very difficult to treat."

"Do not remind me." Gesturing with her fingers, Oriko brought to herself the spheres were scattered. "On that day, Kirika was very imprudent against the demons."

Mami was still admired. "Mikuni-san, the way you dealed with the demons... You two are amazing!"

Oriko slid her fingers over her gem. "It is not an attack that I usually do..." Then she smiled. "...but I could not hesitate when I found you in danger. To hear that from you now, makes me flattered."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kyouko pierced a demon with her spear. "175" And decapitated another with the blade thereof. "176!" The rain was punishing the junkyard. The long red ponytail weighed while the magical girl climbed one mountain of debris. From the top she saw her new target and jumped.

In the air, Kyouko dove with her spear, not wanting to offer any chance for that distracted demon.

"177!" Another voice was heard and the demon was shattered into several pieces before they turn into a dark jelly and clump together into a cube.

"What?!" Kyouko withdrew her spear and landed on the muddy soil. When looking for the owner of the voice, found Kirika on the body of an abandoned car. "Hey! This was mine."

"Yeah, I know. I counted for you." Kirika shook her head quickly, making her hair splash. "Just didn't want to wait, since this was the last demon."

Kyouko frowned. "Are you kidding? Last demon?" Then she realized that the rust on the bodywork was redder and the mud, before light gray, now was becoming brown again. It amazed her. She and Mami lately took over three hours to clean up the site, this time they barely spent one.

"You did well, but only because you knew the place." Kirika smiled. "Next time won't be so easy."

"Heh. It's I who won't going to facilitate." Kyouko could barely keep her eyes open with all that rain.

Kirika jumped from the body to the ground. "It's better we come back soon, before we melt like that witch from Wizard of Oz, you know?"

"Jeez! Not even remembered this story."

Kirika looked at the cube, almost completely covered by mud. "I lost count of how many demons I killed today. However I'm only with a part of the cubes, as much as I could carry. What do you do with the rest?"

Kyouko shrugged. "I and Mami also can't take everything. Without Kyuubey, there's no way to keep them."

The two started walking toward the fence that bordered the junkyard.

Kirika started. "Wow. Although here they're weak too because they have just hatched , there was way more demons, in Kazamino I wouldn't have taken so long."

"Wouldn't have taken so long, huh?" Kyouko asked. "Where are you stocking the cubes there?"

Kirika adjusted her eye patch. "Oh... I didn't leave within the urban area like you two. I put them close to the highway."

Kyouko returned to question. "Hey, but does pass a lot of people there, doesn't?"

"The people pass nearby the place in a hurry and the demons are lazy."

"Lazy?"

Kirika nudged Kyouko with her elbow. "Yes! They're able to teleport, but they don't try to chase the vehicles. It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah..." Kyouko said, without further interest in continuing the subject.

The two jumped the fence about the same time and went toward the parking. To Kyouko, the friendly conversation left her disturbed. Her suspicions had not materialized. Was she wrong? The past blinding her judgment?

Jumping the walls, they reached the top of the multilevel parking. There was the gazebo and the other three girls waiting, dry and protected from rain.

However, it was only Kyouko come closer to realize that something was wrong: they were quiet, with serious expressions. When exchanged glances with Mami, the blonde looked away. "What happened here?"

It was Mami who answered the question. "Demons attacked us."

"How?"

Yuma added. "But we finished them and saved Mami-senpai."

"Saved who?!" Kyouko's eyes widened.

Oriko sought to ease the tension. "It is okay now..."

Kyouko interrupted, pointing the finger at Oriko. "Close your fucking mouth!" Then approached Mami. "Explain."

Mami said, fearing what it would trigger. "They surprised us. I was hurt, but Yuma-san healed me."

Kyouko laughed. "Hahaha... I knew. I knew it!" She turned to the other girls with a menacing look. "The first hunt together and this happens."

Not feeling intimidated, Oriko stood in front of Yuma.

"Enough Kyouko, ENOUGH!" Mami exclaimed. "They saved me!"

The rain continued as Kyouko and Oriko maintained a stare on each other. With bated breath, Kyouko fidgeted the fingers of the hand holding her spear.

Kirika tilted her torso and opened her arms slightly.

Then, with a sigh, Kyouko relaxed her stance and lowered her head. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips before speaking. "Tha... Thank you."

No girl reacted before that for a moment, as if they had become statues, until Oriko nodded. "It is better to end here for today."

Mami manifested. "Already? They returned well before I expected, there is still plenty of time to look for Kyuubey."

"I think we did not recover from this incident yet." Oriko continued to stare at Kyouko. "And coming here already covered some area. We can continue tomorrow night." Then she opened the umbrella and held the hand of Yuma. "Here I take my leave, go rest you two."

"Bye Mami-senpai." Yuma waved.

Mami replied with a wave as well.

Kyouko remained motionless.

When Oriko was leaving the gazebo, Kirika reached them and the three girls disappeared under the heavy rain.

Only then Kyouko decided to speak. "It was you who killed the demons?"

Mami turned her attention to the redhead. "No. Oriko destroyed them with a sort of energy ray."

"Energy ray? I've never seen her do it." Kyouko looked at Mami. "And the little girl can heal..."

"Kyouko, please. I don't..." Mami stopped to talk, being surprised with a hug.

"I could have lost you! I know! I know it's my fault!" Kyouko leaned her head on the shoulder of her colleague, the big blonde curls leaning on her sorry face. "Once again I left you behind, alone."

Mami froze. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko walked away, head down. "I... I'm wetting you."

Then there was a time when only the rain spoke.

Mami swallowed hard. "There is no reason to blame. I know you did it because of your suspicions about them."

"And I still distrust them." Kyouko continued with her head down. "But maybe it's a mistake, maybe I can change my mind if we continue to act together. What I can guarantee is that I won't do this shit again."

Mami approached Kyouko. "Well... in that case." She then raised a hand and the ribbons that formed the gazebo were attracted and transformed. In her hand was formed a large yellow umbrella with the design of a flower on top. "After fighting the demons, we had to use some cubes. How about putting them there in the junkyard together?"

Kyouko exchanged glances with the blonde and with a slight smile forming, nodded. "Let's go."

The two walked through the rain to reach the edge of the building and then fell together onto the sidewalk, splashing the water accumulated where they had landed.

"Ah... That way the umbrella will not help much." Mami commented.

That silence break encouraged Kyouko to open her mouth. "Mami, I have something to tell you about Kirika, about her powers."

"You'll continue distrusting them." Mami spoke more as a way to keep this as a reminder for herself.

"It's because you have interest about magic and I saw something very weird."

"Weird?"

Kyouko continued. "I didn't say at that time that I was about to lose her from my sight? So it was then that I saw that she was inside a bubble."

"Bubble?" That instigated Mami's curiosity.

"Not exactly a bubble, but a dome formed with rainwater. How I can say..." Kyouko scratched her head.

Mami pondered what had just heard. "Uh-huh..."

"Huh? You know what it is?"

The two reached the fence.

Mami shook her head. "I still have to think better. I'll do that after returning home, take a good bath and..."

"Eat something." Kyouko said.

Mami smiled. "...and eat something."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko watched the raindrops running down the glass wall of the illuminated bus stop where they were. She could see the reflection of her own figure sitting and with casual clothing. In her lap rested the head of Yuma, which lain on the bench.

"It seems she fell asleep."

Oriko said quietly to the comment of Kirika, who was sitting next to her. "Yes. The rain's noise helps her to relax."

Kirika leaned her head on the shoulder of Oriko. "I want to sleep like that too."

Oriko felt her shoulder getting wet. "Only if you dry this hair. In fact you better do that before you arrive at your mother's home, she won't be pleased to know that you've been catching rain."

"Hmmm... I'll use a little bit of magic while on the bus. No problem." Kirika closed her eyes. [ _So it worked out? All those used cubes that I planted there in the afternoon hatched?_ ]

[ _You followed my instructions very well._ ] Oriko stroked the hair of Yuma. [ _Occurred all as I had seen. The place where Tomoe-san put the gazebo. The initiative of Sakura-san following you..._ ]

[ _That hothead is still afraid of me._ ] Kirika held a laughter. [ _Did you see the face she did when she was about to thank you?_ ]

Oriko did not like that attitude. [ _Have more respect for them._ ]

Kirika became more serious. [ _Sorry._ ]

After a brief pause, Oriko continued. [ _Now everything is settled. Tomoe-san has a debt with us and Sakura-san will not try anything for now, or being risking the relationship between the two._ ]

[ _Big love. I think we have a problem with all this. Do you know how my magic interacts with the rain. That redhead certainly might have noticed something and they can figure out how it works._ ]

[ _I know that and it is also a part of the plan._ ] Oriko smiled. [ _People fear and mistrust of what they do not know. The key is to make them believe otherwise._ ]

With the arrival of the bus to the point, Kirika looked up. "Aw... It's already arrived."

"You would better hurry or it goes away."

Obeying Oriko, Kirika got up and went to the automatic exit door. When it opened, the bus's door did the same. Before entering, however, the girl decided to look back again.

"I will stay a little longer here with Yuma." Oriko said with a soft voice. "I think it would be a sin to wake her."

Kirika, smiling, sent a kiss with a blow to the two and then entered.

Oriko watched the bus leaving and the taillights becoming increasingly weaker, distant.

"Papa..."

"Ah..." Oriko turned her attention to Yuma, which began to stir. The bus's engine noise or the door should have woken the girl. "She is gone, she gave a kiss to you."

Yuma left the lap of Oriko, getting seated, but keeping her sleepy eyes closed. "Hmmm... She has to send two because it's raining."

"She sent one to me also. I think it already counts." Oriko picked up the umbrella. "I am sleepy because of this rain too. Let's go home."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Opening her eyes, she saw wet concrete.

_I'm here again._

The sound of running feet over water puddles caught her attention. Yuma was passing running right in front of her in her magical girl uniform. Her face was etched with concern and urgency. The girl entered into a tunnel and disappeared in a dense fog.

_So has already happened._

Looking the opposite direction to that tunnel entrance, she found who was expecting.

There was, with her pompous white dress and her mitre, Oriko.

Oriko of her vision.

Oriko of her future.

Herself.

Her counterpart of the future was downcast, her moving lips indicated that she was talking to herself, since it was not possible to hear. Up ahead was Kyuubey, swinging his tail, his eyes fixed on her.

Farther away was the great prism, with its prisoner inside. A girl in a long white dress and long pink locks of hair, still with closed eyes in her sleep without end. The small prism kept its orbit religiously and the dark globe above kept up its connections with countless Kyuubeys who were in that huge gallery.

_Everything in its place, as always._

"You should be there now."

Oriko heard the call of her counterpart, that was looking at her general direction, but not in her eyes because she could never see them.

_Here I am._

"I will be brief, because each time there is less time to spare. It is possible that..." The future's Oriko stopped talking when a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to move her hand to pick it up, but another tear began to fall.

Oriko waited her counterpart, aware of what she must be feeling.

"I am sorry." The future's Oriko said in a tearful voice. "Even knowing what would happen, even seeing it so many times, I can not, I can not..." She began to sob.

Oriko reached to her heavy heart, seeing herself suffering like this was a disturbing experience.

"I have to do this." The future's Oriko held her crying. "There is no other way, no..." Suddenly she pointed to Kyuubey furiously. "SILENCE!"

Oriko saw that Kyuubey did not react, still keeping his usual countenance. He then looked in the same direction as her counterpart, but he turned his head from side from side looking for something that was not there.

_Not now._

Her counterpart spoke again. "You may have already received a visit from the Incubator."

Oriko pondered.  _His visit. Will I not be able to predict when he will appear?_

"Know that I made a choice." Her counterpart looked at Kyuubey. "To give a chance to our world. I hope you see it, to find out what is right." Then she looked at the prism. "It is about to begin."

Oriko looked at the small orbiting prism. Soon it got completely dark and broke. From within it came a terrible abomination of black tendrils.

"Incubator!" Her counterpart spoke with commanding voice. "This monster will not hesitate to attack you. Keep away from that."

Kyuubey nodded. Soon the other Kyuubeys who were near the prism moved away.

The dark creature clung to the larger prism, in order to break it, but by staying close to the dark globe above, it began to be absorbed by the contraption. With this, the monster lost size.

_Come on, come on._

"Come on, come on." The two Oriko did not take their eyes from that event.

Were long minutes, which seemed an eternity. The creature struggled with all its might to stay attached to the prism, but little by little, tentacle by tentacle, it was sucked into the object similar to a black hole. Kyuubeys who were with the hole in their backs connected to it kept their positions.

Finally, like the last breath of the creature, what was left of it in the form of black smoke was absorbed into the globe.

_She made it?_

"Is it over?" The future's Oriko gaped. "I made it?" She started to look around and talk loudly. "Do you see that? Please be here watching. I made it!"

Oriko want to be there to share the joy and contentment. Although the price was high, nothing worth more than the world.

The joy of her counterpart, however, was short, as soon as she saw the tunnel with fog. "Ah... not over yet. Incubator."

Soon a Kyuubey approached her.

"You got what you wanted!" She pointed to the prism. "Now release her... huh? What is that?!"

Oriko seeing the surprise of her counterpart, turned her attention again to the prism. There were forming huge cracks, not only in the prism, but the gallery wall behind and even in the midair. The cracks emitted a blinding light.

"What does that mean?" The future's Oriko spoke to Kyuubey. "You knew this would happen?"

Kyuubey watched the new cracks that were forming. They swallowed everything they reached.

"How?!" The future's Oriko widened her eyes. Then, in her last act before being swallowed up too, she screamed. "SORRY! I WAS WRONG, DO NOT LET THAT..."

 _No!_  Oriko saw her counterpart disappear in that sea of light. All around her was an infinity white.

Until everything went black and she saw the void she most feared.  _No! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!_

Oriko opened her eyes, without remembering to be with them closed, and saw the ceiling of her bedroom. She rose, getting seated on the double bed. Her breathing was short and fast, felt the sweat all over her body. She looked aside, into an empty space in bed. She put a hand on her head, remembering that Kirika was with her mother.

She looked at her left hand. There appeared her soul gem, with a faint glow, its interior filled with a dark mass. Then she clenched her hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" Overcome with rage, Oriko hurled her gem, which bounced off the wall and the furniture of the room. She held the sheet that was using for cover and ripped. "Why? Why?" She dug her nails into the cushions and teared it apart, making her bed be covered by white feathers.

When anger subsided, despair came to fill the vacant space. Contorting her face, tears gushed, becoming one more ingredient to that bleak outlook.

There was no solution.

There was no escape.

"How can I protect the world?" Oriko used the sheet to sniff. She wanted to compose herself, but the tears insisted to fall. "How can I save you? Madoka..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Harbinger of the storm


	5. Harbinger of the storm

The relentless wind was carrying large clouds of sand, which carved the rocks of the desert.

If there were any living being, it would never survive long enough to figure out that existed something able to resist this fury.

A dark tower, shaped like an hourglass, rose imposing in that inhospitable landscape. The transparent top of the hourglass revealed that less than half of it was filled with pure white feathers. The wall of black brick of inviolable aspect that surrounded the lower part, kept its eternal guard against the griefs of the world.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A nut, in its ephemeral flight, was a solitary point in the blue sky. It touched the green lawn ground, bouncing and rolling, travelling several meters before finally finding a resting place.

But not for long.

"I found! It's here!" Homura went with haste toward the nut, holding her cap so it would not fall. It was black, similar color to her shirt and mini skirt. She wore no socks or shoes, the pleasant and soft ground did not requisit it.

"W-Wait! Homura-chan..." Nagisa ran at full speed, closely followed by Homura's dolls. She carried a large black pin with a spherical head and her pink clothing were similar to the other girl, except that she was not wearing a cap.

Something that Homura noted. "Madoka. Where's your cap? You dropped it?"

Nagisa stopped and immediately brought a hand to her head. Her eyes widened. She continued to stroke her white strands of hair until she found the red ribbons that bound her little pigtails. She was relieved. "Ah... Homura-chan. You can't go so fast! My legs are short."

"I just keep forgetting this detail." Homura said. "See! My dear Okubyou is with your cap."

The doll, with a bulky black hair, put the pink cap and pulled down with force, burying it at the head of Nagisa. Other dolls began hitting their sharp teeth, laughing at that hilarious scene.

"Children!" Homura exclamated reproachfully.

Nagisa straightened her cap. "Ugh... And at school they said I looked like a grade schooler because of my height. They had no idea."

"Oh... Don't be sad Madoka." Homura pointed toward a direction. "We're close to the hole."

In the place where Homura had pointed out, were two dolls. Manuke was next to a small hole in the ground, jumping and waving, excited to see that the goddess looked in her direction. Usotsuki took the opportunity that the other doll was distracted to give a blow to the head with her pin.

Manuke's head disconnected and fell to the ground. Desperate, she ran after and ended up stumbling on it, to the delight of the other doll.

"They're impossible today." Homura remarked, turning her attention to Nagisa.

"Yeah..." Nagisa was looking at the nut on the ground and the pin in her hands. "Hmmm... I don't think it's that close."

"I guarantee that you'll be able to put the ball in that hole on your next shot."

"Eh?!" The secure way that Homura spoke amazed Nagisa. "Don't talk nonsense, Homura-chan. I have already given so many shots to get here that even lost count."

"You gave sixty-two shots and lost count on the third one." Homura answered.

"I lost on the third? I thought I had lost when it as about ten." Nagisa smiled. "Ehihi. Now I know I wasn't made for this sport."

"Maybe it's just a matter of detail." Homura ran a hand through her hair, causing black feathers come out of it and being taken by a current of air. "Your pin for example."

"There's something wrong with it?"

One of the dolls approached Nagisa. She carried a smaller pin.

"Since you reminded me of your new stature." Homura said. "Try this one, Madoka."

Nagisa exchanged her pin with the one the doll was carrying. She ran her hand along the object's body and felt its weight. "Uh-huh... It won't cost to try, right?" She smiled.

"Great." Homura got out of the way between the nut and the hole. "It's all yours."

Nagisa approached the nut and placed the head of the pin on the ground, getting ready for the shot.

"No." Homura intervened, holding Nagisa. "You must align your front foot with the ball and have to lean that shoulder."

"L-Like that?" Nagisa got a bit startled by that.

Pulling, Homura adjusted the position of the little girl. "In the direction you're facing, even if it was a good shot the ball would never reach the hole." Then she walked away. "Now it's good. Just be careful not to stick yourself."

Nagisa looked at the tip of the pin. "Okay. Heheheeee..." Laughing nervously, She aimed the head of the pin to hit the nut.

Homura and the dolls saw when Nagisa lifted the pin.

"Toooooh!"

With the shot, the nut ascended highly. During its fly, it was intercepted by a black bird, who held it by the beak. The bird carried it until they reached the hole. Then dropped and the nut entered straigh in it.

Homura and the dolls clapped in celebration. "Good shot, Madoka."

"But..." Nagisa looked at Homura, openmouthed. "But that's cheating!"

"Oh my!" Homura smirked. "Rules exists to be broken. Fufufu..."

Using the head of the pin, Nagisa nudged Homura. "Homuuuu~"

"H-Hey." Homura flinched.

Nagisa narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Being evil again, huh?"

"I think that's already a part of me." Homura said wistfully, lowering her gaze.

Noticing the reaction of Homura, Nagisa held her hand. "But for me, Homura-chan always will be Homura-chan, no matter what."

Homura looked at those orange eyes, with traces of yellow. "And Madoka always will be Madoka."

"The one who will always need a helping hand in golf." Nagisa said, making a pout.

"I think the word 'always' is an exaggeration. We'll practice it together for a long time, right?"

"Absolutely!" Nagisa dropped the hand of the raven haired girl. "Let's see if I do better than you on the next hole and no cheating this time."

"Good. So let's get the ball." Homura gestured with her hand. "Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you an advantage, so you won't have to run." Homura gave a small smile.

"Ah... Ehihi." Nagisa was all smiles, a little embarrassed by the subject of her height being brought up again. "Thank you Homura-chan!" Then she left.

While Nagisa walked to the hole, the dolls went in front of their master, waiting for any response.

A gust of wind swung the long black strands of Homura, and also took away her smile. With her head, she waved to her children.

The dolls made the sign of silence to each other before returning to follow Nagisa.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was a fine morning.

Kirika, carrying a newspaper, walked the streets of the old part of the city, with its stone buildings and masonry, of fine architecture and manicured gardens. It was hard to believe that cozy setting could exist in the so bustling, modern Mitakihara.

However, Kirika destination was a place no one would consider it was welcoming much less lovely. It was a stone mansion, where its walls had a series of graffiti:

**THIEVES**

**WHERE'S OUR MONEY?**

**DIE MIKUNI!**

**CRIMINALS**

Kirika passed them without giving attention. She went to the mailbox. When opened it, several cockroaches left. "Yuck! Shoo!" She saw that inside there was nothing but trash and food waste deposited by passersby.

The rusty gate issued a creak when Kirika entered the mansion yard, overgrown with weeds and scattered debris. The front windows of the mansion were all broken, with wooden sidings in place of glass, transmitting a feeling of complete abandonment.

Far from it.

Before she could reach the door, Kirika heard it being unlocked.

"Good morning." Said Oriko when opened the door. She already was in her school uniform.

"Good morning big love!" Kirika came in and soon took off her shoes. "I brought the newspaper and already saw that we won the second prize of the lottery. Usually we win the third or fourth. Are you wanting to draw attention now?"

"We may need the money when the situation gets worse." Oriko locked the door. "Although I still did not see us using it."

"If you want, I could buy a nice gift for you. Kukuku..." Kirika accompanied Oriko through the hall. It was ample, with a staircase that led to the second floor. Unfortunately, the decadence that was presented at the entrance was reflected in the interior of the mansion. The wooden floors have long not seen polish and some were even rotting because the nearby windows had lost its function to protect against wind and rain. The furniture accumulated dust and cobwebs, the same for the balusters and handrails. The wallpapers were stained and swollen because of moisture and mold. It was also possible to see the marks on the walls where were the pictures, which were taken along with other works of art when police raided the place. All that gave an impression that the place was haunted.

Passing beside the stairs, they came through the door that led into the living room. Compared to the hall, it was in better condition. It had a large sofa with a wooden coffee table and a TV on the wall. The space also has a bar, but the shelves that housed the drinks were empty, result of the police raid. Across the room was a sliding door leading to their beloved garden.

On the counter of the bar, a radio announced the news.

"...the authorities and firefighters are still on the railway Joushin, site of the tragic fire on the train to Shimonita. Witnesses said a man in one of the carriages set fire to himself and chased people to embrace them, shouting the word 'purification'. There was great panic and commotion, with people jumping out the windows with the train still moving. There are twelve confirmed deaths so far, still without identification.

This new event is another in the list that should go on discussion this week at the United Nations. The phenomenon is being called by the code name 'haven', alluding to the recent massacre in Bridgehaven Memorial Hospital, in United States, where a woman armed with automatic pistols killed her own mother who was in a coma for years and seven others, most patients in the oncology section, before killing herself. The case is one of the most notable because the woman visited her mother every day and was well know by the staff, which facilited her action to enter with weapons without inspection.

Most disturbing is that new cases are being reported worldwide and more often. Despite the terrorism hypothesis not be officially ruled out, there is no group assuming authorship and was not found any link on the people involved in these attacks. Interpol is ahead in the investigations and suspicions fall on anonymous groups on the Internet, which form..."

Oriko turned off the radio. "The governments have begun to act, but they have no idea what they are dealing with and neither resources."

"That's not good." Kirika left the newspaper on the table. "Time is running out, right? Isn't it better we act now? How long we have to stay with those two 'searching' for Kyuubey?"

Oriko headed to the couch while straightening the knot of her black bow on her collar. "I am still waiting for my next vision."

Feeling leniency in the attitude of Oriko, Kirika replied. "Maybe if we go where Kyuubey is now, you can see what needs to see."

"Have patience Kirika. It is okay, I just need to take care of a few more details, just that." Oriko pulled the tie ends so hard that almost tore it. "By the way, I asked you not to touch that subject, except by telepathy."

"Uups! S-Sorry big love!" Kirika spoke with a pleading expression. "Where's our little love?"

"In the bathroom." After answering, Oriko sent a telepathic message. [ _Yuma, are you still bathing?_ ]

Soon came a reply. [ _Hi mama. I'm done, I'm already drying myself._ ]

Oriko stared at Kirika as she sent the next message. [ _Do not forget to dry your ears, you know they were full of wax last time._ ]

Kirika raised her eyebrows by noting that Oriko had allowed her to hear the conversation. She wasted no time to participate as well. [ _Little love! Dry these ears!_ ]

[ _Papa?!_ ]

Kirika continued to talk to Yuma, making a wink to Oriko. [ _That's it! If you don't, I'll open a candle factory and you'll be my raw material._ ]

[ _Ah! Don't do that! I'll even use the hair dryer!_ ]

"Hair dryer?!" Oriko murmured in amazement.

Kirika's face reddened by holding a laughter. [ _No hair dryer! I want to see you using the towel, huh?_ ]

Oriko shook her head in denial about the conversation she just had heard as she sat on the couch.

Kirika calmed down, her skin returning to normal tones. "I even have a way with children, right?"

"I can not deny that at least you try." Oriko began flipping through the newspaper, glancing at the news. "You are not in your school uniform, so I should assume that you does not go to school today as well."

Kirika put her hands behind her head. "Nah... I'm still tired from having searched in Kazamino for new demons."

"Very well." Said Oriko. "So supervise Yuma, she must finish her homework before I came home from school."

Kirika saluted. "Yes mistress!"

Hurried footsteps were heard and soon the door opened. Yuma, already dressed, carried a towel. "Look papa! I'll dry in front of you."

"Yuma!" Oriko did not like what she saw. "Your hair is still wet, you should not walk around the house like that."

"But I wrapped the towel around it on the way." Yuma said, as she pushed the towel against the ears. "Don't worry mama."

Kirika smiled. "Hmmm... I think I'll give up the idea of opening a factory."

Yuma breathed in relief.

Meanwhile, Oriko already rose from the couch. "Okay, I am leaving. Do not forget about what you have to do Yuma."

"I'll finish before lunch." Yuma passed the towel to dry the green ends of her hair. "Hey, were you talking about Kyukyu before?"

The question took Kirika by surprise. "Oh... it's... hum..."

"Yes we were." Oriko spoke. "I had a vision and feel that we are closer to discover the whereabouts of Kyuubey."

"Really!?" Yuma was excited by the news. "That's good! We are already looking for him for so long..."

Oriko returned the greenette reaction with a smile.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

While the Mitakihara school invest in the modernization of education, Shirome retains its beams and foundations fixed on tradition. Its sumptuous campus, which looked more like a castle, housed high school to elementary grade students. Politicians, businessmen and other well-known people have already graduated there. Despite the fame and the high cost, Shirome has open door for anyone who could pass their competitive tests.

However, today its great gates were closed to Oriko Mikuni.

"I did not anticipate this. Hmmm... I see that my focus on getting more of those visions has affected me a lot." She spoke to herself.

"Look who's here!"

That drew the attention Oriko toward two girls who stood nearby. The one in front had a long hair, as blue as her eyes. The other was a blonde with brown eyes, short hair and wore glasses. "Good morning Komaki-san, Miyuki-san." She noted that the two students of Shirome she knew were wearing casual clothes. "It seems that there will be no class today."

"Ooooohhh..." Komaki widened her blue eyes and gasped in mock surprise. "The school closed until further notice because of these attacks that are happening. Why nobody told you? Dear Mikuni..." Her voice and her smile that followed exuded malice. "Maybe you should pay someone for it, was not what your father did?"

Oriko nodded, saying. "It was a mistake on my part, I should have paid more attention to what is happening. Fortunately you two get up early and went here to warn any student to come by mistake. Thanks for your solidarity."

"Look here, scoundrel!" Komaki exploded in anger. "You're just staying here in Shirome because of the money that your father stole and hid. OUR MONEY!"

Miyuki grabbed the arm of Komaki. "Enough! We should not even have passed here. Akira-san is waiting for us."

"I know. I know." Komaki calmed down, then she continued to talk with a smile. "I just couldn't resist to coming here to see the face that ordinary would make. Our walk around downtown and the mall is still standing, Miyuki-san."

"Mall?!" Oriko eyes widened.

Komaki weirded. "Yeah... and you're not invited!"

Oriko lowered her head and squinted. "Mall... mall... mall..."

"Hey! Are you listening?" Komaki tried to draw attention.

Miyuki became scared. "S-She is having one of those freaking out moments!"

"Damn it!" Komaki returned to chafe. "In addition to being a thief, she's crazy."

Oriko raised her head and spoke naturally. "It is better that you go there at this time."

Komaki shook her head with an expression of disdain. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes." Miyuki was still horrified.

Before the two leave, however, Komaki addressed Oriko one more time. "Mikuni, you're already tired of knowing that your name tarnishes the reputation of our school. Want a hint? Take the opportunity that the school closed and do a favor for all of us: When these gates reopen, do not step over here anymore."

Oriko continued standing, watching the two girls distancing themselves. She sighed. Since the scandal involving her father, her school life was never the same. However, she would not give up, would never make the same mistake.

At that moment she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Kirika..." Oriko did not need her clairvoyance to know who was. Soon she saw the message on the screen.

**S2S2S2 BIG LOVE! S2S2S2**

**I was unable to answer the questions of our little love. T_T**

**You want me to prepare what for lunch?**

**I'll bring there running. ^o^**

Oriko smiled. She would not give up, but would have been much harder without them. She began typing on the phone, answering the message.

**There is no need.**

**I am returning because Shirome is closed.**

**Just tell Yuma already that if she finish the homework, she and I will take a walk this afternoon.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wow! I can't believe that we're entering the mall!" Yuma was amazed.

"I prefer the park, but today let's do something different." Oriko was holding the little girl by hand as she looked around. It was the largest mall in the city, in the form of a glass dome, as well as the most crowded. Because of this, Oriko soon noticed that there were not many people as could be expected and even some stores had not opened its doors.

Yuma pulled Oriko's hand. "Look mama! They have fish in the fountain!"

"Yes. Lovely, is not?"

With its five floors, although there were signs of public insecurity, there was no shortage of places to visit.

And it was in one of them they found a person.

"Mama!" Yuma pulled the hand again. "That's not Mami-senpai?"

Through the window, Oriko saw Mami in a cosmetics shop. "Yes, she is."

Once the two entered, Yuma ran to embrace. "Mami-senpai!"

"Huh?! Yuma-san?"

"It is a big surprise to find you here, Mami-san." Oriko greeted.

"Oriko-san." Mami smiled. "I must say the same."

Yuma jumped in joy. "Walking with mama and senpai, this is the best day ever!"

"Huhu. That depends on whether Oriko-san intends to accompany me." Mami noted the pom-poms hanging in the pink shirt collar that the little girl was wearing, that brought back some memories. "You're not going anywhere in particular?"

"No." Oriko answered. "It would be great to follow you."

"Ah... in this case." Mami then took a pot on the counter. "I was experiencing this skin cream." She put a hand to her nose and sniffed the top of the palm, then extended to Oriko. "Could you give me your opinion about this perfume?"

Oriko felt the perfume. "It is good, though I prefer fragrances with a more citric content, too sweet cause me headaches."

"It must be strong now because I just applied." Mami stared at the package labeling. "I think I'll take one."

When Mami had just paid for her goods at the checkout, Yuma inquired. "Did you also not have class today?"

"'Also'?" Mami was curious.

Oriko replied. "Shirome is closed because of the recent events."

Mami nodded. "Mitakihara school too, for the same reason."

"Kirika will like to know that." Oriko said, smiling.

"Hi?! Kirika-san studies in Mitakihara school?"

"I do not blame you for being surprised, Mami-san. It would be difficult to meet her there, since she skip class so much."

The three girls stopped in front of a window of a clothing and footwear store.

Looking at what was on display, Mami asked again. "It's because she's a magical girl?"

"That is the excuse she uses, but the truth is that she do not like the school. I always question her about it, but I can not force her to go." Oriko replied.

"I see." Mami affirmed. "It's difficult, but not impossible to reconcile the two things."

"That is why I will always admire you, Mami-san."

"Mami-senpai is a real heroine!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I can't see myself as such." Mami's gaze was lost. "I just didn't have a choice and embraced this fate."

"I would not say being a magical girl for so long would be just a whim of fate." Oriko looked at Mami. "To protect our world you would do anything, right?"

"I..." Mami froze for a moment when she faced with that olive green eyes, which appeared to be probing far beyond what it seemed. "I think so, I would give my life for it."

Oriko closed her eyes, smiling. "This is to be a true heroine."

"Haha." Mami was embarrassed to hear that. "Heroine or not, I still like to see some more shops."

The three continued their tour, proving clothes, enjoying the music releases and visiting exhibitions of art open to the public.

Sitting on a bench in the hallway to rest, Mami realized something. "Why isn't Kirika with you?"

"Papa is taking care of the garden." Yuma replied.

"Huh?" Mami was taken by curiosity.

Oriko explained. "She is at home. It is something she likes to do."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"KUKUKUAHAHAHAHA!"

With her long claws, Kirika was cleaning the garden. "No weed will be between my big love and her flowers! Take that, and that! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"It's an activity that requires delicacy and calmness, I think it's good for her." Mami remarked.

Oriko nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Yuma nudged Mami. "How's Kyouko-neechan?"

"'Kyouko-neechan'?!" Mami raised her eyebrows. "She is well and apparently you two have been getting along."

"Ah... hihi. She told me she preferred that I call her by her first name." Yuma, smiling, looked at the sky through the glass dome. "I was a bit afraid of her, but I knew she had a good heart, because she fight at your side."

Mami returned the smile. "You're right."

Oriko rubbed Yuma's head. "Even if she avoids talking to me or Kirika, I am glad that Sakura-san has approached my dear. I think you succeeded to change her, Mami-san."

Mami denied. "No. I have no merit in this regard." She paused, letting out a sigh before continuing. "Kyouko... had a difficult past, but she's a very strong person."

Oriko nodded. "I see. You should know her better than me."

"Where is she now?" Yuma asked.

"Ah." Mami was poking her chin, thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I asked her to clean the apartment, she owed me that yet. She must finishing it now."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"This has to work."

Kyouko tied the mop at the base of her spear. "I think it's good."

Guided by her will and magic, the spear came to life and began to clean the large windows of the living room.

Kyouko oversaw it, proud of her achievement. "Good. This really should be enough. Now..." With a somersault, she took a full bowl of chips on the table and fell lying on the couch. "It's TV time!"

When turning on the TV with the control, came on the screen images of ambulances, as well as police officers and firefighters.

"...a sad day for the Germans and a new warning to the world. We're live here in Essen, where an attack on a mall claimed the lives of fifty two people. Our sources confirm that an as yet unidentified man entered the place with a bag of weapons and explosives. It's unclear if he was captured by the authorities or..."

Kyouko began to change channels. "Only has this shit now. I already know that the world is more screwed than ever. Bah!" Then one caught her eye. "Whoa! Women's soccer? Japan versus United States? I'm in! Go Japan!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I honestly can not imagine Sakura-san doing it." Said Oriko.

"Huhuhu." Mami laughed. "Me neither."

Then a growl was heard.

Mami was intrigued. "Yuma-san?"

The girl with green hair put her hand over her belly, embarrassed.

"Oh... The walk left you hungry." Oriko commented.

"This is an emergency!" Mami stood. "Thankfully, the food court is on this floor."

"Food court? No." Oriko rose from the bench along with Yuma. "I think there is a better place. We passed a little time ago in front of a cafe that has  _parfait_  on their menu."

" _Parfait_?" Yuma said with a tone of curiosity.

"Never proved?" Mami asked with a smile. "Then it's settled!"

The three entered the place and chose a table. It was small but warming, where the matte windows at the entrance offered some privacy.

Soon after they made the requests, Mami said. "Oriko-san, I would talk to you about this in our next evening together, but..."

"If it is something important."

The blonde was with a more serious expression. "I'm worried."

Oriko agreed. "Of course, we all are. Schools were closed and the news are still reporting new cases."

"The defense forces are already on the streets of Tokyo."

"This is a precaution." Oriko smiled slightly. "Remember that in Mitakihara and Kazamino, despite all that is happening, there are no reports of problems. All this thanks to our efforts."

"We should put more effort." Mami affirmed.

"Huh?"

"It'll take a long time to find Kyuubey if we keep searching only at night, after hunting demons." Mami continued. "Now we have the day off as well. I believe that we can cover the entire city in less than a month."

"Oh yes..." Oriko looked down thoughtfully. "It is a great idea, but what you said reminded me of something I had thought." She then returned to look at Mami. "It is possible that Kyuubey know we are looking for him."

"Mama?!" Yuma manifested in surprise.

"In this case, he may be changing places to avoid us."

Yuma frowned. "Why Kyukyu would do that?"

Oriko shook her head, smiling. "Of course it is just a wild speculation on my part, right Mami-san?"

"I would say yes..." Mami looked away, her voice was almost a whisper. "But... it doesn't cost us to revisit some places."

Yuma came with a determined expression. "Mami-senpai, no matter what, mama will find Kyukyu, don't worry!"

Oriko brought Yuma closer to her. "None of us here will give up. We are magical girls, we are all survivors."

"Survivors?" Mami murmured.

"Huh?" That reaction got the attention of Oriko.

"Nothing." Mami gestured. "It is just that my wish has a lot to do with what you just said."

"Wished for your life?" Oriko got interested. "Because I wished the same."

"Really?!" Mami was amazed. "And are you happy with that?"

Oriko caressed Yuma. "Yes, I am."

Mami smiled. "That's what matters."

The waiter came with a tray with  _parfaits_. Mami's was passion fruit, while Oriko's was lemon and Yuma's, kiwi fruit.

"Mine is greener than yours, mama."

"True." Oriko agreed.

"Hmmmm!" Soon after experiencing the frozen dessert, Yuma asked. "Mami-senpai, after we find Kyukyu, could I visit you?"

Mami had a expression of disbelief and soon said. "Of course you can."

Oriko stopped the spoon when she was about to snatch up and put it back in the bowl. "Mami-san, would not be a nuisance?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Mami shook her head. "You all have helped us a lot here. I should even do the same for you in Kazamino."

"It is not as extensive place like here, it would not be necessary." Said Oriko. "And Sakura-san?"

Mami gaped, but smiled afterwards. "The apartment is mine and you're welcome. Kyouko is getting used, I believe that soon you two will make up."

"Right..." Oriko sighed.

"You know?" The blonde spoke again. "Next year starts high school and I plan to enroll in Shirome."

"Huh?!" Oriko eyes widened. "But... but there is very expensive."

"I know. Hence I have studied hard, I want to try to get at least a partial scholarship."

"Wow!" Yuma got all excited. "You two will be together!"

"It may be that we do not get in the same classroom." Mami kept smiling. "But it's quite possible that we'll cross at the corridors. Isn't... Oriko-san?!"

Oriko, crestfallen and with pursed lips, was barely breathing.

Yuma became concerned. "Mama?"

However, the only answer that came was as a loud bang followed by a tremor. Some windows shattered with the vibration, accompanied by cries of despair.

Yuma covered her ears. "Ah! What was this?!"

"It seemed like an explosion." Mami stood, exchanging glances with Oriko.

Oriko nodded. "Let's go."

Once they come out to the mall's corridor, the girls faced with a crowd running for their lives. A thick black smoke hovered close to the ceiling.

Mami made a remark. "From the direction that people are coming, it happened in the food court."

They turned aside there, trying to avoid people coming the opposite direction. Oriko held the hand of Yuma firmly. The smoke and heat grew more intense.

Then they met with a terrifying sight. A young man ran desperately, as if he could escape from the flames that were consuming his back.

"Mami-san!" Oriko drew attention. "We have to take him down."

Mami understood the request. Making the soul gem in her ring shine, she created a ribbon on the ground that held the foot of the man, causing him to trip and fall face down. Without delay, she clasped her hands and, when opened, was already holding a thick blanket also made of ribbons. She tossed on the man, covering and killing the fire.

"Stay with Mami-san." Oriko left Yuma and went to the man who was agonizing.

Mami picked up the blanket and found that his condition was serious. From his legs up to hair was burned. It was difficult to discern whether what was charred was the clothes or skin.

Mami brought a hand to her nose due to that horrible familiar smell and then realized that Yuma was witnessing the same thing.

"You will be fine." Oriko held the man's face. "They were only minor burns."

When Oriko exchanged glances with Yuma, the little girl knew. She held out her left hand toward the young man and the gem in her ring began to radiate a greenish light on him.

Mami did not took away her eyes from that event until it was over. The man's wounds were healed, still had some redness, but nothing compared to what was before.

"Hey you there!" A guard of the mall appeared. "Get out! Come this way!"

"This young man inhaled a lot of smoke, help him, please." Oriko instructed the guard, while helping to lift the man.

Mami looked toward where keep coming the smoke, that was getting each time more thick.

"We can not do anything else, Mami-san." Oriko returned to hold Yuma. "Let's get out."

Near the mall's entrance, there were already several cars of the police, fire department and ambulances. A cordon was being formed around the place. The sounds that reigned were from sirens, coughing and weeping.

Taking advantage of the chaos, the girls avoided being addressed by the authorities and mingled with the crowd.

"I wonder what happened." Mami inquired, noting that, in the light of late afternoon, Oriko and Yuma were with their skin, clothes and hair covered in soot. Just found that it would apply to her as well.

"Good that I ran."

Near them, two men were talking. They were uniformed, indicating that they were staff of the mall.

"When I heard the laughter of that guy, I knew it was something bad. When I felt the smell of gas, so..."

"I started running when I heard the screams." The other man said. "I knew him. He had been fired from that snack bar last week."

"Supervisors of that place always treated the employees badly. I knew that one day someone would want to revenge."

"Damn, but he could just killed the guys. Now I'm going to miss a few days of work because of a short fuse."

Hearing the conversation, the girls looked at each other.

Until Oriko manifested. "Whatever it takes, we will overcome."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Lying on a meadow, Nagisa pointed to the starry sky. "These stars seem to form a goat."

"Where?" Homura, who was lying next to her, pointed too. "Those?"

Nagisa held the arm of Homura and adjusted it. "No. There."

"Ah yes. You're quite right, they look like."

"Actually it just the head. Ehihi." Nagisa released the arm. "Homura-chan, you managed to find a constellation too?"

"Uh-huh..." Homura pointed again. "I was seeing those ones, they form a window. Can you see?"

"Ah." Nagisa squinted, making a funny face. "Yeah, I think I'm seeing them. It's closed, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not locked." Homura replied.

"Uh-huh..." Nagisa closed her eyes. "You know, when I do that, I can remember all those stars around me."

"I know how it is." Homura placed both hands on chest. "I stood there for a moment... with you."

"I saw so many lives being bathed by the light of these stars." Nagisa continued. "For every magical girl rescued, I could see their world, their time, their motivations that led to their hopeful wish. I saw many good things, but I also saw a lot of bad ones." Then she turned to Homura. "It would be possible?"

Homura glanced. "What..."

"If you had the power, you would create a haven for every living being?" Nagisa slid her hand on the left hand of Homura. "As you did here?"

"No." Homura gestured with her head in denial. "I made this place for me. Each one has their own ideal, their own paradise. If I created for others, it would be from pure presumption."

"What if this problem did not exist?" Nagisa insisted.

"Impossible." Homura answered dryly, looking away.

In response, Nagisa rolled and stood upon Homura.

"M-Madoka?!"

Nagisa had a smile, but her eyes expressed concern. "Homura-chan, even though we're together for some time already, I'm still feeling grief in you."

Homura remained silent.

Nagisa leaned her head on the chest of the other girl. "It's because you still don't see me as Madoka, right?"

Homura stammered. "No... I..."

"Sorry... sorry..." Nagisa said in crying tone.

"Madoka, you're wrong."

Nagisa looked up.

"It's not your fault. It's just..." Homura passed a hand to remove the white strands of hair that had stuck at Nagisa's face due to tears.

Nagisa held the hand of Homura, who had begun to tremble.

"It's because the memories of my life that I had boiled down to a labyrinth. I believed it would end there, but I came out and I don't know where to go now." Homura sighed. "Madoka, no matter how we end together, I think I'm broken inside. There is nothing that can be done."

"NO!" Nagisa cried. "It's not true!"

Despite the energy of that reaction, Homura continued impassive.

"I'll fix you, Homura-chan! I'm here for that." Nagisa squeezed the hand she was helding with both hands. "I'll make you happy."

Those hands were not of Madoka, but Homura could feel in Nagisa the same strength. The way the little girl expressed reminded much Madoka with which she fought side by side. That helped, because calling Nagisa by that name sounded more natural.

"I'll remove this... this plague within you!"

The hard part was to control the emotions. It was a farse, everything a farse. But why? Why her heart stubbornly beat at that pace?

"I'll make you crack a smile every day, starting now!" Nagisa stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hi?" Being lost in thought, Homura thought she had stopped to pay attention to something.

"I was saving it for the near future, but I'll show what I can do already." Nagisa raised her left arm and between the fingers radiated a strong pink light.

It was so strong that Homura was forced to put a hand in front of her eyes. When the light dimmed, she did not believe what was seeing.

In Nagisa's hand had a bow with aspect of a branch, decorated with pink gems. At the upper end of the bow bloomed a rose.

"Hmmm... and that's it! Ehihi." Nagisa was embarrassed. "The truth is that I can't really do much yet, but my magic is getting stronger every day! What do you think?"

Homura was gaping.

"Homura-chan?"

She felt her eyes getting wet. It was a farce, it had to be a farce, but now her smile and her words were not. "It's beautiful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ghosts and the damned


	6. Ghosts and the damned

"Japan is composed mostly of mountainous regions. The highest mountain is the Mount Fuji. Yuma, can you show me on the map in this book the location and the height of it?"

On a sunny day, Oriko was teaching Yuma in the park. Always when the weather was favorable, the classes took place outdoors, sitting on an extended towel over the ground. Accompanied with tea and delicacies, it remembered much a picnic.

"Hmmm..." The little girl, wearing a hat, slid her trembling fingers on the drawing of the Japanese islands in the book. "H-Here..." Although she found what she wanted, she lacked air to formulate the answer.

"Yuma?" Oriko took out a handkerchief and dried the sweaty face of her protegee.

"Big love."

Oriko turned her attention to Kirika, who was sitting beside the basket of food.

"It wasn't a good idea to bring her here." Kirika said, with her face full of apprehension.

"It's... okay papa." Yuma was breathing hard. "Ah... I can't... keep missing classes."

"See Kirika?" Oriko smiled. "She is being more responsible than you."

"Oriko, please..." Kirika pleaded. However, the only answer she received was a hostile look of her loved one. The concern had been replaced by sadness as she lowered her head.

"It's 3776 meters high and... and..." Yuma took a little air before continuing. "... and is here, near the capital."

Seeing that Yuma had returned to their studies, Oriko turned her attention to the book. "Very good. You say 'near', but how much? Can you tell me the distance between the mountain and Tokyo?"

Yuma nodded, but before she tried to answer, she went to pick a glass containing tea. Unfortunately, she was so weak she could not lift it and almost dropped.

"Leave that to me." Oriko took the glass and brought to the mouth of Yuma. "No need to struggle. If you need something, just ask. Now drink."

The girl sipped the liquid slowly.

"Your lips are dry, I should have paid more attention." Oriko noticed.

Before the glass was taken out of her mouth, Yuma started coughing violently. The cup fell and ended up spilling tea on the book.

"Sorry! You chocked? "Oriko moved closer, worried.

"GGGGNNNNN!" By contracting all the muscles of the face and arching the body, Yuma convulsed and fell to the ground, making the hat to detach from her head.

Oriko sought to aid her. "Yuma?! YUMA!"

"Oh no!" Kirika stood up. "I knew this would happen!"

When the body of Yuma relaxed, her left hand opened slowly. Inside it was a soul gem completely corrupted. In the midst of darkness inside the gem, a pulsating light danced as if it was looking for a way out.

Seeing this, the eyes of Oriko grew. "Kirika, bring the cubes."

"Oriko..."

Oriko looked at Kirika.

The girl was in tears. "No..."

Oriko gritted her teeth. "Kirika! Bring the cubes, please!"

The request only made the tears of Kirika spurt with more intensity.

"Ki... Ki..." Oriko shook her head, twitching eyes, confused. "Bring... please."

Kirika began to sob. "We don't have cubes." And between each sob she repeated. "We don't... we don't... we don't..." Until she turned and started running away.

"Kirika!" Oriko reached out, screaming. "KIRIKAAAAAH!"

"Mama..."

Seeing her most trusted person abandoning her and listening to the agonizing murmur of Yuma, Oriko felt a sickening despair.

_We don't have cubes._

This was an absurd idea. They had left at home? That was why Kirika run away? But why did not she tell? They never committed such a serious mistake.

"Mama..."

Oriko looked at the basket. "I will be back my dear." Running, she nearly dived into it. Rummaging, her eyes was eager for any black object that was therein. Kirika brought many cubes every day... It had to have at least one there. She lifted and turned the basket, dropping it on the towel. She got on all fours, frantically spreading what had fallen, but found no cube. "Where? Where!"

"GGGggnnnnaaaAAAAHHHH!"

With the cry, Oriko returned to the fallen girl. "I am here. Okay?"

Yuma contracted her neck and sighed. "It... hurts..."

Tears streamed down the face of Oriko, which immediately began to remove them. Yuma needed her more than ever, could not give up.

"Right. I... I will get you out of that sun." Holding the little girl in her arms, without letting the soul gem to drop, Oriko went to the shade of a nearby tree. Finally, left Yuma leaning on the trunk. "That is better, is it not?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Yuma paid attention to the soul gem that she was holding. Contorted her face, scared. "Ah... ah... Gnnn..."

"No!" Oriko held the head of Yuma and made her look at her. "Look at me. Only at me, okay?"

With tears pouring, Yuma nodded. "Thank you... for all, mama."

"Do not say that!" Tears of Oriko fell again. She used all her strength to hold the crying, at a point of stopping to breath. Swallowing hard, she forced a grin. "It is okay, right? Kirika is already coming with the cubes and we will take care of it."

Yuma arched her body again and threw open her mouth in pain. "Gnnnnnaaaaahhh!"

"Hey!" Oriko came as close as she could and wrapped Yuma with her body. "Stay with me! With me... me..."

Yuma could not stand already the burden she carried, leaving her gem roll over from her hand and fall to the ground. "Mama... I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm... sorry for making you cry."

Oriko pulled away from Yuma and held her face. "Do not say nonsense! That is nothing, everything will be fine. Everything! Everything!"

"It'll... It'll be... yes... we'll always... be together." Yuma tried to smile, but the pain did not let her to do it. Her breath was getting shorter. "Ah... ahhh... you gave me... a new life. Ma... ma..."

"Stop, please!" Oriko held the face of Yuma more firmly. "Do not strain yourself."

"... Love... you..." Yuma's body returned to shake. "...bu-but..."

"Yuma!" Oriko exclaimed in a tone of plea.

The greenette, closing her eyes, sighed. "...you should ru..."

The sound of a crystal shattering.

The body of Yuma, before squirming, now remained motionless, limp.

Oriko frowned, astounded and speechless. Now she felt the full weight of the head that the little girl did not hold anymore. She felt between her fingers the last tears falling on that face.

Oriko began to cry for the two. It was the only thing she could do now, consumed by guilt. It was then she noticed an object floating nearby.

It was a jewel of metallic adornments with the size of an egg, with a small head of a stylized cat on its top and a long sharp pin at its base. Orbiting that object was many black crystal fragments.

Oriko was mesmerized by it.  _That is not the soul gem..._

So the fragments began to enter inside the jewelry, forming a kind of caged dark globe. Soon the globe began to pulse a white light and the jewelry began to spin faster and faster. Then plunged toward the grassy ground and, with the pin, started to drill it.

In an act of desperation, Oriko jumped in trying to prevent that object to bury itself. Plopping on the ground, the only thing that her hands felt was the hole that had been formed. Inside it has a weak green luminescence.

Oriko felt her hand burn. By looking at her palm, she saw a large cut where was dripping blood. It was then that she realized that the grass leaf blades were hard as stone. Looking around found that everything was petrifying, acquiring the appearance of jade.

Including the tree and the lifeless body of Yuma on its trunk.

"No!" Oriko returned to Yuma, tolerating the grass that pierced the soles of her feet as daggers. Despite her effort, she could only feel the cold touch of the rock with the little girl's form. She still, in a vain act, tried to lift her, but it was like she was stuck to the floor, as if Yuma was one with that bleak scenery.

The world grew dark, the sun, stolen. It was no longer an outdoor park, but a cavern of green and well-polished rocks and even with such beauty, contained an oppressive atmosphere.

However, Oriko paid no attention to any of that, just in her blood flowing and entering into the cracks of the surface than a moment ago was the skin of Yuma. "Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shouted with all her might, as if she could make her lungs to leave from her mouth. She wished that her life was ripped out right there.

If her prayers have been answered, she did not know, but what followed surprised the magical girl. Oriko felt to be rising, just below was herself, mouth agape, still crying in despair.

When she crossed the canopy of the petrified tree, she realized she has no body. Continuing to move away more and more of that tree, she could catch a glimpse of the extent of that cave, with huge columns supporting the ceiling of jade with numerous protruding and sharp rocks.

Until it began to fade.

The predominant green scene had been replaced by a white and smooth surface. While Oriko moved away more of it, she found that she was in front of a large pearl. In the bottom part of the pearl, a creature was holding onto it, which only existed in the most sordid imaginations.

A deformed, pulsing tower of flesh. Among its folds were arranged, without an apparent pattern, dozens of mouths. Each mouth had a different size and shape. The only thing in common was their rows of very sharp teeth.

Oriko did not contain her cry of terror, but it was drowned out by the sound of the roar from those mouths that opened in unison. At the bottom of each mouth, a range of green eyes opened, with their pupils fixed on the girl.

"It's all right."

Searching for the origin of that soft and feminine voice, Oriko looked around. The setting was a large dome, composed of various sheets of newspaper. Although the sheets are giants, she could not read because it was written in a strange language composed of runes. However, the photos were clear: that news could only refer to her father. In the pictures, although she be able to recognize the faces, people had their eyes gouged out, through which ran a massive amount of blood that dyed the paper.

"It's okay, Oriko."

And there was, in midair, the girl calling her by name, with her long white dress and wings on her back. Her pink hair tied with white ribbons matched the five gems in her chest, her look of pure gold brought luster to her serene expression.

Yuma died.

_How can be all right? Why is that girl smiling? There is no reason to smile, there is no reason to live._

Yuma perished.

_It's all my fault. It was my image that should be in those newspapers, not of my father. I have sinned, I have failed and that girl know. She knows what I did and is here to mock me!_

Dead.

Oriko's vision was completely taken by a blinding bright light. Shortly after that flash, she saw the flying girl, shot down, falling against the ground lined of paper.

**Dead!**

A new roar and Oriko looked back down, where was the abomination that held the great pearl, now brighter than before. It brought to her a sense of familiarity.

 _Yuma._  She began approaching the pearl again.  _I need to see._

But a tremor took Oriko off that trance state. The large sheets of newspapers struggled frantically and a large shadow fell on the girl.

When Oriko found the source of that shadow, she faced with her greatest fear. A living nightmare in the form of a dark mountain, rising to the ceiling with its long tentacles, until it bent.

On top of that mountain was a humanoid figure with long black arms and monstrous hands that reached Oriko. Arrested, the girl witnessed a head 'sprouting' between those arms. As pitch in a whirlwind, from the head came up a couple of eyes focused on what the monster was holding.

Using arms and legs that she had not, Oriko tried desperately to ward off that visage, which was approaching.

"Hey! Stop!"

A hole opened up in that head. If this was a mouth, Oriko could not say, but from within it came new tentacles that went against her eyes.

"It's me big love!"

Oriko punched and pushed Kirika with all her strength, rising from the couch in the living room.

"Mama! Mama!"

Hering the voice of Yuma, Oriko felt her heart beat faster. However, before she could see her, an overwhelming pain dominated her body and everything started to spin. She twitched, dropping a jet of vomit on the floor.

"Oriko!"

On the verge of unconsciousness, she fell on her own vomit. Her body did not obey, did not seem to belong to her anymore. In her blurred vision, she noticed a round and dark object rolling from her left hand.

"The gem! Yuma! Bring the cubes! Fast!"

Voices were now distant. All senses were focused on something that was tearing inside. Oriko did not know what was that which seemed to be groping underneath her skin, but had no doubt it was something evil and that she should fight to not allow it to be free.

"It'll be fine, Oriko."

_No. It will not._

Oriko saw herself again sitting on the couch, Kirika holding her shoulders so she would not fall. She felt the pressure inside her body decrease, that's when she noticed Yuma, who was in a hurry rubbing the surface of the soul gem on the wooden table with grief cubes. A dark cloud within the gem shifted position, following where the cube was.

A foul smell announced that her senses had returned to normal. Oriko then looked at her completely stained dress. "I am... in a deplorable state. Sorry."

"Big love! Why did you do that?" Even if Kirika tried to scold, her tone sounded more like a relief. "You know you can't use so much magic to see the future, you end up losing control."

"B-But... I need to have another vision." Spoke Oriko while Kirika wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "I need to find a..."

Yuma had finished to purify the gem and looked at her, worried.

"I need to find Kyuubey." Oriko finished saying, extending her hand toward the little girl.

Forgetting the puddle of vomit, Yuma walked toward that trembling hand. "Are you better?"

Contracting the face and lips, Oriko caressed.

"Mama?"

"Thanks. Ohhh... Thanks..." Saying these words between gasps, Oriko let out a couple of tears.

Seeing this, Kirika asked. "Big love, did you see anything?"

Oriko backed out and acquired a more serious expression, recovering her composure. "Like I said, I have not got the vision I need."

"Yes, but I'm asking if it was something else." Kirika pointed to the soul gem on the table. "You could have disappeared, surely you must have seen something..."

"I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!"

The bluster of Oriko did the two girls standing to retreat frightened.

"What I saw is an absurd. It will never happen." The girl on the couch lowered her voice, realizing what she had committed. "So it is like I had not seen anything."

Kirika and Yuma exchanged glances.

"Soon will be nightfall, you must prepare to meet with the other two girls." Looking to change the subject, Oriko rose from the couch. "I will stay at home. I am... not able to go today."

"Of course you're not." Kirika looked back at the stained dress. "And that's why we should stay with you, big love."

"It would not be good. I do not want the other two being more concerned than they already are. You need to go to give support." Oriko looked deep into Kirika's eyes. [ _Listen. hordes of demons, from neighboring towns, will invade the south of Mitakihara tonight. Suggest to Mami to look for demons in the north, without letting her to suspect._ ]

Receiving the telepathic message, Kirika stammered. "O-Okay then..."

"I don't want us to separate!" Yuma complained. "How will I protect you?"

"Why such concern? I will be at home." Oriko grinned. "And I know you will be safe with Kirika, and Mami-san and Sakura-san. Do not worry."

"They will wonder about your absence, what should I tell them?" Kirika asked.

"Give the proper apologies and inform them that I have some bureaucratic issues related to Shirome that I need to solve." Said Oriko.

Yuma was crestfallen. "Mama... isn't better to stop lying? They trust us, you don't need to hide your power anymore."

Oriko replied. "This is something very sensitive. To be honest, our situation is very delicate and I can not afford to plant a seed of doubt in our alliance. Yuma, I promise that when this is over, I will tell them."

"Biiiig love." Kirika made a reproachfully expression. "Don't try to force your clairvoyance while we're away, huh?"

Oriko approached Kirika and held her hands. "Ah. What would I be without you. How I wish I could embrace you now."

Kirika did just that.

"Ki... Kirika..." Oriko reciprocated the hug. "Now you will have to shower and change your clothes."

"Kukuahahaa... I would give many hugs were needed." Kirika stroked those ash blond hair. "As long as you stay well."

Oriko rested her chin on the shoulder of her companion. "I promise."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Sorry Kirika."

Night had already fallen on the mansion of Mikunis and in the same place that she made her promise, Oriko now was filled with guilt. Alone, she put her gem on the table, with numerous black cubes around it.

She sighed. "But I have to. The world depends on it, is up to me... I need to find a way..."

She then sat on the same couch, with the same intent and determination.

_To protect..._

However, before she could focus, the lights went out.

"Now this." With eyes still getting used to the darkness, Oriko watched the weak luminescence that her soul gem emitted. The silence was broken by the sound of her breathing and a distant, muffled garden foliage rustling.

 _I do not need light_. She closed her eyes.

A long sound of wood snapping surpassed all others.

Oriko stood up, frightened. By the direction, she knew it must have came from the hall. Although the present state of the wooden floor, a sound of this magnitude would be very unusual, except...

Again the sound occurred.

Oriko was absolutely sure it was a movement in the house. She grabbed her gem and in a flash of silver light, she put her magical garments. Then she conjured a ball, which started to light up the room with a bluish light. Slowly, she walked towards the door and opened it. In doing so, the sound became clearer.

They were the steps of a person.

"Who is there?" Oriko motioned with her fingers, seeking to create new spheres to defend herself.

However the steps continued, as if the person had not heard.

Oriko held her breath, anxious. The person certainly had noticed the light.

The steps became more distant and then the person appeared, walking toward the center of the hall.

Oriko gasped, even the person standing back, she would always recognize. That light hair, with a cut that went up to shoulder height, was unmistakable. "Mom..."

"Mama!"

A cheerful voice echoed. It came from a ash blonde little girl, with a short cut and a small pigtail tied with a scrunchie.

Yurako Mikuni held her daughter who came running to her. "Ah. My little Oriko, how was the walk in the park?"

Witnessing the scene, Oriko entered in the hall with her sphere emitting light. When she realized, she noted that was not more necessary because the hall was well lighted. Thanks in part to the well-waxed floor, and the staircase. The wallpapers revealed its beautiful blends of vivid colors, giving company to the works of art on them.

"She did an entire lap on it." The male voice belonged to a well dressed servant. "For her age, she runs very fast."

"My daughter wanting to become an athlete so..."

Oriko approached more and more of her mother, of her past. Along the way, other servants showed up, busy with their duties to leave everything in place and well maintained.

Smiled. These were happy times, which she could reach again with her hands. However, when trying to touch her mother, she felt the cold in her fingers.

The hall returned to darkness and what Oriko felt out was just a smooth surface, lifeless, of her floating ball. Again her only companion was the mold and abandonment. With the scandal, the servants left. Even if it were possible to honor the payments, no one would dare to risk their honor working for that surname.

New voices and footsteps.

Out of the corner of her eye, Oriko noticed the light from the entrance of one of the rooms which was in the main corridor of one of the wings of the mansion. She went there, knowing that was the room for visits in which her father received with joy any guests.

But that was not the occasion.

Facing the entrance, Oriko saw all those people in there, with black clothes. They features of grief and sadness.

"My condolences for the loss of your wife."

Her father, Hisaomi Mikuni, just nodded silently. He was a proud man, spontaneous and with a charismatic smile, but at that moment this was not present on his face.

Beside him was herself, still very young, but already learned to hold back the tears.

Among the sighs and lamentations of the people, there were also whispers of which Oriko was well aware.

"See how the daughter of your brother is behaving. Does she not feel anything for Yurako because she was not her biological mother?"

Kimihide Mikuni, adjusting his glasses, said to his wife with a brief smile. "She carries our surname and is trying to behave as such. If this is not the case, then she is an ungrateful and it will just facilitate." Getting closer to the ear of his wife, he continued. "She is entering a difficult age. Without Yurako and my brother so busy, she will soon misbehave. When this happen, I can offer myself as her guardian. My brother will have a debt with me and I can influence her in my favor."

Oriko soon learned that to be under this roof she would live shrouded in cahoots and interests. Having the Mikuni surname was a great burden, even more for someone who did not have the same blood.

The living room darkened to the point of being only under the blue luminescence of her sphere. Silence returned to be the company of her thoughts.

For the pride of her parents who were in heaven, and to give thanks for what Yurako and Hisaomi made for her, she had to prove she deserved that surname.

More voices now coming from down the corridor.

Oriko started to walk, accompanied by her loyal sphere. Approaching more of her destiny, the voices passed her with cristaline messages.

"Like father, like daughter."

"Hisaomi Mikuni, your daughter is really your most valuable jewel in this house."

"Pride of the family."

"The daughter that everyone would like to have."

Always seeking to be the best student of Shirome and helping her father in his work. All this required a strenuous routine, something many adults would not bear, but to persevere was the only option.

The voices went silent with the sound of a piano. The room ahead lit up.

Oriko smiled at the memory of that place, the game room. There was her father, at a poker table playing with others men. From politicians to big businessmen, some of them with more influence and power than entire Mikuni family together. Drinks and large amounts of money making company to the cards.

Then she get closer to herself, who was in front of the piano, entertaining those men with its melody.

Her father said you could found out more about a person in a match than in a lifetime at their side. Oriko was aware that for he to reach his main objective, peace and prosperity in Mitakihara, would have to enter at their own game. To make a difference, would only be possible from inside.

Unlike poker, however, in politics each card has its own price.

The ball landed softly on the body of the piano, illuminating the dark and empty room. She went to the window, pulled back the curtains and opened it. The wind broke into the room, blowing the long skirt of her dress and almost knocking her mitre.

Outside it was almost as dark as inside, perhaps because of the shadow cast from the balcony that was in her father's office on the second floor. On the high walls it was not possible to see any light from the neighborhood and the sky was overcast, heavy. Amid its dark clouds occurred incidental bright flashes. Maybe that was a warning or even expression of revolt from nature at what was going on.

 _With this climate, there is no reason to question why the light was cut._  Oriko left the room, already having in mind where she was going now.

If it were a coup or a father's mistake, she never found out. One day the police arrived at the mansion with a subpoena to testify, in which her father received without surprise because the newspapers have announced the 'new big scoop' of investigative reporting. A dossier, with names and numbers, where 'Mikuni' was the most frequent word.

The ladder that led to the second floor at the end of the wing seemed much narrower amid darkness. Every step that Oriko won, taking due care not to trip on her own skirt, the wood creaked and her thoughts flowed.  _Father... why did you do that?_

His allies, even his brother, left him, except her. But Hisaomi did not seek her only daughter. He surrendered to drinking until the police raid take everything, and then to isolation and despair.

On the second floor, Oriko stopped in front of the first door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she stopped and recoiled. Pulling the sleeve, she used the other hand to feel the pulse. Her blood ran fast.

_What does means this surname now?_

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Entering up in her father's office, she walked to the desk and behind it there he was.

Sitting and head down, Hisaomi Mikuni had wrapped in his neck a belt that was tied on the doorknob that led to the balcony. His pants stained with feces and urine.

_Why do you not fought to the end? For the sake of Mitakihara and that country?_

Contorting the face and gritting her teeth, Oriko did not hide her outrage.

_Liar! Liar! LIAR!_

His death was considered as an aggravating factor, an admission of guilt. All they had, the world Oriko knew, fell into disgrace. No one of the family wanted to keep her guard, much less his uncle, who kept by obligation, since she was an 'illegitimate' daughter of a worthless man. Although Kimihide had inherited the mansion, he never set foot there anymore. The whole reputation she built in Shirome over the years collapsed like a sand castle beneath the waves. Alone, she came to be plagued by these specters of the past.

Her father was gone, in his place, through the door glass, glowing red eyes were focused on her.

Came one day where she understood that those were not the ghosts. Was herself, the most valuable jewel of the house that would never abandon this rotting place.

_Father, your dream did not die and with it a new family will arise._

Oriko opened the balcony door, she knew that who awaited her was very real.

Over the parapet, a creature with thin white fur, with its long ears and tail swaying with the wind, greeted her. [ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

Coming closer, Oriko gave her answer. "To whom do I owe the honor? Incubator. I believe I must be the only magical girl in the world who is receiving your visit right now."

Kyuubey raised his pair of pointed ears. [ _You did not call me like that._ ]

"I found out eventually." Oriko smiled. "And considering the circumstances, you are worthy of that title."

[ _Found out eventually? Perhaps it would not have been through a vision?_ ]

Oriko went silent.

Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _I accompanied you and Kirika during the dispute for Kazamino against Kyouko. The way you always knew where the demons would appear raised my suspicions. Your reaction now only further confirms._ ]

Although Kyuubey did not present any expression on his face, Oriko could have sworn that behind that muzzle had a smile. "So that is the reason for the visit?"

[ _Partially._ ] Kyuubey stretched over the railing. [ _Actually what brought me here was the way you approached Mami and Kyouko. Your methods to win the trust of them were effective, but I did not find grounds for such attitude. Given the varying degree of your precognitive ability, I wonder what your intentions are._ ]

"My intentions. Oh yes..." After speaking those words softly, Oriko contracted her face, her lips quivered. "Free Madoka Kaname!"

Kyuubey blinked a few times before lowering his head. [ _You know more than I expected._ ]

"Incubator!" Oriko exasperated. "You have to stop what you are doing while there is still time!"

[ _I can not._ ] Kyuubey's fixed look was again on Oriko. [ _The universe is in great danger._ ]

"Great danger?!" Oriko expressed in disbelief. "Great danger is that your... experiment that will destroy everything."

[ _You saw that? Will it fail?_ ] The tip of the creature's tail pointed to Oriko. [ _Tell me what you saw, might it helps..._ ]

Oriko put her hand to her temple. She shook her head with a strained face. "No. No... We have been through this phase already. It is not a question of failure or success. No matter what happens, we will all be doomed if you continue!"

Kyuubey started walking the parapet from one side to the other, pondering. [ _Uh-huh. Oriko, you are not the first girl I have met with such talent. As I have done for some of them, I will question you._ ]

Oriko breathed deeply, taken by restlessness, but decided to listen carefully.

[ _You see the future and then decides to change it. If the future you have seen does not happen, does not mean it was false? If so, how would you prove that all your actions were not motivated by an illusion? Delirium?_ ]

"That is the question?" Oriko raised her eyebrows. "It is very easy to answer. The future I see is real and will happen, my intervention is able to change it just because it is part of my gift."

[ _Ah... It's always the same answer._ ] Kyuubey nodded as if agreeing with himself. [ _Always they believe they are the only ones capable of changing the course of events. Is not that what you humans call pride?_ ]

"ENOUGH OF THIS DRIVEL!" Oriko opened her eyes with a menacing expression. "Why do you want to insist? Do you not understand that I am warning you? You are risking your very existence, Incubator."

[ _I am aware of that, but worth a chance to reach the quota in time than none._ ]

"Quota?" Asked Oriko, confused.

Kyuubey tilted his head, examining Oriko for a brief moment. [ _Did not you know? So I overestimated your knowledge._ ]

"Answer me! What quota?"

Kyuubey looked at the dark and cloudy sky. [ _Just as the members of your species wither and perish, the same is happening with the universe. Have you ever heard about the entropy?_ ]

Oriko did not believe what she was hearing. They would argue about physics? "The second law of thermodynamics. It describes the disorder of a system or, in other words, the tendency it has to turn into a defined state."

[ _Very well, Oriko. Entropy is crucial to our existence. Right now, every living being is using entropy, transforming what is in their surroundings in favor of their own equlibrium. Unfortunately these processes are irreversible, except when there is the expenditure of energy, which is limited._ ]

Oriko agreed. "I know about it. There is the theory that the universe will extinguish eventually, but that would take too long to happen."

[ _From where comes this information?_ ] Kyuubey looked back at Oriko. [ _Is it correct?_ ]

Wordlessly, the girl looked away.

[ _It is very difficult to conjecture when your point of view of the universe is from a mere pale blue grain inside it. Only those who have a broad view can measure the entropy as a countdown. A clock which should be delayed._ ]

When Kyuubey finished his affirmation, Oriko noticed he was not aiming at her eyes but something below. She put her hand up to her soul gem and smiled. "Ah... I never believed you did these contracts out of charity, but never found out where you earned on this all."

[ _In our quest for reversal of entropy, we find a power source that did not follow this law. It is generated in sentient creatures and have a chaotic aspect, unpredictable, unstable. Unfortunately, due to these characteristics, it ends up being very scarce, as a creature with such high amount of these energy has a short life.] Kyuubey pointed his paw to Oriko. [It was very interesting to discover that on this planet there was a species capable to generate in large quantities this energy and still survive. They could in fact live with it, even gave a name. You call it 'Emotion'._ ]

Oriko slid her fingers over her gem.

[ _You even classified this energy for us. 'Anger', 'Joy', 'Despair', 'Hope'... this is all considered part of you, as your identity, or, how you denominated, your 'Soul'._ ]

Oriko retracted her hand of her gem, like she had taken a shock. "How long have you been doing this? Incubator."

[ _Considering the historical of climate events of this planet, it was after what you consider now as the last ice age. At that time your species was already tormented by demons. Apparently, these creatures are a side effect of the abundance of that energy that you all have. We observed that human groups trying to settle were decimated due the increasing concentration of demons in one place._ ] With a back paw, Kyuubey scratched his head. [ _It was during that we found the great potential in younger females for our experiments. It was even greater at that time, because nearly all of them already had children. The maternal ties with the offsprings bring an emotional overload. Nowadays it is not so common in proportion with the population, but that is irrelevant._ ]

Clenching her fists, Oriko held herself to not kill that creature at this very moment because she needed to know more.

[ _Our experiments revealed that wishes are excellent catalysts, from which we could extract this energy and store it in a small device. What was unexpected is that you were able to manipulate such energy from it and then became able to deal with demons._ ]

"And so were born the 'magical girls'." Oriko added.

[ _Yes. Thanks of that, your species could stop the life of nomads and build the first villages, develop agriculture, as well as technology.] Kyuubey turned, watching from the balcony the city of Mitakihara, both the old part that was dark as the modern part with its illuminated skyscrapers. [Your population grew and spread throughout the world and so we could get even more energy. We come to consider this system we set as a symbiosis between our species. However, this energy, although fascinating, we concluded that it is really too dangerous. So we will end._ ]

"End...?" Oriko blinked as that information was established in her mind. "With the magical girl system?"

[ _Exactly. What are we doing would get an amount of energy that even surpasses the estimated quota considering the factors that could cause the extinction of your species. It is what we need to save the universe for the moment and then we will have time to explore other solutions._ ]

"But... but..." Oriko searched for the words. "The demons will continue to emerge. W-We need you, we need more magical girls to... to..."

Kyuubey, still with his back to Oriko and silent, just swung his long tail.

"You... will leave us to die..." The realization of Oriko was accompanied by a shudder and a churn in the stomach.

[ _Demons are a byproduct of humans. We have no responsibility for it.] Kyuubey turned his head. [Although the human population will suffer a significant reduction, with the technological level currently achieved, the projections that you will not be extinct until the next climate cycle of this planet are very favorable._ ]

"I will not allow." Oriko said ominously.

[ _You all are always incomprehensible. Where there is a choice between the universe and the lives of some who would die in mere decades anyway?_ ]

"I'll find a way..."

[ _This means that we will see each other soon. These are your current intentions._ ] Kyuubey turned back toward the city. [ _Until the time comes, reflect about. This is your only chance to protect this world. So long, Oriko Mikuni._ ] And then he jumped the railing toward the mansion's stone wall.

However, before he could land, his peripheral vision warned too late about an object coming at great speed, from an open window on the first floor.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Wet concrete.

_At least._

Oriko was again in that gigantic gallery and looked at the tunnel that led to that place. The fog was still there. Then turned her attention to her counterpart of the future, who watched the small prism orbiting the large one with the girl inside.

Then the small prism darkened and broke, releasing the black abomination that clung to the larger prism.

A Kyuubey was next to her counterpart, watching that event as he swung his tail.

Her counterpart then began to speak. "I hope you are seeing this."

Kyuubey wiggled his ears, but those words were not for him.

Her counterpart continued. "If that does not work, try again, never give up. That is our blood, our surname."

Oriko, even if her other self could not see, nodded in agreement.

_If that monster succeed and take possession of Madoka, we will all perish._

The creature was being absorbed by that dark globe, losing mass and size.

_If the Incubator succeed in their intent, we will all die._

Oriko of the future began to walk towards the prism, with Kyuubey following. She stopped where it was located the shards of the smaller prism. She bent down and began to rummage through it.

Oriko then saw her counterpart stand up, holding an object between the tips of her fingers. By distance, she could discern what was a small ebony jewel, which had a format of an animal, a reptile, with a broken violet gem on its tail.

That monstrosity was losing its struggle against the absorption that was happening. Minutes passed and it was only half of what had been. Its tentacles slithered in frenzy over the prism surface.

The attention of her counterpart shared between it and the jewel in hand until she crushed it and threw it away. "Incubator!"

Several Kyuubeys turned their heads toward the girl.

"Your greed ends here." Making gestures with her hands, she created various spheres and promptly threw them against the prism.

The local of the impacts were marked with cracks.

 _It was not strong enough._  Oriko could only hope for herself.

The counterpart spread her arms, bringing the spheres back to her for a new onslaught. It was when a Kyuubey jumped and grabbed one of the arms.

Oriko was terrified and she knew her future counterpart must also be feeling the same. Tens, hundreds, thousands of Kyuubeys, like ants defending their nest, departed toward the girl and her spheres.

With a slap, the counterpart managed to dispose the Kyuubey on her arm, but soon others were already climbing her skirt. "I will not allow!" The ball passed with speed, shattering the Kyuubeys who were clinging to her, smearing her white dress with the red of their flesh. "Ugh!" That was not enough, some Kyuubeys were pulling her hair and her head back, making the mitre fall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyuubeys climbing her chest, getting closer of her soul gem.

Oriko witnessed the desperate attitude of her counterpart: with finger gestures, she made their spheres to fly towards against her and the Kyuubeys. "AHG! AAhg! Uh!" The Kyuubeys were crushed, as the bones of the girl. Falling to the ground, bloodied, she lifted her arm that was not broken, fist clenched. The spheres obeyed the command and began orbiting around her in great speed.

Oriko could hear the buzz of that 'wall of death'. Still some Kyuubeys even tried to cross it to then be transformed into a red cloud.

Coughing up blood, her counterpart opened her hand and the globe began to expand, with more and more balls being generated. This gave her time and space she needed to be able to prioritize her goal.

The dark creature continued its struggle, with some tentacles wrapped on top of the prism.

Using the arm to point towards the target, the future's Oriko ordered her balls to strike the prism in continuous sucession.

Until it broke.

With such event, the Kyuubeys dispersed. Their plan had come to an end, without complete success.

Along with the large crystal pieces, the girl with long pink hair in her pure white dress came to the ground.

Oriko saw that, soon after, what was left of that abomination reached the girl and merged with her.

Oriko of the future, unable to endure more, let the spheres fall to the ground. Using grief cubes that were with her, she purified her gem, but the extent of her injuries was too big and would not heal soon. To get to the other girl, she crawled by the gallery floor, between the pieces of Kyuubeys present there. "Madoka... Madoka..."

"UUGH! Aghhh..." Madoka was writhing, grinding her teeth.

 _I know you can resist. Come on!_  Oriko approached the two.

Her counterpart held the girl's head who was convulsing. "Madoka... please..." Said pleadingly.

The convulsions lost strength, leading to a rapid and shallow breathing. Oriko noted that the five gems that were on the chest of Madoka were not black but a dark pink.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. Oriko gaped at the sight of those pink irises.

Madoka looked from one side to the other, confused, as if she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Madoka Kaname-san." Her counterpart looked down at herself, noting all the blood. "Do not panic. You are safe now."

Establishing consciousness, Madoka met the olive eyes of Oriko of the future. Raising her eyebrows, she broke into a smile, accompanied by a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Last rites


	7. Last rites

The clothes dryer was doing a lot of noise.

Mami was already used to it and, luckily, she had not received any complaints from neighboring apartments. The sound was also useful to warn that the machine was working while she was distracted by other tasks, or even to camouflage her musical adventures.

While she ironed and folded the clothes to put in a basket, usually Mami take advantage of that time to croon. However, her concerns spoke louder.

It had been an unexpected morning.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The doorbell rang in Tomoe's apartment.

"Huh?!" Mami was going to the kitchen. Already dressed up, but sleepy, she was still thinking about what would be for breakfast.

The doorbell rang again.

Mami hurried her step toward the door. "I'm coming... I'm coming..." She opened it slight to see who it was.

"Good morning, Mami-san." Oriko greeted. Carried with her a handbag. "I knew you would be awake by now."

"Oriko-san?" Mami opened the door completely, realizing that the other girl was alone. "H-Has something happened?"

Oriko gestured with her head in confirmation. "Yes, it is about Kyuubey."

"Ah..." Mami rubbed her hair, remembering that she had not combet it yet. "It's about the areas that we'll revisit today in the daylight? Or is about the schedule?"

"I think it will not be necessary anymore." Oriko opened her bag.

Mami's eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"May I come in?" Oriko looked around, searching for some unlikely witness of that reaction. "I must be brief. I want to return before Yuma wake up."

Mami, astonished, took some time to respond. "Oh... yes... of course! Of course! Please..." She led Oriko into the living room.

Then Kyouko left her bedroom in her pajamas and with her long hair loose. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Uuuuuuaaahhh... Hey Mami. Who was bothering with the bell?"

Oriko answered. "It was me, Sakura-san. Oh... and good morning to you too."

Kyouko squinted. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Oriko reached inside of her bag and from there took the head of Kyuubey.

Mami seeing it again, she realized that because of the impassive expression and look of that creature, it was difficult to discern whether he was alive or dead. It made her even more troubled.

"Whoa!" The sleep of Kyouko went away immediately. "Where did you find this bastard?"

Oriko put the head back into the bag. "This is the evidence that confirms my fears. He is really following us, watching us."

"Shit..." Kyouko clenched her fists.

"You met him yesterday?" Mami asked.

"Yes." Oriko sighed. "Kirika should have informed you that I was resolving outstanding issues in Shirome."

"Uh-huh." Mami confirmed.

"I should have been able to feel them with my telepathic connection..." Oriko pursed her lips, as well as the hand holding the handle of the bag. "They should be able to camouflage before my power, but yesterday there was a routine break when I separated from Kirika and Yuma and he must have been careless. I tried to capture, but ended up killing him."

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. As if that was bad."

"Kyouko, it  **IS**  bad." Mami said. "This may have been our only chance to find out where he's and what he's doing."

"No. Nothing is lost." Oriko exchanged glances with Mami and Kyouko. "While chasing him, I managed to get into his mind. I got several images, not very clear, but that should be valuable clues about where he has been or may still be."

"I see, that's why you came. You'll describe me what you saw and you think I'll be able to find out where he's." Mami affirmed.

Oriko nodded. "Perfectly. I trust you, Mami-san."

Then the silence filled the room, which soon Mami tried to break it. "So... why don't you sit on the couch? I can prepare some tea while you tell me more."

"No. I said I have to be brief."

Kyouko agreed. "Yeah, speak."

Oriko took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw... tunnels made of concrete, on the walls were metal pipes. The place seems to be underground, damp, floodlit. I also saw that these tunnels interconnect gigantic galleries, it would certainly be possible to put a large ship inside them. I glimpsed the wall of one of these galleries and there was painted the name of our city along with a number and ... that is what I saw..."

"Hah!" Kyouko bit her lip. "I knew we should have looked harder in the sewers. Of course it would be the natural habitat of these little shits."

"No, I don't think that's the sewers..." Mami frowned as she pondered... "Hmmm... Oriko-san, are you sure that the galleries are that big?"

"Yes. But I... can not imagine for what purpose there is all that space." Oriko spoke. "The most amazing thing is that it seems that was built by human hands."

"Uh-huh. If the place is underground, to contain galleries of that size would need to be a hundred meters below ground. Certainly not the sewers." Mami clasped her hands, her eyes seemed to glow with epiphany. "But I think I know where this place could exist."

Oriko lowered her gaze. "Really Mami-san..."

"It's somewhere we have visited?" Kyouko asked.

"No, and it would certainly be one of the last places we would look for." Mami continued. "Oriko-san, perhaps you're aware of the flood prevention system that had been built years ago."

"Oh? Yes... It is almost outside the city limits, near the canal."

"I remember at the time it was announced about the works to built it." Mami swallowed slowly. "I... was with my parents watching TV. The main reason was that there was dams upstream and, in the case of rupture of one of them, it would be possible to divert some of the canal water to a temporary location. With this, the authorities would gain valuable time for evacuation. Of course it could also be used in case of too much rain."

"So those galleries are like cisterns." Oriko added. "Especially with those pipes, it makes sense. Since the place is underground, this also explains why my telepathic connection has not been able to locate them."

"Hey. You sure about that Mami?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow.

Mami smiled. "I've never been there, but I saw in a documentary of engineering that Tokyo has something similar to what Oriko described. Of course there must be much larger than this one in Mitakihara."

"If this is true, then we are in an even more dangerous situation."

Mami and Kyouko turned their attention to Oriko.

"Now we know Kyuubey is watching us." Oriko continued. "And speculating on which reasons for him to stop contacting us and need such space..." She shook her head in denial. "I think he will not be willing to receive visitors."

"Unfortunately, you must be right." Mami sighed. "We must make preparations."

"We have no time for that." Oriko replied seriously. "Now that I killed one of them, they should not stay there much longer and even if they stay..." She pressed her lips. "The world needs that we take action."

"And soon, huh?" Kyouko manifested. "They already have announced that it'll have a curfew."

"Though Mitakihara and Kazamino have not suffered many attacks, they will send soldiers here." Oriko closed her eyes. Her voice revealed how much was shaken at that time. "They will be under the mercy of demons. Once the first weapon fires..." Then she opened them in a expression of conviction. "We will go today."

"Today?!" Mami said in surprise.

Even in front of that reaction, Oriko was still determined. "Sorry Mami-san, but we are really losing this war." She turned and started walking toward the exit. "I will talk to Kirika and Yuma about it and come back here at night. Then you will lead us to the location. Let's finish this once and for all."

"Hey girl."

Oriko stopped and answered the call of Kyouko.

"You and I have an eventful history, isn't it?" The redhead smiled. "But I'm enjoying your way to handle things. Not afraid to get your hands dirty."

Noting that Kyouko looked at the bag she was carrying, Oriko said. "Like you, I and Kirika are aware of the nature of Kyuubey. He is not of this world and their intentions are not the most noble."

Kyouko agreed. "You can bet on all that you spoke now."

"Unlike you, however, I never considered him as an enemy." Oriko was crestfallen. "At least I always nourished hopes that I would not be mistaken."

"Oriko-san..." Mami put a hand on her chest. "I know it must have been difficult. I was very close to him before discovering."

"I see. So could you do me a favor?"

"Bring it on." Kyouko winked.

"Yuma has a certain attachment to Kyuubey." Oriko continued. "Could you keep the fact that I killed one of them in secret? I think it would be devastating."

"You know what I think?" Kyouko spoke in more serious tone. "That you should keep her out of it."

"That would be even worse, then I would be betraying her..." Oriko spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"But Kyouko is right." Mami said. "If we confront Kyuubey, you won't be able to hide it anymore."

"I know..." Oriko took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the dilemma. "Although I still hope that we can convince him with words, she will be on our side if he takes any hostile attitude, on the side of those who want to protect this world. Do not worry about this."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The sound of the clothes dryer, or rather, the lack thereof, snapped Mami out of her trance. Fortunately the iron was not on some clothes, still the blonde put both hands over her face.

A few hours from here, they would be risking their lives in an only possible chance that the world would have to get out of this crisis.

_Maybe we should have looked for other magical girls to help us..._

However Oriko had made it clear that Kyuubey was watching them.

_We just have this chance to find him because of a stroke of luck. If we had searched for help from more girls, he would just run away. Not to mention that other locations would be unprotected._

Pulling the skin of the face while her hands descended, Mami sighed. She needed to distract that anxiety.

Returning to her duties in the laundry, Mami began to take off the clothes from inside the machine. The days were getting colder and consequently the clothes that was being used were thicker and more difficult to dry. She carefully checked the collars and ends, as well as pockets, looking for any trace of dampness.

Until she put her hands on a green jacket with hood. Mami noted how it was well worn, could not be different, was one of the few pieces of clothing that Kyouko had when she returned to Mitakihara.

It looked like it had happened yesterday, but that cold morning was much more distant.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami, in her magical girl suit, jumped across the tops of buildings in Kazamino. "Are you sure she's still there?"

[ _Yes. She spent the whole night sitting there._ ] Kyuubey was clinging on the blonde's shoulder.

It was winter and cloudy. Although it had not ocurred snow, the cold was intense. Mami was aware that a magical girl could keep warm with magic, but she also knew that to do it for so long would be costly. Her heart squeezed.

[O _n that building._ ]

Mami reached the top of the place that Kyuubey had indicated and there she was, Kyouko, also using her magical garments and with her trusty spear lying at her side, sitting on the edge and looking at what was below. Mami decided to approach more before saying anything.

But who broke the silence was the redhead with long hair. "Kyuubey told you I was here?"

Kyuubey jumped from Mami's shoulder to the ground. [ _I could not help. You ignored your duties._ ]

"Tch..." Kyouko shook her head slowly in denial.

"Kyuubey, let me talk to her." Said Mami. "Kyouko-san, what happened? It's been a few weeks since you stopped to visit me in Mitakihara. Kyuubey informed that you wanted to be alone and I respected it, but now he told me that you're not even more hunting demons."

"Yeah..." Kyouko continued to look down.

Mami noticed how Kyouko's hands were shaking, that breeze was chilly. "Tell me what ails you. Please."

Kyouko let out steam through her mouth for a moment before speaking. "My father found out."

"About what?"

"'About what?'"Kyouko repeated the question incredulously. "My escapades at night, about me being a magical girl and my wish. Everything."

Mami heard a deep despair in those last words.

"My father told me that I cursed him. He even convinced everyone that I was a witch. Witches don't hunt demons, right Mami-san? Hahaha..."

Mami saw a single drop forming on the chin of the girl who still had her back to her. "Kyouko..."

"He sent all the faithful away, became violent." Kyouko continued. "I tried to show him what I was doing, but my father didn't hear me..."

Mami empathized with the grief of her apprentice and companion. "Kyouko-san. Let's settle this, allow me to help."

"HELP?!" Kyouko turned.

Mami's heart stopped beating when she saw the other girl's darkened oval soul gem.

"My father KILLED HIMSELF!"

Mami stepped back.

"But not before persuading my mother and my little sister to do the SAME!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "MY WISH KILLED ALL MY FAMILY! How will you help me, huh? With tea and biscuits, HUH?!"

Mami could barely breathe, let alone continue to face that furious glare. "Ky... Kyuubey, why... why didn't you warn me that the situation was so serious?"

[ _You always asked about Kyouko, never her family._ ] Kyuubey looked at Mami. [ _Moreover, I am not convinced how you intervention could have changed something._ ]

"You know." Kyouko's voice grew quieter as she turned to look at what had dozens of stories below. "I stayed here for hours thinking if I should die, if that could ease my guilt."

Kyuubey manifested. [ _If you pretend to jump, I must warn you that you being a magical girl, your chances of survival are quite significant._ ]

"I know that, you moron." Kyouko replied. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Don't do it!" Mami pleaded.

"Relax girl. Hehheheheeeuuuhh..." The lifeless laughter of Kyouko ended in a sob. She sniffed her nose. "I thought well about it. For what I did, the only place that is reserved for me is hell and even if I review my family, they would never forgive me." And then got up, carrying her spear. "Yeah... I need to live with it."

The emotional integrity of Kyouko was collapsing, Mami knew she needed to do something. "Kyouko-san... come with me to my apartment."

"How SO?!" Kyouko pointed the spear toward Mami. "After what you heard, still think that things can be as they were before?"

"No! That's not it!" Mami gestured. "I lost my family too, I know..."

"Stop talking shit." Kyouko interrupted, then turned her attention to Kyuubey. "Hey. I don't need to kill all the demons, right? Just enough for my gem to stay clean."

[ _You are correct._ ] Kyuubey affirmed. [ _Although the population of demons will tend to grow and turn the place more dangerous._ ]

"Hmmmm..." Kyouko pondered. "I just need to play safe, it's not a big deal."

"What are you saying?" Mami was dumbfounded. "You can't do that!"

"What I can't continue is being stupid like you." Kyouko answered. "Keep wasting time every night and take risks just to leave no demon behind. That's why my father found out and that's why I wasn't there when he... he..." Her arm weakened, to the point of lowering her weapon.

Mami then turned to approach. "You... you're wrong."

"And you think you're doing the right thing." Kyouko smiled. "The truth is that you do it in a pursuit of some kind of redemption and thinks I should do the same. I'll tell you a little secret: that's BULLSHIT!"

"We are magical girls!" Mami exalted, feeling her wounded pride. "For one wish, no matter the consequences, we received the duty and the fate to protect the world from demons."

Kyouko scowled in disdain. "Nah... We make a wish and become magical girl. That's it. We can do what it pleases with our magic. The demons are there for us to 'fill the tank', we don't need to save everyone, Mami Tomoe."

"And will you let them torment the people?" Mami replied.

"And you believe that saved a lot of people, huh?" Kyouko pointed toward the city. "Don't you realize how were the people under the demons's possesion? Madness, depression, misery... that's what I saw in all of them." She spun her spear and left it standing. "So the two idiots here go there, kill all the demons and leave it at that. Hmm? And the next day these people still decide to kill themselves or perhaps taking other lives. I don't blame them, because I felt in my skin the tribulations in which they're going through."

Mami looked away.

"Because of that I did that damn contract for my father, because he really wanted to save someone. You... you're just a farce." Kyouko hawked and spat on the ground. "But don't worry. You can play superhero all you want in Mitakihara, I don't intend to return to set foot there." Then she turned.

"Kyouko?" Mami asked when noticed the intentions of the other one. "You can't leave like that. You're too much disturbed, is not taking into account your statements."

"Blah... blah... blah..."

"Kyouko..." Mami looked around, searching for anything she could say. "Y-Your gem is very corrupted. I brought some cubes with me..."

"The sun rose not long ago, it must have some demons still roaming in the shadows of the city. I can take care of myself. It's best to you go back, there's nothing for you here anymore." Kyouko then took a high jump.

"Kyouko!" Mami reached out. From her glove came a ribbon that reached and held the leg of the girl who was in the air.

When Kyouko felt the tug, she immediately turned around, cutting the ribbon with the blade of her spear. Using magic, she stopped in the air, pointing the spear toward Mami and dove.

Seeing in the expression of fury of her companion her intentions, Mami stepped back with a long jump backwards.

The tip of the spear touched the ground, releasing a wave of red energy.

Opening her arms and hands, Mami formed a barrier of interlocking ribbons that disintegrated to block the attack. "Wait Kyouko-san! I don't want to fight, just we need to talk more!"

Kyouko was already on the ground when she exasperated. "NO MORE TALK!" Then she charged.

Mami was even more scared. Seeking to contain Kyouko, she extended her hand.

But the redhead knew the  _modus operandi_  of that person, her  _senpai_. She made her spear to subdivide and surround her, ordering that the tip to cut the ribbons that sprouted from the ground trying to arrest her.

"Stop!" Mami turned to retreat, while creating a musket in each hand.

Kyouko smiled. She also knew the heart of that person. Hurled the metal part in the base of her baton, accompanied by a chain, and captured one of the muskets even before Mami could move it.

The blonde pointed the other musket against Kyouko, but the finger on the trigger shuddered and hesitated, long enough to her be flanked by the tip of the spear. Using the body of her gun, she was able to block.

With such move leaving Mami completely exposed, Kyouko ended her run with a flying kick, with her foot going through a space left by the subdivisions of her spear.

"Ugh!" Being hit at several points by the subdivisions and with a kick in her torso, Mami was thrown back by several meters, with grief cubes falling from the pouch strapped to her thigh along the way. She ended up with her back lying on the ground.

Seeing that the other remained motionless, Kyouko held one of the subdivisions and the spear returned to its original shape from that point. She was panting, knowing that was her limit.

[ _Why did that?_ ]

She was also aware that had forgotten Kyuubey.

[ _Why did you decide to fight Mami? In your present condition, she can defeat you easily, not to mention that it was much more costly for your scarse magical reserves.]_ His gaze was focused on Kyouko. _[Why did not use one of your illusions to escape? It would be easier and safer._ ]

Kyouko lowered her head and leaned on her spear.

Kyuubey, in response, lowered his head as well. [ _I see... so you can not do this anymore. You denied your own..._ ]

"It's better you shut up..." Kyouko said in a threatening tone. "... If you don't want me to rip these ears." Her soul gem was weighing like lead. Mami spoke about the Law of Cycles, like her father preached about Heaven.

_God, I am not worthy to enter in Thy abode, as I am not worthy that Thou enter in mine. I am not even worthy of that soil that I put my foot on, that is the curse that I will bear._

Kyouko picked up the cubes that were scattered and began to purify her gem, as she approached the fallen girl.

Mami tried to lift her torso, but was taken by a sharp pain in her chest that made her to cough up blood on her uniform.

"Oops! It seems that you broke a rib." Kyouko grinned aside. "Now you'll take longer to get back to your home." She then looked at her hand that was carrying the cubes. "Yeah... I should say it was good that you killed more demons than needed this time." And she hurled them against the face of the other girl.

"Kyou... ko... no." Mami closed her eyes tightly, letting out tears.

"If you want to mess with me now, you better be prepared." Kyouko touched the tip of the spear on the chin of Mami. "If you follow me, one of us will die."

Still with eyes closed, Mami then ceased to feel the cold blade and heard the footsteps getting away. "Please... don't go..." In response to her cry, only the feeling of being immersed in sea cold and pain, until paws were over her belly.

[ _Mami, she is gone. You are hurt, it's best you to heal. I have collected the cubes that Kyouko used, there is no risk of them hatch demons now._ ]

Mami opened her eyes, letting the tears warm her cold face. "And what will happen to her?"

[ _Since she completely purified her gem and has no self-destructive intentions, she must survive._ ]

"But she'll be alone..."

Kyuubey returned to the ground. [ _Just like you have been before and taught everything you knew about to her. You two were very effective together, but with each acting in different places independently, we can cover a larger area._ ]

That was not the reason for her question, but Mami acknowledged that might be asking too much to Kyuubey. She rose with difficulty, managed to sit. She brought her hand to the gem in her hair clip and made it shine. The physical pain was gone and soon she could stand up. "If possible, could you let me informed about her?"

Kyuubey raised his ears. [ _If possible... of course, Mami._ ]

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami clenched her hands, still holding that jacket.

The first few times she received the news, she felt her heart race. But soon sorrow was reaffirmed when was informed of the attitudes of Kyouko. Finally, her feelings stopped to respond on the information that Kyuubey gave, it was just a news story, like so many others on television or the Internet.

Mami put it together with the rest of the clothes in a pile, there was still much to iron and fold.

The only thing left was the sense of failure, but not guilty. The terrible event with Kyouko was inherent with her wish, something that Mami knew she could never interfere or change. A fatality.

She turned her attention to the basket of folded clothes, it was better to store them before taking care of the rest.

When Kyuubey came with a new information, not about Kyouko but a new magical girl in town, hope rekindled inside her. Evil is abundant and is found in every dark corner of this world. This would be a new opportunity, a new chance to teach someone the use of magic for what is just and good.

While going through the living room with the basket, Mami stopped to contemplate the sunlight that entered through the large windows, bringing with it some of its heat.

Nothing happened as she wanted. Homura Akemi, the new girl, had memory problems and a melancholy aura. It was as if she was tired, as someone who reached the end of a long journey. But this was not reflected in her potential, in which Kyuubey liked to refer it as 'anomalous' or 'outside the range'. Biggest surprise was that Homura would study in the same school as her and that she became the center of attention of a colleague in the same classroom, Sayaka Miki.

The ball of light soon would touch the horizon, offering its reign to the other stars in the dark hours that were to come.

Sayaka soon met Kyuubey and was introduced to the world of magic. For Mami, it was frightening to have two girls on her tutelage so suddenly, but she did not give in. The case of Sayaka was even more special because she could warn her about the importance of thinking hard about what to wish and the burden it would bring in their life. When she finally did the contract, the brand new magical girl even thanked her and said she would never regret.

Slowly the shadows of the furniture and walls were covering the room space.

Kyouko then surprised her with her reappearance. Being so busy with new girls, Mami had not even consulted Kyuubey anymore about her ex-partner. She had changed completely and her clear intentions was to preach her anger and bitterness like a lifestyle. However, the announced conflict changed its course with Sayaka's behavior change, taken by a great grief. Kyuubey even compared it as a curse.

Mami smiled slightly and returned to walk. That sky was not overcast like that winter morning.

When Kyouko approached Sayaka, when she demonstrated empathy, it was then that she learned that her ex-partner was not lost. For a moment, the dream of forming a pantheon of defenders of the city did not seem to be so distant. But it was only a moment, who disappeared along with Sayaka in that metro station, followed by the departure of Homura.

Arriving at the door to the room that Kyouko used, Mami stopped again. From inside only came silence, the blonde soon concluded that the other would be sleeping.

She could never imagine that all those events, finally culminated into something extraordinary. The confirmation that all of them would be saved one day, no matter what forces that fought against, and their accepting of it would suffice.

Opening the door, Mami faced Kyouko in a curious position: she was on her knees, resting her elbows on the bed. Among the questions that populated her mind about what the other was doing, Mami remembered what it meant. Hopeful that the redhead had not noticed, she started to close the door carefully and quietly.

"What was Mami?"

Unfortunately, she was wrong. "I just wanted to store some clothes. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Come in." Kyouko turned her head. "I'm not doing anything..."

Mami was puzzled by that answer, but chose not to ask more questions. She entered the room with the basket and went to the closet. While putting the clothes in, she glanced at the other girl, who was head down, staring at the bed mattress.

Until she said. "Mami, I'm jealous of you."

"Huh?" Mami stopped what she was doing.

"You hide well your concerns. Heh." Kyouko revealed a shy smile.

"Ah." Mami smiled. "I try to distract myself."

"Be serious. Do you really think we'll achieve anything?" Kyouko turned to Mami. "You think that Kyuubey will come back to visit us and accept our cubes and everything went just fine. That's it?"

"We'll do everything we can to convince him." Mami assured.

Kyouko closed her eyes and shook her head in denial. "I understand if that Oriko still have hope, but you? It's very stupid to believe, knowing what that bastard did to Homura." She put her hands to her chest.

Mami noticed how they were trembling.

"He doesn't give a damn about us. He abandoned us, Mami. All of us. And I made jokes about it." Kyouko contracted her face, which was red, trying to hold a cry. "Many people... are dying. Curfew has no use here, because the streets are all almost empty already, no one wants to leave their homes. There's so much fear... so much..."

It had been a long time since Mami saw Kyouko like that. Her partner of many battles could not know, but Mami was convinced that she also knew how to hide.

"Mami, let's stay here? We aren't obliged to do it, we shouldn't risk our lives more than we already did."

She was her partner, even if she did not share the same ideals, that most helped in this long, endless work, which she could not let end in vain. "You already know my answer."

Kyouko again contracted the face, but not in a sad expression. "AAAAHHHHH!" She hit the mattress with both arms, with such force that almost broke the bed in two.

But Mami was not intimidated. "You say Kyuubey abandoned all of us, want us to do the same as HIM?!" Exalted. "Think of Madoka, Sayaka! They are watching us. We must believe until the end! It's like this word you said... faith... is not because of that you were praying right now?"

"I wasn't praying."

Mami was speechless with such dryly reply.

"I stopped to pray long time ago..." Kyouko leaned her body on the bed. "I... just wanted to talk to my family."

Mami gasped, what to say to that?

Kyouko started to sob. "Each day the situation is getting uglier. If this keeps up..."

"Kyouko..."

"Ah... what if... what if we find Kyuubey and he do something with us. If he manage to..." Kyouko continued with her fragile voice.

Mami shook her head. "No! Don't think like that..."

"I just wanted to ask if they at least still consider me as part of their family, but I can't say anything. I know... that they will not listen to me, even if they can. Uuuhhh..." Kyouko gritted teeth, she did not want to scream, but it was a matter of time. But great was her surprise when Mami knelt beside her.

"Kyouko. I don't know how to pray, but about that I can help you." Said the blonde. "Let's do this: I talk to your family on your behalf. I'll talk about all the good deeds you've done."

Kyouko sniffed her nose before uttering. "No, Mami..."

"Ah... Let me finish. Will be fair." Mami said in a soft voice, as she placed a hand on Kyouko's one which was on the bed. "For I want you to do the same for me. Talk with my parents on my behalf. Okay?"

"Huh?!"

Mami closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I talk to them almost every day, but I never received a reply, you know?" With the other hand, she removed carefully small droplets that have arisen between the lashes.

"But, Mami..." Kyouko sighed. "You're not guilt for what happened to them."

"I had a chance to save them." Mami opened her eyes, which were bloodshot. "It was my responsibility. This is what I feel and that's what matters." Then she interwined her fingers with the hand of the other girl. "Let's do it? Together?"

Kyouko got into a brief silence, pursing her lips, before shaking her head in confirmation.

"Good." Mami looked up. There would be the people we miss? She had no answers, only hope.

However, before they could begin, Kyouko interrupted. "I wanted to say something."

"Yes?"

"If we didn't make it..."

Mami made an expression of disappointment. "I already told you..."

"Just listen." Kyouko continued. "If we didn't, yeah? I think it would not be so bad."

"Why do you think that?" Mami felt curiosity.

"At least none of us would be left behind, right?"

"Right." Mami smiled again. "There would be no one with regrets."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"This way!"

Under the leadership of Mami and the veil of the night, the quintet of magical girls jumped over the fence of the facility.

"I think we didn't need all this." Kirika looked around. "This place is so far from the city... should have no living soul around here with this crisis."

"A little caution never hurts." After answering, Mami indicated. "See those big tubes coming out of that building? If there is a form of access to the underground, should be inside. We have to..."

Kyouko just stopped what Mami was saying to offer a Pocky box. The two looked at each other for a brief moment.

So Mami smiled and, still silent, took a candy stick.

Then Kyouko offered to the others. "Hey, want some?"

Cheerful, Yuma was the first to pick.

"Yay!" Followed by Kirika.

Kyouko finally looked at Oriko and shook the box, insisting on the offer.

But the white magic girl refused. "No... thanks."

Those words sounded sadly, but Kyouko did not find it strange, since the situation was not encouraging. "Cool." She then picked up from the box a handful of sticks with her mouth.

Oriko spoke again. "It is better not to waste time."

"Yeffs... hmm!" Mami said, but nearly dropping the stick of her mouth.  _How Kyouko can talk with that?_

They reached the building where the pipes come from. From the windows was possible to see that all lights were out. The double door at entrance was locked with chain and padlock.

"Well... it seems that we'll have to look for another way in." Mami said.

"I've already found it!"

"Huh?!" Mami was a little surprised with the statement of Kyouko. "What..." Before she could ask, the redhead had conjured her spear and cut the chain with a single blow. "K-Kyouko! We shouldn't break!"

"With what's going on, no one will worry about it. Heh."

"Mami-san." Oriko intervened. "As much as I condemn such attitude, she is really right. We have more urgent priorities."

Mami nodded. "Sure."

With the door open, an even darker environment has been revealed.

Kirika squinted. "Wow! I can't see anything! Must have a light switch around."

"No. This can draw attention." Oriko conjured a sphere to emit light. "I will take the lead from now on."

As they walked inside, Yuma was stunned by what she saw. "What big machines..."

"This should be used to pump water that is stored." Mami wondered. "They go through the tubes until it flows into the canal."

Oriko stopped. "We have found it."

The girls had come across an elevator, which looked more like a cage.

Kyouko pointed. "Hey! That's stuff looks like the ones they use in mines."

Kirika raised her eyebrows. "And what you thought it would be like, know-it-all?"

"Tch..." Kyouko looked away. "Having tons of rock over my head was not my plans for today."

Fortunately, the door that led into the elevator was not locked. That is what Oriko found. "Come in."

With the push of a button on a panel, the elevator started to go down.

During the descent, Kyouko observed numbers painted in white on the walls of the pit, indicating the depth. She wondered when they would cease growing.

Until, in a thud, the elevator stopped.

"Look! We're not a hundred meters below, only ninety."

Ignoring the sarcasm of Kyouko, Oriko asked. "You both brought grief cubes with you?"

"Yes." Mami replied. "You too, no?"

Oriko just nodded to confirm before opening the elevator door.

They are faced with another door, made of steel, with a wheelhandle. It was already possible to feel a heavier, confined air.

When Oriko started to open it, Kyouko manifested. "Are you sure it isn't full of water on the other side?"

"Are you scared, Sakura-san?"

"Tch." With the questioning of Oriko, Kyouko sighed. There was no way to disprove what she is feeling. Then she felt someone holding her hand.

Yuma's blue eyes were on her. "Will be all right!"

"Ahhh..." Kyouko sighed again. "Being comforted by a little girl."

Yuma puffed her cheeks. " **Magical**  little girl!"

"Huhuhu..." Mami laughed.

"Absolutely sure? I do not." Said Oriko. "But as Yuma remembered very well, we can handle it." She then proceeded to turn the wheel, causing the door to unlock. If for Kyouko fears to be confirmed, she would now be thrown back by the overwhelming force of water.

But she knew this would not happen.

After passing through the door, they were in a tunnel. The light from fluorescent lamps revealed reinforced concrete walls, accompanied by metal tubes.

Mami noticed the humidity on the floor and walls. "This place may have been flooded at least once. Probably a portion of the water they should not able to pump."

"Yes and it evaporates, condensing on the ceiling and walls." Oriko followed the reasoning of the other girl. "It is like a cave... just as I had seen."

"And it's normal lamps are lit around here?" Asked Kyouko.

Oriko made her sphere disappear. "If someone has been here before us..."

Mami perfectly understood that statement. [ _Kyouko, you better get rid of your spear._ ]

[ _Because?_ ]

[ _Even if we have to fight, I would rather have an opportunity to talk to Kyuubey beforehand._ ] Mami continued with the telepathy. [ _If we walk with weapons in hand, will be much more difficult of that happening._ ]

Yuma hugged herself, somewhat frightened with the environment. "Does Kyukyu is really here?"

"Don't worry little love." Kirika winked. "Mama knows what she's doing."

[ _Still think we will have a nice chat after Oriko killed one of them._ ] Kyouko smiled and her spear evaporated. [ _I'll warn you, the first sign of trouble, I won't hesitate._ ]

Oriko pointed. "The exit of this tunnel should be close. Follow me."

The girl who wore a mitre was right and what lay beyond left the group stunned.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Kyouko stopped blinking her eyes.

The tunnel led into a huge gallery, with extremely high ceiling. The girls looked like ants in proportion to that place.

"And to imagine that exist such place in our city." Mami commented.

On a wall, a large text was painted in white:

**MITAKIHARA 01**

"You were right Mami-san." Spoke Oriko. "This is the place."

Kyouko looked around. "But no sing of Kyuubey."

"There's still to explore." Oriko looked at the entrance of another tunnel, which was on the other side of the gallery. "Let's continue."

Kirika grinned. "Can you imagine if the water starts to invade."

"Jeez!" Kyouko felt a chill.

"Unlike yesterday, the weather is good today. I hope we do not have this problem." Mami contemplated that space. "The truth is that few people would walk around here. A perfect place for him to hide."

When they entered the next tunnel, Kyouko made an observation. "These tunnels make a curve."

"It seems that the galleries were arranged in a circle." Mami answered to her colleague. "Who built this should have a delimited area and this was the solution."

"Crazy stuff."

After a good walk, they reached a new gallery.

"And nothing of Kyuubey here too..." Kyouko said, frustrated.

Oriko stopped, along with the group in front of the text on the wall:

**MITAKIHARA 02**

Her heart began to pound, breathing seemed to be a burden.

It was all real.

Kirika then approached her. [ _Is here?_ ]

Oriko glanced down. [ _Yes, here is enough._ ]

The girl with eyepatch smiled. She stretched her neck, shook both arms and clenched her fists. [ _And then big love? Want me to do by the clean or dirty way?_ ]

[ _Do not treat it as a joke!_ ] Oriko tensed the muscles of her face. [ _Do as I instructed._ ]

"Oriko-san, why we stopped?" Mami asked. "You felt something?"

"Huh? Oh yes..." Oriko turned her head. "It is my telepathic connection."

"Heh." Kyouko poked her lip with her canine tooth. "I keep forgetting of this thing."

"Could you wait here with Kirika?" Oriko looked toward the next tunnel. "I think Kyuubey is near. I want to get closer, but without risking him to found us."

Mami raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm... okay?"

Oriko extended a hand. "Come Yuma."

"Mama?" That the little girl held, before they leave towards the tunnel.

Kyouko grimaced. "Hey! Why taking Yuma with you?"

"For... safety." Oriko walked faster.

"Huh? But what will you do isn't dangerous? Hey!" Kyouko again called for attention.

Oriko started running. Yuma took one last look back before two were out of sight.

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami frowned, completely confused. "Kirika-san, what-what..."

Kirika had a smile that was growing. Her neck tensed while her face was turning red.

"K-Kirika...?" Mami was even more perplexed.

"Kuu... kuku... kukukukuku..."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Oooh nooo..."

"...kukuKUKUKUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..." Kirika opened a hearty laugh, throwing her head back.

"After everything! Especially with what's going on!" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Really have the nerve to do that?"

"...hahahaaa." Kirika pulled herself together, but still smiling. "What a pity, no? But it was funny to see that face of yours, it really was."

Mami addressed Kyouko. "What does that mean?"

"Ah!" But it was Kirika who answered. "It means that this is the end of line for you two."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Mama!" Yuma called for Oriko, who continued to pull her through the tunnel, with hurried steps. "Why did you lie again?"

"It was necessary." Said the other.

"Necessary? Leave papa with them behind?"

"You will soon understand."

"No. Stop!" Yuma resisted.

Oriko continued to pull, causing the little girl's feet to drag across the floor. "We have no time! Come with me. You will understand."

"STOOOOP!" Yuma pulled the arm with full force, managing to free herself.

Oriko brought her sore hand closer. She had forgotten the power that a magical girl can exert.

Yuma began to retreat. "You... are lying to me."

Oriko gulped.

"Are we still looking for Kyukyu?" Yuma began to cry. "What will happen to papa? Mami-senpai? Kyouko-neechan?"

Oriko winced and looked away.

"Mama, why are you doing this?"

She lowered her head.

"Aren't they our friends? Why can't we stay together? WHY?"

The breathing Oriko was short. Her legs were wobbly. She had kept it for so long, was now embedded within her. It could only come out as a cry of pain. "BECAUSE YOU WILL DIE!"

"Eh?!" Catatonic, the eyes of Yuma grew. Hearing it, no, hearing it from Oriko was certainly frightening.

Without a reaction of the little girl, Oriko dropped to the knees and hugged her. Her white skirt got wet, as the face was already. Her head leaned on that little shoulder and, between sobs, her voice was heard.

"You will die... you will die... you will die..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Visionary


	8. Visionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 15/10, a year ago, I started to publish the portuguese version of the fanfic 'Disconnection', prequel of this one. As a way to celebrate, nothing like the longest chapter published so far. Good reading!

**MITAKIHARA 02**

Oriko read the text on the wall as soon as she opened her eyes. "Another vision."

"Mama, this place scares me."

Surprised to hear that voice, Oriko turned around. What witnessed left her even more amazed.

Yuma was there and had directed these words to Oriko, not her exactly, but to another Oriko.

Kirika also was there. "True, this place is quite sinister."

"But this is the place, no doubt." The other Oriko said.

"How?! What is this?" Oriko still wide-eyed. "I am seeing myself in the future?!"

The three girls passed in front of her, without noticing.

"It never happened. I have seen great events and disasters without me being there, but this..." Then she realized. "Of course. I have never been, if I was..."

And they stepped into the tunnel that gave access to the next gallery.

"Then I will finally find the place, maybe I will get more information if I accompany them." Oriko followed.

During the walk through the tunnel. Yuma spoke again. "We'll find Kyukyu?"

"I believe so." The other Oriko said.

"What a place for him to hide." Commented Kirika.

 _Hide? Kyuubey?_  Oriko wondered what that would mean.

The other Oriko continued to lead the group. "With all those soldiers and armored vehicles out there, this place on the outskirts of the city is very convenient."

"Armored vehicles? Soldiers?!" Oriko felt a chill. "We are in war?! How much time my vision is forward into the future? At least now I have a notion of where this place is."

Kirika slid her fingers along the wall, felling the moisture of the tunnel. "My mother must be mad wondering about where I'm now. I hope she doesn't die of a heart attack."

"We have no choice." Said the other Oriko. "If we fail, we all perish."

"Why Kyukyu would do this..." Yuma was downcast and stopped.

"Hmm... It seems I told Yuma on the involvement of Kyuubey." Oriko spoke to herself.

"Why mama? Why would he have a girl as a prisioner?"

The other two girls also stopped. Kirika said. "Hey little love, don't be sad."

Yuma continued to mourn. "Is he not fighting for good? Are we not fighting for good?"

"I know how things are tough, but do not cry." The other Oriko approached and hugged Yuma, stroking her head. "Please. You know how your gem darkened the last time."

Oriko put a hand to her chest and sighed. "She did not receive it very well..."

"I should not have used the term 'prison'." The other Oriko continued. "It may be that what I saw is to protect her. We will soon find out, okay?"

Yuma nodded.

The other Oriko smiled. "Good. Come on, we have a world to save."

Oriko followed her counterpart of the future with her family until the end of the tunnel, which finally they came across of what once consisted only in her visions.

Yuma was the first to wide her eyes. "Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

Kirika raised her eyepatch to be sure. "It's exactly as you described."

"Yes... I was not wrong."

Oriko noticed the apprehension in the voice of her counterpart. Who better to perceive it than herself. Her heart also tightened: it was a further proof that it would be an upcoming event.

And the worst was to come.

However, this time the Kyuubeys would not ignore. Hundreds, if not thousands, had fixed their red eyes in those unexpected visitors.

"She's beautiful, isn't mama?" Yuma observed the large prism and the girl that was inside.

"Yes and we will help her." The other Oriko stepped forward. "Kyuubey! Come here!"

Among countless creatures, one of them approached.

"What does that mean?" The other Oriko pointed to the large prism and the black sphere above it.

Kyuubey tilted his head to the side.

"I am here because I had a vision of the future." The other Oriko then gritted her teeth. "Now that you know, let's return to talk about what matters. Have you an idea of what will happen?"

"Huh?! Kyuubey said something?" Oriko frowned.

The creature was still.

"An entity of pure grief... then you know." Said the other Oriko while she put her hand up to her soul gem. "And you plan to use this magical girl to lure it. Is this really necessary?"

 _I understand._  Oriko pondered.  _Kyuubey uses telepathy to communicate. I can see and hear in my visions, but only my counterpart and the other girls will receive the telepathic messages in their minds._

The other Oriko was puzzled. "Fluctuations?! What do you mean?"

Until her and Oriko looked at the prism and said in unison. "Oh no..."

The smaller prism, which orbited the other with the girl inside, acquired an intense violet glow.

Kirika gaped. "Big love..."

Violet gave way to black and the small prism broke. From it, black tentacles began to go out and coalesce, forming a mass without definite form.

"Ah! What a horrible thing!" Yuma brought her wand closer to herself.

From that mass, new tentacles formed. Some of them attacked and caused casualties among Kyuubeys, while others clung to the large prism where the girl was unconscious.

Kirika grimaced. "Yuck! This thing looks pretty disgusting."

Getting closer to the black sphere, the monster began to be absorbed by it and lose size.

The Kyuubey next to the future's Oriko was static, watching it all.

Until she spoke. "No Kyuubey. This will not occur as you expect."

Between the fragments of the small prism exuded a dark essence that fed that shapeless mass, which returned to grow.

"That is why we are here. Kirika."

"Right big love. To take care of that thing, I'll need the bigger ones." Kirika raised both arms and under the sleeves came out long energy claws, with over a meter long.

"Focus on the tentacles, but careful to not hit the prism. I will use my beams against the core of it." The other Oriko began to conjure spheres. "Kyuubey, it is better to you get away."

"Mama, what about me?" Yuma asked.

Oriko saw her counterpart to turn around and smile at the little girl while she said. "Stay away. Keep your magic in case we need your help, okay?"

Yuma held her wand more firmly. "Right!"

"Very well!" Kirika yanked open a smile. "It's time to save the world in slow motion!" And then, on the ground, appeared briefly a violet aura that occupied a large area of the gallery.

Oriko knew what was coming: all that was present was getting slower, the monster, Kyuubeys... except the three magical girls. "As I am not really present, I am not affected by the magic of her." She concluded.

"Remember." The other Oriko said. "The prism".

"No problem big love!" Kirika sent a kiss before charging toward the monster. Those tentacles, which once whipped with an amazing strength and speed, now were easy prey for her claws.

"I must also be careful." The other Oriko commanded her spheres to position themselves. "I need to use accurate bursts." Gesturing with her fingers, she pointed to where the spheres, then, fired their energy beams. The light penetrated deep in the darkness, resulting in splash of viscous droplets that fell slowly to the ground, making company with the cut tendrils.

"It looks like the garden back home, isn't big love?" Said Kirika.

Oriko, who was watching the scene, was sure that her counterpart would not agree with such statement. Despite the efforts of the two in stopping that abomination, it continued to grow. Cracks began to form in the prism.

"We have to press more!" Said her counterpart, while ordered her spheres to fire beams of major proportions.

More and more the ground was covered by that goo like a tar. Then Oriko noticed something strange.  _Is it moving?_

Albeit slowly, the droplets began to gather, forming small puddles which then decreased in size, concentrating on their centers. They then solidified, creating black cubes.

_This is..._

Cubes emitted an aura of bright spots, which eventually drawed the attention of the other Oriko. The intensity of that flickering points increased, forming a cloud of static that revealed its form.

_Demons?!_

Oriko saw those whitish male figures rising, until they were hit by a hail of spheres.

"KIRIKA!" The other Oriko shouted. "That... THAT DARK 'BLOOD' IS SPAWNING DEMONS!"

Oriko also wanted to scream, but to warn herself. Although they were under the influence of Kirika's magic, they were many and her counterpart did not realize that one of the demons had teleported to attack her from behind.

The creature revealed his hand under the robe, his fingertips, a deadly glare. But before he could do anything else, he was laced by a furry rope.

Yuma, using the tail of the ball that was on the tip of her wand, pulled the demon to her. "Take that bad guy!" Her ball glowed green when she struck. Upon impact, the demon broke apart like a stained glass and its chunks darkened and coalesced into a cube.

While the tail back to its original length, Yuma lifted her wand and a green circle of light formed on the ground in front of her.

At the same time, circles of the same color formed under the demons nearby.

"IIAAAAHHHH!" The green magical girl, then, hit her circle with all her might with the wand. A rumble, like thunder, reverberated through the environment.

The other circles responded with an energy eruption involving and consuming the demons on them, leaving behind only the cubes.

Yuma was panting, but happy with the result. Her joy was short-lived, however, because soon there were new demons, who had teleported and remained in midair.

"Oh no!" Oriko could do nothing except watch the men directing their palms toward the little girl with wide eyes.

Fortunately, the first rays of light did not come from those hands, but the spheres under the command of her counterpart. After shoot them down, she approached her protegee.

"Mama..."

"Thank you, my dear." The other Oriko put a hand on the shoulder of the little girl. "But you know that attack of yours is very costly, you must spare your magic." Then she turned. "KIRIKA!"

"I know! I know big Love!" Kirika sliced a demon who was rising, then indicated the prism with one of her claws. "But that thing will break it if we do nothing, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..." Suddenly her counterpart stopped to talk. Oriko found it strange, but soon got her answer when the other turned to utter, now in a more desperate tone. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" Kirika turned and saw a tentacle close to her. It did not come from the abomination but one of the black puddles on the floor. "Yuck!" With one of the claws, she parried the threat. "Whoa! That was close. I think it wanted to reach my neck."

She then realized she was losing the hand sensitivity.

Kirika withdrew her claw and pulled the sleeve. "But what?!" On hand was viscous droplets, she soon concluded that came from the tentacle that had just cut. The veins nearby were black and it was spreading, bringing with it the loss of sensitivity. "S-Shit!" Desperately tried to remove the droplets with her other hand, but did not take long to discover the mistake she had made: that black liquid now also was on the other palm, infecting and taking the space where her blood once ran. "Ah... AAAHHH!"

Oriko saw Kirika back off and stumble. Everything was back to normal speed.

Something that her counterpart soon accused. "Kirika! What happened? You have to keep your concentration!"

Among more stumbling, Kirika fell on her ass. "Ah! It's going up my arms!"

"Papa is hurt! I'll help." Yuma left.

"Wait!" The other Oriko called out.

Nevertheless Yuma was determined, heading towards Kirika, who was already with her arms limp.

"Ah... Little love..."

"Don't worry papa. I'll heal in an instant!" Yuma lifted and swung her wand.

And one of Kirika's arms raised and pointed at her. Energy claws extended across the little girl's torso in three points.

Oriko put a hand to her mouth.

The first expression of Yuma was of shock, followed by confusion. She had her eyes fixed on Kirika, as if the other could clarify what had happened.

Kirika open her mouth, making a long 'no' with her lips. Her real purpose, however, was to scream, but her veins in her neck were black and already lost the coordination of her vocal cords.

Yuma's eyes rolled back, accompanied by the sound of choking. She dropped her wand, falling to the ground, and her body just did not do the same because it was hanging in the claws of yet firm arm of Kirika. Her clothes were soaked in blood, running down the legs and forming a bright red puddle on the floor.

"WHAT?! NO! NOOOO!"

Shaken, Oriko turned her attention to her counterpart that cried in desperation, cries that were only silenced when a beam of light passed through her body.

The first part that fell were the arms, which rolled across the floor, but the other Oriko not outlined any reaction, even to the scorched line on her bust. Only her eyelids moved, closing part, until the legs buckled. With the fall, the chest and above was detached from the body and fell close to its observer.

Our death is something that comes in first person and, if there is something we can thank to this statement, we are spared of their subsequent details. To Oriko unfortunately this was not the case. Seeing her counterpart cut in two on the ground, the mouth gaping in erratic spasms, the sound of scorched flesh... that was too much for her.

Terror possessed her body and voice.  **"KKKKYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"And here I am..."

Oriko found herself in a tunnel with concrete walls and metal pipes.

"This tunnel here should still be what comes after that gallery. Every time I have this vision, I wake up closer to that damned place." Oriko pondered aloud. "My window of opportunity is running out."

"And nothing of Kyuubey here too..."

That voice was familiar to Oriko, but did not belong to Kirika or Yuma. As she turned, she faced Kyouko Sakura, walking along with her counterpart of the future and her family, and a girl with big blond curls.

"This magical girl must be Mami Tomoe, who defends Mitakihara for years. Sakura-san must be really living with her, as Kyuubey had told me." The girls passed through Oriko as if she were a specter. "It seems that I will find a way to convince them to help me."

"This is looking more and more like a trap." Kyouko spoke again.

"I understand that this place can bring such feeling, Sakura-san." The other Oriko replied. "But soon you will see what I saw and understand."

"Actually I smell a rat about you having visions of the future."

Oriko saw her counterpart stop, as well as the group.

"I warned you that something bad was going to happen, did I not?" The counterpart spoke. "The disappearance of Kyuubey and the demon hordes, is not that enough?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Kyouko hit with the base of her spear on the ground. "Your warning was too vague. You may well have suspected something of that white bastard and now is taking advantage of the situation."

"What would I gain by doing this? Territory? Kazamino is already more than enough to take care of."

"Yeah." Kyouko uttered in anger. "After having driven out me from there."

"Huh?" Mami became curious.

Kyouko glanced at her companion. "Later I'll tell you."

"Driven out?" Said the other Oriko incredulously, almost smiling. "You left willingly. I even offered help and must remind you it was for pure good will, since you are not a person who deserves it."

"What?!" Kyouko pointed her spear. "C'mon! Repeat what you said!"

"Hey!" Kirika revealed her energy claws. "No one threatens myWHOOOAA!" Soon to be arrested for a series of ribbons coming from the floor and walls.

"Mama!" Yuma grabbed the skirt of the white magical girl, frightened by what was happening.

"Nice Mami! Now... H-HEY!" Before she could finish her sentence, Kyouko felt ribbons snaking her body and hold it completely.

"We didn't come here to kill ourselves." Mami folded her arms. "Isn't that right, Mikuni-san?"

The other Oriko stroked Yuma, adjusting the white cap with pointed ears. "I am so sorry. I did not have care with my words and ended up scaring my dear Yuma."

"Where did you find that little thing, huh?" Kyouko spoke, still tied. "You treat her as if she was your daughter..."

 _Sakura-san, how dare you..._  Oriko felt the urge to slap the face of that redhead, but she knew she would not be able to, could only consider if her counterpart came to feel the same.

"Enough Kyouko!" Mami scolded. "The situation is serious and, unless you have an alternative, she's our only chance of finding Kyuubey."

 _Fortunately Mami Tomoe is a reasonable person._  Oriko thought.

Kyouko exchanged bitter glances with the other Oriko. "All right, but only if they come back running to Kazamino when this is over."

"I agree." Said the other Oriko.

"Well..." Mami undid her ribbons, freeing the two girls. "Let's move on, yes?"

Yet Yuma was still clinging to the skirt, afraid.

Oriko saw her counterpart bend down and look well in the little girl's eyes, talking with a soft voice. "I am sorry for what you witnessed, but Mami Tomoe defend this city for a long time and Sakura-san is with her. They are experienced magical girls, can help us. We must trust them. Right?"

Yuma glanced at Kyouko, who was with an unfriendly face, then stared down and shook her head slightly.

"Don't worry little love." Kirika approached. "Anything, papa is here."

"It is better to not continue this subject." The other Oriko replied dryly.

Which made Kirika to gesture. "Oops! My bad, big love."

"Let's go."

Oriko accompanied the girls who returned to walk. "I see that there will be a lot of animosity, but I need them to face this thing. If only I knew when Kyuubey will disappear..." She watched the back of her counterpart, covered by the veil of her mitre, an angle of herself not seen every day.  _Should I try to get something from Kyuubey before he stop the visits? He will be suspicious of my powers... and I am still not quite sure of his intentions._  She then looked at Mami. She had to agree that the garments of that blonde were much more practical for combat.  _But this increase in population of demons must be related to his disappearance, if I can avoid it, I will have time to get more help. If these two are not enough, I will reveal everything to him._

Distracted by her thoughts, Oriko belatedly realized that they had finally arrived at the gallery.

Yuma was wide-eyed. "Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

"And really there is a girl inside that thing." Kirika pointed to the prism. "Like you said."

"Yes." The other Oriko answered. "Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, I must instruct you on how we will proce..."

"It's Madoka!" The sudden exclamation of Mami interrupted her.

In which Kyouko also participated. "Y-YEAH! Madoka! That cretin did it! That's why this shit is happening."

Oriko was surprised by that reaction.  _Madoka?_

And her counterpart idem. "Madoka?"

"Oriko, damn you!" Kyouko advanced towards the other girl furiously.

Mami intervened. "Calm down! They should not know."

Oriko pondered.  _They know this girl? So Kyuubey chose Mitakihara not by chance._

"If you want to explain what is going on." The other Oriko pointed to the numerous Kyuubeys who were watching them. "You better do it now."

While she observed the girl frozen within the prism, Mami left a sigh. "Her name is Madoka Kaname. Kyouko and I know her briefly while we were at the mercy of Kyuubey."

"H-How?!" Kirika was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Kyuubey is evil, got it?" Kyouko no longer had patience.

"As my companion said, Kyuubey, also known as Incubator, is a vile creature." Mami continued. "This I discovered thanks to a little girl. She was also revealed that all we were in a nefarious experiment of him, using one of our friends..." Her words became more bitter. "...who is no longer with us."

"Incubator..." New names, new revelations. Oriko rubbed her forehead, she was sweating cold.

"No! NO!" All turned their attention to Yuma, which was upset. "Kyukyu would never do that! You're liars, LIARS!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Kyouko threw her head back, shaking her long ponytail. "It's better to you get used to the idea. We're just raw material for him."

"That makes no sense!" The Oriko of the future was between Yuma and Kyouko. "You two are now speaking here with me. He got what he wanted then? Why did he make such experiment?"

"He wants Kaname-san." Mami put her hand up to her soul gem. "He wants to take over the Law of Cycles."

"Huh?!" Kirika was confused. "He'll use this girl to obtain that law?"

"Idiots!" Kyouko exasperated. "She  **IS**  the Law of Cycles."

"Law... of Cycles..." The other Oriko spoke slowly, trying to remember. "Are you talking about that myth?"

"Tch..." Kyouko shook her head. "Forget Mami. They have no idea."

Oriko lowered her head, watching her shining gem.  _The Law of Cycles... is that myth Kyuubey told me, right? That magical girls disappear when their gems are very corrupted. Some of them believe they will be saved and will go for some kind of heaven. A fantasy to mitigate the pain..._

"At least now I know that they're innocent." Kyouko stepped forward, toward the prism. "It's time to work."

Mami frowned. "Kyouko?"

One of the Kyuubeys began to approach the girls.

Oriko then saw Kyouko to jump and fall on the creature. Spreading a red stain under her feet.

Yuma's mouth dropped open.

"Please Mami! What we have to do is obvious!" Kyouko gave a new leap and higher this time, pointing her spear towards large prism. "Game over, little fuckers!" And dived. "IIIEEEEAAAHHHHH!"

Hitting with the tip of her spear with great force, the prism broke in two. The girl of white dress and long pink hair was freed and began her fall, but Kyouko, still in the air, hugged and brought her safely to the ground.

Distant, Oriko watched the Kyuubeys evading the place, entering in a tunnel she could only imagine it would lead to the next gallery. "Is it right to release her like that? Hmmm... I should have tried it."

"Hey! Madoka!" Kyouko tried to wake up the girl in her arms, shaking her slightly.

However, the girl did not show much reaction. "Hmmmm..."

"Damn! Looks like we'll have to carry you..." Kyouko stopped when noticed a strong violet light coming from behind her.

"Oh no!" The two Oriko pronounced. "Get out!"

When Kyouko turned, the light was no more, but she had an idea of its origin. She looked at the small prism floating near her, completely black.

Until it broke.

"B-But what?!" Seeing those tentacles emerge, Kyouko did not think twice and jumped, carrying Madoka with her, as far as she could of that thing. Still, she was not fast enough. Those black members involved her legs and body. In a desperate act, she tossed Madoka, only to witness a tentacle reach the chest of that girl and carry her up against the wall of the gallery.

"KYOUKOOO!" Mami yelled desperately.

"Ahhhg... Ah..." Kyouko raised her spear, but soon found her arms immobilized. The abomination was taking her to its misshapen nucleus.

Mami jumped, conjuring up a musket in her hand and pointed directly against it. Therefore, more ribbons began to wrap the weapon, increasing its proportions... until it acquired the aspect of a huge cannon.

Oriko eyes widened before the barrel of it, should have several meters long.  _She can do that?!_

"Tomoe-san! NO!" The other Oriko held out her hand.

With a bang, the cannon fired, piercing its target. For a moment, the black core swelled, then followed by a powerful explosion.

What Oriko and her counterpart feared happened: a rain of black ooze was coming toward them.

Reacting as quickly as she could, the future's Oriko conjured numerous spheres, positioning them to form a shell around her family.

Oriko watched that shield formed by her counterpart to resist the hail. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the monster was still there, even if only a part of it. She knew it would be a matter of time for it to recover its size, since the malignant essence that exuded off the small prism's fragments fed it. She also saw the girl with long pink locks of hair, Madoka, still pressed against the wall by a tentacle, her gnashing of teeth and eyes closed tightly indicated an expression of struggle.

Kyouko, however, was missing.

The shell of spheres expanded slowly, revealing the girls inside. "Yuma, Kirika, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Yuma was curled up.

"Yes big Love!" Kirika looked around. "What a mess..."

"It is better to prepare your magic Kirika, we will soon be surrounded by demons." Said the other Oriko. "But first we need to find the... others..."

That was unexpected.

The dark droplets began to move, but instead of forming cubes, they went to a single direction, a single destination.

Both the counterpart as Oriko followed that movement with their eyes until they found a kneeling girl.

Mami was shaking, her clothes were covered with that black viscous liquid. Her pale skin contrasted with the blackened veins, her face in profile had a smile.

"Tomoe-san..."

Mami turned, heeding the call of the three girls.

"Kyah! No!" Yuma hid behind the white magical girl.

Not least, the view was dreadful even to the other girls. Mami's eyes still contained its golden yellow tone, but her sclera was taken by black lines. But the most terrifying was to see portions of black goo crawling and entering into her nostrils, algo going to the ears and mouth.

Kirika's eyes widened. "Can't be real..."

Noting the reaction of the girls, Mami looked at herself. "Ah... I see. Do not worry, this is temporary." Then she stood up. More goo came to her, up the legs, looking for a way in.

The future's Oriko was even more awe of Mami's calmness. "Are you sure you really okay?"

"I'm fine. Now I know... that everything will be okay." Mami said. "Father, mother, now I hear you. I hear Kyouko too."

"How?!" Kirika narrowed her eyes.

Mami reached out toward the abomination of tentacles. "She's already there, along with her family. Everyone is waiting for us..."

"Okay. We're going too!" Kirika said sarcastically as she took the front of the other two girls.

Mami spoke again, revealing her black tongue. "Kure-san, I feel a certain desire of violence on your part."

"Wow! Did you got it right?" Kirika was keen to show her energy claws. "And now?"

"Papaahhh!"

Oriko witnessed her counterpart and Yuma being held together by ribbons rising from the ground.

Kirika came to look back before ribbons also try to restrain her. However, she was faster with the claws. "Ah! This won't work twice with me!"

While Kirika was fighting against the ribbons, Oriko returned her attention to Mami. The blonde had stretched her left arm and a portion of goo was coalescing on its forearm, solidifying and gaining a metallic texture. By the end, a disc formed with a design in bas-relief of a swirl, accompanied by three embossed circles, where the central one was bigger than the other two.

"Enough of playing around! Now it's my turn!" Making her gem shine, Kirika formed an aura on the ground between her and Mami.

Oriko continued to examine the disc until the three circles opened, revealing they were lids. The smaller circles had a glass compartment filled with a strange violet sand, while the largest one had a series of small gears that started working, but soon slowed down.

 _The magic took effect._  Oriko noted that beyond her only Kirika was at normal speed. The girl with eyepatch charged at full speed, with her arms with claws thrown back.

The disc of Mami began to turn, until the three circles were aligned horizontally...

_Huh?!_

Oriko tried to process what had happened. Mami had changed her position in an instant.

_Teleportation?_

Even if it were plausible, certain evidences did not support such theory. Like the fact that Mami have a musket on hand, in a pose that indicated she had just hit Kirika with its butt, who was lying in front of her. The speed had returned to normal, as the disc to its original position.

The expression of the girl with eyepatch left no doubt that she was surprised too.

Mami was still with a serene smile. "This really was not necessary. Fufufu..."

Kirika twitched her face in anger, as she raised her head, but then she felt her neck being hold.

It all happened too fast for Oriko that was trapped in ribbons. "Kirika... no..."

"Ack... ugh" With a tendril around her neck, Kirika was pulled to the abomination, as her veins darkened.

"NO!" Yuma screamed in tears.

When she reached the black core, Kirika was literally immersed in it. The latest evidence of her presence were the vain waving of her arms and legs before they were absorbed.

All this happening under the unsettling calm of Mami.

Striving to gesture with her hands bound, Oriko made her spheres shoot a thin beam of energy to cut the ribbons that tied them.

Not without Mami noticing. "Mikuni-san... I hope you don't try the same as your colleague."

"Run Yuma, RUN!" The future's Oriko pushed the little girl as soon they were released.

Oriko saw Yuma to glance at the other Oriko but did not fail to obey. She ran toward the tunnel.

However, a wall made of interwoven red chains came between her and her goal. "Huh?!"

"There is no reason to run away." Mami said to Yuma before being hit by the first sphere, soon followed by others. Turning her attention to the attacker, Mami used the body of her musket masterfully as well as the disc, which she used as a shield, to block the balls. Still, some spheres managed to pass through such defenses.

"Ahh!" Despite the pressure exerted, motivated by her fury for Kirika, the future's Oriko felt no joy at each blow, because her opponent did not express any pain.

Yuma looked at the fight scene and then for the wall that seemed to reach up to the ceiling of that immense place.

Oriko was beside her, helpless to do anything.  _This magic is from... Sakura-san. Please my dear, you have the power._

Raising her arm, Yuma conjured her wand, only to see it ripped off her hand by a yellow lace.

Oriko turned to Mami, who was with her left arm extended to them.

With such side exposed, the blonde's leg was hit by several spheres, that unbalanced her. "Ah... Mikuni-san. Enough of that! Don't waste your strength." The only response she received from her opponent, however, was a sphere direct in her right eye, tearing it away.

Injury so serious that Oriko noted that her counterpart hesitated to continue the attack.

The spot where the eyeball was, a tar poured, staining the white shirt of Mami's uniform. She did not agonize, instead lifted her disc, making the lids open again.

"No!" Oriko feared for what would follow.

But her counterpart was aware. She threw both arms forward, making all spheres to strike Mami at once.

Before that devastating hail, some spheres collided with the disc, jamming its mechanism. Mami flew with the impact and fell to the ground.

Oriko saw her counterpart took the opportunity to check her soul gem. It was corrupted by half. Then a violet aura appeared on the ground.  _This spell..._

"Papa?"

Oriko wished Yuma was right, but her instincts said otherwise. Everything was slowing, but she and Mami, which started to get up.

The spheres, under the command of her counterpart, began to glow.

 _Then she realized!_  Although it was not Kirika that had used the magic, Oriko knew that the principles would be the same, as well as its weaknesses. When focused, her partner has been shown to almost stop her spheres even thrown in super sonic speeds.

But it would never be enough against the light.

The spheres shot their beams and, even if they were being affected by magic Mami invoked, it was not possible to notice as they hit her instantly through various points of her torso. Even under such situation, she did not outline any reaction other than pointing her musket unhurried.

When the gun went off, Oriko saw her counterpart being pierced by a bullet on the belly height. For a moment, the other Oriko did not react to injury, it seemed she could do the same as Mami, but slowly her body arched, her feet left the ground.

And the spell ended with its slow down.

The spheres dimmed and fell, as well as their master, with her red-stained white dress.

Mami discarded her musket while she examined the holes in her body. If not for the black ooze coming out there, it would be easily to see the other side through them.

"Ah! No, mama!"

Oriko saw Yuma run toward her counterpart, she tried to stop by holding her shoulder, but her hand just went through.

Before she could reach her and heal, Yuma found herself caught again by ribbons.

Using one of them, Mami, with a pull, brought the little girl to her, holding in the air with one hand.

"Kyaahh!" Yuma struggled in terror.

"I'm sorry for what you see." Mami said, more than half of her face soaked by that black viscous liquid. "That's all the fault of your mama." Then, with fingertips, picked up some of that liquid and brought to Yuma's cheek.

"No... na... ah! AAAHHH!" The little girl squirmed, trying to get away.

"Hihi. Oh my! It won't hurt, you'll feel much better, in fact." Mami slid her fingers, spreading the liquid and darkening the veins nearby. "You'll never need to cry again."

"NO!"

An impact, sound of shattering. The sphere hit Mami's soul gem, yellow fragments touching the ground. It was strong enough to make the blonde lower her head, standing still.

Oriko turned her attention to her counterpart, who had managed to stand with difficulty. Blood trickled between the fingers of her hand over the serious injury while the other was extended for the execution of her last act. What caught the most attention, however, was seeing her eyes widen and say. "Impossible..."

Mami raised her head and stared at her attacker. Smiled. "Finally you realized." Then tossed Yuma.

The little girl was catatonic, with eye's sclera being taken by the darkness. She did not react when the abomination of gigantic tentacles held her and gently dipped into its viscous core.

 _Yuma..._  Oriko did not hold her tears as she watched her counterpart falling to her knees without strength or hope.

"Kure-san is welcoming her in her arms now." Mami made a commentary. "The two really love you, you know?"

Gasping, Oriko of the future could only contort her face to express her anger, until a green light enveloped her. The pain was gone and she immediately looked at her wound, which was not there, even the clothes had been repaired.

"They won't want to see you like this." Mami began to approach, her injuries are also restored by that green light, including the eye.

Oriko then saw her counterpart grit the teeth and rip the soul gem of her collar, holding it in her hand with outstretched arm.

Mami stopped, wrinkling her blackened forehead. "Death does not mean anything anymore."

**"** **IIIEEEAAARRGGGHHHH!"**

All turned their attention to Madoka. The girl writhed on the wall, she unveiled her completely black eyes.

"She resisted a lot." Mami said. "But now I know the truth. It's a great ingenuity to put hope above all else."

"Who are you?" Inquired the kneeling girl.

"Mikuni-san?!" Mami uttered in disbelief. "It's me, Mami Tomoe."

The girl asked again. "Who is behind this mask?"

Mami was in a brief silence before saying. "You have the power to see the future, right? You predicted this?"

"No..." The future's Oriko looked away. "... this is the first time."

"'First time.'" Mami repeated the words, somewhat confused. "Tell me Mikuni-san, what will happen from now on?"

Oriko approached the two.  _What do you see?_

"I see..." Her counterpart smiled. "... this is not the end."

Mami shared the smile. "You're right. This is the beginning."

Then her counterpart closed her hand tightly, crushing the gem. Oriko saw her face fall on the damp ground, her body completely limp. The magical clothes, in a flash of light, have given way to mundane ones.

Mami sighed disappointed. "Oriko Mikuni-san..." She approached and knelt, bringing the fallen girl onto her lap.

Oriko witnessed once again the face of death of herself, yet what was happening now was surreal to her.

"We met not long ago and it looks like you have a bad past with Kyouko." Mami straightened the hair of dead Oriko. "But I liked you, I can see that you're a responsible person. It's sad to have to fight and now see you like that."

Oriko was surprised to see Mami conjure ribbons to form a small handkerchief and wipe the dirty face of her counterpart.

"Everything will be alright. She'll save you." Mami pressed her fingers on the neck of the fallen Oriko and the veins there darkened.

Oriko contemplated that spreading rapidly and taking over the face, darkening the lips and eyes. Soon, dark veins have also emerged in the hands.  _What is Tomoe-san doing? Does..._

With mouth and eyes wide open, her counterpart rose in a jolt, her body shuddering.

Not as much as Oriko, who came to take a step back.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Mami embraced. "It's over, it's over, don't have to be afraid anymore."

Her counterpart was examining her own hands, not even winked.

"Can you see? Hear? They await us... they..." Mami stood up and looked at the other frightened.

Oriko heard her counterpart say. "Sorry."

"What? How..." Mami, once so calm and confident, now appeared to be disoriented and nervous.

While the counterpart was sad. "I said to you. This is not the end. I will know this will happen and you will not be able to prevent it. I am sorry."

"Why continue? To protect this world?" Mami opened her arms, her voice overcome with aversion. "THIS WORLD?!"

"Sorry... sorry... sorry..."

Oriko seeing herself lamenting like that, she was even more confused. "What... she did to me?"

"You're not naive Oriko Mikuni-san, you don't..." Mami pointed furiously. "You're a fool!"

Suddenly, a dark wave advanced into the gallery. Madoka had succumbed.

**"A FOOL!"**

Mami's voice was the last thing Oriko heard before the scene in front of her disappeared. Now, plunged into the void, thoughts were her only company.

_Could it be? Protect this suffering world an error? The dream of my father nonsense? No..._

Thinking was getting difficult. Oriko concentrated on her memoirs.

_Madoka._

Images of the girl in the prism, her long dress and hair, her eyes closed in a frozen expression, so peaceful it was like a sin to break it.

_Madoka Kaname. Do you believe in hope? My father stopped believing in it and lost himself. I can not give up. I will save you from the clutches of fate, no matter how many times I need to see to find a way._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Again I can see._

The heart of Oriko tightened when she found faced with the tunnel's concrete wall. Its exit to the gallery was nearby.

"No sign of Kyuubey."

Listening Kyouko, Oriko turned to the group of magical girls led by her counterpart. The two were face to face, until she was crossed by them.

"We are almost there, Sakura-san" Said her counterpart. "I also state that it is quite early yet. Only two weeks ago he disappeared."

"But the cubes are already piling up. You said that the demons will dominate the cities, we should have come here before." Commented Mami.

Accompanying the group, Oriko heard her counterpart exasperate. "How many times I have to explain! What we face is extremely powerful and I had to expose every detail to you all, because any mistake is fatal." She stopped and turned. "Even it seems like you two do not want to save Madoka Kaname."

"Are you aware that I am starting to hate you call our pinky like that?" Kyouko brushed the baton of her spear. "And if this thing is so powerful, dangerous and that... so why brought the little girl?"

 _You idiot._  Oriko gritted her teeth.

Yuma shook her wand angrily. "Kyouko-neechan! I need to protect you all and I can take care of myself."

"That's it little love!" Kirika rubbed the little girl's head. "We're a super team of super girls!"

The counterpart of Oriko did not share the same enthusiasm as her mate. "I just included you in this, because I know you are the only ones who know and want to save Madoka as much as I do."

"Heh." Kyouko bit her lip. "Only we would risk our skin, right?"

 _There is something wrong with Sakura-san, she seems... hesitant._  Oriko concluded.

Yuma did some little hops. "Come on! We have to help Kyukyu with that monster and save Madoka."

"Yes, we would better hurry." Oriko of the future turned and started to walk.

Kyouko and Mami looked at each other, the redhead shrugged before following the group.

Arriving at the gallery, although Oriko was aware that her counterpart had really informed about what they would find, she did not fail to hear the reaction of amazement from the girls.

"Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

Kyouko had only one word for that 'sea' of Kyuubeys. "Shit..."

The other Oriko pointed. "As I saw and now you can see, Madoka Kaname is in that prism."

"This Madoka is quite pretty, huh?" Said Kirika. "Looks like an angel."

"She's more than an angel." Mami replied.

"Now what?" Kyouko asked.

"Like I said, we arrived early." The other Oriko affirmed. "We must warn Kyuubey about our presence and intentions and plan our fight for the day that... thing will break free."

"I have a better idea."

Oriko saw Kyouko to point the spear toward her counterpart.

The redhead continued. "How about we take out the pinky there now."

"Hey! Lower your spear!" Kirika started to move.

Promptly impeded by Oriko of the future. "Calm down." Despite asking for this, she said in an irritation tone to Kyouko. "Did I not warn you that we can not break the prism? I have seen you die like this."

Kyouko kept her spear held high. "Okay. Tell me another one."

Oriko slapped her own forehead.  _You imbecile._

"Kyouko?!" Mami called for her attention.

"Is not that all too convenient?" Kyouko told to her companion. "She has let us know that Kyuubey will disappear and soon after that it happens. Then she says she know Madoka, this place and have a plan."

"Of course you imbecile!" Exclaimed the future's Oriko. "It is because I can see what will happen!"

"Yes!" Oriko cheered for her counterpart. "Speak to her face!"

"Mama's right!" Yuma supported.

"Are you sure?" Kyouko smirked. "Because I would only be stupid if I believed is this little story. Everything you said to us, Oriko, that little shit of Kyuubey could have told to you. Say, what is the dirty trick between you? Huh?"

"What?!" Both Orikos widened their eyes.

"This is a very serious accusation!" Mami rebuked. "How could you say that..."

"Damn Mami! We have to keep our guard up!" Kyouko interrupted, her spear was shaking. "We're both involved with Madoka and this bastard would not give up so easy to have our heads. That's why Oriko knew Kyuubey would disappear, he threatened her about it. This white trash has the world under his paws and used her to lure us here."

Kirika grimaced. "Wow! So paranoic."

"Kyouko!" Yuma cried. "Kyukyu would never do that!"

"Bwahahaha! You have no idea." Kyouko shook her head. "I can't say the same about your 'mama'. She doesn't seem so surprised about what I said. You know well with who's you're dealing with, right?"

Oriko watched the unfolding of these affirmations. Yuma stared at her counterpart.

"It is... of course it is all invention of her!" The other Oriko took a deep breath. "How dare to betray our trust?"

"Trust?!" Kyouko said incredulously. "Look who's Talking! You even didn't believe in our story."

 _Story?_  That instigated the curiosity of Oriko.

"I asked you to tell me how you met Madoka and I heard..." The other Oriko lowered her head. "... but... but... cotton balls?"

_Cotton balls?!_

"I know you must think this seems to have been a dream, Oriko-san. That the Law of Cycles is a mere invention." Mami looked at Madoka. "But the proof is there, in that prism."

"You have to understand!" The other Oriko raised her head with a look of appeal. "You were in an experiment. Kyuubey may have messed with your minds. He could..."

"Experiment? Mama, why Kyukyu would mess with them? H-How do you know that?" Yuma interrupted, with curiousity.

"Oh... hmmm... I had a vision..." Oriko of the future glanced away from Yuma while babbling. "I suppose Kyuubey did it to protect the world..."

"O-Oriko-san?!" Mami was disgusted.

Kyouko laughed again. "Hahahaha! She can't even hide anymore, this liar."

Oriko put both hands on her face, gritting her teeth. "No! No! No! These fanatics are ruining everything!"

"Mama would never lie to me!" Angry, Yuma trembled her lips.

"What a bad joke, huh? Mami, I think it's all settl..." Kyouko turned her head. "Look that!"

Oriko noted that one Kyuubey had approached the girls.

"I'll warn that I don't miss you, but tell me..." Kyouko frowned. "Hmm? Mami asked you to not talk to me and her? I know, but she's making an exception, okay? What do you want with that?"

For a moment, Oriko could only witness the silence among all present there.

Until Mami gasped. "Kyuubey!"

"Ahah! It's the same old story." Kyouko concluded.

 _What did he say? Is it something new?_  Oriko wondered.

"This... I need..." The other Oriko began gesturing. "Wait! I need to warn her."

"B-Big love?" Kirika did not know if she would keep looking at Kyuubey or to her loved one.

"I will... would see it, I... she must be seeing it."

_She is referring to me?_

"Tch... In addition of being a liar, you're crazy too." Kyouko brought her spear closer to herself. "Look, I'll give you the benefit of doubt because it seems that you're one more a victim of him. If you're not with Kyuubey, so get out of our way." Then she jumped toward the prism.

"Wait! NO!" Desperate, Oriko conjured balls and launched.

"Agh!" Struck, Kyouko was pushed away from the prism, going to the ground.

"Huh?!" Yuma was appalled with everything she was witnessing.

"Sorry Yuma, I did not want to, but it was necessary." The future's Oriko tried to calm her protegee when steps on puddles caught her attention. "Mami-san?"

Mami had a musket pointed directly at her. "W-Whose side are you on?"

"On the side of those who want to protect this world!"

Oriko saw Kirika move toward the armed girl. "Do not do that!"

The girl with eyepatch extended her arm, as her claws. They stretched so much that she could reach out and deflect the musket...

The gun fired.

All happened too fast to Oriko and her counterpart. When realized, Yuma was already fallen.

"Yuma?!" Her counterpart went to the little girl and crouched. The bullet had pierced her neck, her eyes lifeless. "YUMA!"

Oriko noticed that not a lot of blood was pouring from the injury, but any hope that she could get lost as soon as the magical girl clothes of Yuma flashed a green light and evaporated. Little green crystals fragments confirmed her fears.

The bullet had pierced her neck, down to the nape.

"No..." Falling to her knees, Oriko started punching herself on the head repeatedly. "This will not happen! This will not happen! This will not happen!" Though there would be a chance to prevent it, she could not help but share the pain of her counterpart.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

Mami dropped the musket, she could barely construct a sentence. "No... I... did not... I..."

"Little love?!" With shallow breathing, her body shuddering, Kirika revealed her bulging stare to Mami. "Die!"

The blonde threw herself back in an attempt to dodge, but her right thigh did not escape of those furious claws. "Aaaahhh!"

The cry of pain caught the attention of Oriko, who then saw Kirika before a black column of smoke that formed where Mami was.

"W-What is this?!" Kirika retreated, until she felt a wall of chains on her back.

"Damn you!" Kyouko was in the air, diving with a large spear, energized.

Kirika formed an aura around her, but before everything slow down, walls of intertwined red chains were summoned and enveloped her, forming a cage. It was so small that she could barely move. "N-No way!"

Oriko saw Kirika strike again and again those chains with her claws the way she could, but to no avail.

Kyouko was descending slowly, her furious expression, longing for the imminent destruction.

Kirika then stopped and looked at Oriko, which was still on the girl, crying. "Big love... I'm sorry." Turning the attention to her opponent, she crossed her claws and reinforced them as much as she could for what was to come.

The spear broke a wall of chains easily, demonstrating its power. Once it touched the claws, they disintegrated. Trapped, Kirika squirmed to avoid the blade, but for the inevitable only remained her use of magic to tolerate pain. When it began to slowly pierce her flesh, she looked at Kyouko, the redhead's open mouth, which brought a cry of rage and strength, showing her canine teeth so sharp as hers.

"Bitch." Kirika smiled. "You got me this time."

Smile that only faded when a part of the blade cut her soul gem on her back.

With the speed back to normal, Kyouko finished impaling her victim, making a crater in the ground.

The thud managed to draw the attention of Oriko's counterpart. "Huh?! Noouuuhhh..."

More lamentations. Oriko got on all fours, her arms resting on the ground that, despite humid, could not wet her clothes.  _Why? How many times I have seen? Why? How many times will I have to see? Why? Why I can not protect my world?_

A rumble and screams made Oriko lift her head. The first thing she saw was Kyouko being thrown far away, accompanied by numerous Kyuubeys who had the same fate. When sought for her counterpart, she no longer found, as well as the body of Yuma, all carried by that shock wave.

It was not difficult to find the source of it. The cloud of smoke had expanded. Like thunders, multicolored flashing lights lit up its dark interior.

While witnessing such chaos, from the corner of her eye she saw: the prism orbiting the bigger one went dark and broke...

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"You, Kirika, I saw so many times, so many times your demises..."

Death. To Yuma, the only concrete meaning of that word was a bathroom, screaming and violent blows against the door. The horrible smell and fear. Everything went into something that her memory did not register, but she believed she was going to die. It was then that she discovered she wanted to live more than ever and the person who was holding her in tears was who gave her this opportunity. "Mama, I'm sorry..."

Oriko pulled back slightly, holding the little girl by the shoulders. "It is all right. Do not be afraid, because I found a way." She smiled brightly. "I asked Kirika to keep both waiting, because they will not understand what I saw yet. When I show you, you will know what I am talking about. Okay?"

Yuma pursed her lips and shook her head in agreement, and then embraced Oriko. She said in a tearful voice. "I doubted you, I am... I am the most terrible daughter of this world!"

With renewed tears and gaping, Oriko rested her head on Yuma. "Daughter... yes... you are my daughter. Only this is more than enough to love you, no matter what." She would like to stay that way, comforting her, but it was all a matter of time. Said when she rose up. "And I assure you that there are way more terrible things in this world and we have to live with it."

Yuma saw Oriko giving a hand, while also offering a handkerchief with the other one.

"Come on my dear. While it is true what I said now, does not mean we should not strive to make it better."

That she held, while wiping her tears.

The two then departed, confident and united in their mission.

However, Oriko's confidence was stained with guilt.  _Yuma... I am sorry that this time was so short. Soon you will say that you are not my daughter. You, Kirika... will not be able to forgive me. I became something horrible. Still, I accept my fate, for my family and Madoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Broken hope


	9. Broken hope

"I have to admit. I've never seen someone work so much to make a sucker of me." Kyouko summoned her spear in a flash of red light that reflected on the puddles of the gallery floor where the three girls were.

Kirika shrugged, still smiling at the other two. "I can say that it's nothing personal."

Gritting her teeth, Kyouko said, almost spitting such was her anger. "I'll stick this 'personal' in your ass!"

"No Kyouko! Wait!" Mami stopped the redhead putting an arm in front of her. She kept her eyes fixed on the girl with eye patch. "It makes no sense."

"Oh Mami Tomoe-san..." Kirika stretched her wrists of her closed fists. "That is your big problem."

"What?"

"You always want to find a reason in everything, isn't it?" Kirika winked, sadly she did that with her capped eye, she quickly sought to correct it. "There are certain things in our lives that has no explanation. The sooner you accept it, less it'll be a burden to carry, don't you agree?"

"Forget Mami. With this one there's no arguments." After telling her mate, Kyouko tilted her standing spear towards Kirika. "And your 'big love' must have a screw loose if she thinks you can handle two veterans by yourself."

[ _If she really intends to fight, I do not think you should be so confident._ ]

[ _She'll fight for sure._ ] Kyouko replied to the telepathy of Mami. [ _But relax. I'm just messing around with her._ ]

"Kukuku..."

The giggle caught the attention of the two.

"You have no idea. Kuku..." Kirika opened slightly her arms and brought forth her claws. "I already WON!"

Kyouko frowned. "Okayyy... You're still the craziest. Your 'big love' didn't stole your title yet."

Mami held out her hand, from the palm of her glove sprouted ties that curled into a ball. "Kirika-san, we fought side by side against the demons, don't do it. If it was Oriko-san who asked it for you, tell us, we still can enter into an agreement."

"Ah! Then it would be so boring..." Kirika made a sleeping face. "Don't you like mysteries?"

A violet-colored circular design emerged, occupying a good extension of the gallery floor.

"Well... to where are you two going, you won't need to know."

Mami, seeing no choice, threw the ball she held against the floor. It burst, releasing a white smoke screen.

For Kirika's surprise. "I didn't even started and already running?" Soon she dismissed such suspicion, however, in the face of a sudden yellow glow coming from the smoke.

"No one here will run." Coming out of the smoke, Kyouko carried a two sided spear, one tip red and the other yellow.

"Kuku. I still have more blades than you..." the confident smile of Kirika disappeared whe she noticed a new silhouette amid the smoke.

"Are you sure?" Another Kyouko came, also carrying a spear with two tips.

Kirika's amazement was evident. "How..."

One more Kyouko appeared. "Magic, duh..."

"You know, Mami even invented a name for it." And another.

" _Rosso fantasma._ " And keep coming.

"This." It seemed to have no end. "But I prefer to call..."

"'You're screwed!'"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter of the seven Kyouko's echoed through the gallery.

"Hmmm... I see you won't want to play a little." Though surprised, Kirika was not fazed. "Right. So let's go to the main course!" The energy in each claw undulated and a pair of new blades have come to make company to the three existing ones. The colors of them changed, going from violet to dark purple, while they become longer.

The Kyoukos provided a response in kind. Their spears were subdivided and the tips flew towards their single target swiftly.

Until Kirika used her magic.  _Oriko, my love, it seems that our hothead learned some new tricks with that blonde._  She took the opportunity to examine the tips of spears that still would take time to reach her.  _Was this some sort of illusion?_

With her claws, she parried one tip. She felt the vibration of the impact, the sparks, the spearhead spinning slowly, losing its original trajectory. She walked to another tip and did the same.  _This is also real._  Tested again with one of the tips with the base of blade of yellow color.  _It's all real._

Kirika then noticed the movements of the Kyoukos, some were seeking her flanks, others jumped to stay above her. She rolled her eyes.  _They intend to surround me. What a surprise..._  She took a step aside to dodge one of the spears _. This little redhead knows how to use more than one spear, but the bodies must have to be false._

There was only one way to find out and that conclusion led Kirika to smile again. Better yet she could choose where to start! She decided to attack one of the Kyoukos that was in the air. Along the way, she turned her body to avoid some subdivisions interconnected with chains, like a deadly dance where the last step would be to satiate her blades.

If it was a dance, however, it should be said that the dance hall was getting full. "What?" New subdivisions headed to block the path between Kirika and her target. "So you improved your reflexes, my little red?"

It take a while, but the answer came. "Did you forget? This is not the first time I'm fighting you, my fake one-eyed." The voice of Kyouko was distorted under the effect of slowness.

"Kuku. You just got away from those times because my big love was very merciful and asked to let you escape. Today will be different." Kirika put her feet on one of subdivisions, using as support for her next assault. _Kyouko would not get so defensive. These two must have some kind of a plan._

She then looked at the smoke screen.  _While my magic is acting, it will never disperse and the blonde should still be there... Could they have discovered how it works? For my big love, I have to finish it soon._

Jumping from the subdivision where she was, Kirika used her claws like hooks and forced a small opening at the tangled chains. "I should start doing yoga!" Contorting as she could, she went through the opening, and with a new leap, reached one of the Kyoukos.

The redhead slowly raised the edge of her lips, revealing her teeth.

"You must be a fake, isn't it?" The claws tore that Kyouko. As Kirika already expected, no blood came out of those cuts, but her eyes did not stop growing at what came next.

The body of the redhead began to fall apart in a flurry of multicolored ribbons, eager to capture their aggressor.

Kirika let herself to fall to avoid being arrested. She just found out that this was not a good idea when she passed near the tip of a spear, enough to tear her uniform. "Ah! Damn!" She tried to reach the ground, but anywhere she look at there was only subdivisions of the spears.

"Do you want to continue to play guessing? There are still six of me. Hahaha!"

While the distorted laughter of Kyouko came from all directions, Kirika struggled to find a space in the middle of that dome of spears and chains.  _They are not illusions, but a damned trick of that blonde! But even if I could eliminate these clones, Kyouko will still have control over the spears and she is increasingly restricting my movements. What my big love would say now? Think, your dummy, think!_  She clenched her fists.  _Of course! The source of magic!_

After throwing her hip to the side to dodge a spear, the girl with eye patch began to concentrate on her soul gem, seeking to feel the magic around her.  _Let's see... aha!_  She then looked at one of the red magical girls standing behind other two and a wall of chains.  _That's it! Big love, you are a genius! But to reach her will be quite a trial..._

She then felt another source, greater, who was behind the smoke screen, far less guarded by those spears.

 _If I get that blonde, I bet that the other one will do something stupid._  "Kukuku..." Kirika crossed her claws. "It's time to burn magic,  _baby_!"

The aura on the ground reappeared and shone more brightly. In response everything around her got even slower. Wasting no time, Kirika used her claws to make way through the jungle of metal and wood, avoiding the tips. Even though it seems they were almost standing still, they would go through her flesh with violence if offered any opportunity.

"Ah... the outdoors!" Kirika escaped that real prison, going back to step on the damp floor of the gallery. "Well... metaphorically speaking. I need to check my gem." After unsummoning the claws, she brought a fist to her back. "Oh yeah... I still can't. Sorry big love, I almost forgot. Hmmm... So it's better to save what is left of my magic."

The speed of all around was got slightly higher. The Kyoukos began to turn their heads, when they noticed the escape of their prey.

Kirika brought back her claws with three blades. "This is more than enough to cut those curls, hehe." Then went towards the cloud of smoke. Once inside, the floor gleamed in yellow. "Look! It's a yellow snake? Noooo! It's a toilet paper stained with piss? Noooooo! It's Mami's ribbons!"

Once the ribbons sprouted from the ground, Kirika cut them effortlessly as she advanced. "Mami-san! Please! You're boring me to death!"

Soon came a series of bangs and flashes of light in the smoke.

"Here comes the artillery!" To dodge the incoming bullets, Kirika jumped. "You should be able to feel me too! I'm already arri..."

When realized, the point of a bayonet was almost in her eye.

Kirika averted the danger with one of her claws. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Dozens of muskets with bayonets were flying, intending to impale her.

"Mami-san and her tricks." Kirika opened a way through them. "Almost got me, keep trying!"

Returning to the ground and giving impulse for another leap, Kirika came across the cloud of smoke.

Mami was on the floor on the outside of it. Her surprised expression indicated that she had seen her opponent, but not that would be enough for her to react.

"There's the source and there you are!" Kirika landed behind Mami. "My little love would be very disappointed to see such performance of yours, senpai." In a whirl, she ripped the blonde with her blades.

Literally.

"Huh?!" Great was Kirika's surprise to see her opponent becoming a mere bunch of fabrics. "How..." The distorted sound of a gunshot and stabbing pain in her back silenced her. With the eye that was not covered, she witnessed her abdomen burst into a jet of crimson, accompanied by a small yellow sphere. She stared at that ball moving away until her nose and mouth meet with the hard, wet ground.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko stopped suddenly.

To the confusion of Yuma. "What mama?"

Oriko looked back for a moment, to where the tunnel curved. "...nothing. Come on, we are almost there."

They returned to walk quickly until they reached the exit to the gallery.

And there it was.

Her vision.

Her nightmare.

Oriko was taken by a sudden uneasiness. Those numerous Kyuubeys, most connected with that big black sphere. The small prism, the source of all evil, orbiting the large prism with the girl, the symbol of all her hope.

It was all so similar and yet so different. The damp and cold air, the hard ground that bothered under the soles of her footwear and especially the warm and comfortable glove of Yuma's hand she was holding.

Oriko felt her body heavier. After all, this was the weight of the present. That's what all of her counterparts went? This very same feeling? This... fear?

"Wow... Alot of Kyukyus..."

She pressed the hand of Yuma. If she saw the greenette perish all those times, it was to make it not happen. "You should be shocked, is it not my dear?"

"Y-You saw all this?" Yuma looked at Oriko. "Why... this girl is caged insi...?

"That's what I wanted to say!" Oriko bent down, with a troubled expression. "That girl is not caged, it is for her protection!"

"Huh?!"

Noting the girl's fright, Oriko tried to calm down. "Kyuubey will face something terrible that wants her and our world. We can not take her out from there, not now." And pressed her lips together and sighed. "Mami-san, Sakura-san... I saw that I will not be able to convince them about that, but you trust me, do you not?"

"C-Course mama!" Yuma shook her head, confirming. "I'll never doubt you anymore."

Oriko averted her gaze, her face and neck twitched.

"Mama?"

A single tear fell on her cheeck, that soon she removed. "Yes my daughter... yes..."

[ _Oriko Mikuni._ ]

The two girls turned their attention to the Kyuubey that was approaching.

[ _Yuma Chitose._ ]

"Kyukyu!" Yuma held out her arms toward the creature, which then jumped into her lap. "That's your whole family?"

[ _Family?_ ] The head of Kyuubey shuddered with the caress of the girl. [ _You could say that they are of the same species as mine._ ]

Yuma ran her hand through that fluffy body. "I missed you, did you know? So you was all this time protecting this girl and our world from a major threat?"

[ _Not only this world, but the entire universe._ ] The static red eyes of Kyuubey were focused on Oriko.

The white magical girl did the same towards the creature, with bated breath and a subtle movement in her temples.

"Kyukyu!" Yuma held the body of Kyuubey and made him to face her. "There's a lot of bad stuff going on out there, people are getting hurt! Why didn't you tell us? And there are so many here... could you not send someone to collect the cubes?"

[ _This is all in order to ensure success. We did not want the involvement of magical girls._ ]

"Yuma, he's right." Oriko intervened. "Remember what I said, what I saw. Mami-san and Sakura-san. You have to understand."

"Uh-huh." Yuma lowered her head. "I understood..."

"However." This time, Oriko directed the word to the creature. "Without our help, you will not make it."

"What should we do?" Yuma asked.

"For now." Oriko stared at the girl inside the prism. "Just wait."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

With her fists closed, Kirika lifted her body with difficulty. Losing concentration, everything was back to normal speed and her claws disappeared. Her blood was mixed with the pools of water.

"When someone manages to become faster than their opponent, they seek to attack from behind. It is a plausible tactic, but very predictable."

Already on her knees, Kirika turned to answer. "Ah... Look who's talking..." But she did not find Mami, the owner of that voice, but only part of a barrel of a musket floating in midair.

"That was not your biggest mistake." So ribbons, with a color scheme that perfectly mimicked the space around them, began to fall, revealing the blonde holding her gun.

Then Kirika witnessed a yellow ribbons, before invisible, arise. It connected Mami with the bunch of fabric that had once been her imitation.

Mami used the ribbon to pull something of that lot, which went straight in the palm of her hand. "Finding your opponent through the origin of their magic is very convenient, but it should never be used as the sole method." Her soul gem was quite dark.

The bunch of fabric became flying ribbons, passing aside Kirika, reaching and being absorbed by the gem, bringing back a bit of its brightness. Meanwhile, Mami made her musket to disassemble and reform in a new one.

"Camouflage?! Are you a Swiss knife or what?" Kirika closed her eyes and laughed. "KukukuaaaaAAAARRGGH!"

Until Mami buried the bayonet of her musket on the right side of her chest.

"Bitch... I... ah..."

"You better save your breath, I pierced your lung." Mami spoke without showing a trace of compassion. "You can make the movement and sense of time of others slower, right? I met a person with similar magic to yours and I'm sure that in this situation you will not be able to escape. If you try to use any magic, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Damn Mami! Why you not killed her yet?" The Kyoukos came through the smoke that was dissipating. Once they got closer to the two girls, the clones fell apart in a jumble of ties.

In which were absorbed by the gem of Mami, that she took to the flower-shaped jewelry on her head. "I said to you! It makes no sense! They had better opportunities to liquidate us before and why didn't they act together?" She held her musket with both hands, turning her attention to Kirika. "If she wanted to escape and protect Yuma-san, Oriko-san would have returned and not got further deep into the galleries. There's something very strange here."

"Kukugh..." The laughter of Kirika was shortened by the pain. Coming from the severe wound in her abdomen, a dark red liquid of thick aspect dripped to her legs.

"I hit your liver." Mami said coolly. "You should have a few minutes before losing consciousness." Then she opened her eyes more, emphasizing. "When that happens, I will destroy your gem, EXCEPT if you tell me what Oriko-san is planning."

Kirika smiled. "Even if I knew... ah... I would never tell."

"What?!" Mami frowned. "You obey her blindly?"

Kyouko manifested. "I already told you, she's crazy."

"Ah... Insanity would doubt my Oriko." Bright red blood bathed the tongue of Kirika. "Ihh... It would be the same as doubting what I feel for her..." She then looked at the back of the eyes of Mami. "If that happens... my life would have no meaning, not as a person, nor as a magical girl."

"You... you made your contract for her." Mami blinked again and again, surprised by her own conclusion.

"Kukugh... I would go to hell, she just need to ask." Kirika clenched her fists tighter. "Because I know she'll be always right." Then she threw up what was in her hands.

Mami saw those black cubes rise to the height of her eyes.

"Mami!"

The call of Kyouko alerted her brief distraction. A violet aura had already formed and there was nothing to do but follow her instincts and fulfill her threat.

Kirika was already with her claws when the musket fired, blowing up her chest.

Still, for Mami, what came next was a rapid movement of energy blades, cutting the cubes that were in the air. They then burst,quickly spreading a thick black smoke.

"Damn it! Where did she go?"

Amid the smoke, Mami could only hear the redhead. Kirika was gone and she could not feel her magic. The blonde was sure to have wounded her even more. She should be weak, but Mami was not sure if she was unconscious. [ _Kyouko. Do you hear me? We have to be careful._ ]

Her companion did not answer.

"Kyouko!" Mami's eyes were burning, the smoke had an intoxicating smell of burning rubber. "Cough! W-We have to get out of here!" With closed eyes, she ran straight until she felt a familiar warmth from above.

Opening her eyes, Mami had to protect them from the blinding light. Even if between clouds, the sun announced the day. Getting used to the light, she found out where she was.

It was a scene of destruction. Amidst the road there was several vehicles involved in a serious accident.

Mami's eyes widened. "Where am I?" Then she realized the gun she was carrying and the clothes she was wearing. "What?" The corset, the yellow skirt, the long boots... a mixture of yellow, white and brown was so strange, but still was able to ignite a spark in her memory. "The contract..." That brought a great distress inside her.

A few dozen meters from her there was a capsized vehicle, in which she soon recognized. "Mom... Dad!" Mami went there, passing next to a destroyed truck and pieces of other vehicles on the road.

Getting closer, her desperation grew. The car has its sides and top completely deformed with the impacts. "Mom! Father!" There was no response, just dead silence. "Please! No!" With wobbly legs, her heart in throat, Mami used the body of her gun in a vain attempt to make way among the twisted metal.

[ _They are already dead._ ]

That sudden voice in her head brought a mixture of fear and anger. In an instinctive act, she turned and pointed the gun at the creature that was on the asphalt. "You..."

Kyuubey was motionless. [ _This weapon is discharged, Mami Tomoe._ ]

Mami pulled the trigger, a few times to be sure. Seeing what the creature said was true, she discarded the weapon and formed a new one with her ribbons. "Why didn't you tell me that I could save them?" She said as she pointed again at Kyuubey.

[ _It is against our policy to offer suggestions, you know that as well as you know that at this time you would not be able to do what you did now._ ]

"Huh...?" Mami looked at her musket she was holding.

[ _The mind and soul are intriguing elements. United, they bring completely illogical results._ ] Kyuubey curled up in his own tail. [ _For example, the fact this illusion manufactured by you be so perfect, detailed and consistent about my logical faculties and critical sense._ ]

"Illusion?"

Kyuubey continued. [ _While that had been so inaccurate to the scenery. Look around you._ ]

Mami followed the advice. The road ran straight in both directions until it disappeared over the horizon. After the guardrail had just the sky. No hill, buildings, there was nothing to indicate that there would be something beyond that asphalt.

The ground began to shake.

[ _If you shoot me, it's all over. Try to remember. Where were you before that?_ ]

Mami lowered the gun and touched her head. She groped her jewelry and hastily withdrew the gem it was there. Soon discovered that was completely dark. The muscles in her body lost strength at same time, as if this realization was a debilitating poison.

The ground shook violently, causing the blonde to lose balance and fall to her knees. In the distance she saw what had caused it: the side of the road stood gigantic yellow ribbons with dozens of meters wide and more than a hundred in height. Those tons of fabric fall on the road, crushing whatever was below. Each time they rose closer to where she was.

[ _You must be quick, Mami. The illusion is shattering, what was hidden was revealed._ ]

In an effort, searching her memory, Mami dropped her gun and lifted her skirt. Strapped to her right thigh was a small pouch made of ties. From there, she took a few cubes. "Aahh!"

The quake was so strong that threw Mami in the air, making her drop her gem. A giant ribbon had fallen a few meters from where she was, pieces of the truck that was crushed rolled across the tarmac. Then a shadow formed above her.

A new ribbon rose, ready to cover the space of the road where exactly she was.

[ _Mami._ ]

Under the pleas of Kyuubey, the blonde, still lying on her stomach, threw the grief cubes where her soul gem had rolled. Once they got close enough, the cubes began to purify it.

The ribbon bent, collapsing like a tower.

Mami tried to get up, but her weakened legs could not support her weight. The shadow had grown darker, closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

The crushing force, however, did not come, only the sensation of a cold wet ground.

When she raised her head, Mami saw that she was back to the gallery. Still fallen and dizzy, she examined the sleeve of her yellow sweater with prints of white flowers, far from her magical girl garments. Up ahead of her was her soul gem with black cubes still around it absorbing its corruption, causing the gem to slowly light up like a light bulb. Looking around, she found that the black smoke was gone.

At this time she found Kyouko, also fallen and without her magical red dress. She was shaking, an expression of pain was stamped on her face.

"K-Kyouko ..." Her voice came out as a sigh. Even weak, Mami reached out and grabbed a handful of cubes from the ground. With all the strength she had at that time, she hurled them to her mate. "H-Here..."

Unfortunately, a hand intercepted them. "Thanks! Kuku..." Kirika took the cubes to her back. Her uniform of magical girl was bathed in blood, the bright red of the hole in her chest mixing with the dark one on her abdomen.

Mami's eyes widened. "How...?"

"So managed to recover... ah... indeed, you didn't absorb as much as that one here." Kirika pointed to Kyouko. "Did you ever imagine that? These cubes not only served to purify? Uh... yeah... My big love did... Kukugh..."

"How..."

"Huh..." Kirika frowned, then smiled. "Oh yes... how can I stand... and... ah... talking with those holes you put in me."

"Your magic..." Mami looked away, contemplating the possibility.

"Ding ding ding! I didn't expect less of our beloved senpai! Kuku..." Kirika opened an even bigger smile. "My magic... ah... not only applies to others. I can, for example, reduce my heart rate and the speed of... ah... my blood flow. I will last much longer than a few minutes. Kukuh..."

Mami realized, although Kirika was confident, the girl really was seriously injured. Her right shoulder was down, thanks to her fractured scapula.

While the girl standing, albeit slowly, she was still losing blood and magic, Mami was already feeling much stronger.

The soul gem was shining an intense yellow light.

Once she got some support with her hands and feet, Mami threw herself.

A violet aura formed on the ground.

Mami reached up to her vital object, which held firmly. As firm as the trample on her wrist made by a boot. "Ah!"

"I may be slow... ehh... but I can make you even more!" Kirika extended a claw, almost touching the hand of Mami. "Let's play that again? If you... use your magic... uhg... I'll chop your gem in two!"

Mami glared at her aggressor.

"My big love asked earnestly that I... I... I... did not kill you two." Blood dripped from Kirika over the arm she trampled on. "Don't make it to be harder to follow."

"What does she want then?"

Kirika smiled again, her voice less threatening. "Hey. Did you know I've never seen a... ah... magical girl disappear?"

"UUhhhhgg... AAAhhgg..."

The two looked at Kyouko, who was agonizing.

"You two disappearing close to each other. Uh... So romantic, right? But now... that you blew it... ah... you're gonna have to witness this." Said Kirika. "I bet you'll want to soon follow her. Kuku..."

Mami pressed the gem in her hand. Kirika would be too fast if she tried anything. Her only hope was in her companion.  _Kyouko... I know you're strong..._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Brothers and sisters!"

Kyouko felt she was tied to something hard before even opening her eyes. Soon found that she was tied to a large trunk. Despite being wearing her magical girl attire, her body was too weak.

"Rejoice, for the day that divine justice will prevail came!"

She stood on a wooden platform. Around her was a large crowd of people wearing paper masks, watching her.

"The day that this witch will pay for her sins!"

The familiarity of that voice drew Kyouko's attention to the priest who was in front of the altar. He also wore a mask of paper, but the features of the face that were represented on it made the girl to recognize him immediately. "Father..." Then she also recognized where she was. The hall of the church was dimly lit, the only source came from the flickering, warm light coming through the stained glass, announcing that there was a major fire outside.

"Look and listen!" The priest pointed to Kyouko. "How the devil speaks for her! Even dare to say that she share my blood. One who sells their souls, is not one of us!"

The crownd, insane, cried. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

Hearing that, Kyouko shuddered. She was not on a platform but at a large stake prepared for her. "No... Dad! Please! Hear my confession!"

The church became silent, only was heard the sound of the large flames outside.

"I know I have sinned. I let myself fall into temptation." Kyouko dropped a couple of tears. "But I'm sorry for the wrong I did, really I am. I'm not worthy, I know, but I ask for the mercy and grace of our Lord."

"It's too late for that, Ko-chan."

Kyouko looked down at the crownd, and found at the foot of the bonfire a little girl with peach-colored hair. Her mask had a smiling countenance. "Mo-chan... Mo-chan!"

"Ko-chan." The girl tilted her head to the side. "Did you not hear the words of our father? Suicides don't go to heaven."

The stained glass windows of the church burst and the flames invaded, incinerating the altar and its priest.

Kyouko gasped. "No..."

In the audience one by one, paper masks began to catch fire. They were like candles that were lit, each time closer to the stake.

"I, mother, father... you doomed us and now we'll share it, just like we always did, right? You're home now, Ko-chan." Once she finished saying the last words, the girl's paper mask ignited.

"No! Mo-chan!"

The girl stumbled and fell, firing at the stake. The crownd, like zombies, marched toward it for the same purpose.

Kyouko writhed in despair. "I'm so sorry. I'm a monster."

**BURN!**

**WITCH!**

**BURN!**

Voices from the crowd echoed through the church on fire.

"Oh God..." Kyouko looked up, sweat and tears washing the soot on her face. "Destroy me, please. Annihilate my being completely."

**BURN!**

"But don't let my family here!"

**WITCH!**

When the tongues of fire began to lick her flesh, then she saw something forming in the air. Made of embers and ashes, it was a horse that breathed fire through its nostrils as if it were one of the four of the apocalypse.

Amid absolute pain, Kyouko saw the creature riding toward her, until her eyes melt.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Between the Kyuubeys below and the black sphere in a fixed position in the air, the large prism contrasted with the smaller one that orbited it.

The girl who resides in it, Madoka, was like a statue, a symbol of peace, ignorant to events beyond the crystal frontier.

An inaccurate assumption, however, because to an attentive observer who was close enough, would perceive something very subtle right now.

The slight tremor of her hands.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Homura-chan! Don't move so much!"

It was another beautiful day in the flowery field. While her children played in the distance, Homura, sitting on the grass, struggled to finish her work. "Madoka, I'm almost done the wreath. If you can wait a bit."

"Ah... but I wanted to finish together with you." Nagisa, standing, intertwined branches and fit flowers on the long black hair of Homura to form a veil. "Your hair is very smooth. If it gets sloppy, it will fall apart as soon as you get up."

"So I don't get up." Homura concluded.

"Hmmm... So it will be bad too." Nagisa grumbled. "You can't stand there all the time. Also I wanted to see you dance with it, twirling, do  _fetes_."

" _Fouettés_." Homura corrected.

"This... ehihi." Smiling, Nagisa continued. "Homura-chan, you should teach me."

"What..."

"Some moves."

Homura dropped the flower that was about to put on the wreath. "I know their names more than execute them."

"Not true!" Nagisa retorted. "I saw how you dance. It is wonderful!"

"Madoka." Homura took a deep breath and said in a serious and paused voice. "I really can not teach you that."

Nagisa felt the weight of those words, to the point of removing her hands that handled the hair. "Sorry..."

There was a brief silence between the two before Homura manifested. "I was rude. It's me who must apologize."

"No! No!" Nagisa gestured. "It was a silly request on my part. Ehihi. Forget it." Pulling her white hair to partially hide her own face, she said hesitantly. "But... I still want you to throw your flowery hair."

Homura nodded, with a more relaxed voice. "So is it already flowery?"

"Oh no!" Nagisa was quick to fiddle Homura's hair again. "I still have to put some more flowers at that side."

"Uh-huh." Homura returned to focus on in her crown of colorful flowers. "Because I almost finished it, yet remains to be seen whether it will fit on your head. Since you don't want me to move, could you come here in front of me for us to see it?"

Although she waited, Homura received no response. "Madoka?" Not even her hair was being pulled over. She turned, dropping some flowers of her veil.

Nagisa was looking at some distant point, apprehensive. Her long white hair and her pink dress swayed with a sudden gust of wind.

"What?" Homura asked.

With short, rapid breathing, Nagisa replied. "Suffering..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Fortissimo._

Immersed in the music of the orchestra, covered by her white cape, Sayaka was sitting in a lotus position amidst her large amphitheater.

Meditating, she concentrated on the object on the palm of her left hand. A black sphere surrounded by metal adornments, with allusions of a musical score and a symbol, like a note of crescent shape. This symbol is also found at the top of the sphere, while the opposite pole had a thin metal pin through which the object was balanced.

That was her grief seed, on the same hand she healed from that un **Gr** AT **e** Ful.

 **kY** oUS **u** K **E K** Am **I** Jo **U**.

How did he not notice? We were childhood friends, we could be much more. I was sure of it. I risked my life for it.

 **UN** gR **A** tE **Fu** L **!**

Then that girl, who was said to be my friend, took him from me. Her  **Fi** LtHy voice! Her fIl **TH** y laugh! Her  **f** IltH **Y**  breath!

 **hI** Tom **I s** Hi **ZU** ki.

fIL **Th** Y T **R** aI **tO** R!

Yes! As **hO** MuRA,  **nAG** iSa, mad **OK** a. Everyone Li **E** s, everyone Be **tr** AY **S**.

Because? Because they think I'm **u** Gl **Y** , w **EA** K. All take advantage of those who did not have a F **Ai** R life.

 **bU** t TH **aT**   **C** oU **Ld**  ch **AnG** E!

Trembling, Sayaka was soaked, the water ran down her navy blue cape. Her thoughts came from the floor, the walls, the sibilate of violins. Her identity drowning, being overridden by her own barrier.

One of her minions approached. A cheap imitation of that f **IL** thY t **Ra** It **OR**! In its eternal crying, it knelt before her master and lowered its head, pulling its green long hair to leave exposed its neck.

I am no longer human. No need to follow the laws of humans, but I still yearn for eX **E** cU **T** iO **n**!

For  **J** US **tIc** E!

Sayaka appreciated the metallic reflection of her gauntlets. She was stronger now.

I can bring that UN **gR** aTE **fUl**  here. I want to hear him play for me, as I pass my blade through that FI **lT** hY TR **A** i **T** o **r**  in front of him. He will smile. He will H **A** vE  **tO**  smile. It is f **Ai** R.

A cutlass was conjured in the right hand of Sayaka. It would be so easy. However, a part of her still claimed inside the armor.

_An ephemeral reward._

That would never have satisfied her, only instigate the voracity of her ire even more.

_Living under my impulses and desires, where it would be fair to others? This will only lead to a lonely path._

Sayaka closed her gauntlet, pressing her seed. She remembered someone who has already taken this path once and returned to try to rescue her. Someone that discovered that it was not worth living like this.

_Kyouko..._

Suddenly, a cacophony of strident sounds took over the place. "AAa **AAA** a **H** H **h** hH **h!** " Sayaka's armor and sword liquefied as she rose frightened.

A tremor hit the barrier. The liquid surface of which the orchestra musicians were composed vibrated erratically. Their movements have lost the necessary harmony to play their instruments.

Sayaka quivered as well. She swallowed hard realizing what that meant.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

" **AaaaAAAHHHH! IIIAAAHHH! AAARRHH!** " Kyouko struggled violently on the wet concrete.

"Wow! So scandalous!" Kirika was surprised to see that. "I thought... ah... disappear was something more peaceful."

"So please! Make it stop!" Mami cried.

"Relax." Kirika looked back at Mami. "When she disappears... you won't hear her screams anymore. You will se..."

Mami was unable to hear the rest because Kirika was thrown away by a violent blast accompanied by a sound of shattering. When she realized, the blonde saw her world spun while flying aimlessly. In this situation, the only attitude she could think of was to make her gem shine.

A thud behind her head and everything disappeared.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"What was that?!" Yuma felt the ground tremble.

Kyuubey jumped off her lap and looked toward the tunnel.

"Behind us." Oriko turned to the tunnel as well. Inside it began to form a mist.

Yuma put her hands to her chest. "Mama, something happened to them?"

"I-I do not know!"

"Huh?!"

"I did not predict that!" Oriko turned to Yuma, her eyes wide. "Kirika... she is in danger!"

"Oh no!"

"She needs you!" Oriko pleaded. "I will stay with Kyuubey. Now go!"

Yuma looked from one side to the other, it all happened so suddenly. No, she could not hesitate. She nodded. "Y-Yes mama!" And ran.

While Oriko saw the little girl with her rushed and worried steps over the puddles, heading toward the tunnel, her features, once of concern and surprise, became impassive.

_Go Yuma. Save Kirika and save yourself._

Turning again, she looked at the girl inside the prism and the Kyuubeys, their red eyes glowing in the dark gallery environment. There was no shortage of witnesses.

[ _This surge of energy..._ ]

Listening to distracted Kyuubey which was in front of her, Oriko turned her face away from him and said to herself. "You were right Sakura-san, we are only raw material for him. Yet, you were deceived, like all of us. There is no Law of Cycles, we did not even disappear in peace. He lied to us, with fantasies to hide our cruel fates."

She then lowered her head, glanced at her brilliant gem. "The worst thing is that I am not different from him, I was unable to. Sorry, Mami Tomoe-san, but there are times when we must become heroes and others where we must have to do what is needed. That's something I learned from an early age." Small droplets formed in the corner of her eyes. "After all, I am a Mikuni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The devil's coffin


	10. The devil's coffin

The wind swayed the grass, bringing a calm sound. The scent of the various types of flowers, although it was a mix, it was nice. The sky was clear. None of it to Homura corresponded with that word. "Suffering... What do you mean?"

"I felt." Nagisa said with a lost gaze. "It was so close, but at the same time was beyond the horizon."

Homura glanced at her children. They had stopped playing and stared toward them.

"It was something very familiar. I already felt it countless times." Nagisa looked at her own strained hands. Her eyes widened in complete awe. "Ahh... AAAHHHH!"

Homura stood before that, letting to fall her veil of flowers entirely. "Madoka...?"

"We have to go back!" Nagisa turned to Homura. "Something happened to the Law of Cycles!"

"Law of Cycles? I did not feel anything strange." Affirmed Homura.

"What I'm saying is serious!" Nagisa pleaded. "The Law may be in danger, but you have the power to protect it, Homura-chan."

"Back..." Homura looked at the wreath she was still holding. Her countenance was thoughtful, her silence allowed the sound of wind to manifest until her utter a simple word. "No."

"What..." Having uttered in one breath, Nagisa kept her lips parted.

"I asked. Remember?" Homura continued. "If we would be together forever."

"But I won't separate of you!" Nagisa replied.

"Exactly. It is to be just me and you..." The children approached Homura, standing behind her. "... or by chance this would be a problem?"

Nagisa contracted her forehead before that question. "No... but they may be in need of help now. We can return later!"

Homura shook her head. "I don't care what is happening. What is important is that you're here with me, Madoka."

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed in anger. "I know y-you are not like that! Stop it! Stop!"

"You will not leave HERE!" With the cry of Homura, a strong gust of wind hit them.

Which threw Nagisa's hair back. The little girl backed away, cowering. "I..." Her expression was of great distress. "Then am I your prisoner?"

Homura diverts her gaze and put a hand to her temple, her lips quivered. "No... this is madness ... I can't..."

Nagisa noted the dolls capping their mouths, with the vain intention of hiding their silent laughter. The flowers at the foot of the dark-haired girl began to change their color to violet tones. "Homura-chan..."

"Enough." Homura reached for Nagisa, gesturing to stop. She took a deep breath. "I won't go through with this, you no longer have to pretend."

"What are you saying?" Nagisa was confused at first, but soon came to realization. "Ah... but I'm Madoka! I've shown so much, listen to your feelings."

"You deceived them! Just that..." Homura turns again to Nagisa. "I already know exactly what you are."

The flowery field transformed. The flowers at the feet of Nagisa were purple, but the girl did not notice because she was still mulling over what she had just heard. "So... you lied to me."

Homura remained silent.

That was enough to Nagisa understand. "She recovered, right? What did she tell you?"

"Oh... I see that your mask is falling." Homura said in a tone of sarcasm.

"No! I'm Madoka!" Nagisa back to beg. "She lied to you, poisoned you against me because she's a coward! Please!"

"She warned me that you would want to leave here and that's true." Homura threw her hair back, removing any trace that there was of the flowery veil. "You call her a liar and a coward to boot... you want me to believe that? Then call your familiars, witch."

"Huh...?" Nagisa frowned.

"I'm not talking to you, 'Madoka'." Homura said the name in a mocking way. "Charlotte or, as you prefer to call her, Nagisa, is part of you. You two are like a single person, was it not what you told me? I never prevented you to bring your familiars here, then do what I asked."

Nagisa held her breath, looking around in a troubled expression.

"You can't, right?" Homura tilted her head to the side, her eyes half closed. "You can have memories of Madoka, maybe even of that witch, but isn't either."

"No..." Nagisa said in crying tone. "I swear I didn't mean it, but she was suffering too much and a tragedy was about to happen. I had to take action. I'm sorry, Homura-chan, but I'm Madoka... listen to me..."

Homura was taken by a flash of violet light. When the light was gone, she was in her devilish black suit.

"No. No!" Nagisa gestured desperately. "Wait Homura-chan! Don't do this to me! Please..."

Homura pitched her wings of black feathers. "It's over. Stop pretending."

The dolls hit their sharp teeth in unison, while casting their pins.

Nagisa brought her hands to her head. "No... uuuuhhh... please..."

Homura snapped. "I said to stop to PRETEND!"

"I... can't stop what I'm not doing... uuuuhhh..." Nagisa's face twitched, her eyes sparkled with tears that were forming. She touched the red ribbons tied in her hair. It was like a spark to her unleash a new desperate plea. "Homura-chan... please... we spend all this time together... uuuhhh ... you're more than my friend... uuuhhh... I love you."

Homura shuddered. Gritting her teeth, she cried emphatically. "SHUT UP!"

Nagisa covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Uuuuaaaaahhhhhh!"

Homura frowned, taken by confusion, her mouth open, she said in a sigh. "I told you to... stop pretending..."

"Uuuuuuaaaahhhhh!"

"Stop with that... stop!" Homura lowered her head, not wanting to see more of the little girl's gaping mouth. It was then that she noticed.

At the foot of Nagisa, the flowers received blackened drops in which they absorbed and thus they started to get dark.

"Aaahh! AAAhhh!"

Homura heard the lamentations of Nagisa, but it was not a cry. Turning to look at the face of the white-haired girl, her heart, which had passed through many tribulations, jumped.

A black viscous liquid was coming out of Nagisa's eyes. The veins of the face were black, forming a morbid tangle that contrasted with her pale skin. Startled, she looked at her hands, where both were also those with dark veins spreading. "Aaaahhh..." With a last gasp, of disappointment, her surprised expression had been replaced by melancholy. She then exchanged glances with the other girl.

Homura stood her chin and pursed her lips, keeping a strong and controlled breathing.

Before that expression, Nagisa gave a grim smile. "In the end we both become monsters, we could not help, could we?" So more of that black liquid fell from her eyes. "But I didn't want you to see me like this... uuhhh..."

Homura saw the veins of the legs of Nagisa darken, reaching her bare feet.

"If all had gone well, none of this needed to happen. We would not be here and you would not talk to me like that."

As if pumping from the feet of Nagisa, the grass and the flowers earned black appearance, replacing the violet, and spreading rapidly.

Large flocks of black birds left the nearby trees. When Homura realized, her children had already turned and were in a hasty escape.

Between sobs, Nagisa continued. "I'm sorry Homura-chan to have to be that way, but I'll show you I'm Madoka you love, regardless of what I have become." When finished talking, she stopped moving completely, like a statue, and fell back. Once the body touched the ground, the black flowers closed, forming buds. From them, started to came out small tentacles.

Not liking what she saw, Homura took off for safety. She witnessed the tentacles coalescing to each other, getting thicker.

Then came the tremor.

Accompanied by a loud roar, the earth opened to reveal the monstrosity that had formed in its domain. A huge black mass rose like a mountain into the sky.

Until the blue and black clashed.

Homura watched the sky ripping on impact. Cracks spread over it like a huge spider web. Below her the tentacles earned size and were moving ever closer to her.

Then, as if someone had triggered a switch, the colors changed suddenly offering their places to more gray tones and the movements frozen.

Not affected by such event, Homura kept looking up, to the part of the sky where the mountain had drilled.

From the hole in the sky came a shower of white feathers. They descended gently, innocent, completely opposite to the chaos and destruction that was being established.

Homura reached out and grabbed one of them. At that moment she realized that on the other hand she was still holding the wreath, now only with violet flowers. She looked yet again to that dark wall in front of her and then down.

In one of the ephemeral spaces between the tentacles, lay a hand on white strands of hair.

Homura brought the crown of flowers closer, feeling its perfume, and then casted toward where Nagisa was. For now, however, the flowers did not reach there, since the crown froze in midair, acquiring the same dead tones of the space around it.

With nothing else to do, Homura flew into the sky, looking for a crack big enough. Once found, she slipped to the other side, where then she came across a vast desert.

Leaving behind a wall of black brick, base of a titanic hourglass-shaped tower, Homura continued her flight to a series of rocky mountains that was on the horizon.

Landing on the edge of a cliff, she gazed at the desolate landscape of gray dunes that separated her from the place where she stayed for so long. The tower was more damaged than she imagined, with several tentacles coming out of the walls as if they were branches of a large tree.

She then raised her hand and examined the feather of pure white between her fingers.

" _.etnaicsirtS soaC lI_ "

That voice, so familiar as disturbing, caught the attention of Homura. On top of a stone was a black salamander, the movements on its tail proving that it was not part of which had been paralyzed.

"Is that you, witch." Homura said coolly.

 _"_ _.lla ta egnahc ton did ehS_ " The salamander went down the rock where it was.

"No..." Homura lowered her head slightly, returning to pay attention to the feather.

The salamander reached the feet of the girl.  _".nekorb saw emit fo wolf ehT_ "

Homura continued to respond mechanically. "She tried to escape."

" _?noitacav ruoy saw woH_ " The salamander had already begun to climb her legs.

"That was a sarcasm?"

" _.uoy htiw denrael I_ "

"You're quite talkative... I see that you got some bad habits and forgot what is your place." Homura looked at the salamander going up her belly. "Report me about Madoka and the Law of Cycles. You went there with her?"

" _.seY_ "

"How was Madoka feeling?"

The salamander reached the left shoulder of Homura.  _".sah ehs gnignol eht edih ton nac ehS_ "

Homura closed her eyes and take a deep breath. "I knew it."

 _"_ _.slrig eht ot pleh gnireffo yppah eb ot yaw wen a dnuof ehS .enola ton si ehs ,revewoH_ "

"Hmmm..." Homura brooded about what she had just heard, before returning to open her eyes. "And how is she now?"

" _.enif si ehS_ " The salamander crept up her neck, disappearing beneath those long black hair.

"Really?" Homura frowned. "Well, I heard that the Law of Cycles is in danger."

" _.esur a saw taht wonk ,uoy dlot ohw reh saw ti fI ?gniylpmi uoy era tahW_ "

"Certainly..."

" _.reverof ti peek ton nac uoY_ "

Realizing that the subject had changed to something more pertinent at the moment, Homura observed the top of her left hand. Surging through it, her violet soul gem within the black crown had acquired certain corruption at its base.

" _.elbativenI_ "

It was not necessary to say, she knew. Homura looked back at the white feather in her other hand, while her black bow was taking shape.

" _.gnihtyreve esU_ "

Nor does this. Examining her target, the monstrosity that was about to bring great destruction, Homura dropped the feather and prepared an energy arrow.

The feather swayed in its gentle descent. During this time, a violet flame ignited at the top of the bow. Homura felt between her fingers the energy accumulating in the arrow, becoming unstable.

Everything had a limit.

For the feather was the ground. Once it hit, the colors returned to their vibrant hues, bathed by the shimmering violet sky. At the same time, the ground quake at the fury occurring kilometers away.

The top of the tower did not even come crashing down because the abomination lifted and shattered it. The creature gained height rapidly, only to be barred by the crystallized sky.

Homura witnessed the black mountain then pulse. Tentacles left the peak and spread close to the surface of the sky, which began to crack.

" _!toohS_ "

Homura looked down and turned her face before releasing the arrow. She did not even see when the energy shot penetrated deep into the black mass, but could not escape the blinding light that followed.

Like a sun, the explosion consumed a good portion of the mountain of tentacles. What escaped from the instant disintegration burned to the light.

When sphere of energy was losing strength, dissipating, Homura looked back to where she had fired. Under the violet flames, the few remaining tentacles struggled and disappeared among the ruins of the tower.

" _!epacse reh tel tsomla uoY !?gniod uoy era tahW_ "

"She won't escape yet..." Homura said as she adjusted her fringe. "... because she wants me."

" _...saw taht wonk oslA_ "

"Insufficient." Homura prepared a new arrow and pointed against the dunes of the desert below. Shooting, the arrow sank into the sand, which rose in a large explosion.

Then, from the ground, came out several tentacles that began to crawl through the rocky escarpment.

Homura took off and flew away, but looking back, she saw that the chaotic mass of tentacles was managing to follow her. She then used her bow to shoot an arrow forward to where she was flying.

The arrow blossomed, forming a tangle of violets lines in midair, like a big spider web.

Once Homura crossed the web, from the lines arrows were fired, intercepting the tentacles pursuing her.

" _.won regnorts era uoY_ "

"She is too." Homura started to reduce the flight altitude. "And until find out how much, it's better to use hit and run tactics. Let's find a place to hide."

Suddenly, large tentacles sprouted from the sands toward the flying girl. Homura avoided easily, but the truth is that the tentacles did not aim her.

" _.ykS_ "

Homura looked at what was left behind. The tentacles had shocked with the violet crystal surface, creating new cracks. Firing again and again with her bow, she dispatched the threat in a series of explosions.

" _.tuo hctaW_ "

Homura noticed the shadow forming on her. In a quick dive to one side, she dodged the big tentacle who tried to grab her while she was busy.

More tentacles emerged from the sands, forming a true black forest.

"I can't underestimate her." Homura fled at high speed, crossing over a ridge and down in a desert valley, flying close to the dunes.

" _.srailimaF_ "

"They will be useless, even to distract her." Homura felt the air hitting her face hard, her hair fluttered. "What's that?" Looking back, she realized she was creating a vacuum that raised sand columns wherever she went.

" _.deeps gnisol era eW_ "

"Yes..." Homura conjured up her gem and examined. "It's getting dark quickly."

" _.luos ruoy ot detcennoc si ecalp sihT_ "

"So if that thing spreads..."

" _.yltcaxE_ "

"So we have to make every second count." Homura rose again and stood in midair.

A sea of tentacles emerged on the horizon. The glowing violet sky was being stained by the tar in its relentless advance.

Without delay, Homura prepared a new arrow while an aura formed behind her. Once shot, the arrow was divided into two and then each one divided again and again...

The surface of the black sea lit before the swarm of arrows that fell upon it.

Homura remained impassive, contemplating her destructive power, such was the irony. If she had such power before, the insurmountable obstacle that she had for so long would cease to exist in an instant, the story would be different.

Now, that same power seemed to be nothing.

Some tentacles continued their advance, being protected by others who sacrificed themselves in the face of the devastating hail. Once they have a clear path, the tentacles darted toward the girl with wings.

Homura prepared several energy arrows. "I see now that I would have no chance of destroying it."

" _.etats taht ni dniheb reh evael ot lufniap os gnieb nevE_ "

Firing all the arrows at once, Homura cut the tentacles. Handfuls of black goo flew in all directions, in which she dodged effortlessly.

However, from a black ooze that passed close to her, smaller tentacles came out and attacked.

Homura only realized it when they grabbed her weapon and broke it in several parts.

" _.woB_ "

"I don't need." With the energy arrows in her hand, Homura fused them together to form a spear, in which she launched against the great black mass that was ever closer, forming a large explosion.

More showers of black ooze, but not from the explosion, as Homura soon found, but the sky above her. The day, as well as could be said, was turning into night. Seeing no choice, the girl with long black hair was seen again on the run.

" _.timil ruoy ta era uoY_ "

"I'm not and if what you has to offer are these comments, so you're more helpful being silent."

" _.gniW_ "

Much to the disgust of Homura, the witch did not become quiet, yet she could not ignore what she had heard. Craning her neck, she soon discovered what it meant. The frame of one of her wings was stained with that black viscous liquid. The stain was growing and moving toward her bare back. Not wanting to find out what would happen if it reached her body, Homura brought the wing closer and then, with one hand taken by a purple aura, she cut it off.

Physics, laws she has challenged and defeated many times, but she already knew full well that the time comes where they charge for it dearly. Perhaps was not been so disastrous as it could be, since it was sand instead of rock, but the fall of Homura was not smooth. Although she was not seriously injured, she had difficulty getting out of the hole formed with the impact.

" _!os od ot evah llits uoy ecnahc ylno ruoy ma I !akodaM tcetorp ot tnaw I_ "

"Don't make me laugh, witch. You know as well as I do that it's impossible..." Homura was kneeling in front of the darkness around her. The tentacles, as if they had noticed that their prey was now helpless, did not advance. The girl saw the black mass surrounding her on all sides, the violet light of sky being extinguished between the cracks of the living wall.

However, it did spark something inside Homura. "How I was foolish."

" _?hsilooF_ "

"If she wants me so much..." Raising her left hand at eye level, Homura conjured the crown-shaped gem. Despite being darkened, the girl still shone it, illuminating the black dome. "... so I will give myself entirely."

" _.rewop ruoy fo tnetxe eht dneherpmoc ton od uoY !oN_ "

"I have to believe I can take her with me!" The gem shone even more brightly. "Come on, come on!" But, like a candle, brightness flickered before ceasing. "No... no!" Even more defeated, Homura got on all fours, her fingers sinking into the sand as the gem was getting back into her hand. "... I must break it."

" _.ytinrete lla rof reffus dluow akodaM_ "

Homura could no longer see anything, just could feel the cooler air and... something approaching. "I hate you."

" _.emas eht yas I_ "

"Even failing again. Even before the end, why..." Homura stood. "... I can not stop?"

" _.su ot raed si niaP_ "

"It's what makes us believe that we're still alive." Homura stared at the abyss, the same that stared at her. "Madoka..."

" _.yrroS_ "

Clenching her fists. "I see you in hell, witch." Homura advanced against the oblivion.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

**When the truth was revealed**

**In a world without future**

**You were not there**

**Words were lost**

**Between rain and tears**

**Lamentations**

**Leave behind**

**We already crossed**

**The gates of paradise**

**.**

**In the reflection of a window**

**Saw you and me**

**Ignorant to time**

**Petals that blend**

**On a new tomorrow**

**Hopes**

**Leave behind**

**We already crossed**

**The gates of paradise**

"Homura-chan!"

She felt cold drops fall on her face and the hard surface of the ground beneath her back.

"Please! Don't leave me..."

Then she felt the warmth of a hand on her cheek, it was enough to her allow light to come to her eyes. She saw before her was a blur, with a distinct pink color, which fell on her.

"Homura-chan! Homura-chan! Oh... Homura-chan... I thought I'd lost you forever."

Her body heated entirely with that so familiar hug. "Ma... doka?"

The blur moved away. "Ah... You need that, right? It's very broken."

Feeling the object being placed on her face, the world Homura saw was cracked, but now sharper. Her heart jumped when she came across Madoka kneeling in her pink dress, with some parts in yellow and white. Her skirt with ruffles which remembered the petals of a beautiful flower and, of course, her pompous red ribbons that bound her hair. The magical girl costume she wore was torn and bloodstained, but more importantly, the pink soul gem attached to the ribbon around her neck, still shone strongly.

She soon found that this also apply to hew own costume. Her tight white shirt of formal and straight design, with a black and gray collar, with a simple lilac bow tied on it, reminded much a school uniform. The shirt sleeves were long, but not as much as the black sleeve coming out underneath. She was wearing a gray short skirt with white edges, but her legs were not exposed, since she also wore a black pantyhose with a pattern of violet diamond shapes on the side of it, it was long enough to cover up her boot perfectly.

On her left forearm was her trusty shield, ultimate symbol of her wish. Just beyond, at the top of her hand, her soul gem, a violet diamond with a golden frame. Homura saw a black essence being transferred from the gem to an object that Madoka held close to it. A grief seed, with gear shaped metallic adornments.

"Can you see?" Madoka asked, somewhat apprehensive.

"Yes..." Homura squinted, trying to remember. "W-What happened..."

"We did it!" Madoka said, more excited. "The great witch was defeated!"

Homura looked at the cloudy sky, raindrops fell and went down through the lens of her glasses. Looking around, she realized, from the pieces of scattered chairs and desks, that they should be in what had once been a floor of an office. The building was more one of many that have been devastated in the downtown of Mitakihara. However, she no longer heard the malignant laugh of the witch that haunted her in her nightmares. "H-How..."

[ _Madoka destroyed the witch in her last attack, demonstrating a potential beyond expectations._ ]

The two magical girls turned and saw Kyuubey on a pile of rubble.

"It's true." Madoka looked back at Homura. "But alone, I don't think I would have a chance."

[ _You are right Madoka._ ] Kyuubey agreed.[ _The ability to manipulate time of Homura to the favor of you was a big difference._ ]

"Thanks Kyuubey but... but..." Homura returned to exchange glances with Madoka. "I don't remember having been so helpful."

"Don't say that, Homura-chan." Madoka shook her head. "You gave your best. We all did."

Homura looked down, but came to show a shy smile at that statement, but it was the same statement that made to wide her eyes, remembering something. "And... and Tomoe-san?"

Madoka changed her expression to a sad countenance, and again shook her head.

"Oh... hmmm..." Homura felt her eyes water and started to lower her head, but hands prevented her from doing so.

"Homura-chan! Remember what she said. Being magical girls means putting our lives at risk."

Homura gaped at the determined look that Madoka showed.

She continued. "It's like she wanted it to be, fighting for good. We are her legacy, we can not falter."

Homura took a deep breath and held the crying before nodding in agreement.

"Come on, I'll help you get up."

Homura stood next to Madoka, then she was able to see better the extent of the destruction. "D-Does... a lot of people died?"

"Many went to shelters, as well as my family. They should be fine, the witch didn't reach there." Madoka said as she watched Homura moving away from her, heading toward the edge of the destroyed building. "I said I was going to the bathroom with a classmate, maybe they even haven't come to search for me yet."

Kyuubey intruded into the conversation. [ _After what I witnessed here, I am sure you two will be excellent substitutes for Mami, especially you Madoka._ ]

"Me?"

[ _Yes, you has an unusual power for your nature._ ]

"Well... that's good, right? I... I have to be strong now, for Mami-san, Homura-chan, mother, father, Takkun..." Madoka put a hand to her chest. "Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan and everyone in school and... and everyone in this city so devastated." Then she felt the object she was carrying. "Ah... will you want this seed?"

[ _This is not a seed of a mere witch, but a legend. You should be able to purify your gems completely a few more times yet._ ]

Madoka almost smiled at that.

But that smile would not last. [ _However, you should prepare. So much destruction and suffering soon will attract many witches here._ ]

"Oh no!"

[ _I can scout the area and warn you if I find something._ ]

"Do it!" Madoka squeezed hard the grief seed she carried. "And thank you again."

While the conversation between Madoka and the creature unfolded, Homura was already lost in thoughts.  _Tomoe-san... even if you accepted death, Could I not have prevented too?_

She felt the weight of her wet long braids.  _What am I thinking? I can not even protect myself..._

Removing the excess water on her glasses, Homura examined the extent of the city's destruction.  _Madoka is proving strong as ever, but she must be suffering inside. At least she is alive. My wish... was realized._  Then she turned her attention to her shield.  _Should I tell her? She was always curious about my wish, but..._

She felt the cold metal with the slide of her fingers and then gritted her teeth.

 _No... She will hate me for not having warned her. She would want to save Mami... want to take the risk._  Homura shuddered.  _How I am horrible... How I..._

Her thoughts silenced, soon to be replaced by another.  _My shield._  Homura passed the sleeve of her uniform in her glasses to be sure of what she was seeing.  _Why the lids are closed?_

Using her magic, Homura made the apparatus come to life, making the lids open. Within each of the glass compartments contained certain amount of an exotic violet sand.  _Should not be like that, but... but... how do I know that?_

With her rapid breathing, taken by those concerns, the magical girl with glasses looked at the rubble around her, confused, until something caught her attention.

Near the remains of a desk there was a broken vase, and it contained some red spider lilies.

Homura felt the rain was colder... or was her blood? She shivered and swallowed hard.  _Why I called Madoka by her first name? And she did not even notice..._

"Homura-chan, we have..."

Again the shield received the magic of its owner and then spun, silencing Madoka and the world. Even rain was not spared, as well as the colors.

Now the world belonged to the cowards, for those who fear the inexorable tomorrow. Homura now had the time she needed in her world to consult her memories of past events. However everything was confused, in flashes of images that stuck out in her mind, she could recognize the great witch, Walpurgisnatch, but she struggled against it alone, there was no Mami or even Madoka.

Even more frightened, Homura hardly noticed that she had placed her right hand inside the dark internal part of her shield. Old habits.  _Old? Why do I feel this?_

In the endless void within her shield, she groped for anything that would satisfy her questions. What her fingers found was a non-slip handle. When she pulled out what was there, Homura gaped.

It was a Remington model 870, a pump action shotgun. A weapon with effective stopping power even against medium sized targets, if they do not have any armor or carapace. It is also useful to burst windows and doors, so commonly found in witch barriers.

It was her voice that echoed in her mind with that information, but Homura did not understand why or the fact of having such weapon with her. Only should have homemade bombs...

By adjusting her glasses with her left hand to better observe the gun, Homura had been taken by a new epiphany. She removed it from her face and focused her gaze on the gem on her hand, which shone brightly.

Everything was now clearer.

"This is... wrong." Babbling with a colder, more familiar voice, Homura clung to what she could remember. She dropped the glasses, leaving it frozen in the air and time, and turned around.

Kyuubey was no longer there, only Madoka, frozen in time in faded, dead colors.

In agile movements, almost instinctive, Homura unlocked and sought to ensure that the gun was loaded. Walking toward the other girl, the drops of rain that were standing in the way returned to gain movement and slided on the skin as they came into contact.

Being a step away from Madoka, Homura stopped. The pink-haired girl was gaping in the midst of what was going to say, her static look ignorant at what was happening just before her.

The girl with long black braids took a deep breath and pressed the safety mechanism button behind the trigger.

_This is not right._

She pointed the shotgun directly against the soul gem next to the neck of Madoka. Nothing made sense anymore.

_But if I'm wrong?_

The barrel of the gun trembled, it seemed heavier. Had she gone mad? Lost something?

_I sure lost a lot, so much I have left behind..._

Homura could no longer look at that face in front of her.

_So many times I have done that I do not believe more in dreams._

She took a deep breath again and again and gritted her teeth, her finger near the trigger.

Until the barrel was held and pulled to the side.

Homura was dumbfounded.

Madoka moved, the vivid colors in her horrified expression. "Homura-chan! What are you doing?!" She pulled again, ripping the gun from the hands of the other girl.

Homura just stepped back, without saying a word.

Madoka looked at the gun she was holding. "What are you doing..." And then flung it away. The weapon spun two times in the air before stopping, but soon the world returned to move and the strength of the magical girl was revealed when the shotgun entered into the neighboring building by one of the broken windows.

"How..." That was the first word that Homura managed to utter.

Madoka looked away. "Homura-chan..."

"How is that possible?" Homura turned her attention to her shield and her gem. "Unless..."

Madoka closed her eyes and wrists.

"I... remember..." The girl's violet eyes flashed. "This... is not a dream." In a conclusion that mixed disgust and fury, Homura made her gem on top of her hand to shine and aimed against Madoka.

At least that was her intention.

Homura first felt a grab in her shins and then a pull. "Aaahh!" Falling back, she soon discovered that her own shadow had betrayed her, where black tentacles emerged. She thought to use her shield to cut them, but her wrists were already being held by more tentacles. Lying in the form of cross, she could no longer do anything else.

The rain stopped.

"You're right. This is not a dream." Madoka looked back at Homura and smiled slightly. "When you created this beautiful place of green prairies, never was for you, isn't it Homura-chan?"

The fallen girl only gulped as an answer.

"No... It would never be your paradise." Madoka continued, looking around. "Now this one is, a cruel place and full of afflictions, but where personal dedication is rewarded." She then looked at the grief seed that was balancing on the palm of her hand. "I gave my best to build it, because today I have not yet achieved a genuine smile from you, but..." Sadly, she observed the seed to melt, turning into a puddle of tar that was being absorbed, disappearing under the white fabric of her glove. "I still failed."

"Stop..." Homura began to struggle furiously. "Stop pretending already! I know that you're her curse!"

"Curse?!" Madoka made a slight withdrawal with her head in surprise. "That's how she refers to me? Is that what you feel?"

Homura stopped, panting.

"Did she tell you?" Madoka raised her eyebrows. "That she's a witch?"

"I know..." Homura said, turning her head to the side.

Madoka gasped. "So... h-how she convinced you?!" Aware that this question could not have an answer from the other, she mused. "Is it because she presented herself like that?"

In a glance, Homura saw that the body and clothes of Madoka had darkened, going completely black as coal, except the hair and the gem that continued with their original color. It was no longer possible to distinguish her eyes, nose and mouth. The clothes melted and joined to the body, revealing the curves of the girl.

Homura's eyes widened. "What?!"

The gem shone brightly, first in pink tone, but soon gave way to white. Her hair, once short, lengthened up.

It was the last thing Homura could see before the burst of light blind her. "Gnn!" When the light faded, she opened her eyes slowly, fighting her fears.

Madoka was in a divine dress of pure white. Large extensions of the universe were revealed beneath her long skirt. Her pompous red ribbons were now white too, but her eyes were still pink, until her closed them. "Like that?" She inquired, showing her golden irises when opened.

"No... NOOOO!" Homura cried from the bottom of her lungs.

"It's true... that's not really the way you would like to see me." The long pink locks of hair curled around the body of Madoka, covering her completely. Then they unfolded, decreasing in length until her hair returned to its original cut, with modest red laces holding it. Madoka was now in her school uniform, with pink eyes being followed by an expression of compassion.

"No..." Homura closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Before that reaction, Madoka was once again dismayed. She sighed. "She at least said she loved you?"

"What did you say..." Homura murmured.

"No..." Madoka concluded confidently. "She just left you again."

Gritting her teeth, Homura snapped. "Don't you dare to put me against her!"

"I don't want the worst for her!" Madoka said at the same tone and then calmed down. "She calls me a curse, but she's a curse to herself."

Homura slightly raised her head, staring at the other girl.

"She's so weak, Homura-chan, that I have even shame of her. She hides in fear, knowing how fragile is her wish. The Incubator almost swept over her." Madoka held out both hands toward Homura. "And you managed to do it."

The fallen girl looked down.

"Without my strength, she will submit again to anyone who try. Separating from me, she condemned herself. I need to save her."

"Your strength?" Homura looked at the tentacles that held her. "What else comes with it? You're nothing but a monstrosity that took the form her to confuse mind and heart."

"No... you're wrong. You..." Madoka put a hand to her mouth and turned her head suddenly, shutting her eyes tightly.

Homura did not grasp that reaction.

Until Madoka turned to her again, her eyes watery and red. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I see all of our moments together, including where we were more ignorant. Wehi... hi..."

"You can have her memories..."

"They're much more than memories. Are emotions, feelings." Madoka replied. "But... it always ended with us separating. In many of them I did not see how it happened, because I was unconscious, dead so to speak. In others, however..."

Homura listened intently in a serious countenance.

"I was between clouds, but it wasn't heaven. I saw you below, a tiny spot between ruins. I wanted to say everything was fine... bringing my hand up to you, but not even the words reached. It was like a raging whirlpool, a wild magic. I could only watch that small point to give its back, carrying with it a burden for me." Madoka put her hands to her chest and gasped slowly. "Dozens and dozens of times you did it for me. I know that now and never, ever, I'll be afraid to say I love you."

Homura swallowed again when she felt the first tear down her cheeks, tears that she could not remove with her hands.

Madoka looked up and smiled. "That I never told you. You know, when my mother gave birth to Takkun, I began to imagine... How would be having a sister? Not young like Takkun, someone my age. Even I thought about a twin!"

Homura shook her head slowly.

"I had dreams about it, but you surpassed them all."

"You will never be Madoka."

The girl standing shuddered with the dry affirmation of the other.

"You can not be her. I know about your familiars, the demons. Madoka would never accept such evil they bring..."

"Angels."

"What?" Homura was startled by the interruption of Madoka.

"They're angels. Guardians and keepers of the Law of Cycles."

Homura exasperated. "No way!"

"Didn't she tell you?!" Madoka frowned. "How could she be so cruel..."

"Stop fooling me!"

Madoka ignored the appeals of Homura and continued. "You know where the magical girls go when they are taken and what happens to them as well. Nagisa-chan told you."

Somewhat surprised by that statement, Homura took a while to answer. "Yes, she told me that there were witches."

"Not only witches, but their barriers, contained within an even greater one."

"Contained within a barrier of a witch?" Homura digested the information. "You mean..."

"Yes, mine." Madoka confirmed. "Now tell me. How a barrier could have the strength to endure countless others which of course would challenge its stability?"

Homura not said a word. Not needed, as her troubled expression revealed that she understood.

"The function of angels is to purify. Although they are not gems, the souls of the living beings carry the same corruption. They absorb such negative force, like how happens when the magical girls use then." Madoka lifted one of her hands at eye level and between her fingers a black goo emerged and solidified, forming a cube. "Incubator takes this energy for to support the universe, but the concept of the Law of Cycles is part of it too and it is natural that the energy from these cubes, from my familiars, feed their origin."

"No..."

"When I made my wish, I was determined to not care about what I would become, but I never imagined that this would be the price to be paid. She... may be the symbol that everyone wants to see, but I'm the true savior."

"NO! You must be lying!" Homura writhed in complete terror. "You MUST!"

"I care about the lives that were lost because of it!" Madoka exalted. "So that must change... and then death will not mean anything."

"Of course not." Homura said. "When everyone is dead and nothing remains of the universe, you'll be sure of that."

"What are you saying?! She said that to you too?" Madoka made a disgusted expression. "Why would she lie like that? Instigate such hatred... I don't recognize me..." She pondered for a moment, until her eyes grew. "Or she didn't lie... is that she doesn't know. She could not see, not with my eyes."

"What you mean?"

Madoka returned to direct the word to Homura, even with some excitement. "She and I can be in all places and eons at same time, but we are separated more than ever. She can not understand what I'm doing."

Homura gritted her teeth. "She understood perfectly what you want to do, which is to destroy everything."

Madoka shook her head in denial. "I learned this in biology class, you should be in the hospital at this time..." Under the angry look of Homura, she continued. "When a tree falls and dies amid a forest, it offers its space and sunlight to another tree to grow, and nourish this new tree with what was left of its defective body that languished. Homura-chan, I now know, this universe is doomed."

"The entropy." Homura commented.

"No, although that Kyuubey is only delaying the inevitable, that's not what I mean. I saw many things, good and bad."

Homura noted that Madoka was now with a lost gaze.

"But the bad ones... they are... too much."

Homura then heard the sound of automatic weapons. She turned her face and saw a family, a mother with two young children, who had just be shot by two soldiers. Then, like the wind, a magical girl appeared. She carried a large blade with saw and her dress was composed of several tangled mantles of blue, yellow and white color. On her right cheek lay a gem white as her hair, shaped like a fish.

Homura heard the men shouting words that she did not know, before they are torn apart by the furious girl's advances. With her mantles dyed red, she turned her attention to the fallen family. She dropped her sword and fell before it.

Homura could not understand what was being said, but did recognize a cry.

The girl leaned over the woman's body and closed her eyes. The gem, white before, was completely black until the moment it flashed one last time before disappearing, just like the girl.

However, other bodies remained there, receiving a visit from flies and other insects, until everything began to melt and coalesce, forming a pool of tar that had been absorbed, disappearing under the ground.

"Misfortunes. They just change their name and form while plaguing us for generations." Madoka caught the attention of Homura to look into another direction.

There was another girl, thin and black skin, hair and eyes green. She did not wear many clothes, but the dark green gem in her left hand gave no doubts of what she was. Before her was a vast crops completely withered .

Homura witnessed the magical girl to shine the gem in her hand, revitalizing the plants. Finally, they were big and healthy. The girl smiled at what was done, but soon faded and she fell to the ground. Her darkened gem dropped from her hands before disappearing along with her.

"You see? Homura-chan."

Homura answered Madoka. "This is sacrifice. This is a example of surrendering everything for something you believe in, few have the courage to do this, but..."

A strong hum muffled out Homura's words before she could finish. The girl's eyes widened when she saw a swarm of locusts to reach and devour the entire crop.

"You see? What is the point? Why? Homura-chan..."

Homura turned again to Madoka and saw the girl standing hitting her own chest.

"Why your heart? Why this befell you?"

"Maybe..." Homura thought for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe because I deserve it."

"And the others who have the same problem? They deserve too?"

Homura returned to wide her eyes.

"I've seen so much." Madoka lowered her head. "And in the meantime, that question would be inevitable to make: have I done the right thing?" then she clenched her fists. "And the answer to that question was what really separated us."

Homura saw Madoka lift her arms and make a gesture as if to open a curtain.

And so it happened.

The clouds parted, opening a hole in the sky, where it was the ultimate symbol of the Law.

"'Eternal Feminine'..." Homura stammered.

Suddenly, Madoka lifted her head as much she could, arching her body. She stared at the huge symbol as her breathing had become short and quick. "She resigned, she surrendered to fate. She threw away all her humanity for her purpose, even in the face of misery around her!"

Homura felt the earth tremble. Her spine shivered.

Madoka looked back at the girl on the ground with a serene expression. "And you know why?"

"Hope." Said Homura.

Madoka reacted with a smile at the sudden response. "If there is something that has always followed the misfortunes, was that feeling."

Homura narrowed her eyes. "The Madoka I know believe in miracles."

"They do exist, but are we doing them!" Said Madoka. "I saw many believe in a tomorrow, one in which they could not witness... but I witnessed and say that nothing has changed. Hope keeps and motivates us, but are the actions that define the future. Of course, when powerless, we can only inebriate in it, as we await the end of our insignificant lives." She gritted her teeth and hugged herself, bending her body to the ground. "But this is not the case!"

Homura just continued to listen, tired. Her arms and legs numb and stuck.

"The wish had been done, but the potential I still carry with me. But this part of me that doubts of her own power still wait inert for tomorrow as well as those many..." Madoka expressed all her sorrow in a plea to the other girl. "Homura-chan, we can change that."

"What... do you want?" Asked Homura suspiciously.

"Help me to shape the rules of this universe in ruins!" Madoka touched her chest that glowed with intense pink light. Her hair stood up, pushed by the immense magic contained therein. "And for those we can't, then we'll destroy them!"

"And then we'll all be under your yoke." Homura added.

The brightness and magic extinguished. Madoka shook her head. "No, no. Each life is unique, the angels showed me, and I'll never disrespect that."

Homura frowned. "What you said?!"

"In the past, present and future, the angels were faithful in their mission. They collected for me, along with the emotions, the memories of all. No one was left behind." Madoka smiled broadly. "With the power given to us, then, we can bring everyone back to life."

Homura stammered. "That's... not possible..."

"But each life is unique, with their needs, dreams and ambitions so conflicting. To survive and get along in this cruel world, the competition was the only answer that we found and adapted." Madoka continued. "You were right Homura-chan. So the only way I could respect everyone is offering a universe for each."

"What!?"

Madoka opened her hands and arms, a gust of wind swayed her school uniform and her hair along with her red ties. "See what I could do with what I just have at hand now. With you, we can much more. Each person will have their world to find their genuine happiness, without anyone else getting hurt because of it."

Homura was really tired of it all. "This is pure insanity!"

"Insanity is doing nothing!" Madoka raised her voice. "It's know this... rottenness and accept that father, mother, Takkun, all relatives and friends, as well as future generations of them, living in the midst of it." She then pointed to the sky, to the symbol. "She accepted! Because, for her, without suffering would be meaningless to have hope for salvation."

"Madoka!"

Madoka heeded the call of Homura in a happy sigh.

Homura noted the reaction and averted gaze. Was it an oversight? Or genuinely had come from the bottom of her heart? These were not the most important questions at this time. "Do you... think this is right? Do you think this is really the answer for that question?"

"I had much time to reach this conclusion and you're my greatest proof that we must act." Madoka reached out. "Homura-chan, you can also find happiness. In that beautiful garden you've built or even here, amid the destruction, you and me fighting together. I won't even remember what had been done, because I also want to be happy and would be not possible after what I saw."

"But what are the guarantees?" Homura asked. "How can you be so sure that you will reach such utopia?"

The smile plastered on Madoka decreased in size. "If it fails, simply try again."

"And if you fail again?" Homura looked up. "You know through what I did! I have also tried to save everyone once and never managed to do it. In the end, I could not even keep our promise."

Madoka's smile vanished. "Don't say that what you did was in vain. The past you experienced so many times opened the possibility of a new future. This is the last step that we need to give, even if we have to do it more than once."

"No. We could have great potential, but it's not infinite. Perhaps she did not understand your intent, but what she saw is actually the end result of what you're trying to do." Homura said in appeal tone. "Madoka, give up while you can! Don't risk everything for the impossible!"

"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time." Madoka was convict in her words, ending with a slight smile. "However, this will be the last time we'll need to feel it."

Homura, seeing the determination of the other one, just leaned her head to the ground.

Madoka sighed. "I understand why I can't convince you. Your wish was the only purpose left in your life. All this anguish that you carry you wear like a second skin, unable to feel joy. In such situation, how could you give value to what needs to be done?"

"Do you understand?" Homura looked at Madoka by the corner of her eye. "If you can't save me from it, then how do you think you'll get what you crave?"

"But Homura-chan..." Madoka slightly diverted her gaze. "... I have not tried yet."

Homura was curious about the statement and followed to where Madoka was looking.

The tentacles were gone, but she was still unable to feel her hand, which had its veins completely blackened. Homura's eyes widened and promptly looked at her other hand, that was in a similar situation. It was then that she realized that this loss of sensation was spreading through her arm, and also went up by her legs.

But it was not only that was going up there.

The heart and breathing of Homura accelerated when she saw Madoka crawling on her body. In the face of all this, she questioned. "I-Is this how you love me?"

Madoka stopped and frowned, accompanied by a smile. "Wehihi. Now Homura-chan! We aren't ignorant anymore..."

When she returned to crawl, Homura tried to speak again, but without success. She could not feel anything in her torso, just knew she was still breathing by the air coming into her nostrils. However, she also found that her breathing was slow, calm, totally inconsistent with the fear she was feeling.

"Your heart was beating fast." Madoka stroked the face of the fallen girl. "Fear not, Homura-chan. Even though I need to explore the depths of your soul, you will not suffer."

Homura turned away.

"Or maybe that's your fear of being happy."

Homura already felt her neck numb when her head suddenly turned against her will. She came across the face of Madoka on her, the pink pigtails hanging with gravity, casting a shadow on that serene visage.

"You deserve something you have lost long ago. Something you would not find there, where there is only hopes whitewashing disappointments."

The chin and lips were no longer in possession of Homura, she just felt the skin stretch, familiar feeling when the mouth opens. Her mind tingled and melted while her restless gaze registered those pink narrowed eyes getting closer to hers.

While her ears recorded the acute singing of a melody.

This caught the attention of Homura for a music box on the nightstand. The ballerina of plastic swirled on the box at the whim of the musical notes, like the small gears which were in sight behind a glass panel.

Homura closed the box, stopping the music. That was a melody to calm, but her heart seemed to be beating faster and faster. She took a deep breath as she looked around the closed bedroom, partially illuminated by a ray of light from a small opening between the curtains.

It should be the anxiety speaking louder. It could not be different, considering what she was holding in her hand. She could feel with her fingers the paper quality of that envelope with a diamond-shaped violet seal with golden edges.

The long wait was finally over.

Swinging her long flowing hair and her white nightgown, Homura crossed the room toward a doll house.

It was not a any doll house, it was so big that Homura was only a little taller than it. However, despite all available space therein, there was only a single resident.

"Ai, come see this!" Homura opened a window and stuck her arm inside. Nimbly she pulled out a doll, but lacked dexterity. "Oh no!"

The doll wore a black dress that contrasted with her skin of white wax. Her blue eyes and mouth were with peeling paint, but still showed a contentment expression, despite the fact of being bald.

"Sorry! I was so reckless..." Homura put the doll on the roof of the house and searched the rooms with her hand until she found what she sought. She then put on the doll a black hat with small blue strands of hair glued in it. "Done! No longer need to cry, Ai." She took the doll and showed the envelope. "Especially since I come with good news! You see this seal? It's from the ballet company of which I told you. Here is the result of the test that I did there. If I'm approved, I can train with them and maybe even become already part of a presentation!"

Homura turned the doll toward her.

"Ah! Of course! Of course! Ai... I know I would only be an extra. To be the principal, I have to push myself much more!"

With the letter and the doll in hand, Homura sat on the bed. "Actually, I don't even know if I was approved." She adjusted the doll to sit beside her. "Yes! I said I had done well but had so much more beautiful and talented girls there..."

The doll has fallen to the side.

"O-Ok Ai! I won't keep torturing myself! No need to repeat." Homura adjusted her glasses and removed the seal, being careful not to tear the envelope. From it she pulled a calligraphed letter and began to read, taking advantage of the beam of light.

_Candidate Homura Akemi,_

_We are honored to inform you that, according to the evaluation in the categories of balance, musicality, spin, jump and elasticity, you was approved..._

Homura could not help but to smile and let her eyes run faster on the text.

_... as the final stage of selection, the candidate must appear at the place indicated for medical evaluation..._

"Oh yes... there's that..." Homura left the letter on the bed and picked up the doll. "But that's nothing. The hardest part is over!" She fell back, full of excitement, holding the doll just above her. "I did it, Ai! You must be so proud..."

Thanks to gravity, the doll's head tilted.

"Huh! What is it?" Homura was apprehensive. "Yes, after I pass the medical examination, I'll have to move from there. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Homura moved the doll head to look into her eyes.

"Hahaha! Don't be silly Ai! I would never forget you, by the way I'll take you with me!" She brought the doll closer to her. "I promise... no one, no one really, will take away this happiness from us." She closed her eyes and kissed it.

When she opened them again, Madoka was moving away, holding between her lips a gem with an ebony crown-shaped frame. The pink haired girl lifted her head and swallowed the gem, letting the object to slowly descend through her throat. After she got off, kneeling beside the lying girl. "Homura-chan, how do you feel now?"

Homura rose, getting to her knees in front of Madoka. She then examined the black veins in her own hands and then passed them on her face that was in a similar appearance.

"Don't worry, it will pass."

"Madoka... I..." Homura did not utter another word before she felt herself being hugged.

"You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you."

"Thank you... thank you..." The dark eyes of Homura watered. "I feel it... only Madoka would make me feel this way."

"Know that if I make someone strong as you cry, it will be only of happiness, for I love you." Madoka rubbed Homura's head. "Come on, hug me tightly."

Despite the request, Homura moved away.

"Homura-...chan?"

Homura lowered her head. "That was her plan. She used me to keep you imprisoned there, forever if possible."

"I know."

"But she should know that you could escape." Homura burst in words. "If she decides to fight, if she..."

Madoka silenced Homura putting a finger on her black lips. "No, it's over."

"Huh...?"

"I recovered the fragment that was with you, I'm now connected, I'm one again." Madoka continued. "As you know very well Homura-chan, there's no turning back, but we can still rebuild what we lost."

The two girls intertwined their fingers.

"Together, there is no force that can deny our dreams."

Homura cracked a smile.

Madoka also. "Let's go." However, as the two stood up, her smile faded into a pained expression. "Guuuh!"

"Madoka?"

"Hnnnnggg!" Madoka grabbed her throat and screamed. "GNNNAAAHHH!"

"Madoka!" Desperate, Homura attempted in vain to hold the spasms of the other girl.

"Ugk... guk... unn..." Madoka's cheeks swelled and, arching forward, she threw up a jet of tar. With relief, Madoka examined the puddle formed on the floor and there was: with a final struggle of its paws, the black salamander expired.

At that very moment, she heard the sound of a thud.

Madoka then saw Homura fallen, limp, like a puppet that had its strings cut. "Homura-chan? Homura-chan?!" She reached down and tried to revive her. "Homura-chan!"

Black drops fell on the lifeless face with dark veins of the fallen girl.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka contorted her face in grief, rubbing to remove the fillet of black ooze that ran down at the side of her mouth. She turned to where was the salamander and did not find it more. In its place was a black globe with metal adornments which referred to an hourglass plus a pin at its base, on top of the globe is a cube balanced on one of its corners, recalling the shape of a diamond.

Madoka went to the grief seed and let it balancing on the palm of her hand. "I wasn't strong enough yet..."

She glared at the great symbol of the Law that was in the sky. "Why... why did you do that? Throwing away the wish... this would be an act of despair? Then you don't deserve it anymore." Then she returned her attention to the seed.

"When I retrieve the last fragment that is missing, I will return to get you."

She gave a long kiss on the object and placed it carefully on the floor.

Under a flash of intense pink light, Madoka again was wearing her magical girl uniform, with bow in hand. Determined, she aimed toward the symbol and a powerful bolt of energy formed. "Enough of hope, it is time to make our dreams come true."

She released and the arrow flew with speed, followed close behind by a legion of black tentacles.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko was approaching more of the large prism, staring at Madoka that was inside.

Just behind, Kyuubey accompanied her. [ _What happened... is it your work?_ ]

"Just ensuring success." Oriko stopped. "Right? Incubator..."

[ _It would be the same case for the fact that you have one of our bodies?_ ]

Oriko was concise. "Correct."

[ _Hmmm..._ ] Kyuubey took the front of the girl. [ _But Yuma do not know it._ ]

Oriko remained silent, not looking at the creature.

[ _Emotions._ ] Kyuubey sat, swaying his tail. [ _Humans not only can live with it, but also use them as tools in a very peculiar way._ ]

"For example..."

[ _The way you manipulate Yuma for so long. We would never get such control, except in experiments with suppression of will, but it is unfortunately very costly...]_ Kyuubey wagged their ears.  _[The closest we could get on the subject of emotion was with the design of this carbon-based body, based on animals adapted to your planet who live close with your species._ ]

"If you thought that this would stir my curiosity about your nature, you are very mistaken." Oriko smiled. "Just as you are mistaken about everything else."

[ _Mistaken? No. I would be mistaken if I was wrongly convinced of the result, but I was just raising a hypothesis._ ]

"A... hypothesis?" Oriko looked at Kyuubey.

But the voice that came to her mind indicated that the speaker was now another Kyuubey coming from behind. [ _Oriko, I know that among your kind, you have an understanding of above average ability. Where there is a hypothesis, there may be others._ ]

"Like..."

[ _You may not be as competent as appears to be but that Yuma is allowing this._ ]

Oriko held her breath.

The two Kyuubeys dangled their head to the same side and blinked their eyes synchronously. [ _And I see that you come to a similar conclusion._ ]

"Proceed..."

[ _The most likely reason for her to do this would be the emotion that is linked to her wish._ ]

"'The power to protect those I love.'" Oriko repeated the little girl's words.

[ _The concept of such a feeling is beyond our comprehension. However, the logic of the sentence is quite trivial._ ]

"What are you talking about?" Oriko noted that more Kyuubeys approached.

[ _What would happen if she became incapable of exercising 'love'?_ ]

Oriko then pondered. "In this case her wish would be impossible, even after having done so. Incubator, what would happen to her?"

The voices of Kyuubeys mixed, but the message was clear. [ _A soul gem is filled with the blessing of the wish. As well as something that is full can be empty or something hot can be cold, its absence leaves a vacant space to its opposite._ ]

Oriko pursed her lips in front of all those glowing red eyes around her.

[ _Something similar would happen to you, no?_ ]

"But it will not happen." Oriko was emphatic.

[ _Well... regarding prediction, I can not compete with you._ ]

"Where was going with this?" Oriko questioned angrily.

[ _Just want to warn that your cooperation is valuable and, if all goes well, we can help you about Yuma so she does not suffer such fate._ ]

Oriko raised an eyebrow. "Ensuring success, is it not?"

[Exac...] The voices suddenly stopped. The Kyuubeys turned toward the prism.

"You must be feeling right now." Said Oriko.

[ _It was supposed to happen like this?_ ]

"Perfectly..." Oriko confirmed as she watched the small prism that orbited the big got dark. Even she have seen so many times, her heart always tightened at that time.

The small prism broken and a dark abomination of tentacles formed with the essence that exuded from it.

All this was being seen by the many eyes present. [ _So this is the entity that we waited for, it is really unique._ ]

"And also lethal." Oriko drew attention. "Incubator, it is better to stay away from it if possible. This thing seems... to have certain hate about you. We do not want unnecessary problems."

[ _Right. I should assume that where you are is safe enough._ ] The Kyuubeys who were not connected to the black globe above the large prism moved to stand behind Oriko.

"I see we are getting along..." Oriko witnessed the black creature cling to the prism where Madoka was unconscious and then she looked away, more precisely to an empty spot in the middle of the gallery.

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and nodded in a greeting sign. "Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: No future


	11. No future

Under the faded and broken mantle of a sky that was once glittering and vivid, the charred debris that was present gave no indication that belonged to a large tower, as if there was once life.

For both, it would be a mistake to think otherwise, although, in the case of life, should be used in a more figurative form.

In a pile of rubble, a piece of a wall fell, pushed by strong bare arms of white wax. Nimbly leaving the hole where she was, thanks mainly to her short, tight black dress that allowed greater freedom of movement, Ibari stood on the pile in a gallant pose, as if just climbed the highest of all mountains.

However, she soon found that the greatest mountain was far, far away... with its black and undulating cliffs, crossing the crystal sky.

After shaking well her head to get off any dust on her short blond hair, Ibari looked back at the gap where her blue eyes met others similar. She then motioned for them to come to her.

But, from the hole, only emerged the head of Okubyou. She looked at the great black mountain and then back to the other doll.

Ibari, snapping the mechanical joints of her body, again called to come.

Okubyou shook her head, in a expression of fear and returned back to the hole.

Ibari put her hands on her hips and showed her sharp jaw, not happy at all with that.

Suddenly, Okubyou left the gap in a jump.

Ibari was bewildered when the other ran to stand behind her.

From the hole, Reiketsu leave quietly, with a black pin in hand. Approaching the other two, she threw her long blond hair back.

Okubyou was restless, dividing her attention between the mountain and the tip of that pin.

Until she took a strong elbow in her face.

More satisfied, Ibari saw her bother roll through the pile of debris to the ground of ash. Then she turned her attention to Reiketsu, who just nodded.

There was much work to be done, it was necessary to form the troupe again.

After descending the pile, the two kicked Okubyou for her to get up. What a crybaby! Then they walked between the tower debris until they encountered a curious scene.

In a vain effort, Ganko struck repeatedly with the head of a pin on a fallen wall buried in under a pile of rubble. Pinned beneath, with only her head and arms out, Warukuchi was fisting the ground furiously.

Beside Ganko, Nekura was head down, shooking it, not at all convinced by what the other was doing.

Much less Namake, who was sitting cross-legged watching it. She was the first to sight the others coming. However, even with Ibari stopping in front of her with a questioning look, the most she raised was her own shoulders.

Meanwhile, Reiketsu reached Ganko, but the other did not stop hitting the wall with her pin. Without any more patience, Reiketsu tried to hold it.

Ganko reacted in the worst possible way, pushing Reiketsu with body of her pin.

Reiketsu responded in kind and a dispute occurred under the startled look of Nekura and Okubyou.

The blue and white of Ganko's eyes gave way to red and green, expressing her anger. That was when she felt her leg being pulled by Warukuchi.

Taking advantage of the distraction of her opponent, Reiketsu pushed with all her might and knocked her down.

Fallen, Ganko showed her sharp teeth as she adjusted her big black cap.

But Reiketsu had already turned her attention to the other one who was trapped under the rubble.

Warukuchi then saw the doll pointing the pin at her. Widening her inhuman eyes, she put her hands on her head.

How she was wrong! Reiketsu stuck the tip of the pin between the ground and the debris. Straining, she used the pin as a lever and tried to lift the fallen wall.

Ganko was already up when she realized what the other was doing. She then looked at her own pin.

The two then exchanged glances, Reiketsu nodded.

With eyes returning to the bluish colors, Ganko did the same.

Okubyou witnessed the two working together until Ibari came to her. The blonde pointed to Warukuchi. The two went to the pinned one and each took one arm.

In response to the action of the others, Ganko and Reiketsu redoubled their efforts, managing to move a little the debris. Ibari and Okubyou then began to pull Warukuchi.

Until the arms were ripped off.

Ibari and Okubyou fell with arms of wax flailing over them.

Warukuchi, even more furious, now beat her head against the ground.

Namake, now lying, yawned.

While Nekura just shook her head sadly. That was when a pin was thrown against her.

Ibari was on her feet with another pin, and pointed to the rubble.

Although reluctant, Nekura obeyed and together they went to help Ganko and Reiketsu, while Okubyou pull Warukuchi again, now by the head.

This time, the debris were erected enough to take her out. Even being helped by others to get up, Warukuchi was not the least bit grateful. Her arms climbed by her pants and found a way through her clothes to be able to reconnect to their places of origin. She then took her little hat on the floor and straightened in her red hair.

When it seemed that the situation was less tense, explosions were heard.

They looked at each other, Ganko was the first to point where the sound had come. All agreed on the need to check.

Almost.

Namake, her head leaning on a rubble, was sleeping peacefully until she was pulled by the legs and dragged across the floor. When she awoke, she saw Reiketsu holding her and the others with a look of disapproval. She replied with a smile and a shrug.

Together, all went to where the explosions continued to occur. On top of a large pile of rubble, they found Noroma sitting, who seemed to be cheering for something.

As they approached her, they came across a great battle. Wagamama, Yakimochi, Mie, Higami, Usotsuki... each on their own in a fight with explosive flying pins.

Ibari was taking satisfaction with Noroma about what was going on. Who was sitting pointed excited to the big flower on her own head.

Now everything made sense.

Looking better, Wagamama was not just with her white flower in her ostentatious hat, but also a charred black flower. Yakimochi, Mie and certainly Higami wanted it for them, while Usotsuki... well... she would feign if it would put more fire in the circus.

Ibari scratched her head, thinking about how to solve that, when Warukuchi took the initiative and threw a pin.

Wagamama was concentrated dodging the others. It could not be anything else but unexpected the direction that attack came. The explosion threw her away, causing her to separate from her hat as well as the flower.

Before the black flower fell to the ground, Reiketsu caught it in a big jump. Upon landing, the others who were fighting were already in front of her. She reached out and revealed what she had taken.

They opened their mouths in joy.

Reiketsu then closed her hand, crushing the flower, letting out the ashes between her hard, cold fingers.

They made a pout, sad, except Usotsuki, who laughed.

Wagamama got up and dusted off her black dress. Furious, she advanced toward Ibari, who had her hat in hand. She snatched it and kept staring, her hands on her hips.

Ibari did the same pose, lifting her chin slightly.

There were a few seconds of tension between the two until Wagamama relaxed and offered a hug, in which Ibari returned. The troupe was almost complete, missing only three.

The next one they did not even need to take the trouble to find because Manuke appeared with her tranquil and awkward way of being. Probably attracted by the sound of explosions, she was carrying a wreath of violet flowers.

Mie's eyes grew. With all the colors of death around her, she sure would stand out with them. Much better than those ashes in which they were disputing! But before she could take the first step, she ended up being run over by the others that soon surrounded Manuke.

They all wanted to touch the wreath, those flowers, all except Reiketsu, who was more interested in Manuke herself. Manuke then pointed out where she came from.

The place where she found the wreath.

Once they arrived, they soon realized that this place was different. There was not just rubble, the soil was also turned up and there were many scattered white feathers, besides the existence of a source of magic.

Manuke climbed over the rubble where the magic originated and soon others began to remove them. How would they not recognize?

The weirdest of the troupe.

Ganko was the first to lift her pin with the finding. Nagisa was dirty and unconscious but still breathing. Even if she could survive such crushing weight, one could say that she was lucky to be in a safety gap.

All dolls gathered around her. Ibari stepped on the head of Nagisa a few times, but she did not wake up. Usotsuki sat up and her fingers pulled the lips of the girl with long white hair as much as she could, opening a broad 'smile'. Reiketsu knocked over Usotsuki with a precise stroke of her pin. She faced the others while throwing her hair back, then she turned her attention to Nagisa and aimed her pin straight to the girl's heart, ready to puncture it.

Higami intervened, holding the pin. Reiketsu looked at her threateningly, but she did not back down, instead she pointed to her sharp teeth and then to the fallen girl.

Reiketsu pondered for a moment and then looked back at Higami, nodding and moving away. Higami took off her hat and cast a smaller pin compared to the others. She knocked on the edge of her hat a few times with the pin and emerged from inside, in a jump, a large piece of parmesan cheese.

Noroma eagerly took the piece of cheese and put it in her mouth. Happily, she chewed cheese, until she realized the discontent expression of the others. She then stopped and pulled out a good piece of it between her teeth and offered to Higami. Nothing more fair. However, the blows that the others started giving on her said the opposite.

Higami just shook her head in disappointment and brought about a new piece of cheese on her hat. She put it at the tip of her pin, which gained size and length, and approached to Nagisa's face.

At first nothing happened, but as soon as the piece was rubbed on her lips, passing beneath her nostrils, the nose of Nagisa began working fiercely.

Higami smiled at the result.

Nagisa opened her lips a little, timidly proving that piece... entirely snapping it, including a portion of the pin, with her big teeth! Barely chewed and swallowed it already licking her lips with her big purple tongue, which contrasted with the completely white skin of her face. Then she opened her multicolored eyes, replacing her ecstatic expression by dread. "Rawr? RAAAWWRRR?!"

Nagisa quickly stood up, her hands on her face, on the yellow circles in her cheeks. "Owr nouwwr! I ate Mawrmi!" When searching for blood, she noted she was wearing a dirty pink dress. "Ewr?" She rubbed her head, but found nothing beyond her hair and red ribbons tied to it. "Huwr? W-What happened to me?"

Confused, but more calm, Nagisa realized the dolls around looking at her, except one who was looking scared at the broken pin in its own hand. "Y-You did something?" She did not even wait for an answer, because she noted that everything was very strange. There were piles of debris, yes, but the scene was different from her memories. Then she looked at the cracked crystal ceiling, or if it would be a ceiling... "This isn't Homura-chan's home."

As she wandered with her gaze, she came across something that made her big mouth open in amazement. Distant, a big black mountain had gone through that ceiling and its foot was rising. At the base, numerous black tentacles were struggling. Nagisa continued to watch until the mountain disappear altogether in a large hole formed in the crystal.

"What was that?" Nagisa again turned her attention to the dolls and found that they were leaving, giving great leaps toward where the mountain was. "Will you go there?"

A doll approached her, carrying a wreath.

Nagisa recognized the color of the flowers. "Homura-chan..."

The doll made a somewhat gawky smile.

Still, Nagisa returned it. "Let's go!"

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

First came the pain.

Mami put her hand on her head and soon felt that she was lying. When she opened her eyes, she found that her vision was blurry, like inside a fog.

A mistake.

When she rose, she concluded she really was in the midst of a thick fog. She could barely see the short wall.

_A short wall?_

Yes, it was a short wall of rock as red as the rest of the footbridge where she was on.

Surprised, Mami tried to locate herself, seeking to remember where in the gallery she might have seen something similar. Meanwhile, her vision got used to the fog and she noticed the silhouette of a footbridge above, passing on where she was. She went to the stone short wall, deciding to investigate what lay beyond. What she found was an apparent endless drop into the fog and a footbridge passing beneath, that branched further in a bizarre architectural demonstration.

_Where?_

There was activity in the fog, bright flashes that earned shapes that Mami could distinguish: musical notes, crosses and flowers. A quick colorful movement was sensed by the corner of her eye and she turned startled. Before her, a beautiful school of fish swam quietly through the mist.

 _Where am I_?

With so many surprises, Mami took some time to realize that she was not wearing her magical girl uniform, and that her hands were empty. "My gem... it can't have fallen too far." She extended her hand with the ring and focused.

A faint yellow glow, though distinguishable, stood out in the mist. It should not be more than a dozen meters.

Mami sighed relieved, but then heard the sound of a march. The footbridge vibrated with every step. Looking back, she saw the flicker of countless torches in the fog approaching.

Not believing that this could be a good thing, Mami went fast to where her gem was. Giving a cartwheel, she picked up the object on the ground and before the foot hits the same, she already transformed. More confident, she pointed her musket to the horde of flames.

Despite nothing in her imagination could compare with it.

Soldiers appeared in the fog, all wearing beautiful colored kimonos, with prints of flowers. But they sure were not human, because their bodies were made of paper, including their heads. Each did not carry a torch, but a long candle, which they carried like spears.

Even before that, Mami tried to talk. "Stop! I don't want to fight you."

The army stopped.

The heart of Mami calmed down a bit, but she kept her posture, waiting for an answer.

It came. The heads of soldiers unfolded as an origami, their necks lengthened. The end product of all this was the head of dragon that they now possessed. They then put the flame of the candles in front of them.

Already aware of the intention of them, Mami took a big jump and escape the fireball which they blew. In the air, she conjured dozens of muskets around her and ordered them to fire.

The hail of bullets was so devastating that not only brought down the soldiers but also part of the stone walkway.

"They're numerous, but aren't strong." Mami thought aloud as she returned to step on something firm. "But what is this? It looks like with what happened to Akemi-san..." She then swallowed hard. "Kyouko..." Wasting no time, she concentrated, trying to find any source of magic in the vicinity.

Finally she found something. It was hard to trust with all that mist, but did not seem so far away and moved quickly toward another source, but this one was weaker and oscillating, almost imperceptible.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The energy blades tore the paper soldier.

"Shit... ah... what happened?" Kirika's blood was almost indistinguishable in relation of the walkway rocks. She dragged on, using the short wall for support. "Damn... where did I go wrong?"

There was no more magic or cubes, blood poured faster and faster. The walkway began to spin.

"T-This is bad... uhh..." Without strength, Kirika surrendered to the floor. "Big love... I was an incompetent again." The cold took hold, her body shivered. "Ah... I... have to apologize... ah... saying I love you a thousand times..." In addition to trembling. "... or maybe a hundred."

Her only companion in her act of forgiveness at the time was some fish that were swimming there.

"I love... uh... love... l... love..."

It was hard to tell how many there were, for her vision was losing focus.

"... ve... ve... lo... ve..."

It became even more difficult when a figure hovered over her, with vivid blue eyes.

Igniting a spark in Kirika. "Oh... my prayers have been answered... I... could not see you... uh... one last time... big love... but at least I'm having... ahh... a vision of our little one..."

A strong green light blinded her and with it the cold was gone, as well as the shaking. A sense of relief and welfare filled her body, where just before was only distress and suffocation. The pain Kirika was still blocking, but she knew it should have gone too. She even recorded the exact time the heart started pounding strongly again.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Yuma was kneeling, holding the head of Kirika. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Kirika breath deeply, joy taking her being when her two lungs inflated. "Are really you little love?"

"Mama sent me." Said Yuma. "She didn't anticipate this and told me that you would be in danger."

Kirika suddenly rose. "She didn't foresee this? So I must have made a veeery big mistake!"

"Mistake?"

"Oh... hmmm..." Kirika glanced at Yuma. "T-That I have to see with big love."

That answer had not satisfied the curiosity Yuma, but her attention was diverted to something more urgent. "Your gem!"

"Oh... Yeah! Yeah! It must be very dark." Kirika turned. "Do you have cubes?"

"Uh-huh." Yuma was already with grief cubes in hand. "She had left a lot with me."

"She's always overprotective, isn't she?" Kirika was almost taking the cubes when stopped. "Wait! Let me see yours."

"Okay." Yuma turned and bowed her head.

Kirika's eyes widened. The gem on Yuma's nape was dull, with more than two thirds taken by complete darkness. No wonder, it had been almost a resurrection, the girl had gone to great lengths to save her. "Little love, your gem became a bit dirty, I'll take care of it." She was using cubes one by one to harness them to the fullest, throwing those who had already been widely used off the footbridge.

"It's over?"

"Almost, it's hard to hold all of them, I'm being careful to not drop any." Kirika broke into a cold sweat. _Big Love would never forgive me for letting Yuma use almost all her magic. Thankfully, she was wary of leaving so many cubes._

Fourteen cubes were used in total.

After purifying Yuma, Kirika took her hand with several cubes to her back in order to clean her own gem. She even felt the body becoming lighter with the process. "Done."

Yuma turned back and saw Kirika to throw a handful of cubes, which disappeared in the fog. There were cubes only enough to cover the palm of the other hand of the girl.

"These here are the left over."

"O-Only that?!"

"Yeah... my gem was very corrupted..." Kirika said, as she closed her hand. "I'll keep them now."

"Uh-huh... hmmm..." Yuma looked at the fish in midair. "Papa, what happened?"

Kirika shook her head. "I dunno."

"Where me and Mama were, we saw this fog form in the tunnel, and when I entered, I found myself here." Yuma continued. "This place is very strange. I think I saw people carrying torches through the mist."

"Stay away from them!" Kirika warned. "They're dangerous monsters."

"Monsters?! Like demons?" Yuma was scared. "Were they the ones who did this to you?"

Kirika lowered her head. "Yes, they're... but... just because they caught me by surprise."

"Yes... all happened so suddenly." Yuma looked around. "But do you know where are..."

An unmistakable sound of a step on the rock had been heard. Attracted to that sound, Kirika and Yuma encountered a magical girl balancing on the short wall, carrying with her a musket.

"Mami-senpai!" Yuma ran.

"Little love..." Distracted by the sudden appearance, Kirika had been unable to stop the little girl.

Stopping in front of Mami, Yuma burst in jubilation. "Good! Papa was wounded, so I was very worried thinking about what could have happened to you, but now I know that everything is... fine..." But she stopped.

Mami's face was tense, her breath holding in a pained expression. Her whole body shuddered, especially the hands that held the musket, sliding her finger on the trigger.

"Mami-senpai..." Yuma stammered, feeling a familiar uneasiness spreading through her body, which always occurred when her old mother screamed for her name through the house. She waited in that eternal moment for a response from Mami, but what came was a hand on her shoulder and Kirika taking her front.

In addition to the footbridge vibrating, followed by strong clatter of hooves. It immediately caught the attention of the three to a great flame rapidly approaching through the fog.

With a neighing, a sinister figure appeared. Giant, with ten meters high, was a rider who wore an opulent red kimono adorned by flowers and algae. Its body, so to speak, consisted of a large candle that was lit. The horse was so peculiar as its owner. Without a saddle, it was made of composite ash glaze, forming a detailed pattern in black and white. Its neck, too long in contrast with its short legs to such an animal, carried a large red medallion. If such a view were not threatening enough, the rider still had in hand a massive double sided spear, decorated with the painting of a rose bush.

"Ah!" Yuma was terrified. "So those are the monsters?"

"No." Kirika gaped. "T-This one is much worse!"

The fact of Kirika, so used to fighting alone against hordes of demons, being fearful made Yuma shake further. Still, she joined the will and the sense of duty to cast her furry wand. "Papa, W-We must fight. If this monster reach the surface, people may die, we have to destroy it!"

" **NO!** "

Yuma saw Mami jump from the short wall, landing between them and the rider. Even now seeing from her back, the gun trembling continued to show the tension of the girl.

"Leave it with me..."

"Huh?" Yuma had become confused, the calm and low voice of the blonde did not correspond with the previous cry. "But... we can help, no, we must!"

"I've faced one of these, it's very dangerous for both of you." Mami turned her head, smiling. "Trust your senpai, okay?"

That expression also did not correspond with what she had just witnessed before. "But..."

Mami again turned her attention to the rider. "Go! Please..."

"Little love." Kirika started pulling Yuma. "She wants to be alone, just like I do, you see? Let's look for mama."

Yuma did not actually resist, somewhat stunned, but did let out a sigh when seeing Mami and the rider disappear through the fog.

She would not witness Mami bring her hand to mouth, with the lips strained. "I couldn't... couldn't..."

The rider reared up the horse and pointed its spear.

"You know I wouldn't be capable of such barbarity." Mami revealed a sad smile to the rider. "Didn't you? Kyouko."

The flame of the candle flickered.

"Now it's just me and you, can see me? Hear me?"

The rider began to ride with her spear raised.

"No... wait!" Mami reached out and sprouted dozens of ribbons from the footbridge to hold the giant coming towards her. It was necessary to stop her before she gained momentum and so the ribbons lifted her off the ground. "Calm down... calm down..."

Using the flame of her candle, and her spear, the rider struggled to break free, but more ties appeared.

"Like Akemi-san, you must be suffering so much." Mami said. "But you must remember that she recovered with our help. I'm here for this, for you. Please."

The rider stopped moving and then disappeared, making the ribbons that held her fall to the ground.

"Eh?!" Mami was completely confused by what had happened until she heard a neigh that came above her. She barely had time to see and avoid the spear from the rider who came falling through the mist, but the footbridge was not so lucky. "AAAHHH!"

Everything collapsed and both began to fall. Even in this situation, the rider brandished her spear in an attempt to reach the magic girl.

Guided by her instinct, Mami threw a ribbon that curled on a footbridge. Holding tight to it, the girl moved away from the rider who was still in free fall. Like a vine, she shook and bounced, finally stepping on solid ground.

She took a deep breath, feeling the effect of adrenaline passing away. "An... illusion?" A twinge of pain alerted her to a deeper cut in her abdomen, she could only think that come out from the spearhead.

"Why... did this happen? Where is the Law of Cycles?" After tying a ribbon to stop the bleeding, she conjured a new musket. Head high, staring at the mist in front of her, Mami returned to her solitary walk through the bridges.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Wait! Wait!"

Following the dolls was not an easy task, especially in the middle of a great desert of sand and rocks. Nagisa had lost count of how many cliffs she had climbed as well as she had given up to understand how she was there. The only hope left to her was to find Homura.

Arriving at the top of another mountain, Nagisa had not found what she were looking, but what she saw left her puzzled. Down the mountain, the ground was completely taken by red spider lilies. She looked up and noticed she was almost under the big hole in the ceiling. "We're close..."

The dolls had already reached the flowery field.

"Awr! I said to wawrt!"

Once she stepped in middle of those flowers, Nagisa felt the sand under her feet. "They... are growing in the desert?" She kept going, aware that those flowered hills ahead were actually dunes.

In that sea of red, anything of another color stood out easily, this included a small diamond-shaped rock where the dolls were crowding around. When Nagisa approached, she found it had runes inscribed.

**Here lies**

**HOMULILLY**

**Our beloved mortal world**

**"** **We will be together again someday"**

The colorful eyes of Nagisa widened, it was not just a rock, but a tombstone. Seeking to consult the dolls about it, she realized that they were pulling the spider lilies. The dolls rubbed their cold, hard cheekbones as if they were crying, but their mouths were still open in the form of a smile. They began to throw the lilies on the grave. The doll carrying the wreath placed it carefully on the base of the stone.

Then Nagisa saw: in the middle of the wreath had an object that was leaning against the tombstone, which she recognized immediately and quickly caught. "A grief seed..."

The seed pulsated a faint white light.

"... where a witch can be reborn from it." Nagisa has raised in her left hand her own seed. "But how do you do that?" Her seed then vibrated and tilted toward the another seed. "Oh..."

Allowing the attraction to take its course, Nagisa made the two seeds touch. A black substance came out of her seed, and was absorbed by the other one. During the process, she felt relief, her concerns appeared to be smaller now. "Wow...! Wait... my voice." She realized that it sounded softer, she opened her mouth as much she could and did not manage much. Running her tongue over her teeth, she confirmed that they were not sharp and neither her tongue was big. "I came back to normal!"

The seed pulsed a stronger light and started jumping on the palm of Nagisa. "Ouch!" Unable to hold more, she let it fall.

When the sharp edge of the seed planted in the soil, the sand around began to change to a violet color.

The dolls stopped rubbing their faces.

Suddenly, the sand took the form of a hand, holding the seed.

To the admiration of Nagisa. "Did it worked?"

Even more suddenly, giant hands made of sand rose.

Nagisa observed the hands going up more and more. "Yeah... I guess it worked."

The hands turned around and plunged toward where was the seed. The impact raised a large column of sand and flowers.

"Aahhh!" Nagisa fell back, but without taking her eyes of what she was witnessing.

The dolls, once so smiling, closed their mouths.

When the column came down, the seed was not there anymore but something much darker. With a black dress for funeral, it had the shape and stature of a person, but nothing more to corroborate to this conclusion. The body was covered with black leather straps sewn together by thick white strings. Arms, hands, legs, feet... including the head, where the seam covered its mouth.

Nagisa rose slowly in front of what looked more like a scarecrow, completely still. She examined the mask that it wore, white with a long pointed nose, the holes where the eyes would be nothing could be seen beyond a dark void. Above its head was a curious pointed hat, where its base was like a vinyl record and the tip bent toward it. Representing a 'hair', white strands were glued at the hat, forming two long braids tied with violet ribbons at the tip.

Nagisa then saw that there was something just below the hat, more specifically on the forehead of the mask. It was a symbol, the mark of the Law of Cycles. "Homura-chan..."

Homulilly finally moved. Her head lowered toward Nagisa.

The little girl felt that those holes in the mask could swallow her at any time. "Ehh... Hi. Are you ok?"

There was no reaction.

"Maybe not... hehe... hmmm." Nagisa grimaced, thinking about what to do. Then she realized and removed the red ribbons attached to her hair. "I think this might help you remember." She then held out to the witch.

Homulilly again made a move, receiving the ribbons in one of her hands.

Nagisa was pleased with that. "I don't think they look good on me. I don't know who put this, but I believe they're from Madoka."

The hand of Homulilly closed on the ribbons with a crushing force. All the dolls have set their eyes on Nagisa and stood motionless like... dolls.

"Erm... maybe they aren't." Nagisa smiled nervously. "Actually I'm quite lost with what is happeni..."

Homulilly moved the other arm. On the palm of her hand a dark energy coalesced with flashes of images of random objects with no apparent connection.

Nagisa was even more nervous.

The energy solidified in an hourglass with a polished ebony frame. The upper compartment contained a violet sand that, when it moved to the lower compartment, each grain grew and turned into black pins.

Nagisa was admiring the object, hearing the tinkling of the fallen pins, until the owner turned it in a horizontal position. "Oh... ouch..." Sharp pains manifested through her body and soon discovered that she was completely pierced by hundreds of those pins. When turned her attention to her aggressor, the witch was already holding back the hourglass upright.

The pins then sank into her flesh.

"AHH! AAAIIIEEEE!" Nagisa fell, such was the pain. "Homu... AHH!"

Homulilly was unresponsive. The pins tinkling in the hourglass.

"AAAH! AAAAWWWRRR!" The agonizing face of Nagisa returned to turn in her witch's one. From her mouth, the great serpent Charlotte came out so frightened that in a jump, went through all the flowery field and the mountain on which she had previously climbed.

Landing in the desert sands, she snaked as quickly as possible. When she won a great distance, reaching to another mountain range, she decided to stop and look back.

Homulilly was not as far as she would like, flying with butterfly wings made of the same dark energy from earlier.

Charlotte gritted her big sharp teeth in dread. Those pins were not edible at all! She could never escape or even hide... at least not in that form. The serpent opened her mouth and let her tongue out, where a rag doll came out rolling. "bbbrrriiii!" Falling on a group of Pyotr that were waiting.

While the snake deflated and crumbled, Charlotte was being carried by her familiars among the mountain rocks. On the way, they found a crack in a cliff large enough. Tumbling, the doll left her minions and entered the crack, crawling to go as deep as possible.

Everything was cold and dark, with a little light coming through the crack which she had entered. Charlotte curled up in her long brown sleeves and stood huddled.

The light dimmed, indicating that something was in the entrance.

"bbbrrriiii..." Charlotte started shaking. Does she had found her? In that case, she would be able to reach her there? There was no escape route.

" _.ereht era uoy wonk I_ "

"bbbrrriiii?" The witch was talking to her?

" _.tuo emoC .em si tI_ "

She could not understand what was being said, but did recognize the voice. "bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii..." Crawling again and carefully, she peeked.

Homulilly was standing motionless in front of the crack, it was as if the previous scene was repeating itself, except for the red ribbons in her fingers.

" _.ereH_ "

As well as a salamander on her left shoulder, which gave off a strong violet glow all over its body. It crawled to the mask's eye sockets, where then entered.

When Charlotte discovered that it was really hollow, the holes in the mask issued an even stronger light than the salamander.

The witch took her black leather hand to the mask and removed it. Behind the cold violet eyes and pale skin, but alive, of a girl were revealed.

"bbbrrriiiiHomura-chanii!" The rag doll grinned and left the crack.

Homura ripped the leather straps that covered half of her face and breathed again. She then removed her hat, letting her real hair that was stuck in it fall, and tossed to the wind. "I don't need it to remind me of what I am." Feeling a familiar weight, she examined her hair and frowned when she saw that they were her old braids.

The doll opened her mouth and within first came out an arm and right behind the head of Nagisa, wearing her magical girl uniform. She rose, getting rid of the doll like a tight trousers. "I'm glad you recovered!"

"Madoka showed me the way out of this maze once." Homura examined the ribbons in her hand. "Although that was unexpectedly easy... so I needed to make sure it was you. I knew you could survive that."

Nagisa hugged herself and looked away. "Hehe... it's a good thing I managed to prove, right?"

Homura smiled. "It's been a long time since the last time we talked."

"Yeah?" Nagisa frowned.

Homura too. "Don't you remember of anything?"

"I... I was helping Mami, but I started to turn into... and..." Nagisa was getting apprehensive.

"Tomoe-san was fine the last time I saw her." Homura affirmed.

"Good..." Nagisa narrowed her eyes, trying to remember. "Then I think I blacked out, the rest is like a dream after we wake up. I can't..."

"Some things are better not to remember." Homura took one of her braids and, near the violet ribbon that bound it, tied a red one.

"But what happened?"

"It would be a long story." Then she did the same with the other braid. "I don't have time to tell it, Madoka needs us."

"She needs us?!" Nagisa said, confused.

"Let's say that a certain witch lied to me." Homura answered with a more mischievous smile. "We need to go... hmm... Momoe-..."

Nagisa was more confused. "You can continue to call me Charlotte."

"Really?"

"Yes." Nagisa shrugged. "Mami already calls me Bebe. Charlotte isn't so affectionate, but I think it's even more beautiful."

"Then so be it, witch." Homura nodded before approaching the other girl, dark energy slowly forming on her back.

Nagisa hugged her. "Do you know where she is?"

"Out there."

Nagisa was considering the possibilities of that response while being wrapped by the magic.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"... whatever it takes, must be done." Oriko did not know to where she should look, and what exactly to say, it seemed easier from her visions. Perhaps the main difference was in the fact she had company.

[ _Will not tell me with who you are talking to? By the way you are speaking, I do not think it is anyone but yourself._ ] The voices of Kyuubeys resounded. [ _It would be a message to a version of you in the past, that may have a vision of that moment._ ]

"Well elaborated your statements." Said Oriko. "However, they are only hypotheses, no?"

[ _The evidences are strong, but there is not a definitive confirmation._ ]

"I see..." Oriko glanced at some of Kyuubeys watching her. "Normally, I would not help you with this, because I had lost confidence in you. However, our last conversation in my house opened my eyes."

[ _You had not agreed. What made you change your mind?_ ]

"Incubators, you say you do not understand us. The fact is that you are apparently unaware of that you all are beyond our comprehension as well. Fortunately, humans have a feature that can solve this issue."

[ _And what would be?_ ]

"Empathy." Oriko smiled. "I may not know the scale of your mission, but I can imagine it. What will happen here will save the universe and, in short, will bring hope to this world. So I must say, your assumptions are correct."

[ _If all magical girls were like you, Oriko Mikuni, we would have fewer problems._ ] Said the creatures.

"Indeed." Oriko looked back at the prism and the black abomination clung on it. The smaller prism remains on the ground no longer gave off the dark essence that fed it and it began to lose size and strength, being absorbed by the large dark globe above.

It made her ask a question. "Incubators tell me. How long to reach the quota?"

The response was swift. [ _We only had estimates to base the amount of energy that would be obtained. Now, with more accurate data, we know that is soon._ ]

"Soon..." Oriko stammered, feeling the blood rushing to her head.

[ _Yes, we are absorbing a huge amount of energy, but we can handle it. Not only does the universe escape the current entropic crisis as the surplus will be very significant._ ]

_Greed._

As the men who played at the table with her father, as those who betrayed him, all motivated by the same purpose. Corrupting the country, the world, and, now she knew, the universe was the same case.

Oriko observed Madoka within the prism, remembering the white and pure clothes she wear behind the amber crystal. _What did he do to put you there?_

One day Yuma would no longer be a child and know the whole truth, but for that the future had to continue to exist. Oriko knew what needed to be done.

_Hope. Hope for this world._

A decisive strike. She could not leave space for any reaction.

_Madoka Kaname. I heard a lot about you, even that you were the embodiment of a law. Deep down, I know you are a magical girl like me and so I am here to save you from all evil._

Oriko felt the weight of her pocket full of cubes in her dress.

_I will cleanse your gem of all darkness that affect you. The Incubators have obtained their fair share, they do not know when to stop. It was a long and costly journey, but finally the time has come..._

"... to protect my world." Oriko opened her arms and various spheres began to emerge above her.

[ _Oriko Mikuni?_ ]

There were no more words to say, only she could see what will happen, only she could step in. Those spheres were the crowning act, the legacy of her gift.

A aura of dark energy began to manifest where it was the lower prism's fragments.

Thus, the determination of Oriko had been interrupted. "What?! More of that essence?"

[ _No._ ]

Oriko paid attention to the voice of Kyuubey.

[ _This is different. I feel this magic is coming from another source that appeared suddenly. It seems familiar._ ]

"Familiar?" Oriko saw the aura gain size, occupying the front area of the large prism. Images without nexus formed as fast as they fell apart amid it.

When the energy was fading, Nagisa yearned to find out where they had arrived. What she saw amazed her. "Kyuubeys! Many of them!" More disturbing were the metal pipes connected on their backs. All tubes were going to a black orb that was above a... "Huh?! W-WHAT IS THAT?!" A chaotic and viscous body with numerous black tentacles was being absorbed by the orb. The monster was clinging to a prism where an unconscious girl was inside. "THAT'S..."

"Yes..." Homura said, observing everything in a stoic expression, until she turned around. There was another legion of Kyuubeys and, leading them, a white magic girl and her floating spheres.

Such a person she could not help but recognize. The voice of Homura, before impassive, did not hide her displeasure. "YOU?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Nemesis


	12. Nemesis

No. It did not match.

Everything went as had been planned, according to her visions. No deviations. Except, perhaps, the time factor and to avoid a possibility of the Incubators to interfere. Even so, for Oriko, those people before her should never be there.

"Do you know her?"

Oriko heard the girl with white hair asking to her companion, who remained silent. Her black dress and leather that covered her body passed an air of death and her eyes were cold and unfriendly. The fact that girl apparently know her made this set even more threatening.

While the other did not show such dangerouness. Oriko soon noticed on the girl's belt buckle a violet gem in a candy shaped golden frame. Although it did not placate her fears, she at least knew with what she was dealing. "You are magical girls. What are your names?"

"Magical girls?" From her serious expression, Homura suddenly grinned. "Not really."

Oriko was even more stunned when witnessed more girls coming up suddenly behind those two. No, they were not girls. They looked more like mannequins, but moved as if they had life! "What... W-What?!"

The dolls, with their large black pins in hand, changed the color of their eyes and showed their teeth in front of so many Kyuubeys.

"Children! Children!" Homura clapped to get their attention. "Not those! There is a larger white rat to take care..."

When the dolls turned their disturbing visages to Oriko, she took a step back. It was then that the magical girl realized that the Kyuubeys had walked away from her.

The dolls passed next to Nagisa, walking toward the white magic girl. "Homura-chan?"

However, Homura did not answer on such questioning, just crossed her arms with apparent satisfaction.

Oriko returned to retreat with the dolls's advance. She looked at the girl with long black braids, with violet and red ribbons. Before that there was only one thing to say. "Why...?" But she have no hope of an answer. She turned her head, staring at the empty spot of the gallery of earlier and soon after to the large prism where Madoka was waiting for salvation.

It was true, nothing was happening as predicted, but the goal was still there, intact. With regained determination, Oriko began gesturing and her spheres obeyed. Throwing the arms forward, she threw them against the prism.

The dolls acted fast. Using their pins as bats, they batted the crystal balls.

Seeing the balls returning in her direction, Oriko made a new gesture to stop them and then made to orbit at a high speed around her.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa was stunned with the fight that was being established. "Why are you doing this?"

"Her name is Oriko Mikuni. I met her during my journey through time." Homura answered, without looking at the little girl. "She only has one purpose in her life, which is to kill Madoka Kaname."

"What?!"

"I made a grave mistake when I leaved Mitakihara." Homura continued, slightly looking down. "But I can still fix. It'll be quick."

The dolls struck with their pins, paving their way through the spheres, until one jumped in front of the magical girl and her bright silver gem.

Oriko gave a mere step to the side, away from the tip of the pin and then held it.

The doll looked with surprise at the stern expression of the girl.

Oriko then used her great strength as a magical girl and threw the pin, with the doll and everything, against the others. Without waiting for the outcome, she jumped, avoiding pins that ended up exploding the gallery floor, and landed on one of her spheres.

Even though with their precision in striking away the balls, the dolls were not able to cope with such amount of angles of attack.

However, Oriko soon found how much they were relentless. _They are made with something very hard, I need more strength._ At a glance, she looked at Madoka within the prism. "I can not fail." Jumping from sphere to sphere, she avoided quite easily the dolls and their pins, while more balls appeared.

Homura, still with folded arms, raised one of her eyebrows.

While Nagisa not even blinked. "She is amazing..."

"Pay more attention." Homura said. "Observe her gem."

Nagisa saw the bright glow in the gem of Oriko. "She's using a lot of magic."

"Controlling all these spheres, especially at the speed they are, it's costly to her. But this is not the greatest burden on her resources."

"Huh?" Nagisa saw the hair and dress of Homura to flutter.

"She has the power of prescience. She is now seeing what will happen. That's what's behind her reflexes and precise counter attacks." She then smiled. "So we should pay in kind."

Ibari, Ganko, Wagamama, Yakimochi and Higami turned their attention to their master.

Nagisa saw those dolls leave the swarm of spheres and position themselves in front of the prism.

Continuing with her leaps, Oriko felt she had opened a good distance from her pursuers. With a focus on the prism, she joined some of her spheres and released. It was great her surprise to see dolls jumping from ground and get in the way, blocking her attack with their own bodies.

"Guck!" Surprise was even greater when a pin pierced her chest. The agony was brief, because soon it exploded.

Oriko held her gem firmly, still with the living memory of what would eventually happen. She realized that there really were now some dolls next to the two girls on the ground. At that moment, she exchanged glances with the girl with black dress, who reciprocated with a squint. _She predicted what I was going to do?! She waited until the moment I would lower my guard._ She saw that the other dolls that were still in pursuit were learning the pattern of her attacks, some even already jumped from sphere to sphere too.

With them closer, Oriko knew there would come a time that she would be cornered, even knowing the future, this would be inevitable. "Cursed are you all... these creatures... these girls... why... why are they in all my visions now?" She again looked at the empty spot in the gallery. "Am I seeing this?" The thought that went through her head she believed would calm her, but what grew inside her was a mixture of anguish and fear. "No... I do not want to die." Along with her voice, the tearing exuded sincerity in those words. "No, it can not end like this. NO!"

The spheres lit up and then burst into light, illuminating the entire gallery.

"AAHHH!" Nagisa protected herself before the blinding light.

Amid that light, the dolls were chasing Oriko flew out, falling over the damp concrete.

"This Oriko..." Homura unfolded her arms and clenched her fists.

When the light was losing intensity, Nagisa ascertained that Oriko was still there, in the air on a sphere and with open arms.

The numerous other spheres began to group and merge, forming a total of four larger versions of themselves, with three meters in diameter. They made their way to orbit around their owner at extremely high speed, varying their axes constantly. The wind generated by that lifted the long skirt of Oriko, as the veil of her mitre and her hair.

The dolls stood up and hurled pins, but exploded when they were intercepted by the giant spheres.

"Stop children! Stop..." Ordered Homura. "You've played enough."

"She's using even more magic!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

Homura saw when Oriko took a handful of grief cubes. "She came prepared." She reached out, summoning a hourglass. "As usual." In her other hand, a large black pin.

"How so?" Nagisa hear again that disturbing clinking of the pins inside the hourglass.

"She is exploring the future, seeing what options she has. If there is any way she could reach what she wants..." Homura lifted her pin and began to strike with its tip on the ground.

The dolls did the same in unison, in a morbid pace.

"It comes down to a matter of time. You can feel it, can't you?"

"W-What..."

Still striking with her pin, with her attention focused on Oriko, Homura said. "Oh my! Despair of course. No matter how and where, when the inevitable approaches, is always what we carry within us. _ufufuF_."

It was not the first time that Nagisa had been afraid regarding Homura, nor would it be the last, but the tone of voice and the expression that her companion used bore a intimidation that she could only conclude that it was different from the past.

"How... is that possible?" Oriko was breathing through the mouth, great was her fear. "How does she do that?!" Finally, she pulled her hand, containing cubes, away from her gem. _If I use more, I will not have enough to Madoka._ Soon the darkness returned to take over her gem, as she passed a hand on her neck and looked at the prism.

Behind that black viscous mass and the amber crystal, Madoka was in her serene inertia.

This view became blurred. Furiously pressing her eyes to let the tears fall, Oriko could only ask the same question again. "Why...?" Using the hope she had nurtured as a force, she stretched and opened her hands. "WHY CAN I NOT SAVE HER?"

Everything happened very quickly. Nagisa barely noticed that the giant spheres had left their orbits toward the prism when a series of explosions occurred. "AAAHHH!" Lowering her head, she felt fragments of silver and blue crystal reaching and falling around her. When the rain stopped, she searched for Homura, but she was not at her side anymore.

The raven haired girl was flying in her big dark energy wings. In one of her hands, the throat of Oriko.

"Guhhnnn..." The white magical girl widened her eyes, feeling the pressure of that cold and rough leather. She tried to take it off with her arm, but she had not enough strength. She then moved her fingers, creating a sphere.

Soon intercepted and pierced by a pin of Homura. "You look pretty surprised. I see that you took some time to understand my magic."

"Gaak, Ggnn..." Oriko opened her mouth, but nothing intelligible came out. She then looked deep in the cold eyes of the other one. [ _Who are you?_ ]

"Does it really matter?" Homura frowned. "Why do you always ask that question?"

[ _What do you mean?_ ] While waiting for an answer, something in those strange wings caught her attention. Amid the meaningless pictures, it was forming another that was an old, silent movie. It was someone with a camera running through the halls of a mansion.

"Gn?!" Oriko soon recognized that those corridors belonged to her home. Suddenly the camera fell to the ground and slowly turned.

She would have uttered a sigh if she could.

The camera showed a girl, exactly the same that was holding her, but with different clothes, an uniform. She was able to conclude that it was of a magical girl. The girl with the same cold stare, pointed a pistol at the camera. Then came a hand, than would be from the cameraman, asking for clemency. Oriko could not help eye-popping at this point because, even bloody, she knew very well that the sleeve that accompanied that hand was from one of her dresses.

A flash from the gun and the video faded, giving way to dozens of others that involved with various points of view of her home. Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom... some of them ended with a fateful encounter with that murderer, others simply went out, leaving the burden to her to imagine what was its terrible end. In particular, one in which she was enjoying tea in her garden and suddenly she violently hit with her head against the table and the cup.

"Do you like this garden, right? Most of the time I met you there." Questioned Homura with a brief smile. "Despite some differences, it all comes down to the same patterns, we can not help but cherish them. Even those who seek to escape from it, end up falling into a routine, so to speak as death."

The dolls had been formed in a march, with its raised pins, heading to the location below where the two girls were.

"I lost my humanity long ago." Continued Homura. "I should thank you for always remembering me of that."

[ _I do not understand. I have never met..._ ] "Gaah!" Oriko was shaken by Homura, strong enough that her mitre fell off.

The hat met its fate in the tip of a pin of the dolls.

"True, 'you' never saw me, but I DID!" Homura tightened the throat of the girl.

Oriko not even managed to choke, just a spasm that made her open her mouth and let her tongue out. Her face was taken by crimson tones and her eyes bulged.

"I thought you were more intelligent, but maybe I'm being too demanding in those circumstances, isn't it? _inukiM okirO_."

In agony, Oriko firmly gripped the arm that was strangling her. At that moment she saw the other's mouth open in a sadistic expression. Inside there was no gum, tongue, or any hint of flesh, just bones wrapped in darkness. [ _Please... I need..._ ]

"Save the world. Oh yes... everything according to your visions." Homura interrupted. "By the way, I think I should take this opportunity to do a little experiment."

Oriko saw the girl approaching the other hand. In her palm, between the leather seams, emerged a long needle.

Homura was with the needle close to those olive eyes. "Can you see the future without them? Hmmm...?" But the desperate look of the girl was losing focus, the hands that held her arm buckled. "Ah... you're already losing consciousness." She concluded, discontent, but soon smiled again. _".ydaerla eid dna rovaf a em od tsuJ .rettam ton seoD_ "

When Homura let go, the end of Oriko would not be other than the impalement, if not for the giant bubble that was in the way and absorbed her.

"What?!" Seeing Oriko in safety, Homura took satisfaction with the responsible for that.

However, who spoke first was Nagisa, still on the gallery floor, her face transformed. Showing her sharp teeth and her bizarre wide and furious eyes. Her voice, guttural. "SHE SAWWRID 'SAWRVERR'!"

With clenched fists, Homura gritted her teeth. "Witch! And you believed?!"

Nagisa answered with another question. "Why would she want to kill Madoka?"

Homura shook her head. "You don't know anything. She wants to kill her so she... won't... become..." But froze under epiphany.

"Homura-chan." Still angry, Nagisa asked again. "Did you really exit that labyrinth?"

Homura looked at Madoka and her white divine dress, and then to the black leather that covered her own body. "I, a miserable being. So how it is..."

Nagisa calmed down, the worst had not happened. "We still have possession of our souls. Nothing is lost."

"Very well." Homura descended to the ground and scattered her children. "But I say again, you should not trust her."

"I understand." Nagisa did the bubble go down more and approached it. "But she deserves the benefit of doubt."

"Cough, cough..." In a hoarse cough, Oriko regained her consciousness, only to come across to scary colored eyes accompanied by a mouth lined with sharp teeth. She backed off as she could inside the bubble.

"Oh." Nagisa pulled her long hair to cover her face, as she released them, her face was more human. "Sorry..."

Oriko passed a hand on her bruised neck. [ _What are you?_ ]

"You could say that we're defenders of hope." Nagisa winked.

[ _Hope..._ ] Oriko turned to exchange looks with Homura, who was in a serious expression.

Nagisa joined hands and brought them to her chest, more afraid. "She doesn't seem, but she's also one... hehe... but don't worry, you're safe if you don't try to get out of the bubble."

"That she already knows." Homura commented, then spoke to Oriko. "You thought I would not feel the magic even you camouflaging it?"

Oriko flinched and looked down.

Nagisa was curious. "What you mean?"

"She used her clairvoyance to discover what would happen if she tried to escape." Homura gave a slight smile. "Now she doesn't have enough to do it again, or run the risk of not having magic even to keep her clothes."

"Yes?" Nagisa moved closer to the bubble, sliding her fingers over its surface. "So that's one less reason for you to want to hurt her."

Homura answered promptly. "Believe me, never will lack."

Oriko stopped to look at the girls outside and just kept clearing her throat.

"Mitakihara Zero Three." Nagisa read the huge white sign on the wall. "We're back to your world."

"It's not mine." Homura said as she watched the Kyuubeys collecting the used grief cubes that were on the floor.

"Not?"

"Long story."

"Ah..." Nagisa turned her attention to the prism and its monster. "What are we going to do?"

Homura too. "Madoka seems safe inside and that is being absorbed and losing strength."

Nagisa looked at all those Kyuubeys connected with the black orb. "Yes but..."

[ _So you really know Madoka._ ]

The telepathy of Oriko called the girls. They saw her trying to stand inside the bubble.

[ _Please! Break the prism, is the only way to save her and everything._ ]

"Break..." Nagisa stammered. It was difficult for her to absorb that idea, when there was an abomination of black tentacles with obvious intentions towards Madoka, one which saved her from a cruel fate.

[ _I had a vision of the future! Believe me!_ ] Off balance, in part due to her desperate claim, Oriko leaned against the bubble wall, moving it briefly.

"I believe you should shut up." Homura said, after she spoke with Nagisa, but not looking at her and instead to a point. "Besides, we have a more urgent problem."

"Urgent?" Nagisa followed the look of Homura up to a tunnel with a dense fog.

Continued the girl with long black braids. "It's a witch's barrier."

"Really?!"

 _Witch?_ _Barrier?_ Oriko listened intently, as she wiped her face and swallowed saliva with difficulty.

"You should not be so surprised." Homura turned her head for a moment, seeing a glimpse of the prism. "Can you feel the disturbances in the portal? There are magical girls inside."

"Yes." Nagisa agreed. "In addition to the witch, I think it has three more sources of magic."

"Two girls are together, the other one is in the deepest parts..." Homura approached Nagisa, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen. The magical girls in this world should not know how to deal with witches. They are in great danger."

Nagisa turned. "Oh no..."

Homura held the girl's shoulder more firmly. "By the desire of Madoka, you must intercede for all of them, even to the witch, right?"

"Yes, I..." Nagisa looked down and frowned. Shortly after, she moved away suddenly, her voice was accusing. "You want to be alone with her."

The dolls, just behind Homura, was whispering to each other smiling.

Homura stood impassive in front of the other for a moment, until a tip of her lips rose slightly. "Smart little witch... but you're wrong if that's what you're thinking. I even hear what she has to say, as well as Kyuubey."

"Please." Nagisa pursed her lips with apprehension. "I want so badly to believe in you..."

The dolls focused on Nagisa, their hands clasped to their chest and bowed heads.

While Homura opened her arms. "Never forget. I want the best for Madoka."

Nagisa pondered to what was said and nodded. "By the desire..."

"The deepest of them."

Nagisa sighed and closed her eyes, smilling a little before turning and leaving. In a leap, she entered into the mist.

Feeling the portal reacting with the entry of its newest visitor, Homura could not help but wonder. "How can someone be so smart and yet so naive..." Turning to the bubble and the girl inside. "What do you think?"

"W..." Oriko opened her mouth, but the voice did not come out with cohesion. [ _What?_ ] That was when she saw one of the dolls point her pin direct to the bubble. That mannequin of red hair with a small black hat, in a short skirt dress, with a sharp and wry smile.

"A witch so coincidentally close. Should I doubt that this is your doing?" Homura raised her eyebrows. "Hmmm...?"

Oriko gestured, pleading. [ _Wait! Wait!_ ] To her surprise, the doll quickly lowered her pin and laughed without making a sound beyond the mechanical snaps.

"I should kill you now, but this little girl reminded me that I don't spill blood in front of her." Homura looked at the creature with tentacles, struggling both to break the prism as not to be absorbed.

Oriko approached her face from the bubble surface. [ _I ask you to understand! If I had found another way, I would not have done that._ ]

"Oh no... you would not..." Homura closed her eyes. "Perhaps you would be killing a whole school."

[ _What?!_ ] Oriko gaped. [ _This is an absurd!_ ]

As suddenly as she opened her eyes, Homura turned her head. "But to protect the world you would, would you not?"

Oriko stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't think twice... I respect that." Homura broke into a wide and ephemeral smile, soon replaced by seriousness. "Incubator!"

Through bubble Oriko saw a Kyuubey passing underneath.

[ _Homura Akemi, to me your return is not a surprise, although I did not expect you to come accompanied._ ]

"I'm not happy." Homura interwined her leather fingers. "However, I must say that there is a certain nostalgia to hear your voice again."

[ _True? I do not think the time that has passed since our last conversation was long._ ] The creature shook its pointy ears. [Even to human standards I would say, but I could be wrong. I see that you again changed your clotheeEEHH...]

Oriko put her hand to her mouth when she saw Kyuubey being caught from behind and swallowed by one of the dolls.

"No. ro. ma!" Homura scolded her. "I already told you about putting toys in mouth."

The doll looked scared at her master, while the fluffy white tail that was out of the mouth struggled.

With a threatening tone, Homura spoke again. "I will not repeat..."

The doll bowed her head and then spat the creature on the legs of black leather of her master.

Homura sighed, relaxing a bit, then gesturing to her children. "Go play, but only among yourselves. Okay?"

With disheveled fur, but still with full body, Kyuubey left the feet of Homura. [ _These beings have no saliva, or even a throat, interesting._ ] With a paw, he began to flatten them. [ _Continuing... I could not help noticing that your magic, yet familiar, have some subtle differences._ ]

"Ho... mura... A... A... ke... mi."

Seeing that Oriko intruded in the conversation, Homura did not ignore. "Now! Are you already able to speak? Did you use a little magic or did I not squeeze enough?"

The white magic girl again cleared her throat before continuing. "This is... your... na... me."

[ _She does not seem to know you, Homura, but you know her._ ]

"Yes." Homura agreed with the statement of Kyuubey.

[ _Actually was it on one of your time travels that you told me?_ ]

She remained silent.

But Oriko did not. "Ti-Ti... me... travels? Cough! Cough!"

The red eyes of Kyuubey reflected the girl with her hand on her neck.

"Time... manipulation... that is your magic. So that is why you know... so much..."

[ _This may be the answer to another fact, Oriko, one that you should have asked to yourself._ ]

The two girls were curious about what the creature had to say.

[ _I did not notice any preventive measures being used by your part with the arrival of Homura._ ] Kyuubey shook his tail, who did not know him would say that he was expressing contentment with his conclusions. [ _It means she never contained in your visions, is it not?_ ]

"Supposedly it was not for her to being here." Homura added. "And it was not you who brought her."

[ _You are correct._ ] Kyuubey nodded. [ _She found this place by her own abilities._ ]

"Indeed. I... did not see her." Said Oriko. "Only after she appeared... this changed."

[ _Oriko._ ] The creature stared at the girl. [ _You gave me the last piece I needed to understand the extent of your power._ ]

"The extent?!"

[ _Right._ ] Kyuubey turned to Homura. [ _We also were not able to feel you all this time, until you manifested._ ]

"What does that mean?" Homura observed the fragments of the small prism that were on the floor.

[ _The fact that we do not feel still left many possibilities open. However, with the information that Oriko gave, we can focus on the idea that you and the other girl, which our records indicate that she is Nagisa Momoe, were in a fabric of space-time different from ours._ ]

"What?!"

Kyuubey returned to talk to Oriko [ _Another dimension, if you do not understood, and here is the limit of your magic. The 'visions' that your magic gave to you actually are possible scenarios that it builds, using elements belonging to the same fabric of space-time in which you are located at this point. The two were not and therefore your magic adapted your vision with what was available._ ]

"This... this is unacceptable! You are completely wrong, Incubator." Furious, Oriko pointed to the black shapeless mass clinging to the prism. "That... thing must have come from the same place that these two and I saw it!"

"No. He's right." Homura drew attention of the other girl. "For what you called 'that thing' **is** Madoka."

In expression of complete surprise and confusion, Oriko remained speechless.

[ _Hmmm... That explains a lot._ ] Said Kyuubey. [ _Now we know why this entity has such interest in her to the point of ignoring us. Was that all the accumulated grief by her?_ ]

Homura took one of her braids, babbling. "I never imagined that she could loathe herself so much..."

[ _What did you say?_ ]

"That you're right." Continued the girl, caressing the red ribbon. "It's an irreversible process, seeking to merge the two, and don't have the strength to escape."

[ _A trap._ ] Concluded Kyuubey. [ _For this purpose we built this apparatus._ ]

"As you had been instructed." Homura saw Kyuubey blinking twice, as well as the other ones in the gallery also did so at the same time.

[ _Homura Akemi, you..._ ]

"Been... instructed?" Oriko was not yet recovered from the shock of these revelations.

However, Homura would not wait. "Incubator has a contract with Madoka. He is working under her orders."

[ _How did you get such information?_ ] Kyuubey was quick to inquire.

"Simple." Homura smiled. "I was there."

[ _Ah... I see_ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _Madoka was never alone._ ]

"But I had no influence on her decisions. The choice of this place..." Homura looked down, her voice quieter. "... for example..."

Oriko heaved, her gaze lost. "I-I believed that the Incubator had forced or convinced her to... to..."

[ _I and Madoka share the same desire to maintain the universe._ ]

"You don't know anything, Oriko Mikuni." Homura spoke. "It's better to rest until this is over."

"Wait..." Oriko looked at the monster that was being absorbed into the dark sphere. The tendrils covered only a little more than half of the prism. "This... this can not end this way! You can prevent it!"

"Did you not hear me?" Delivered Homura in a more threatening tone.

"I may have fooled myself with something that I have not seen." Oriko put her hands on the surface of the bubble, getting closer. "But this appears in my sights! If that, which you consider to be Madoka too, is completely absorbed, we will all be extinct! No exceptions!"

Homura kept watching the creature of black tentacles. "Tell me what you saw."

"Everything will be consumed by a light and it will extinguish. Nothing will left in the aftermatch."

[ _This is very vague._ ] Said Kyuubey. [ _Especially now that we are certain that your visions are not reliable._ ]

"You damned..." Oriko exasperated. "You dare to tell me that you value reliability when all you are based on is in estimates!"

[ _That refer to energy obtained..._ ] Kyuubey answered. [ _As we have talked, the certainty we have is that the universe will be actually extinct if the entropy is not prevented right now._ ]

"YOU ALREADY HAVE THE ENERGY THAT YOU NEEDED!" The saliva of Oriko sprayed on the surface of the bubble. "You greedy and liar..."

Kyuubey was more succinct. [ _As Homura said, the process is irreversible, we have to go all the way._ ]

"Ah!" Oriko punched the bubble and inhaled deeply. She could not give up. "Akemi-san... you know him, you were a magical girl, and, especially, you are a human."

Homura continued to observe the abomination which had its tentacles wrapped around the prism's vertexes, trying to resist. "I'm not."

"I do not know what happened to you, but to me you are more human than the Incubator would ever be."

[ _Considering the historic of conflicts that your kind has to each other, using the 'humanity' as an argument is..._ ]

"SILENCE!" Oriko continued. "Listen, Akemi-san. Whatever this contract is, do you think he would respect?"

Some tentacles detached from the prism. Homura saw those shaking ends vainly trying to reach her.

[ _We take seriously with the contracts that are made, we have very strict policies in this regard._ ]

Oriko ignored Kyuubey, focusing on Homura. "If that what you say is Madoka, after it is absorbed, do you think he will stop? What do you think he will do with the girl?"

Homura continued to watch...

"Akemi-san? Do you hear me?" Oriko despaired. "Akemi-san! Please! Believe in what I say!"

Kyuubey returned to manifest. [ _Homura, I'm just doing according to what was agreed._ ]

"Shut up!" Losing her composure, Oriko insisted. "Akemi-san! Break the prism, it is our only hope."

[ _Homu..._ ]

"ENOUGH!" A shock wave originated in Homura, lifting her hair and her clothes. The puddles of the gallery rippled, the large ears of Kyuubey were thrown back and the bubble spun, unbalancing Oriko.

When everything calmed down, Homura said, still without exchanging glances. "I will not do anything."

Oriko was taken by frustration. "Why? You trust him?!"

"I don't." Homura said. "But I have a promise to keep."

Oriko frowned. "Would you condemn us all for a promise?"

Turning, Homura exasperated. "Yes! Yes I would!" Lowering her voice, she continued. "I did it once..."

Shaking her head slowly in denial, Oriko concluded. "So you have not lost your humanity, you betrayed it."

Homura looked away. "Yes... you can say in that way."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Without direction or purpose, just following where those stone walkways take them, the paper soldiers marched religiously.

Until they began to step on a violet aura.

They barely had time to stop before their members and heads had been separated from their bodies. Their beautiful kimonos crumbled into ashes before disappearing among the rocks.

The only thing that was left there was a girl and her energy claws. [ _Little love, the coast is clear._ ]

[ _Okay. I'm coming._ ] Yuma appeared in the fog, witnessing Kirika undoing her claws.

"One more group of them and no sign of a way out of this shit sauna."

"Papa." Yuma moved closer. "Maybe we should go back to Mami-senpai."

"She wants to be alone." Kirika answered promptly. "And she can take care of herself."

"I know." Yuma pressed her lips. "But she looked so bad. Does she know anything? Perhaps about Kyouko-neechan."

"Yeah... maybe..." Kirika turned her face. "I only know that when this mist formed, we were already separated. So we have to find big love to find out what is happening, or Kyuubey or this other girl that you talked about."

"She's sleeping inside a crystal, I don't think she can speak."

 _You didn't tell me about this girl, Oriko. It's because of her that you asked me to do that?_ Kirika pondered when she felt her uniform being pulled.

"Papa! Papa! Look!"

Kirika followed to where Yuma pointed, facing with a strange black creature with red dots on the low wall of stone.

"It looks like a mouse, but is much larger." Yuma held her wand more firmly. "I-Is that an eye? I-I think it saw us."

"This here is turning into a freak show!" Annoyed, Kirika conjured her claws.

Seeing this, the creature shivered and ran along the short wall, disappearing into the fog.

"Hey! Come back here your little monster!" Kirika came to take a step forward, with full intent to start a chase, but then stopped. "Wait a second. I feel something."

Yuma put her hand on her nape. "Me too. It's a source of magic, isn't it?"

"Yes and it's approaching fast." Kirika was keen to leave her claws even bigger.

"Monster?"

"And a big one." Kirika turned to Yuma with a smile. "Don't worry. Papa is here to protect you. Just be ready."

"Yes!" Yuma energized her wand, making the hairy ball at its tip acquire a greenish glow.

"Here it comes!"

It was only Kirika finished speaking that a figure appeared walking in the mist.

Yuma squinted. "But that's..."

"A little magical girl?" Kirika raised her eyebrows.

Nagisa stroked the pyotr on her lap. "You found the two, nicely done."

"Yes..." Yuma kept winking. "She even wears a cap with ears like mine."

Coming closer to them, Nagisa asked. "Hi. Okay with you two?"

"Yep..." Faced with this question, Kirika looked at her own claws, making them disappear soon after. "This creature is yours?"

Nagisa looked at the pyotr and then nodded, confirming.

Kirika continued. "Then that thing is your magic."

"You could say so." The girl with long white hair smiled shyly.

Yuma's wand stopped glowing. "Hmmm... looking this way, it's kinda cute..."

The pyotr shook its big blue ears. Nagisa understood that this was the sign that it wanted to return to the ground. Soon after releasing it, the creature ran to disappear in the dense fog once more.

Kirika returned to question. "From where have you come girl?"

"Ah! I came from..." The conviction in the words of Nagisa soon faded. "I... really not sure where I was... hehehh..."

Kirika slapped her forehead. "Oh... great."

Looking to escape the embarrassing situation, Nagisa sought another topic of importance. "There was another magical girl with you?"

The question was like a punch in the stomach of Yuma, the surprise had made her forget about it for a moment. "Yes... Mami-senpai..."

Nagisa widened slightly her eyes. "Mami?! You said Mami?"

"You know her?" Yuma was curious.

Kirika clenched her fists and swallowed.

"Yes! Yes!" Nagisa nodded several times, urgently. "Tell me what happened."

"She's fighting a huge monster." The voice of Yuma was getting sad, while she lowered her head. "We would help, but she didn't want." Then she felt the other approach more. The blue gaze met the orange and yellow.

"You must really like her." Nagisa affirmed.

"Uh-huh..."

Nagisa grinned. "It's gonna be okay. She will accept my help."

Yuma came to sigh with relief and some hope, but it was short. "There's another girl, Kyouko-neechan. We didn't see her after that fog appeared. She must be lost somewhere."

Nagisa's smile gave way to a more serious and worrying expression. "S-So I have to go." She passed between Yuma and Kirika, following the stone walkway.

"H-HEY!" Kirika called the attention of the girl who was about to disappear. "Could you at least tell us where is the way out of this damned place?"

Nagisa did not stop, but answered in the form of telepathy. [ _I think it's safer that you two wait here. Stand still and don't use magic, then you should have no problems._ ]

"HEY!" Kirika again called. [ _HEY!_ ] But in vain, only thing left to do was to put her hands on her head. "I can't believe! First I encounter monsters I never see in this bizarre place and now this little girl. What madness is this?"

"She said that this place is safer?" Yuma was apprehensive with what was about to say. "So mama..."

"Of course we won't stay here!" Kirika exclaimed. "Do you think I'm going to listen to her? Big love is priority!"

"But how we will leave this place?" Yuma asked.

Kirika looked at where the girl had come, trying to remember the direction she felt the magic. "This girl may not know, but she certainly didn't come from nowhere. Follow me."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Without direction or purpose, just following where those stone walkways take them, the paper soldiers marched religiously.

Only stopped when a girl came flying through fog. Her boots knocking two soldiers from the walkway in a flying kick.

Quick with her musket, Mami gave a thrust with her bayonet in a soldier when she landed. With it on the tip of her weapon, she pushed against the line of soldiers. The flame of the candles eventually ignited it.

The fire spread quickly among the creatures of paper, bringing chaos. Mami backed in a small jump and turned her musket in a ribbon. Using as a whip, she disarmed and cut those who had escaped.

Soon only left piles of ashes. It was a sight that brought satisfaction for Mami because she had used little magic to get this done. Satisfaction only was not greater because the wound in her abdomen bothered, but fortunately the ribbon tied at it was enough to her not lose more blood.

Lights. Flashes that made Mami get to the ground without thinking, her battle instincts protecting from a sudden threat. Lying, she discovered that the source were lasers that cut through the fog. "But that's..." She thought aloud, knowing what it meant. She crept up to the short wall and peered with due care.

The beams of light came from a specific point, but too far away to be able to discern it in the fog. Fortunately, Mami saw that there was another bridge in a higher position near that place.

The jump would be risky. If a beam of light hit her, she probably would not have enough magic to heal such an injury, that if it was not immediately fatal. Mami awaited the moment that the beams lessened and then she put magic in her legs.

In the air, as she reached the walkway, she conjured up a musket in hand in case of an unwanted encounter, but it was not needed. Even though she was now in a more advantageous position, Mami approached carefully the wall to watch.

Below, partially covered by fog, her suspicions were confirmed.

Demons, more than a dozen of them, were in a direct confrontation with the army of paper and their candles. The numerical advantage of those soldiers with kimonos showed not to be relevant before the beams of light that pierced and burned their ranks. While some were able to throw fireballs, the demons simply teleported away from danger.

While Mami witnessed that unfair battle, she heard the sound of hoofbeats. A large flame heralded the approach of a giant rider in speed. Hooves crushed the soldiers on the road without mercy, spear pointed toward the ethereal men and their white garments.

Mami, with all her experience, could predict what would be the reaction of demons. Once the rider come closer, they teleported and surrounded her and her horse.

But what came after...

Sitting in lotus position, the demons began chanting a mantra and an aura of white light formed where the rider was.

"What?"

The rider tried to get out of that aura, but her horse of ceramic balked when reached the edge. Soon the hooves left the ground.

As if it were a wallpaper, the fog above the demons tore, revealing stars shining on a bright colorful background. Large flower petals came and surrounded the hole, as if they were dancing a majestic choreography.

Mami gaped at what she was seeing.

The rider was floating, approaching more and more of those stars, until she disappeared suddenly without a trace.

With this the mantra stopped and the mist covered the flowers and stars. Mami saw the demons 'looking' at each other. _Something is not right, I think it was the same that happened to me._

Suddenly a spear came flying, piercing the chest of one of the demons. While this one was taken by the darkness, a red robe unfolded from the baton and behind it the rider and her faithful horse left.

Mami told herself. "I was right. It's Kyouko's magic." It was then that she noticed large flames coming from both sides of the walkway where the demons were. "Huh?! Could it..."

More riders appeared, which are all identical. The demons had already changed their positions and a new battle began.

"Ah!" Mami tried to protect better behind the short wall in front of the new rays of light being fired.

That did not deter the riders, even though some of them had been shot down and sliced, turning into ash clouds. The boldness of one of them was so great that she jumped with the horse and all against the hail of light. Before being completely disintegrated, she buried her spear at one of the demons.

Another rider acted differently. She hurled her spear and disappeared. The demons dodged the attack, but made a mistake by letting the spear to pass, because a rider appeared in the mist in midair to receive it. She swung it, knocking down several of them at once.

Mami was watching everything. "I can't keep still, maybe this is my chance." She flung her musket in the air and when it fell, were several of them. Picking up one at a time, she was shooting at the most busy and distracted demons. Her fast bullets offered no chances.

Until the last grief cube bounced on the walkway rocks.

Now Mami had all the attention of those riders on the other bridge. "Kyouko! That was a good hunt..." She smiled. "Do you remember?"

One of the riders took a giant leap to where Mami was. All the giant's weight was revealed when landed, causing her to unbalance by the impact. However, the blonde would not back down.

The rider waited, just the horse moved, its empty black eyes on the girl.

Mami could not fear, must not, that was Kyouko, her companion with whom she taught and learned.

_Or not?_

A disturbing question took her mind. That was Kyouko? Rather, that was the **real** Kyouko? Her line of reasoning was eventually stopped when the vibrate and rumble announced that another rider had landed behind her.

Mami did not move, but now more by tension than caution. Within her, the sense of hostility warned. "Kyouko... I helped you. I'm by your side! I know you don't want hurt me."

The rider pulled her spear, ready to strike.

"No!" Mami jumped into the air to dodge and looked back.

The other rider was not looking at her. In fact, she was with her back turned.

Mami's eyes widened. Quickly, she made ties came out of her sleeves, forming two short-barreled cannons. Shooting both in one direction, she pushed herself back.

She could feel the wind on her face when those giant hooves from the horse kick went close. Startled, she watched the walkway and the riders disappear in the mist.

Only then she realized she was still flying. She undid her guns into ribbons and sought any bridge where she could attach.

But was too late.

The violent impact behind her made her to lost all the air in her lungs in a silent cry of pain. Now certain that was falling, Mami could only think it had been a short wall of an unseen walkway.

In her falling trajectory another walkway appeared, red rocks growing before her eyes. Mami reinforced her body with magic and braced for impact.

The side shock made her body bouncing once. "Uuunnn..." Even with the blocked pain she still felt some discomfort due to fright. Her heart was racing.

A tinkle. The sound of metal meeting with the rock.

Mami opened her eyes to see small fragments of what was once her hair pin. Urgently she sat, ignoring the fears regarding a possible broken bone or crushed organ. For all this there was a solution, but for what she began searching, not.

Stroking her hair, she saw that she was no longer with her beret. More uneasy still, she felt her another hair pin, the most important one, was still there, but with wrinkled or broken tips. To her relief, however, the gem in its center was intact.

But she did not sigh, because something thick was dripping from her nostrils. She passed the sleeve there and its white fabric gained dark crimson tones.

The marching sound. Flames flickering through the mist.

Mami rubbed in a hurry to clean up and reached out, getting used to the new pains. Laces projected from her sleeve, creating a double-barreled musket. She needed some peace to recover and then go back to look for Kyouko.

_And when I find her?_

The hand holding the gun shuddered.

_Even if I find the real Kyouko, what can I say to her?_

The taste of blood filled her mouth.

_Why should she listen to me? If I gave no heed to her?_

The gun fell to the ground. It was heavy. Everything weighed too much.

"What senpai is that? Who am I kidding? I failed with Miki-san, Akemi-san..."

The walkway began to vibrate rhythmically, following the steps of the soldiers getting closer.

"... and I failed with Kyouko... and it was not the first time."

Tears did not come. No... she could not regret it, the fault was all on her. Perhaps all that was a due punishment.

A new sound of something bouncing in the rock. It was not just one, but two similar. Were soda cans with black labels with red polka dots.

Mami saw them roll up to the shapes of the soldiers who stuck out in the fog and then burst, generating a great barrier of bubbles. Mesmerized by that, she barely noticed the person landing in the front of her and hugging. Feeling an impulse from the other, she found herself again flying, the flames getting smaller and disappearing, long white strands of hair that dangled.

She felt an impact, but much softer than her last. The arms that held firm demonstrated care to put her back on the ground. When the person moved away slightly, she was faced with a miracle.

"Bebe?" Mami said in a weak voice, unblinking.

Nagisa ran her hand on the blonde's face. "Hi..."

That Mami held with her own in an almost immobile expression, just a subtle movement of her lips. "A-Am I dreaming?"

"No." Nagisa opened a tender smile.

Mami shivered, now by not containing the joy that was emerging. "So the Law of Cycles... they..." However, she looked away and pondered. "No... wait... you left with Akemi-san."

"I left with her..." Nagisa frowned slightly at what she had heard. "Yes... that's..."

Mami looked back at Nagisa. "Is she here?"

"Homura-chan? Yes, she's with Madoka. Kyuubey is also there and... and..." Nagisa stopped, seeing that Mami was immobile again, without blinking.

The blonde stood for a moment with her mouth open before the first words came out. "Kaname-san?! Kyuubey?! A-Are they here?"

Nagisa nodded shyly.

Mami's eyes widened, staring at the floor, completely lost. "Oriko-san did not lie?! But..."

"Oh... you're referring to that girl." Nagisa said.

Mami came back with a questioning look.

That intimidated her. "Erm... Once we met her, Homura-chan fought against."

"Did she kill her?"

Nagisa felt a familiarity in that tone of voice, but still it was disturbing, because it should not have came from that person. "Homura-chan wanted to, but it looked like she wanted to save Madoka. So we only subdued her."

"Save Madoka? From Kyuubey?"

"I think so. In fact, Homura-chan said she'd take care of it, she seemed to know something but would not tell me." Nagisa smiled to ease the tension. "You know how she is. Hehe."

"I... see. So that's what's happening." With a lost gaze, Mami stood. "Ok..."

Nagisa saw the other girl put her hand on a bloody ribbon tied on her abdomen.

Something that Mami noted. "Don't worry, it's already dry. It's not as serious as it seems to be."

One side of those blond hair was loose. The hat was missing. One sleeve also has a lot of blood. Even without considering the small but numerous injuries, Nagisa was not convinced. "Are you sure? You can rest, I protect you."

"I'm fine." Mami poked the curl that was left, leaving her hair completely loose, her pin with the gem serving only as adornment. "I have no time to rest. I... I need to find..."

Since Mami had not finished the sentence, Nagisa asked. "The witch of this place. Is she..."

"Kyouko."

Nagisa fell silent. Seeing Mami in that state, she was not able to measure the dimension of the distress she must be going through.

"Bebe. I wanted to ask you a question."

The little girl listened intently.

"Since the last time I saw you, I've been thinking about what happened to Akemi-san. About her becoming a witch... now Kyouko too." Mami crossed her arms and breathed deeply. "I don't know if you can give me an answer."

Nagisa bowed her head and turned her back to the other.

"You, as well as Miki-san, by chance gone through the same thing?" Mami continued. "This is the fate of magical girls?"

Then there was a silence between the two. Something that only reinforced what Mami was believing.

Finally, Nagisa broke it. "Do you see those symbols on the rocks?"

It was as if the question had opened the eyes of Mami. Yes, there was strange markings that repeated along the walkway.

"I'm able to read them. It's something that has become natural to me as soon as I was taken by the Law." Nagisa said. "You should be aware of the symbols on your ring. It's the same thing and they describe our names we received in life."

Mami pondered, absorbing the information, before inquiring. "And what is written on the rocks?"

"Ophelia." Nagisa answered. "This must be her witch's name."

"Witch's name?!" Mami raised her eyebrows. "Of Kyouko?! But what does..."

"This Madoka explained to me. Even before we were born, we receive names. This is how others around can identify us." Nagisa continued. "However, this only serves to describe the tangible. Our souls have a proper name, which is molded from the emotions we feel, as our destinies are drawn."

Mami looked around, more specifically at the flashes of light in the fog and the images they formed.

"My name is Charlotte."

The voice of Nagisa was lower, but husky, is what Mami noted. "Charlotte? That's not the name of that..."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Nagisa turned, her face white and colorful eyes. "After all I am the dessert witch."

"'The dessert witch'... guess I should not be too surprised about that."

"Yeah." Nagisa closed her eyes tightly, smiling, turning to her human appearance.

"Right." Mami said. "If you can read these things, then would you be able to communicate with Kyouko?"

"If she say something, I can even grasp." Nagisa returned to be serious, looking away. "However, a conversation would be another story. In this condition, everything is different, between emotions and memories, she is completely lost..." Suddenly she felt hands holding her tightly.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" Mami pleaded in desperation. "CAN WE BRING HER BACK?"

Now, what was going with Mami was more palpable. Unfortunately, Nagisa was aware this was a totally different case of what happened with Homura. Her limited experience only indicated Madoka as the only solution, but it was not within her reach. However, being responsible for crushing the hopes of the person in front of her, one of her high esteem, was even more unthinkable. "Of course! We've done it once... but that may be a bit harder."

Mami remained tense.

"It's just... uhmmm..." Nagisa grimaced, raising an eyebrow. "Because it's just the two of us this time."

"Ah... that's true." Mami turned her face, thinking about it. "Sorry to scare you."

"There's no need."

Mami nodded and walked away. "So what can we do?"

"She is now a witch who identifies herself as Ophelia, but Kyouko-chan's memories are still there, she just does not understand why." Nagisa spoke. "I know by me that each one of them is always linked with some emotion. It would be like putting together a puzzle and you, being the person closest to her, would have the best chance of achieving it."

"I was trying just that." Mami held her chin. "Hmmm... but how will I find her among so many illusions..."

"Illusions?"

"It's her magic, one that she lost a while ago, but now returned stronger than ever..."

"Hmmm..." Nagisa wondered with Mami for a while, until her eyes lit up with an idea. "I think I can try something." She said while poking her nose.

Mami frowned.

"Ah! It's a witch thing..." Nagisa was stroking her neck. "Haha..."

"Witch thing?" Mami smiled with curiosity, but soon gave place for a sad countenance.

"Mami?"

"Sorry. Sorry..." Mami shook her head slowly. "I would like to smile more, but the situation does not allow."

Nagisa agreed. "Yes. Yes..."

"But I need to say it as soon as possible." Mami put her hands to her chest. "My heart was burning, such longing that I had for you, even believing I could never see you again. I'm really happy, Nagisa."

The girl ran and hugged Mami. "You'll have time to smile, Mami, alot of time."

The body of the blonde was not prepared for that, and complained of pain, but the tears that fell from her eyes were not because of it. She ran her hand to remove them, feeling that Nagisa was also going through the same.

Colorful fishes circled the two girls embraced.

Until Mami moved. "Nagisa, I just remembered something."

Nagisa looked up, her eyes red, her face wet. "Yes?"

Mami asked. "'Homura-chan'?"

Nagisa held her breath and gulped.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?!"

"Akemi-san was always someone who kept a distance between us. A consented solitude." Mami straightened the brown cap of Nagisa. "When I met Madoka Kaname-san and saw Akemi-san in another state, I nourished hopes, but only that. Now, I'm sure her heart is not closed. Thank you."

Nagisa had nothing to say, just a cute smile. It was really a long history.

"Well." Mami pulled away and turned to where the stone path led, her hair loose releasing colorful flowers during a swing. "We have to go."

Nagisa was relieved to see that some of the blonde's graciousity had returned. That's when her eyes lit up with a new idea. "Wait! There's a faster way to find her."

"Hi?"

"Ride on me!" Nagisa transformed her face and from her mouth came out the great serpent flying, which circulated around the other girl and waited.

"Ah yes..." Mami stroked the black fabric with red dots. "Well done, Bebe." She jumped, getting on the body of the witch Charlotte. "Hmm... I'll end up off balance this way. Just a moment." She opened her arms and send ribbons, which wrapped on witch's body, as well as the legs of the girl. "Much better."

Charlotte folded her sinuous body, getting face to face with her.

"It's up to you." Mami winked.

The witch formed a smile with her gigantic mouth and fanned her blue and red plumes.

The two went flying between the walkways.

"Bebe, let me know if you find her." Mami felt her hair fluttering with the speed. While sought to ensure that her gem was firm, the warm glow of flames caught her attention. "Watch out!"

Charlotte also noticed and made a sharp turn to escape the rain of fire.

Meanwhile, Mami had found those responsible. Paper soldiers on a walkway above them. She held one arm, creating several muskets in the air, and when she pulled her arm back, fired.

The soldiers ducked, protecting themselves behind the short wall.

Mami was preparing to create more muskets when suddenly everything turned upside down. "AAHHH!" More fire came in other directions and her Bebe was doing her best to avoid. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Charlotte delved deep into the mist, until she found a place in the barrier without walkways nearby.

The heart of Mami, or even all her bowels, almost went out through her mouth. Her breathing was gasping.

Charlotte turned to the blonde, with her plumes down and making a pout.

"No Bebe... it's not your fault." Mami patted her chest, catching her breath. "The idea is good but, we just need more firepower. I've got it."

The colorful eyes of the serpent widened as more ribbons appeared and joined to form a circular metal base on her body.

Mami, now on this base, continued to magically weave with her ties to create a huge cannon with three barrels.

Charlotte saw Mami manipulating the gun, revealing that the circular base was rotative.

"All right." The blonde wrapped her arms above her head, forming an arch. "I'm good to go."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika and Yuma walked by a walkway that seemed to have no end.

"Could we passed a exit and didn't notice?" The little one said.

"I dunno, but this has to get somewhere." Kirika answered. "Only if we're going in circles, but I don't think so, because we haven't seen anymore monsters."

"Ummm... hopefully mama is okay." The words of that magical girl, whose eyes were so strange, repeated in the mind of Yuma. Until a violet light called her. "Papa! Your gem is shining."

"Really?!" Kirika looked at the other girl. "Hey! Yours too!"

"Eh?!"

Kirika lifted her eye patch for a better look when she heard a very distinct sound.

Were steps on puddles of water.

She stopped and looked at the wet concrete floor. The fog dispersed and the scene that presented left her stunned.

A large crystal, a girl inside, many Kyuubeys, just like Yuma had described.

But there was something else.

In a hubbub, pale children with black clothes was jumping from a puddle to another. One of them was looking directly at her.

"What...?" Kirika realized that these 'children' were not exactly human.

The child pointed to her and the other stopped playing.

"Look! It's mama!"

Still somewhat bewildered, Kirika answered the call of Yuma and citrine met with olive when she saw Oriko floating in a huge bubble. The white magical girl was leaning on the surface of it, terrified.

Next to the bubble, a girl clad in darkness smiled.

"Oh... You could not be far away, right?" Homura crossed her stitched arms. "But at the same time I'm surprised by the presence of this little girl." She averted her eyes and stammered. "Does this mean that..." But she did not finish, because she felt the back of her head passing through a smooth surface and then a tug. "Gnn!"

Oriko had pushed the bubble against the other girl, this was the opportunity she needed. While pulling Homura by her long braids, she cried. "KIRIKA! BREAK THE PRISM!"

"B-Big love?!" Kirika looked at the prism and the strange black and living thing that covered half of it. On its way, those kids came up with what she could only discern as a big needles.

"NOW!" Oriko turned her attention to Homura.

The girl struggled, with her head and shoulders already inside the bubble. She reached out and a dark energy formed, creating a hourglass.

Gritting her teeth, Oriko pulled the braids with all her might.

"AAHHHG!" Homura went further inside the bubble and the hourglass slipped from her hand.

The Kyuubey that was close saw it crashing on the ground and reverberating a strong violet light.

That was the last thing he saw.

The explosion that followed disintegrated the white creature and threw the bubble upward. The shockwave definitely pushed Homura into the bubble, compressing Oriko against the top surface.

"Mama!" Yuma energized her wand.

But this time Kirika managed to hold the girl. "Wait!"

"No! We have to help her!"

"No, we have to do what she asked." Kirika looked at the children, approaching, flinging open their mouths and showing their sharp teeth. "She's so desperate about it, must be very important."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Time is on our side. Kukuku..." Kirika conjured her claws. "But I need your strength. I will guide you." Touching the ground with them, the girl formed a violet aura under the children. "Go little love! Use your power without fear!"

Yuma took a deep breath and hit the ground with her wand. Her magic mingled with the aura, the green filling the gaps left by the violet.

The dolls stopped, amazed at all that light. They only put the danger into account when their bodies received an impact that flung them into the air.

Kirika opened her arms, as if to imitate, the violet aura expanded, covering the gallery.

The dolls, which once would soon be back to the ground, now seemed to float, descending slowly.

"All clear!" Kirika started running.

"H-Hey! Papa!" With Yuma doing her best to keep up.

Homura, still recovering from the incident. She saw her children falling and two blurs, one black and one green, passing beneath them quickly. "No!"

With her arms thrown back, Kirika approached her goal. The girl in the prism was what mattered to Oriko, that she was sure. The biggest question was about that black gooey thing, but it would be for after saving her big love.

Doubts are enemies. Clear mind, a virtue.

It even seemed that the environment agreed with that, since the way to the prism appeared to be brighter.

But from a sense it became a certainty. Kirika stopped at the pink light that completely covered the prism.

Yuma too. "What is it?!"

The light came in the form of a flash for Homura, but she did not even blink, in fact, she widened since the image that showed she knew very well.

Kirika was mesmerized by the giant image of an eight-pointed star with a pair of white wings, until the light became even stronger. "Damn!" Protecting herself, she noticed there was a silhouette emerging amid the light.

A paladin and its undulating cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: My dream


	13. My dream

The pink light bathed the humid gallery with craters on the ground and Kyuubeys, many of them. Dolls were midair, with its displaced members, falling slowly. Who was actually floating were two fallen girls inside a bubble. There were two other girls, one who probably think she was a fearsome pirate more for her eye patch than her claws, and a small one carrying a curious furry wand with tail that even remotely did not looked like a weapon.

For Sayaka, that scene only led to a conclusion. "What a mess..." She turned, facing to the hologram of the Law of Cycles' symbol. In her hand, a grief seed with a pink bow on top. "It worked... I guess it's safer to send it back." Then she threw it toward the image. When both disappeared, the girl of sword and cape was perplexed.

There was Madoka, unconscious inside a crystal covered by a lively and sticky goo.

Sounds of heavy and hard things falling on the floor caught her attention back to what was around.

The dolls met the ground at the speed that was expected.

Something which Kirika also seen. "Shit. With this light show, I forgot my magic."

While Homura was kneeling inside the bubble, she exchanged glances with Sayaka. "Miki-san..."

The blue magical girl placed the sword's tip on the ground, talking to herself. "So she's here..."

Before Homura could stand, she received a strong hug from behind.

Holding the other as she could, Oriko shouted. "KIRIKA!"

"Okay. Okay..." Kirika gestured to the new magical girl. "Hey deep blue, can you take a small step aside? I have to break it."

"Huh?" Sayaka raised her eyebrows. "HellooOOO! Didn't you see that black thing?"

Kirika sighed. "That's what gives to be a little polite..."

The dolls began to move.

Scaring Yuma, who was still close to them. "Papa! They're standing up!"

"Ah... I'm tired!" Kirika stepped hard on the ground, creating an aura. "I've seen many strange things for today, it's time to end this!"

Sayaka saw the other raising her claws. "I don't know what's got into you." A circular blue aura formed under her, fluttering her cap with its magic. "But I won't allow you get close to her."

"I don't need permission. Kukuku." When everything went slow around her, Kirika ran targeting the prism. Her claws ready to work. However, her plans to leave that sword girl behind were interrupted when she quickly stood on her way. "What?!"

Instinctively, she left everything even slower, this time having an expected effect on the blue haired girl. _She's fast._ Diverting, Kirika passed the girl, who now was turning slowly toward her. _But not enough._ She smiled and kept going to her goal.

Around the prism, numerous and small blue circular portals emerged and swords came out from them. They stood in midair.

Kirika stopped before the wall of blades.

"What did I tell you?"

She turned and saw the other girl in her blue aura, again moving at normal speed. Kirika also used the moment to check on the situation of the rest.

Yuma was with her mouth half open, eyes wide, her step toward the prism creating a crown of water in a puddle. The dolls behind her were already getting to their feet.

Meanwhile, Oriko still held the girl with a frightening aspect, both making strained faces.

Sayaka was also watching. "You can leave everything slower."

"And it seems that you can compensate this by increasing your own speed. Even in your reflexes." Kirika said.

With a slight smile in response, the blue magic girl again put the sword tip on the floor bathed by the light of her aura. "My name is Sayaka Miki, what's yours?"

"You want to know the name of your opponent?" Kirika was surprised. "What's the sense in that?"

"Maybe because I don't want you to be one."

"Well..." Kirika sharpened her claws, releasing violet sparks. "I have bad news."

Seeing the other girl charging toward her, Sayaka raised her blade, catapulting water from a puddle.

Which splashed in the eye of Kirika. She stopped moving while closing it, when she opened she saw a silver thread up her nose to the forehead.

Sayaka retreated with her sword.

Kirika realized her vision was clearer and wider. On the floor, her eye patch.

"There must be a misunderstanding. Let's talk before you get hurt." Said Sayaka.

"Girl." Kirika's eyes widened. "You got into big trouble now." Her claws gained size and she jumped.

Despite the fury of the attack, with a flutter of her white cape, Sayaka easily avoided the attack.

Kirika connected her attack with a powerful flying kick.

That Sayaka blocked with the body of her sword, her feet dragging on the ground with the force of the blow.

"So you don't live only of tricks. Good, kukuku... very good..." With a big smile, Kirika was preparing for a new assault, but was surprised when the other one suddenly flew like a torpedo, passing over her head. "Wow!"

Sayaka put her feet in a circular wall built in the air by her magic. Once the girl with claws turned, she flew off the wall with speed and gave a headbutt in the chest of the other.

"Ugh!" Kirika fell back with open arms. Still on the ground, she saw that Sayaka was on her feet, snapping her neck.

"You must be used to fight with the advantage that your magic offers. I've dealt with people like that."

Still catching her breath, Kirika rose. "The last person... ah... who said that to me didn't do well... you know?"

"I could have killed you." Affirmed Sayaka.

"Your loss!" Kirika charged again.

Sayaka stepped back to avoid every attack. "I'm asking you to stop!"

"Who must stop is you!" Kirika's gem shone.

Sayaka was preparing for a new dodge, but the claws were faster or, rather, she was slower. "Aahh!" Three crimson lines were drawn on her chest.

That's what I want to hear." Kirika said, more confident.

But Sayaka did not complain more of pain, instead she showed a look of conviction. On her cuts black circles formed and, as they spun, the wounds closed. Even her uniform was repaired.

Kirika tried to lift the eye patch she had not. "Heeey... that's cheap!"

"See?" Said Sayaka seriously. "It's better not to waste more of your magic."

"I thought you'd be quiet after that... you're really hopeless..." After saying, Kirika opened her arms. "Do you think you can deal with me? You're already sweating!"

With the affirmation of the other, Sayaka was surprised.

"And I haven't even started. I just need to cut deeper." The claws of Kirika went from violet to purple and purple to black. They lengthened and became flexible, on their bodies various scythe-shaped blades sprouted.

Sayaka made her aura to shine more when she saw those claws, now bladed whips, come to life and fly against her. With fast movements, she parried the attacks with her sword.

Kirika cheered the other sarcastically. "Keep it up and you will last a few more seconds!"

Unable to bear the pressure, Sayaka took a giant leap into the air and covered herself with her cape. When she opened it, several swords flew toward her attacker.

Kirika retracted whips that came from one of her arms and blocked the attack easily. "When you get to fight seriously, let me know. Ok?"

Now with two swords, Sayaka fought against three whips that chased her on her return to the ground. One of the whips rose and plunged, targeting the top of her head. She rolled and the tip stuck in the concrete.

When she got up, Sayaka noted that it was unable to free by itself. Another whip lunged at her. She managed to deflect it, but at the cost of a sword that flew from her hand. Using her other blade, the girl repeatedly hammered the whip, sinking the energy scythes into ground. She only did not continue, because the other whip reached her sword, pinning both on the floor.

 _It pinned itself willingly?_ Sayaka wondered to herself what it meant when the whips stretched, the scythes serving as hooks. She then turned.

Kirika came flying speed, being pulled by the whips like a reel. In her other arm, the whips had returned to be huge claws, bigger than her own body. "It's time for the _Gran Finale_!" Her eyes bulging, her teeth bared in glee.

Such face oncoming was so terrifying that Sayaka felt like punching it and did.

"WHOOOAAAAAHG!" Kirika flew a dozen meters back, whips tore chunks of concrete where they were stuck before disappearing.

Sayaka was scared, not by her deed, but because her arm was now cladded in iron.

"Aw, aw, awwwuuu..." Kirika pulled her lower lip where her teeth had sunk into its flesh. Sensing the taste of the flowing blood, she stood eyeing her opponent. "What is it? An armor? Cool, I didn't think a magical girl could have more than one uniform."

Water ran down Sayaka's face and dripped on the breastplate, with a red bow. Her body shivered. "O **h** **n** o..."

"Are you feeling bad girl?" Kirika took the opportunity to see how were the others.

Yuma continued on her run. At the moment, with both feet off the ground, it seemed to she was flying. Behind her were those ominous 'children'.

However, still the highest priority after the prism was Oriko. The girl who wore ridiculous braids had already freed herself from the hug, she should be quite dangerous.

"Did you burn all your magic?" Kirika returned to cast her claws. "Well... better for me."

Sayaka gestured with her gauntlets. " **P** l **ea** se **!** St **op**!"

"Come and try!" Kirika sped off.

Sayaka spread her hands. The waters of the nearby puddles rose up to them and solidified, forming long sabers.

"More tricks?!" When she saw Sayaka brandishing her blades, Kirika bent down and slid across the wet ground. The armored girl jumped to avoid the claws and she passed under her.

"By the way, your cape is now blue." Kirika stood up and grabbed the cape to cover the head of Sayaka with it. "Want to see?"

" **D** a **m** n **yo** u!" Sayaka removed the cape and spun with her blades. What came next was a bright violet movement. "A **A** AA **AH** H **!** " Then she felt, apart from the terrible pain, that one side of her body had become lighter. Glancing, she saw her arm on the ground, severed at the shoulder height. Seeking retaliation, she tried again brandishing her other sword.

But it did not move because it was caught between the blades of one of the claws of Kirika. "Kukuku. Too bad, Sayaka-chan." She held up the other claw. "In the end you just lose your head."

Before she could deal the blow, however, a sword pierced her arm.

"Shit!" As more swords came flying in her direction, coming from the wall of blades, Kirika backed with a long jump.

Sayaka bowed and raised her sword, stopping the attack.

With the truce, Kirika checked her injury. The blade was stuck in her biceps. Blocking the pain, she removed and the blood shed, but not for long thanks to her magic. However, the movement of the arm was impaired. "Yeah... it seems a draw." It was then that she noticed blue droplets on her clothes, like a dye. Turning her attention to the other, something left her stunned.

At the site of the amputation of Sayaka's arm, a light blue jelly came out and was taking shape. Like before, the water came from puddles and wrapped that blue ink, earning a metallic appearance. In the end, there appeared a new gauntlet.

Meanwhile, the old arm lying on the ground melted, mixing with the waters.

"This is bad." Kirika clenched her fists. "This is reeeeally bad! What is she made of?!"

With her new arm, Sayaka lifted a little her skirt to confirm something she feared. Under the damp skin of her thighs, fish scales were appearing. _S_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **is**_ _r_ _ **igh**_ _t._

Standing, she looked at the swords that protected the prism. **_I_** _a_ _ **m**_ _ **u**_ _s_ _ **in**_ _g a lo_ _ **t**_ _ **of**_ _ma_ _ **g**_ _i_ _ **c**_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **kee**_ _p i_ _ **t.**_ Then to the other girl. _Be_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **de**_ _s w_ _ **ha**_ _t I_ _ **a**_ _m u_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **ng**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _c_ _ **omp**_ _e_ _ **te**_ _w_ _ **it**_ _h h_ _ **er**_ _._

 _B_ _**ut** _ _w_ _**h** _ _y_ _**di** _ _d_ _**I** _ _n_ _**ot** _ _**lo** _ _se_ _**co** _ _n_ _**tro** _ _l?_

Sayaka focused on the stifling weight of her armor. **_My_** _ **b**_ _ar_ _ **ri**_ _er sho_ _ **uld**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _v_ _ **e**_ _b_ _ **ee**_ _n f_ _ **o**_ _rm_ _ **e**_ _d he_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **.**_ Her blue aura continued to shine, sending drawings of musical notes in the air. _I_ _ **s**_ _ **th**_ _at_ _ **?**_ _I_ _ **s**_ _ **he**_ _r ma_ _ **gi**_ _c sl_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **in**_ _g do_ _ **wn**_ _ **th**_ _is p_ _ **ro**_ _ce_ _ **s**_ _s_ _ **?**_

The other girl was trying to move her injured arm as far as she could.

 ** _S_** _o t_ _ **he**_ _m_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _u_ _ **se**_ _ **th**_ _is s_ _ **pe**_ _l_ _ **l**_ _,_ _ **t**_ _he_ _ **mo**_ _re t_ _ **im**_ _e I_ _ **w**_ _il_ _ **l**_ _ha_ _ **v**_ _e._ Sayaka wielded her sword with both hands. _But_ _ **I**_ _mu_ _ **st**_ _pre_ _ **pa**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _ **my**_ _se_ _ **lf**_ _. Sh_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **hou**_ _l_ _ **d**_ _ **b**_ _e at_ _ **he**_ _r li_ _ **mit.**_

Kirika analyzed the situation. _That's the worst thing I've ever faced. Beyond being strong, she is boring as hell._ _If she can regenerate to the point of recovering a full member, so my only chance is the soul gem. It was on her belly, right?_

_But..._

She put a hand on her gem. _My arm is done, my gem should not be different as well._ While she watched the aura of the armored swordswoman. _And I can not give myself the luxury of thinking that she will continue passive._

Then she went a hand in a bulky pocket of her jacket. _I still have cubes, I can try something._ She squinted, pleased with her own idea. _I can slow down much more than the other times, more than I have ever done!_

Kirika put it into action, her opponent froze as if she had stopped in time.

"This will put my gem on the edge." Kirika took her soul gem and turned, putting it on the black and white tiled floor. "But I can slow down the corruption of it too!" Still talking to herself, Kirika took the cubes and put them around the blackened gem. "While these here remain the same."

A black essence left with normal speed from the gem and was absorbed by the cubes.

"I'm not even have to consult my big love this time!" Kirika put her hand on her hip with pride. "For now I won't run the risk of disappearing... well... I don't know anymore. Good thing it isn't and..." But something made her intrigued. "... why is the floor like that?"

While trying to understand what had happened, her eyes fell on a crawling creature, a worm the size of a cat. Worm was the closest word she could find to describe it, since it was actually more a shapeless blob. Its skin was white and smooth, with a partial transparency which allowed to see the pulsing flesh underneath. There were a few hairs, which could count on the fingers of a hand, black and curled, as long as thick, distributed without a pattern throughout the body. The stranger, however, was the black top hat on what would be the head of it.

"The hell?!" Kirika rubbed her eyes.

Her vision now only saw the wet concrete.

"Ahhh! I already said! No more oddities!" Annoyed, Kirika turned back to her opponent and called her claw. However, only appeared a small blade of energy. "Uh-oh... not much magic left, this should be my last chance..." Recovering her will, she advanced. "... and I won't miss it!"

Getting closer, Kirika saw the aura of the swordswoman to shine and she started to move her sword, but still very slowly. _She noticed me, but she did not know she need to accelerate more._ With differences in their speeds, everything seemed easy. She stopped in front of the girl and struck the blow where there was a drawing of a punctured heart.

Sayaka lowered her head.

"DIE!" Meanwhile, Kirika struck more blows in the same place. The same blue ink from previously flowed through the perforations until the arm of the girl broke the armor and plunged inside. "Y-Yuck..." There was no gem there, her hand just brought back a wet and sticky blue paste.

Which began to be washed by a stream of water.

Kirika looked up, following the line of the water. What she found was not the head of a girl, but a helmet. Then she felt the painful pressure of metal burying in her stomach.

The knight revealed her visor, where the water leaked. In a single move, her saber opened the abdomen of the other girl till the end in a horizontal cut, splashing blood on the puddles of water. Justice was done.

Kirika opened an incredulous smile. "You... cheated." She pulled away and turned, holding the wound. On her arms, a waterfall of blood poured. In a slow, staggered steps, she tried to reach her gem, which now seemed so distant.

The world began to spin.

"Ah... not again..." Extending her arm in a last effort, she collapsed to the ground and her magical girl clothes evaporated.

Sayaka put her hands on the ground. "i **Pu** NiS **HE** d H **e** R. **I** PUn **is** H **ED** h **ER**. I pu **N** is **H** ed **H** Er **.** i **p** Un **iS** Hed **H** er."

The swords that protected the prism fell and mixed with the water. Her armor began to melt.

" **I** pu **n** i **sh** ed h **e** r. I **pun** is **he** d **h** er **.** I p **un** i **s** hed he **r**. **I** pu **ni** sh **e** d h **e** r."

Her wet body trembled.

"I punished her. This... this..."

"STAY AWAY FROM PAPAAAAAHHH!" Yuma hit with her shining wand accompanied by all her fury.

"UUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka flew high, to where the lights of the gallery did not reach.

The little green magical girl quickly pointed her wand to Kirika.

The fallen girl was soon surrounded by a green light. "Little love..." Being saved twice by her, causing her to spend her magic. Kirika was already certain that she would receive a reprimand from Oriko. Yes, she would receive one when they return home. When the green light dissipated, however, a major problem arose.

Two of those children were holding her gem, looking at it with a certain fascination.

"Hey!" Kirika tried to get up, but felt a strong impact on her back. Some of them had jumped on top of her.

"Oh no!" Yuma tried to go to her, but some children blocked the way.

"GIRL!"

Yuma answered the call coming from the bubble that was floating high from the ground.

Homura was helding the face of Oriko, while her other hand was on the gem.

"Mama!"

"Surrender your gem!" Homura ordered.

Yuma shuddered with that voice, noting that a child approached her with her outstretched white and smooth hand. She turned her head and looked at the prism.

"Oh... you're brave." Affirmed Homura. "Feel free to try, but with the certainty that both will die."

Yuma looked at the legs of Kirika which struggled while she was being held on the ground by those hard and cold beings.

"Give it NOW!"

A flash of green light and her magical girl uniform gave way to a dark green dress, her cap for golden hair clips. On the palm of her left hand, Yuma offered her gem.

The doll picked up the object eagerly. The others who were near approached, curious, watching corruption behaving like an oil in midst of the green inside it.

"Good." Homura pushed Oriko's face, throwing her against the surface of the bubble.

The little girl knelt down and sat on her heel in silence, with an expression of dismay. Then she heard footsteps on puddles and saw the silver flash of a blade.

Sayaka thought for a moment that they would exchange glances, but it was not the case.

"You're late, Miki-san." Homura said.

Sayaka turned to her by answering. "And you don't seem to be being able to protect her, devil."

Homura closed her eyes. "You remember... a shame that you're always one step behind."

"How is it?"

Homura then widened them. "Devil is dead!" After she pointed to herself. "Only the carcass remains."

"Carcasses don't speak." Sayaka sighed before continuing. "Could you stop talking like that? I'm not in the mood to keep guessing."

"We are similar, Miki-san." Homura said. "Moribund echoes of our wishes."

Sayaka paid attention at the dark attire of the other and in the braids she returned to use. "You..."

Homura interrupted. "I'm not so surprised that Madoka have a backup plan than you be it. I thought you were in a more unpleasant state..."

"She knows she can trust me." Sayaka smiled. "I followed exactly as she asked me. I waited all this time, trying to keep everything the Law of Cycles built, until I receive a signal."

Homura nodded. "I see..."

"L-Law of Cycles...?!"

Homura turned to Oriko.

The girl was agape, eyes wide and her brow furrowed. "The... The Law of Cycles is not a myth... I... I was wrong all this time."

"No. You're right." Homura answered.

Oriko was confused.

She continued. "The Law of Cycles is a myth, built over time by those who had no knowledge of what is true. The truth is Madoka and only Madoka!"

Oriko looked at the girl inside the prism.

... She **IS** the Law of Cycles...

The voice Kyouko echoed in her memory, echoed from a future she fortunately could avoid. "So that is why we do not disappear..." After babbling, Oriko called aloud. "You! You with the sword! Miki-san, is it not?"

Sayaka pointed at herself. "Hi? Yes?"

"Please!" Oriko asked. "Break the prism! Free the Law of Cycles from Incubator's paws!"

Sayaka shook her head. "No... that black thing over there, I don't know what it is, but it seems dangerous."

"I know." Oriko nodded. "I know that want to corrupt the soul of Madoka, it would be our end as well, but it is weaker now and she is strong. I brought many cubes, I can purify her before the worst happens!"

Sayaka thought about what she had heard and glanced at the prism.

"Do not even think about it."

Just for her attention be called by Homura.

The girl with long braids continued. "Tell me what you know, Miki-san."

"Madoka told me her plan. I could not believe it when I first heard." Sayaka spoke. "She would cooperate with Kyuubey to deal with a major threat, and with your help too." Then she pointed the sword to the prism with some indignation. "But this looks like a cooperation?"

"She asked to trust her, didn't she?" Inquired Homura.

Sayaka looked down, pressing her lips before confirming. "Yes..."

Homura smiled. "So..."

"Do not listen to her!" Oriko intervened. "This insane girl wants to allow the annihilation of the universe!"

"Yup! Really insane!" Sayaka lowered her sword. "But I don't believe she wants it. Madoka would never forgive her."

Homura grinned. "Are you quite sure of your words? Sayaka Miki..."

"You won't annoy me with this silly facade of a villain!" Sayaka said in annoyance. "I know all about the 'tea and cookies'."

"It was actually a kind of fried dumpling..." Homura corrected.

"You fool! This is not a facade!" Oriko exasperated.

"You have no more arguments." After saying that to Oriko, Homura spoke again with Sayaka. "Miki-san, by any chance Madoka said something about these girls?"

"No." Sayaka raised her eyebrows. "Wasn't you that called them?"

"This was supposed to be a joke?" Homura asked, angrily, then raised a hand to her chin. "They came on their own... hmmm..."

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Nothing special." Homura looked up. "Just that Madoka should not have said anything about the witch, too."

"Witch?!" Sayaka was surprised. "What witch?!"

"Learned to fight, but don't know how to hunt yet..." Homura commented. "Concentrate and observe that tunnel."

Sayaka followed her orders, looking at the tunnel with fog.

"You must be feeling that there is more than one source." Homura said. "I sent Charlotte there."

"So she's still with you." After answering without thinking, Sayaka took notice. "Hey! Don't call her like that!"

Homura rolled her eyes. "You question me after what you did to her?"

Sayaka closed her eyes and her face became tense.

"But you have your chance to redeem yourself and maybe even more."

"What do you mean?" Sayaka asked suspiciously.

"I have something interesting to tell you." Homura continued. "This girl that is kneeling beside you, I've met her. I remember that she was with Sakura-san and Tomoe-san."

Oriko was dumbfounded.

Sayaka even more. "Really?!" She turned her attention to the little girl. "Tell me..."

Yuma saw the glow of the blade closer, with that she winced and put her hands on her head.

Sayaka shook her head. "No, I won't hurt you."

"Truth. Talk and nothing will happen to you." Homura affirmed.

Sayaka turned furiously. "That's not what I meant!"

"Now Miki-san! She's a magical girl." Homura shrugged. "Cutting her a bit will not do any harm."

Oriko rose. "You monster!"

Only to have her hair held by Homura. "Say!"

"I TELL! I TEEELL!" Yuma was in tears. "Just don't hurt mama more... uuuuhhhhhh..."

Sayaka was outraged.

"Worked." Homura was brief, while threw Oriko back again.

"Madoka will have a lot of work with you." Said the bluenette.

"Mami-senpai, Kyouko-neechan..." Yuma sniffed before continuing. "T-They are there... and has a huge monster."

"A red rider with a spear." Homura added.

Yuma looked at the bubble with surprise.

"Yes..." Homura looked at Sayaka. "It's her."

The swordswoman clenched her fists.

"It's a very dangerous witch." Homura continued. "And if Tomoe-san is there, she will not want to fight. They need you."

Then narrowed her eyes.

"Unfortunately I am not in a position to offer help." Homura smiled. "I need to keep the situation under control here. Madoka's mission can not fail."

Sayaka gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." Homura crossed her arms.

Seeing that the girl with cape was really starting to leave, Oriko exclaimed. "What are you doing?! You have been chosen by Madoka, you can not abandon her!"

Sayaka ran like a torpedo toward the tunnel, vacuum lifting water from the puddles on the way.

"YOU IDIIIOOOOT!" The cry of Oriko was of anger and frustration.

"She knows that." Homura spoke. "And you should be grateful."

"Because...?"

"If Miki-san was more stubborn about the prism, I would threaten the lives of you three." Homura continued. "This would be an irrefusable offer."

"You are a lot worse than her." Oriko lowered her head. "All efforts, all the sacrifices, all being crushed by your ignorance."

Homura turned her head. "How many times have you had a vision of this moment?"

Oriko took a while to respond. "Fifty? Eighty? I have lost count..."

"Hmmm... it's a good number..." Homura turned her attention to a Kyuubey that was collecting grief cubes near the children who were holding the gem of Kirika. [ _Incubator._ ]

That Kyuubey continued with his work, but the voice of the creature sounded in the mind of the girl. [ _Madoka seems to be prepared for eventualities._ ]

Homura looked at the sphere, which looked more like a black hole, absorbing the abomination that now only covered one third of the prism. [ _Tell me. Are you storing all that energy?_ ]

[ _Storing and transmitting. Although it is above expectations, we were prepared._ ]

[ _Right..._ ] Homura lifted one of her hands and examined its palm of stitched leather.

[ _Is there anything more to ask?_ ]

Homura closed her hand. As always, Kyuubey was very observant. [ _According to my memories, Madoka did not instruct you on what to do after this is over._ ]

[ _No. She did not instruct._ ]

Homura insisted. [ _Even at some point that I was not present. Did she not say anything?_ ]

[ _I do not know when you were not present, Homura Akemi. I say again, I did not receive any instruction._ ]

Homura mused, watching the girl inside the prism.

The unconscious expression of Madoka was of complete peace.

Covering her face with her hand, Homura closed her eyes. [ _What do you intend to do?_ ]

There was a silence.

The hand slipped and closed above the mouth. [ _Incubator..._ ]

[ _Nothing._ ] The creature replied. [ _The truth is that we did everything before it happened. We studied Madoka, but since she did not manifest her powers, all results showed that she is a magical girl as common as any other, even in this form._ ]

Homura opened her eyes and faced the prism and the monster, at their side the weak and distorted reflection of herself on the bubble surface.

[ _We could further study, but after the incident we had with you, we no longer want to deal with such a risk._ ]

[ _According to the contract, is it not?_ ] Homura added. [ _The end of the magical girl system._ ]

[ _Exactly. We will comply with our part._ ] Answered the creature. [ _With so many visits we are receiving today, after finishing the best thing to do is to release her._ ]

[ _No._ ]

[ _Homura?_ ]

The girl held her breath, her hand over her mouth trembled as she watched more black tentacles being consumed by the sphere. [ _Don't release Madoka. Don't do anything._ ]

[ _Is there any reason?_ ] Kyuubey questioned. [ _I assume Sayaka Miki is not aware about that._ ]

[ _If Madoka gave no instruction to do something, then do not._ ] With some anxiety, Homura released her breath and fetched her braids. Each hand holding one end with the two tied laces.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The roar of gunfire and the flash in the mist were the only evidence that the paper soldiers had about their end, being shattered along with the walkway they were in a series of explosions.

"Ok Bebe! You can go faster!" Mami turned the crank of what looked more like a meat grinder, which pulled the endless yellow ribbon tied on her collar. That fed the cannons, which alternated with each shot. She was already getting used to the speed, centering her sights on any flame she found in the fog. This was only possible thanks to the trust she had placed on the serpent in which she was riding.

Charlotte suddenly stopped.

To the shock of Mami, who felt the G-force pulling her. "Bebe?!"

Charlotte turned her face from one side to the other until she stopped and made several grimaces.

Mami noted that her companion's strange nose, which looked more like a birthday hat, moving. "You found something?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded.

Mami's eyes sparkled in joy, but before she could say anything more, her Bebe was already going. Recovering her concentration, she noticed that they were now flying parallel to a walkway.

Soon a flame appeared in the mist, but Mami hesitated. Would not be Kyouko? However, when they got closer she saw that it was more than one, besides being small. She turned the crank, firing against the horde of soldiers.

Another walkway crossing above that they were following, appeared on the way. There were soldiers and they threw fire.

Mami turned the cannons. The first shot exploded in the air, scattering the flames, while the second hit them fully. Unfortunately, she had no time to celebrate, as more fire came toward them.

What Mami did not expect was the cunning of Bebe.

Charlotte went down the walkway and switched sides. Doing this alternately, she could at the same time avoid and get cover against the attacks.

"Nicely done, Bebe." Mami was still alert, so that she saw a new flame, certainly larger than the others, still distant. They quickly approached and soon she confirmed that the flame belonged to a rider, like all the others she had ever seen.

Charlotte made a curve and began to circle the witch known as Ophelia.

"Bebe, so is she?" Mami pulled her hand away from the crank.

Ophelia stopped and raised her spear. The fog close to her began to coalesce and gain colors, rising new riders.

"We were not very discreet..." Mami concluded. "Bebe, stay more away from them, I will try something." She then created with her ties a megaphone. Before she could use it, however, spears flew toward them.

Mami returned to her gun, but it was too late. Unlike the fireballs, spears were much faster and Charlotte was pierced at various points. "No!"

Spears carried the serpent in agony until they got stuck in a short wall of another walkway.

If Mami was not being held by her ribbons, she would have flown even further. "Bebe! BEBE!" Shouted desperate seeing the other in such excruciating situation.

Charlotte opened her big mouth and an exact copy of herself started to left out from inside.

"Bebe...?" Mami was so amazed that she barely noticed the riders riding on the walkway, already close to them. In an act that mixed instinct and desperation, she broke free of her ribbons and jumped out of the body that was deflating to cling to the new body of Charlotte, only with her bare hands.

The dessert witch was quick to flee before the riders jumped on her too.

"Bebe! We have to try again!"

It was a mistake, Charlotte was more than convinced. She exposed Mami to a huge risk for something uncertain. The minimum she could do now was to find a safe place, even if it was under protest.

However, escaping from the true witch would prove to be difficult.

Red barriers formed by intertwined chains emerged in the way blocking the passage. Charlotte changed direction in order to get around, but soon found another barrier and another. She could not help but feel that she was being led somewhere.

A trap.

Then the barriers disappeared, but from the fog emerged spears. They came flying from many directions and angles, even retreat was impossible.

For Mami, it was like everything was gone in slow motion. Bebe might had a chance to survive that, but she did not.

So be it.

The polluted gem of Mami shone and shone... like it was purer than ever.

This also happened with the body of Charlotte, taken completely by a golden flash. From the fabric that made up her skin, giant yellow ribbons sprang up and whipped the spears, throwing them away.

With loss of aerodynamics due to these foreign bodies, the flying serpent lost control. Only managed to stop when she fell on a walkway.

It was not a soft landing, but there was no more spears threatening them and the giant ribbons evaporated. Charlotte turned to check on Mami.

"Bebe... are you okay..."

The witch felt relieved to know that the blonde had not let go, despite being weary.

"That glow... I knew it was the work of Mami-san."

Both Charlotte as Mami recognized that voice.

Walking down the walkway, Sayaka approached the two. "That redhead is giving alot of work, isn't it? Tsk tsk..."

The three of them heard the sound of a march.

"Ah... can't we be left alone for a while?" Sayaka turned and from her cape several swords left out and stuck among the rocks. Using the sword in her hand like a conductor's baton, she made the others gain life.

Like they were being carried by invisible soldiers, the swords advanced against the flames in the mist. Soon, they began to disappear.

"M-Miki-san..." Mami took a breath. "The Law of Cycles..."

"Don't worry, where I am, there is hope." Sayaka turned with a confident smile.

Mami smiled as best she could in response, but then looked back to where the fog covered.

"I felt too." Said Sayaka. "She's still chasing you, but I won't allow her reach here."

"Please..." Mami knelt over the body of Charlotte. "Kyouko..."

"If you continue to believe that Kyouko can be saved, she will be." Sayaka replied promptly. "After all you are my inspiration, Mami-san."

"Thank you... thank you..." Mami said in tearful tone.

"Now rest..." Sayaka came closer to Charlotte and spoke in a lower tone. "Nagisa."

Charlotte nodded slightly.

Sayaka looked away. "You must remember, right?"

The witch did not move, nor did any expression.

Sayaka felt that meant 'yes'. "Madoka told me about what happened to you."

Charlotte opened a little her mouth and blinked, without understanding much what it meant.

"I thought I was more right than you and I didn't realize, by doing that, I was already wrong. Madoka did not tell us about everything, she had a reason to. The poisonous words of Homura..." Sayaka was angry, angry at herself. "But none of this justifies! I believed I had overcome everything... how I was arrogant..."

Charlotte saw Sayaka sigh.

"I don't ask your pardon, I don't deserve. I just think... you needed to know."

The witch smiled brightly and showed her purple tongue, accompanied by a wink.

"Ok Nagisa!" Sayaka raised her voice. "Protect Mami-san with all you have! If you need, get her out of here." She then ran to where Mami was.

The blonde was hugging herself and breathing deeply. Her drooping eyelids did not hide the fatigue.

A blue aura came under Sayaka, before she said. "Believe in justice." Then she disappeared, leaving a blue trail and rolling mist with the vacuum left.

Charlotte approached her head toward Mami.

The blonde smiled again. "We gave... the best... isn't it Bebe?"

The witch smiled and swayed her plumes.

"I'm so... relieved..." Mami closed her eyes, letting out a tear. "Now I know... that'll be... everything... okay..."

Charlotte gasped when the magic clothes of Mami evaporated and she rolled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: My world


	14. My world

"I wish that the traffic would be always like that."

Junko Kaname was driving in her car through the deserted streets of Mitakihara. The night seemed more starry than usual, probably many of the city lights did not turn on this day. The silence was kept away by the music coming from the radio, since the news only announced the same terrible things. However, she missed the sound of others vehicles, something she found so ironic and contradictory to what she just said.

Fortunately she had already come home. She would not be alone anymore, even though the lights off were indicating that everyone were asleep. She would not have someone to talk, unless...

When she opened the front door, she soon exchanged glances with her husband, Tomohisa, sitting at the kitchen table under the cover of night. She felt genuine relief, but could not give in so easily. If he was there, it was for a reason and she could not let him even more worried. She smiled as she removed her shoes. "My husband waiting for me? This is when you give me welcome and asks if I want dinner or a bath or maybe..."

"I thought you'd come home early from work today." Said Tomohisa.

Now she was sure. "I would, but Kazuko-san asked to visit her. With schools closed, she's so alone..."

Tomohisa was not very pleased with the response. "You could have visited her during the day if not because of your job. They have no idea about what's going on?"

"There was still no curfew here, dear." Said Junko. "And even so, our customers would not have. I only think what's amazing is that no one at work got mad yet."

Tomohisa came with a disapproving look.

Junko's smile disappeared for a moment, the joke was bad indeed. She sighed and pulled herself together, seeking to sit at the table. Wearily, she rested her arms and laid her head. "Are you afraid?"

"You should be too!" Tomohisa raised his voice. "It's happened here in the city, the media says the events are concentrated in Tokyo, but everyone knows that's untrue! I think we should get out of here while..."

"Tatsuya is sleeping, isn't?" Interrupted Junko.

Tomohisa frowned, realizing what he did, and covered his face. "Sorry..."

Junko straightened her hair while she continued the subject. "To where? This is happening all around the world."

"I know." Tomohisa put his hands on the table and took the opportunity to gesture. "We could go to a rural area or a village in the mountains. Somewhere with few people, until this pass."

"Kuku..." Junko laughed lightly. "Do you think you were the only one who had this idea?"

He clasped his hands on the table and remained silent.

She knew he would stay that way. "Tomohisa... what would you do if the world would end?"

The man backed away with that surprising question, to the point that his glasses displaced. "Oh... hmmm... if I could not stop it... or escape..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, I would try to be with my family, contact our friends..." He adjusted his glasses. "If this would be possible."

"Why would not?" The woman looked up curiously.

"It may be that all end at once, or we become isolated, without communication or... or..."

Junko nodded, open smile, inviting him to continue.

Tomohisa pulled his hair back. "Oh, I don't know. I really don't. You are amused by all this..."

"I'm not amused." Said his wife. "That's right."

"What?"

She closed her eyes. "I never said that you would know how and when."

Tomohisa lowered his head and laughed, laughed at himself. "Haha... really, you didn't say..." To see her reaching out to him.

"And you didn't wait to know to confess that you loved me." Said Junko with only one eye open and a smug.

The couple held hands. "Of course not, now I understand what you mean. You also not waited to stabilize in your career for us to have a child."

"I actually wanted much earlier, but..." Junko frowned and lose her gaze. "... I don't know why I have not sought it."

Both went silent, sharing that doubt.

Until Junko speak again. "Are you more calm now?"

"Yes." Tomohisa glanced down. "Yes... I think so..."

"Oh my... I got married to a eternal teenager..."

"You know that's not true." He answered angrily in front of that comment.

"You talk as if this were something bad." The woman got up and continued, with a softer voice. "I'll take a shower, okay?"

Because it was dark, it was not easy to see that Tomohisa had flushed a little. "Ah... yes..."

With one last smile, the wife left her husband alone in the kitchen.

He sighed, noting that age had not robbed a little of his youth. With so many things beyond our control, what we do while we count with tomorrow?

Tomohisa got up and arranged both chairs. "I think... should check if our Tatsuya woke up..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Ophelia, the princess, the warrior. Cursed is the ground she walks on, as well as those who are on her way, as they met the one who abandoned everything for ashes.

Still, even with the flame and the sound of the hooves announcing her accursed coming, there are always fools, idiots, imbeciles...

Not far away in the walkway there was a girl with a cape and a sword, her hand on her hips in an arrogant pose, worthy to be crushed.

"Looking for something?" Sayaka pointed to herself, smiling. "Too bad! It's Sayaka-chan!"

Ophelia stopped and the flame of her candle in place of her head flickered.

"Calm down! You are being quite a hothead lately." Sayaka looked around. "Your barrier is much greater than mine, I'm even jealous, but I think nobody does one so comfortable like that devilish transfer student..."

More riders appeared in the fog, joining the witch.

"My words can't reach you..." The magical girl threw her sword. The weapon spun in the air and landed standing up on the floor, balancing on its grip. "This is all so unfair, isn't **ky** O **U** k **o**?"

Ophelia pointed her spear.

While Sayaka covered half her face with her hand. "We've met so many times." Her glove was soaked, the iris and sclera of her eye spiraling into a dark blue. " **B** uT, aS **N** o **w** , i **n** oP **P** o **si** n **G** S **i** D **es.** "

Among the horses' hooves, soldiers of paper came marching toward the girl.

" **i** t **wA** s **n** OT **A** l **wAY** s **s** o, Y **O** u **kN** ow AS W **eL** l **a** s i **d** O. **S** o I dON **'t** **ne** eD To **h** O **L** d m **y** S **el** F." Sayaka opened her arms and raised her head, allowing all the water to flow. "I **'M** **h** oM **e**."

The girl fell forward, allowing the blade to go through her being. Before touching the ground, what was there spread in a big blue puddle over red. The liquid rippled and waved when the mermaid witch, Oktavia von Seckendorff, jumped out. She carried a proportional sword to her titanic dimensions.

The soldiers transformed their heads and threw fire.

With her gauntlet, Oktavia blocked the attack and raised her blade. From the fog behind her, numerous wooden wheels came and rolled down the bridge, trampling the soldiers on the way.

They only stopped when they crashed with the hooves of the riders, their horses whinnied in unison.

The mermaid hit with her sword on her breastplate several times, making alot of noise, then pointed it at the riders.

Cursed is the one who stood before her. However, Ophelia did not feel that it was an act of stupidity.

A worthy opponent.

She touched the ground with the tip of her spear and her copies disappeared, blending their essences with the fog. Then, red chains surrounded completely the space around the two witches who were still there.

With her invitation being accepted, Oktavia held her sword with both hands to separate them soon after, each holding a blade then.

The rider positioned herself and began to charge.

The mermaid slid with ease with her fish tail.

The spear meeting with the sword.

The clashing sound of metal, announcing the beginning of a fierce battle, was heard by two girls distant from there.

"Mami..." Nagisa was kneeling beside the fallen girl.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes. "Miki-san... seems to be having some difficulty."

Despite that comment, the girl's orange eyes were focused on the completely dark soul gem that the other one held over her chest. "You have no cubes, isn't it?"

Mami smiled and shook her head in denial.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?!" Nagisa said angrily.

"I found out that... if I really wanted to save Kyouko... I could not give less than one hundred percent of myself." Mami gritted her teeth for a moment, expressing her pain. "She would have done the same. My only regret... was not saved a little magic. That cut... is bothering again. Huhuhuuu..."

Upon hearing the statement, Nagisa realized: at belly height, on one side of the yellow sweater with flower prints, there was a red stain. It was hard to notice the pool of blood that was forming, because got mixed up with the colors of the rocks. Since Mami's magic was gone, the ribbon that pressed her serious injury had also broken.

"It's okay... Nagisa..." Mami closed her eyes. "It's all right..."

Even if the other appeared to be at peace, Nagisa knew the body would soon succumb and the gem would be requisited. The girl with shawl looked at her hand, where her grief seed appeared.

"... alright..."

Nagisa's hand trembled, tormented by her memories of that moment so similar. Still, she gathered courage, and convinced of the need to be prepared for what was coming. _Mami will not run away, I will._ She thought as she looked at the short wall of the walkway, hoping that would be a long fall.

Resolutely, she began to approach her seed to the gem. However, the courage she swore have proved to be false. She could not move her hand anymore, much less when it was held by another.

"What you're trying to do, don't." Mami said seriously.

"But Mami!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I need! Or you..."

"I said... it's okay..." Mami replied out in a sigh.

The little girl's eyes widened.

"If there's one that can save Kyouko is... Miki-san. But..." The girl, with her hair spread on the floor, continued. "... even if all goes well, she will be taken away. Just imagining... I going back to that apartment... alone..." Her face twitched and her eyes were watering. "It hurts more than anything. I can't bear!"

"Mami!"

The girl answered the call of that deep voice.

The face of Nagisa had acquired her witch's aspect, making a point of showing her sharp teeth in a threatening expression. "Desires, wails, worries... they will not go away, quite the contrary. Where you go, they will be your flesh, your bones, your blood. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Mami brought her hand to the mouth of the witch, her fingers sliding on the teeth. "Without fear."

Nagisa froze except her hand with the seed, which she closed.

"Uh... AAAGH!" Mami withdrew her hand, cutting it with the teeth, but the real pain came from elsewhere. Her body arched and she held her gem with all her strength.

Savoring with guilt that blood with taste of melted cheese, swallowing her saliva for it to leave, Nagisa hid her multicolored eyes under her white lids. "You great liar. You are resisting."

"Huhu... yes..." The breathing of Mami got shorter. "You two already have Kyouko to worry about. I can't... let myself go yet."

Nagisa held the injured hand, blood staining her brown glove.

"Nagisa..." Mami checked how was her gem. "... you better go. If I... lose control... I don't want to hurt you."

"No! I'll take care of you."

"I can become a very dangerous witch... you know?"

Nagisa brought her free hand to the other which was holding Mami's hand and so brought them to her chest. "I believe... I believe you will be a good witch!"

"Huh...?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, convinced. "I even know what you'll be. You'll be the witch of tea! I..." Then she felt the injured hand become tense.

In fact, the entire body of Mami again writhed. Her expression of pain, her legs kicking the air.

Nagisa let the hand hold and squeeze her wrist, stroking it with her own face. It could be the moment.

But the convulsions yielded and the gem remained, contrary to expectations. Mami was sweating a lot, but still managed to smile. "Witch... of tea?"

Nagisa pressed her lips. "Yes. Yes! We could have tea every day! Accompanied of my sweets!"

"It... does not sound so bad." Mami looked at Nagisa. "But I'd like to do some of my recipes as well."

"Of course! Their will always be the best ones." The girl opened her smile with huge teeth, struggling to not let her white skin of her face be painted in purple.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_It will be over very soon._

Sitting, Oriko watched the abomination being absorbed. Its last tentacles holding the prism seeking to delay the inevitable.

Meanwhile, the other girl who was inside the bubble with her also was watching that, holding firmly her braids' tips.

_Homura Akemi... this girl, as well as those other two that appeared..._

Oriko then looked at that empty spot of the gallery.

_I will not be able to predict it. My visions are... incomplete. I will always make the same mistakes. A no way out situation._

Once again she turned her attention to the prism and the black sphere above.

 _But I am sure about Incubator, he revealed his intentions. He should have more than reached the quota and for our world remain a dark future ahead, if there will be one. He is dealing with forces beyond comprehension, a grave mistake._ She felt a warmth come to her head, the flame of hatred. Slipping her fingers on her darkened gem, a statement was clear in her mind.

_I failed._

Then she heard a sound. Her eyes followed the source to meet with newspaper sheets being carried by the wind.

It was absurd, Oriko was aware of it, but something inside her told otherwise. She followed them with her gaze to four people on the ground, two couples, all with their eyes gouged out, 'looking' at her.

Even in that situation they were, Oriko felt no fear at all, actually recognized them. _Papa. Mama. I failed. Even crossing the moral threshold, sacrificing what is most valuable. I failed and I am at a point of no return. What do I have left to do?_

The four people have turned their heads at the same time, to the same direction.

Oriko followed the indication up to a girl who was on her knees. The tears as the only evidence that she was crying.

The green olive eyes then looked for an object that was also green. Unfortunately, the gem that was in possession of those dolls had lost much of its color.

However, something inside Oriko grew and was far from despair.

A purpose.

 _I understand._ The girl smiled slightly, satisfied with the answer she reached. _I just need to work harder._

Between sobs, Yuma mumbled to herself. "Papa. Mama. I failed. I'm a weak girl... I can't protect you."

[ _Yuma._ ]

The girl answered the telepathic call, glancing at the bubble. [ _Mama..._ ]

[ _Want to hear a story?_ ] Oriko continued. [ _Just like the ones I told before you become a magical girl, when you was afraid to sleep and wake up alone in the night._ ]

Although the situation was nothing good, the calm voice made Yuma to get carried away by curiosity. [ _Which story?_ ]

[ _About my wish._ ] Oriko said. [ _You never asked._ ]

[ _Did not know if I could..._ ]

She kept her smile. [ _I was a girl who sought perfection, the people I lived with did not expect less of me and I struggled a lot. Unfortunately, one day everything was over and people started to hate me, even if I did not have any guilt._ ]

Yuma gripped the skirt of her dress. [ _Were you alone?_ ]

[ _Yes, everyone abandoned me and at this time I did not know Kirika._ ] Even though telepathy, Oriko was careful to keep calm in her 'voice'. [ _Worst of all is that I did not see a future for me. I tried to keep pushing myself, but everyone judged everything I did as bad and you discover that you lived a lie. I lost confidence in myself and did not see a way out. That was when Kyuubey visited me._ ]

[ _Kyukyu..._ ]

[ _Yes. I wanted to know what I was worth, was wondering if there was a reason for me to keep seeing the sunrise. Then I wished..._ ] Oriko looked at Yuma. [ _I wished to know the meaning of my life._ ]

[Meaning of life?] Yuma began to imagine what could be achieved with such wish.

Oriko continued. [ _As soon as I became a magical girl, I had my first vision. You know what I saw?_ ]

The greenette remained silent, with no idea.

[ _You._ ]

None at all, so she was surprised by the answer she received.

[ _Yes, Yuma, you. You were just like that, with tears, curled up, hiding behind garbage bags in some alley in the middle of night._ ] Oriko struggled to keep smiling, twitching her face, but tears betrayed her. [ _I wondered 'Why is she like this?', 'Is she suffering the same as I?', 'Do people persecute her? At that age?'._ ]

[ _Mama..._ ] Yuma remembered that cold night that the other described. It was impossible to cross her mind that someone would be watching her at that moment.

[ _'This is very cruel. No one should impose on anyone what they must be, to what they must believe, to what they must love.' That's what I concluded. From that moment I knew we were destined to meet._ ] Oriko took a deep breath and composed herself, acquiring a serious and determined expression. [ _I promised myself that I would protect a world where I would not see you like this. That still stands, so do not worry. I will save my world._ ]

Kirika was not in a pleasant state. Dolls were playing with her face. Poked her eyes, pulled her nose and lips, producing bizarre and painful mugs.

[ _Kirika._ ]

The voice of her great love in her mind was like sunrays over that torture. [ _Sorry for everything, today is not my day._ ]

[ _There is no need to apologize or give up._ ] Oriko said. [ _You know those dolls? They belong to this girl who is here with me._ ]

[ _Dolls? So that's it._ ] Kirika received a pinch on her cheek. [ _They are controlled by the magic of her. So if she falls..._ ]

[ _Yes. They will stop._ ]

[ _You had a vision of it?_ ] Kirika asked.

Something Oriko took a while to answer. [ _Actually... it's just an idea._ ]

[ _So you can be wrong._ ]

The girl sitting on the bubble shared the conclusion of the other in silence.

The doll reached into Kirika's mouth and began to pull her tongue. "Eeeehhhgg..." [ _Big love. Even if you're wrong, I will follow you. You can trust me._ ]

[ _I believe._ ] Oriko put a hand to her chest and felt her heart beat more and more. [ _But I do not want you to do that._ ]

"EEEaaahhgg?!" [ _Big love?!_ ]

[ _I want you to take Yuma out of here safely._ ] Instructed Oriko. [ _She has grandparents. If everything went well, I want you to contact them. Say that a person found her lost on the streets and peered about her family. They will be happy to know that she is alive. Will you do this for me?_ ]

[ _What do you mean by..._ ]

[ _Just say if you will do._ ] Oriko insisted. [ _Please._ ]

Kirika was forced to turn her head to follow her tongue being pulled from one side to the other. [ _Yes... I do. Of course..._ ]

[ _Thank you._ ] Oriko gulped and looked at Homura. [ _Yuma?_ ]

The little girl replied. [ _Yes mama._ ]

[ _I want you to listen carefully. There will be an explosion._ ]

Yuma's eyes widened. [ _Explosion?!_ ]

[ _Yes. A big one._ ] Continued Oriko. [ _See where Kirika is? When that happens, I want you to run up there._ ]

[ _But what about those..._ ] She looked at the dolls that surrounded her.

[ _Do not worry about it. Only meet Kirika, then grab your gems and follow the tunnel without fog. Run, run without looking back._ ]

[ _Okay..._ ] Oriko's instructions were clear. To Yuma, all that remained was a question. [ _And you mama?_ ]

From which she had received no response.

[ _Mama?!_ ] Yuma raised her head, startled by what she was suspecting.

Something that has not gone unnoticed by Homura. Seeing the expression of the girl and the direction she looked, soon reached a conclusion. "Are you talking to her?"

[ _Yuma. Now I know that no matter how much is the value of my life, always will be worth using it to protect the world._ ] This time Oriko did not hold, her tears did not need to betray anymore. [ _You and Kirika. Live! Love! I do not deserve all this love I received, this is all I can do in return._ ]

[ _Oriko?! Oriko!_ ] By also receiving the message, Kirika returned to fight against the dolls that held her.

"No. NO!" Yuma tried to get up, only to be pushed to the ground by those arms of wax.

"What did you say to her?" Homura did not spare threat in her words. There was no answer, however, only felt certain swing on the bubble. "Why are you standing up..." Saying as she turned, she did not finish the question before being hit by a crystal sphere straight into her chest.

"No! MAMA!" Yuma reached out in desperation, as if she could reach the bubble above.

"Ah! Ahg! Uh..." Homura was struck by a series of spheres. Torso, arms, legs... her body being pressed against the surface of the bubble. The last one hit her face, turning it.

Oriko had a hand over her gem and the other extended, taking a deep breath. Despite the tears, she was determined.

Even with mouth twisted, Homura still smiled. "Look at that! There was still a remnant of hope in you, but you have no more magic to use against me..."

"I have enough!" The outstretched arm of Oriko shuddered.

Homura felt being further pressed against the surface of bubble by those spheres.

_Father..._

Oriko did the impossible to keep the spheres. She was not prepared. She had never risked, never needed. That feeling of something trying to come out inside her had returned and was not her heart, which looked like it was about to burst.

_Was it like that?_

"MAMAAAAH!" Yuma shouted from the bottom of her lungs.

_In your last moments..._

Seeing the green haired girl down there, it was then that Homura realized that the bubble was moving and gaining speed. Glancing, she saw the prism and its vertices increasingly close.

... _you thought about your daughter?_

Her legs were wobbly. Oriko had no idea how she was still standing, it seemed she had already gone astray from her body. Not even breathed, as for the future that awaited her, it no longer needed.

The bubble pressed against one of the vertices. The surface was tougher than it looked, yet was pierced. With a pop, the bubble broke and the two girls fell against the damp, hard concrete.

Yuma tried to crawl to them, but a doll pulled her hair while another blocked her way.

Oriko lay on her back on the floor, without understanding what had happened, until her pain increased. "AhhAHHHHH!" A flash of silver light and her uniform was gone. Then felt an object in the palm of her left hand, she was completely sure what it was.

Her soul gem completely black, not even a trace of its original color. Then she noticed that Homura was already standing beside her.

The girl in black dress was with an inert expression, only her voice had a touch of curiosity. "What were you going to do?"

Oriko looked from one side to the other without saying anything.

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Oh... really?! Did you not feel when she touched the bubble?"

This made Oriko stop and stare at the other.

"Of course you feel the flow of magic, but relied more on your visions..." Homura shook her head disapprovingly.

[ _It is done._ ]

The girls paid attention to the voice of Kyuubey. Homura saw the last black essence being absorbed by the sphere.

[ _Madoka fulfilled her part._ ]

"It's good that you're satisfied, Incubator." After talking with the creatures, Homura returned again to the fallen girl beside her, whispering. "Mikuni-san..."

"A... kemi..." Oriko saw the other clench her black leather fists.

"I never believed that you would dare to do that, even more due to you being unable to predict." Homura continued to spoke in low tone. "If you made such desperate act, this means you don't lie and may even be right."

The girl on the floor widened her eyes.

"But I need to go till the end." Homura lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I need to know if Madoka that's inside there is the person I wanted to save. I can't go back. If she is not, then nothing else matters..."

Oriko extended her hand, in order to reach the leather leg of the other girl, it was when the voice of Kyuubey was heard once again.

[ _Something is not right._ ]

It was if an electric current had passed through Homura. She soon witnessed strange cracks forming in the air, which seemed to be made of pure light, appearing throughout the environment, including the prism and the sphere above.

"No... we are all doomed..." Sighed Oriko.

Upon hearing that, Homura had no doubts about the prediction of the other, but still she wanted more answers and fast, because the cracks gained size. "INCUBATOR!"

[ _It makes no sense. This light can be captured by our optical sensors, but we could not detect a source. It seems to be something more primordial._ ]

"Primordial?! What do you mean?" While waiting for a response, Homura invoked a pin and cast against the prism. However, a crack appeared in the path and swallowed the projectile without leaving a trace. The gallery was becoming more brighter. "Creature! Find the cause!"

Kyuubey said. [ _I received a relevant information. Apparently the energy we collect is not behaving as a physical property, it demonstrates awarene..._ ] Another voice, from another Kyuubey, intruded. [ _I did not get any information._ ] And another. [ _The information I received is that this phenomenon is happening throughout the universe._ ]

The cacophony of voices flooded Homura's mind, while she saw a crack spread quickly to where Kirika and her children were.

"AAHHH!" Neither the girl nor dolls escaped.

[ _Our communication was compromised. I repeat. Our communication was compromised._ ] Kyuubeys that were connected to the dark sphere had no chance. The others did their best to not be swallowed up by the light. [ _I am observing deviation of gravity near the event horizon._ ] [ _I am not longer able to detect certain types of wave, are you receiving this message?_ ] [ _We need to convert the energy to another form._ ] [ _I can not make contact._ ]

The dolls that were near Yuma dispersed. Seizing the opportunity, the girl got up and started running to where Oriko was.

The girl lying on the floor was with her body so weak and sore that she can only saw her coming.

Until the little girl suddenly stopped.

At first it seemed that she had a misstep, but the eyes of Yuma began to lose life. Slowly, the same happened to her body and she collapsed.

Oriko gaped, a cry that she was unable to let go. She remembered that Yuma was not with her precious gem, but one of the dolls, one she could only assume that was swallowed by those ruptures. A movement was registered by the corner of her eye and then she noticed that Homura was retreating.

The two exchanged glances. Homura continued to move away from the approaching light as she contemplated the expression of Oriko. The one she feared most.

Contempt.

Then, like a giant thunder, a crack came upon and covered entirely the body of the seer.

[ _Could the fabric of reality is ripping apart?_ ] [ _Yes, that light is a form of energy of this universe, but never detected before. This must be its blood._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I had the same conclusion._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _Yes, the concepts are dissipating._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _The universe is dying._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _I see._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _dying._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to me._ ] [ _She lied to..._ ]

Homura stopped time with her hourglass, obtaining the absolute silence. Under the dead colors, she looked at a truly tree of light that had blossomed where Madoka was. Its branches and roots consuming the world.

_... She lied to you, poisoned you..._

To the surprise of the girl, a crack appeared in the hourglass. Time, like the other concepts, was meeting its end.

... _She fooled me, the Incubator, everyone_...

And another.

_... She's a curse to herself..._

And another.

_... the curse will have achieved her goal..._

And another.

 _..._ _When a tree falls and dies amid a forest, it offers its space and sunlight to another tree to grow..._

And another.

_... The end of suffering. One thing I would wish for..._

Only by a miracle that the hourglass had not yet broken out.

... _Homura-chan..._

_... Homura..._

Where she felt it? Homura wondered to herself. This sensation of diving into infinity. "Madoka..."

_... Trust in me!..._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Inside the cage made of chains, the two witches were in a balanced duel.

Oktavia had the advantage of size, coupled with her odd body, enabled her to explore the attacks.

Ophelia compensated it with the range of her spear, but her greatest asset is that she was not alone. She reared her horse and its hooves pounded her opponent.

The mermaid witch had armor to resist, something that her opponent was lacking. However, the other handled her trusty horse very well and used it as a shield. Her massive swords hit the hard ceramic surface of the animal, causing cracks, but could not bring it down.

The rider tried to move around the other witch, aiming her tail fish that was exposed. However, the armored witch showed discipline, keeping a safe distance between the two and blocking the way with her blades.

Impatient with the impasse, Ophelia gave a powerful thrust, that the other parried easily. However, that was just so she had time to turn the horse and ride through the arena she had built. After gaining distance, she advanced with her spear ready.

When the rider was close enough, Oktavia brandished one of her swords to intercept, while the other one she left to block.

It was exactly what Ophelia expected. She continued to ride, but threw her spear back.

The sword cut only the air.

The witch and her horse had disappeared, just to appear meters behind, receiving the spear that flew on her way without stopping her run.

Oktavia sought to protect her exposed flank, but was late. The spear pierced her armor and the witch sounded a sharp, metallic sound, and let the sword fall.

Ophelia twisted her spear, increasing the wound and the amount of blue blood gushing. Until the gauntlet held her weapon.

The mermaid pushed her body against the spear, making it go through her completely.

Seeing the other was now too close, the rider abandoned her spear, but was unable to escape because the gauntlet grabbed her body.

The only thing she could do was to see the blade come down.

The horse moved on, but the cut candle stayed. On the rocks, the wick only had an ember of what had been a vigorous flame.

Oktavia, with the same gauntlet, plucked the spear out of her body and threw it away. The wound would take a while to close.

Then the candle rekindled.

Hearing a neigh, Oktavia turned only to receive a horse kick. She flew meters away and before she could get up, the horse was already on her tail.

The animal reared and furiously smashed the tail with its hooves, spreading blue over the red rocks.

While the horse jumped over her hip, Oktavia tried to use her sword, but it was not at hand. She saw that the weapon fallen nearby.

The ceramic creature stomped the armor, already badly damaged due to the previously duel.

Blue ink leaked out the visor of her helmet, as she stretched her arm toward the sword.

The animal's black eyes were wide, taken by savagery. Its whinny sounded louder as it reared up, ready to crush her head.

Once Oktavia reached the handle, she quickly pointed the blade to her executioner.

The horse fell on the sword and ended up missing its attack by a close call. The weapon broke, but its tip was buried in the belly. Large cracks formed from that point, adding to many others around the body. The animal lifted its head one last time before falling apart completely, releasing a cloud of ash in the air.

The candle went out and both the fog as the walkways began to oscillate and blur.

"Bebe!" Something Mami soon noticed. "Are you seeing... this?"

The white haired girl was leaning her head on the fallen one. She got up and her colorful eyes watched the world changing around her. "The barrier is crumbling."

"So... Miki-san succeeded..."

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

Mami sighed and smiled, but soon became serious when opened her hand to see her gem.

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked again.

"Yes." The blonde replied without hesitation. "Just... I will wait for Miki-san..."

Nagisa shook her head. "She will not approve it."

"I believe... she won't." Mami winked. "But... your senpai... can not afford to be left behind by her kouhais."

Nagisa smiled. "Hehe... yeah... she can't."

Suddenly a white light cut through of what was left of the fog.

Mami shaded her eyes. "What is it?!"

"I don't know... I..." Nagisa turned and the light had become even stronger, barely giving her time to put her arms forward. "RAWWWR!"

"Nagisa!" Mami could not find her anymore in the light. So the gem on her chest rose and she could no longer feel the ground.

She concluded that was floating or even falling. Stretching her arm, Mami tried to reach the gem before it got too far. There was no time to think about what was going on.

Unfortunately, the gem was spinning too fast and her fingers ended up bumping it, sending further away.

A silence, an emptiness, her anguish and frustration in contrast to the infinite white where her soul slowly disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	15. Year zero

"Huhuhaha! This story was very good, Sayaka."

A party was taking place in Mami's apartment, the girls had returned from school eager for this moment. The place was decorated with balloons and a large, colorful, welcoming banner.

"You'll have to tell this again when they show up." The blonde stood and patted the shoulder of the blue-haired girl, who was sitting at a large table full of tasty treats.

"While they don't come, help yourselves! Don't be shy! There is more in the kitchen." Mami said, now looking at the redhead who sat in the nearby chair. "But without picking up all by hand, we have cutlery for this, don't we Kyouko?"

Walking around the table, she went to the two girls who were tidying up the pile of presents. "Madoka, Homura. It is already good, you can sit at the table. Please. The rest leave it to me."

While she led the two, Mami checked if everything was in order, nothing was missing. She found that, yes, something was missing. "Nagisa?! You already ate all the cheesecake?! "She then winked at the other girl. "No need to make this face, Yuma, I will bring a piece just for you."

The girl with big curls went to the kitchen, but in the way she stopped to contemplate the light that entered through the large windows.

The white sky and its dark clouds covered the world with their colors so threatening as sorrowful and knowing that only a few centimeters were separating it from the warm and happy environment where all were.

 _It's better to install some curtains with pretty colors._ Mami smiled, pleased with the idea when she heard the sound of the doorbell. "Huh?! They arrived?" Excited, she ran to the entrance.

But before she put her hand on the doorknob, she felt a shiver down the spine. Were her instincts telling something? She was not sure, but beyond that door there was a world very, very dangerous. You can not be too careful.

With all politeness, she said. "Residence of Tomoe."

"Mami-san? What a relief, you're okay." Said the female voice on the other side of the door.

Voice Mami acknowledged. Gentle, innocent, not to say even childlike. "W-Who is...?"

"It's me, Madoka Kaname."

The blonde turned to the people at the table. Madoka was just cutting a piece of cake to Homura. Confused, and now even scared, she asked. "Could you repeat?"

"Madoka. Don't you remember me?"

"Well... you can not be Madoka, since she is already here." Mami raised her voice to draw attention of the other girls.

"Ah..."

Was that a sigh of disappointment? Mami was not sure, but it was what she had felt. "Look... if somehow you found that there was a party here and wanted to participate, no problem at all. I welcome you with open arms. However, it is bad to lie and pretend to be someone else..."

"It's gonna be okay. Let me in and I'll explain everything."

 _'_ _It's gonna be okay'? But everything is fine already._ That only left Mami even more confused. "I only think about letting you in if you reveal who you really are." Then she suddenly felt a powerful magic on the other side of the door.

"I must enter. I **will**."

What was that? She had never felt anything similar. The voice expressed her words with determination, it was even threatening, just like anything that exist outside. It would be some new form of demon? Or even a magical girl with malicious intent?

Seeing no choice, her school uniform gave way to her magical clothes and conjured a musket. "Okay... just a moment." As she walked away from the door, flashing lights, each of one color, lit the apartment. Mami looked back, glad to know she was not alone.

From her free hand, two ribbons were conjured. One went straight to the door handle and the other went under it.

"Ahhh!"

The voice denounced that it had worked. Mami then opened the door and pulled her prey inside. Before her was now a girl in a majestic white dress, where the inside of the skirt was a indiscernible dark void, like an abyss. Her eyes were the exact opposite, a glowing golden. Her pink hair was so long that strands went to the door and disappeared into the white landscape outside.

But the features, these Mami could not deny. "You really look like her."

The girl trapped by the ties replied. "You remember a lot, that's a good sign."

"What do you mean?" Mami made a gesture with her hand.

The ribbons pulled the girl against the wall.

She pointed the musket. "It's better you explain."

"No! Stop Mami!"

The blonde barely had time to turn before being embraced by a little girl with brown cap and long white hair that ran through the doorway.

Mami was dumbfounded. "Nagisa?!"

"It's us! Put the gun down, please..."

Hearing her appeal, Mami almost obeyed, but did not because soon realized that something was very wrong. She pushed Nagisa and made ribbons arise from the ground to hold her. "What is it?! Another imposter?!"

"Imposter?" Nagisa raised her eyebrows.

"She needs help." Said the other girl who was tied.

"Stop it!" Mami exalted. "I don't need help! Stop confusing us!"

"Mami!"

She answered the call of the girl, who was smiling.

"For a moment I thought we separate again." Nagisa continued. "But now, more than ever, I'm sure the distance that still exists between us is very small."

Mami put her trembling hand on her head.

"I just need to prove who I am." Nagisa transformed her face.

Not only that, Mami saw the girl shrink, causing the ribbons that held her ending on the floor. Among them, there was a rag doll.

"Bebe..." The blonde gaped, but still was not completely convinced. "This... This just means that you can turn too." In this she called the other Nagisa, the real one, to her. "Right, show to us."

However, the other Nagisa did nothing.

"Nagisa..." Mami's lips quivered. "C-Come on!"

"She can't." Said the girl with long pink hair.

"Don't speak! Don't speak!" Mami threatened with musket in one hand while the other she put on the girl's shoulder. "Transform! I... I need this. Please!"

All it took was a push.

The other Nagisa, the real one, fell to the ground like a statue and shattered into thousands of fragments of ceramic, as thin as the shell of an egg.

Mami's eyes widened. Among the fragments there was a ribbon that was attached to her ankle. She followed it with her eyes up to the magical girls next to the table and realized that all of them were wrapped in it. She then, with her will and magic, moved the ribbon, causing them to move as well.

"They are not real."

The affirmation of that girl who claimed to be Madoka left Mami even more upset. They were not real? So how they spent a good time with planning this party? Meetings at school? It was all so clear...

Mami held her breath. No, it was not clear. There were no memories, just a feeling, a desire. "But... this was the welcome party for my parents. They...?"

"I'm sorry." Said Madoka.

The doll lowered her head. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah..." Mami returned to shake. Anger, disgust, ire, sadness, her face did not know which expression to convey, only acts would. " **AAAAHHHHHH!** " She fired the musket, bursting the head of Homura and Kyouko who were in the bullet path, which also pierced the window and the landscape behind.

" **AAAHHH! AAAHHH!** " While the white sky, with its black clouds, cracked, Mami ran and, with the body of her gun, was breaking every one of her fake friends. " **AAAHHH!** " From the floor sprouted ribbons and threw the table and all its delights to the air.

The ties that bound Madoka went loose and she was freed.

The doll hid her face with her long sleeves.

Finally, Mami threw her musket against the stack of gifts and fell on her knees. "Ah... Ah... always will be just dreams, isn't it?"

"There is no harm in dreaming." Madoka replied.

"Huhu... huhu... huhuhahaha..." Amid her laughter, Mami looked at her own hands. "I can see now. I can not dream, because I am not even **REAL**!"

Soon after hearing that, the doll saw the body of Mami disassemble in a whirl of ribbons that rose up to the ceiling of the apartment before forming a heap on the floor.

Madoka closed her eyes. "You're wrong..."

Nagisa, with her tiny legs, approached it and there was, among them, a rag doll. It was very small, the size of a cup of tea. Its body was disproportionate, thin as a toothpick at the waist, but had a very wide bust and hips, everything was covered by a dress with skirt of faded green color. The skirt had a blue pocket with red edges that drew much attention since it looked like a mouth. Under the skirt, her hips and legs were composed of fine white ribbons that spiraled up their 'feet'. Similar, her arms were ribbons, as yellow as its large bonnet around the head. The head itself was like a small, delicate flower with a striking combination of green, blue and caramel petals, with a white core with red pistils. A tag was tied to the bonnet with runes inscribed on both.

"bbbrrriiiiCandeloroii?" Nagisa read the runes that were on the bonnet of the other doll, considering this was the name of Mami's witch.

Candeloro turned her head and extended her 'arm'.

"bbbrrriiii!" Nagisa was not prepared to dodge and the ribbon caught her, starting a strong constriction in her body. "bbbrr..." She closed her wide mouth and soon her cheeks puffed. Letting her snakelike form out could escalate the situation to something much more dangerous.

"You are real, Candeloro."

The witch threw her other arm against Madoka.

Who blocked with her own, the girl watched the ribbon snaking on her member and squeezing it. "And we can make a real welcome party, with real guests."

Candeloro turned to the girl and began to float.

"That's why I'm here, I need you. I even brought someone to help." Madoka smiled. "Her name is Charlotte and she is very good in the kitchen, you know?"

The ties loosened and Nagisa can express her relief in a form of a gulp.

The ribbon gradually was leaving the arm of Madoka. "She learned from someone very special, she can tell some stories about that while you two prepare everything." She then looked at the door. "Ah... I need to get them, can you start now?"

Candeloro gave a spin and put her arm on her head, with all this mess. Wasting no time, she flew toward the kitchen.

"bbbrrriiii!" With Nagisa being pulled by the ribbon. Her multicolored eyes met the golden ones.

Madoka put her hands to her chest.

The doll replied with a smile before vanishing from sight.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Oriko's eyes registered an unparalleled world. Fallen over a non-existent ground, she saw uncountable chairs floating in an endless white landscape.

With memories of recent events, her tired voice pronounced the only plausible conclusion of what was happening. "Am I... dead...?"

"No."

The lying girl saw Homura, arms and legs crossed, sitting in a floating chair nearby. "You..."

The girl with long dark braids smiled. "Well... I can arrange that."

Oriko gritted her teeth, but not by anger but the pain that consumed her. "Aaaahhgg!" Her arm made a reflex movement and her corrupted soul gem rolled across the floor.

"So you didn't turn yet, I really was finding this strange..." Homura commented. "I've never seen you become a witch, never gave this chance. What is going to be? Hmmm..."

"W-Witch... that is the name..." Oriko tried to reach the gem with her trembling arm. "For... what happens... w-when a magical girl... not disappears..."

"You have no idea." Homura sighed. "I even sympathize with you, because there was a time I also believed that our souls were given to nonexistence. But in the end this is what we are, we can not escape."

"Hey you! Stay away from big love!"

Oriko turned her head toward the voice, surprised.

Standing in that white scenery, Kirika was with Yuma beside her.

"You are here too, and I assume with your gems..." Homura tilted her head to the side. "In fact, they should be unclean, but even if they were not, do you think you would have a chance?"

Kirika held out her hand, bringing up her gem and, in a flash of light, her magical girl uniform.

"However, I have no interest in meaningless fighting..." The floating chair where Homura was sitting began to recede. [ _But_ y _ou know with what I'm curious, Oriko Mikuni._ ]

"She is moving away. Mama needs us!" Yuma started to move.

Readily prevented by Kirika. "Be cautious, little love. We gonna do it slowly."

Oriko, amid pain, continued to hear the voice of Homura.

[ _How will they react when you reveal, first-hand, the fate of magical girls?_ ]

She widened her eyes and tried to gesture to the two girls who were approaching, but her body would not obey. "... N... o..." Her voice now also did not come out. The first to arrive was Kirika, who held her head while looking at Homura. But she did not feel the touch, much less heard anything when the girl opened her mouth to speak. There was only pain in her being, which looked like it was about to erupt beneath her sweaty skin.

It was then that she saw Yuma pass around her and get her gem. The girl showed Kirika how it was dark, but Oriko saw something more: some points of light danced amid the corruption and she felt her pain followed the same pattern. Even with such suffering, she knew she needed to resist or could happen something much worse than all her nightmares and visions. Having the opportunity to see the people she love so much, alive, only for herself to destroy, was unthinkable.

_But their deaths would not be a bad thing._

The idea that came within Oriko caused her pain to go away suddenly.

_What is the point of living in that vast nothing they were? Death would only be slower, it was better to end it now and have no need to be afraid of losing them anymore._

No, the pain was still there, only now it had filled every corner, even the most obscure, of her body. There was no space for the opposite.

_It was more than the time to shut myself in my world._

Kirika and Yuma were so small. Of course! How could it be different if their image was in a small column on the newspaper page, an event without importance. Something that will be forgotten and abandoned like she was.

The gem that Yuma was holding began to shake and unleash black sparks.

_To become the headline it has to be something more brutal. I can take their lives quickly and then rip out something of their bodies to..._

A mantra echoed through the ambient, causing Oriko to convulse. "A... Agg..."

With that white background, was not so easy to discern the demons that have arisen around the girls.

"Come on..." Kirika rose. "Now my day is complete..."

"T-They are hurting mama." Yuma ran her thumb over her ring. "And they have cubes!"

"Fear not!"

The demons disappeared with the voice and the girl on the floor stopped struggling. Kirika and Yuma turned to where it had come.

Madoka was flying slowly with her wings of light. Her endless strands swaying as if they were immersed in a liquid.

Kirika was mesmerized. "Isn't... that girl?"

Yuma too. "Uh-huh..."

Oriko saw the girl with the golden eyes come down to her and put both hands on her cheeks.

Madoka's face was at same time serene and imposing. "Do you believe now?"

Her body was still exhausted, but the pain was gone, hid before this touch that she was able to feel. Her face twitched and cried, cried in relief and shame.

"Hi..."

Madoka answered that shy call. "Hello my young Yuma-chan. You can call me Madoka."

"You know my name..." Yuma looked away, somewhat surprised, but then held out her hand with the dark gem. "Hmmm... Can you help her?"

"Yeah..." The cry of her beloved cut the heart of Kirika. "Those demons disappeared as soon as you appeared. You must be pretty strong, right?"

"They were not running away from me." Madoka answered. "And I can not save her."

Kirika and Yuma were bewildered.

"Only she can save herself, I just hold the hand." With the fabric of her gloves, Madoka dried the tears of Oriko. "But this is not the time." She got up and turned around.

Walking through the white landscape, Sayaka avoided the chairs in the way.

"She's here too." Commented Kirika while put away a pink lock that stood in front of her.

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka nodded.

"You scared me! Everything turned light, thought it had happened the worst." Sayaka stopped in front of her. "I think I saw some demons around here too."

"Here they won't do any harm."

"Right... so are they the good guys now?" The girl with cape glanced at the darkness inside the skirt of the other one. "Hmmm... Madoka... is everything okay?"

"That was what I expected." Madoka joined hands, her countenance more serious. "Things have changed, but for the better."

Sayaka nodded in agreement. "Like you, I hope so. It is very dangerous when you leave and is under the reach of Kyuubey or anyone who might interfere with the hope you have built here."

Madoka lowered her gaze.

However, Sayaka did not notice because her attention was focused on the other three girls. "And it seems that you are already working, managed to rescue them very quickly."

"Actually they are still with their gems."

"Really?" Sayaka then saw that the little girl was holding a completely corrupted soul gem. "How is this possible?"

"We must believe in miracles." Madoka smiled. "And you brought something that I needed."

"Oh yes..." Sayaka revealed that she was carrying a grief seed in her hand. The object has metallic adornments in the form of a great eye, also on top of the black globe.

"It's Kyouko-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was a tough fight." The blue magical girl handed it to Madoka. "I could feel how she was disturbed."

"Her soul was already in this state long before she succumbed to despair." Madoka slid her fingers over the seed, as she turned her attention to Yuma. "We'll bring her back."

The greenette was curious with the approach of the girl with godlike appearance. She watched the girl put the strange object near the gem, soon absorbing the black essence like the cubes did.

Thus, Oriko pulled air through the mouth and lifted her torso suddenly.

"Big love!" Kirika held her so she would not fall.

She was still sweaty but Oriko felt no fatigue at all, breathing returned to be something trivial. In joy with her own recovery, only noticed that her brilliant gem was back in her possession when she felt it being placed on the palm of her hand, by the girl she swore save.

The embodied hope.

"Mama..." Yuma did not hide her tears of fears which were not confirmed.

Madoka still carried the seed. "I need to purify you two as well."

The green and purple soul gems went through the same process and the seed now was pulsing a white light.

"This is more than enough, thank you." Madoka walked away. "Could wait here? After I speak to you all." Oriko was already up hugging her family, when she returned to Sayaka.

"So... will begin?" The bluenette asked.

"Yes." Madoka threw the seed, but the object did not fall to the ground. Instead it was twirling in the air faster and faster until a huge pillar of fire swallowed it.

"What..." That caught the attention of Oriko.

The sound of the intense flames gradually gave way to a whinny and a rider jumped out of that hell with her horse.

Yuma gaped. "Ah... Ah..."

"This can't be real..." With Kirika was not much different.

The only flame that remained at the end was in the candle of the rider, who reared her horse and spun her spear. It was at this moment that long locks of hair held her.

"Well done Madoka!" Sayaka celebrated.

The rider struggled to break free, even use her fire to burn the bindings.

But Madoka sends more strands. "Kyouko-chan... you will remember who you are."

Sayaka exchanged glances with the horse. "Hey... Can I help you?"

"I'm giving her the memories of her existence along the myriad of possibilities. Soon will end." Madoka said. "But if you want to participate, there's no problem."

"Okay." Sayaka got closer to the witch, with a smile. "Kyouko, you know, isn't it? Don't try to pretend you aren't listening."

The candle burned stronger.

"You lose." Sayaka crossed her arms. "That means you owe me a popsicleeee~."

The horse whinnied, kicking the air as it could with its stuck hooves.

"I want now." She continued. "Preferably, raspberry flavor."

The rider pulled with all her strength the hair that held her until her candle died. Her body, like the horse, cracked and collapsed, forming a mat of ashes on the floor. The red kimono came down softly, covering everything.

"They defeated that easily..." Commented Kirika, to try to break the silence between them.

But Oriko did not manifest.

While Yuma was focused to what was rising under the mantle.

Madoka gathered her hair, satisfied.

"I... don't... remember..." Said what was crawling under the fabric.

"Hello?" Sayaka leaned over and put her hand on the ear. "Sorry, I didn't hear."

"I don't remember I had bet again!" Kyouko stood in her uniform of magical girl, the kimono becoming her long ponytail as she swung it. "C'mon! Who's pretending to be a deaf... now..."

Sayaka replied. "Okay, I'll let that one go."

Some distance from there, three girls were even more astonished. Especially Yuma. "Kyouko-neechan..."

The redhead was blinking. "S-Sayaka?!" She saw a chair floating behind the other girl. "That is..."

"Welcome, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko gave attention to that voice and... "AAAAH!"

Madoka recoiled before the scream.

"Hey Madoka, those eyes are scary, you know?"

The owner of the golden eyes lowered her head. "Really?!"

"No worries." Said Sayaka. "She'll be used to it."

"Wait, wait... Sayaka, Madoka..." Kyouko pointed to the two.

"Uh-huh..." The swordswoman nodded.

"This strange place..." The red magic girl looked at herself. "Then I... n-no way! T-This mean that I..."

Sayaka closed her eyes and smiled. "Yup."

"How is it possible?" Kyouko touched her head. "I can't remember, I mean, I remember, but there are so many things... it makes no sense..."

"This is normal, Kyouko-chan." Madoka said in her soft voice. "Those memories are yours, but they were separated by the vagaries of eventualities."

"Oh no! You seem to be Homura talking like that, just to give a headache..." Kyouko looked around, trying to understand the place that looked like a witch barrier, when she came across a little girl. "Yuma? Yuma?!"

The girl with green hair was frightened by the way the redhead looked at her.

"What's the problem?" Asked Sayaka.

"Why is she here? Why are these two fucking here?!" Kyouko exasperated. "YUMA! Get away from them!"

Yuma, even more frightened, hid behind Kirika.

"What the...?" So confused as angry, the girl with ponytail advanced. "YUMAAH!"

But Madoka grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"No, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka forced the girl to stand in front of her and held her shoulders. "This is not the Yuma who you're thinking."

Kyouko kept her voice raised. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Please! You're able to remember that."

With the request of Madoka, the red eyes of the girl stopped moving as she searched for something she could only find within herself. "Yeah... there's something I remember. A black smoke..." Then her eyes were overcome with fury, focusing on a girl.

Kirika felt the murderous intent. "Uh-Oh..."

"That girl drugged me or something." Kyouko tried to break free. "I'll kill her!"

"No Kyouko! You ca..."

The redhead gave a headbutt in the face of Madoka, knocking her down, then extended her arm to get her spear. Before it came, though, a girl jumped on her back. "Ah! Sayaka?!"

"Stay calm!" The two rolled on the floor. In the end, Sayaka ended up under Kyouko, immobilizing the other in a tight embrace.

"Let me go! I'll crush her! She deserves it!"

"No!" Sayaka gave her best to contain all that ire. "I will won't let you go this route again!"

Kyouko gritted teeth. "You don't know! She made me see my family burn!"

Oriko saw both the struggle of those two as Yuma and Kirika, terrified at her side. Nothing could do but bow her head and put a hand on her chest.

"I know that killing her will not change that, will only left an emptiness." Sayaka gasped and claimed. "And when you become aware, you would be already cursed forever!"

"Let me kill her! Let me kill her... uuu... let... uuuu... uuuaaahhh!"

Sayaka felt the body of her companion surrendering to tears. "You can cry. When I came here, it was the first thing I did too." Her eyes, which also teared, detected the presence of a girl standing beside them.

Madoka had a hand covering her face, which gradually lowered, revealing an expression of compassion and empathy.

[ _Madoka Kaname._ ]

The girl heard the telepathy of Oriko.

Who was still head down. [ _Sakura-san is right, except that the fault is not of Kirika. I am the responsible..._ ]

[ _You speak as if you had killed her._ ]

The interruption caused Oriko to look with surprise at Madoka.

[ _The truth is that you just made her confront the inner demons, the curse that gnawed her soul, which sooner or later she would have to do._ ] Madoka then began to fly to the other girl. [ _Now it's up to her to decide her own destiny._ ] When she landed, smiled. "May I speak to Yuma-chan for a moment?"

Oriko was stunned, how a presence and voice could be as gentle as intimidating? "S-Sure..."

Yuma, hearing it, hid again behind Kirika.

Keeping the smile, Madoka assured for both. "I know it's disturbing what witnessed, but I'm here so that everything ends well." Then she crouched. "Yuma-chan, could you show the gem in your ring?"

The little girl looked at Kirika, who in turn nodded and put a hand on her back. With that, she shyly showed the left palm.

"It's a very beautiful color" Madoka used her hands to cover that. "I'll do some questions, take your time to answer."

"O-Okay..."

"So let's start." Madoka then asked calmly. "Do you love Oriko-san?"

Oriko, who was not looking at them, shivered by the question.

"Yes! She's my mama."

And a sinking heart with the answer.

"Good." Madoka asked again. "If she lied to you to protect you, would you still love her?"

Oriko pressed her lips and fists.

"Huh?" Yuma raised her eyebrows, even Kirika did the same.

Madoka tightened her grip.

The greenette looked away, the contract of her temples denouncing her tension. Finally, still not looking at the girl, she nodded confirming.

"Okay, Yuma-chan. Now one last question." Madoka continued. "If she hurt people to protect the world, would you still love her?"

With the question, Yuma looked at Oriko, who could not hide the trembling of her body.

"Hey girl." Kirika intervened. "I think this is very..."

"She needs to answer." Madoka was emphatic.

Yuma took a deep breath before asking. "They are bad people?"

"No." The girl with pompous white laces shook her head.

Yuma was crestfallen.

Madoka felt between her gloves the shudder of that little hand.

"Are they... magical girls?"

Oriko raised her head. She was breathing through her mouth, unable to control her tense body.

Madoka returned to open a smile. "They can be..."

Yuma closed her eyes and contracted her forehead, also her chin when she hold her breath.

Madoka was like a statue now, waiting for the answer.

Kirika was also head down, realizing how much her little love clung to her clothes with the other hand.

Finally, Yuma turned her attention to the calm and patient expression in front of her. She exhaled all the air and gulped. Her blue eyes looked even more alive when she opened her mouth, ready to utter the first words.

But Madoka released her hand before that. "That's enough, there's no need." She got up and went back to Oriko.

The girl was with eyes closed and gnashing teeth, seemed to be begging for someone.

"Now it depends on you." Madoka said. "This is what I can do for all you did for me."

"What do you mean?" Oriko opened her eyes. "I failed. I..."

"You saved more than you can imagine." The girl with long pink hair looked to the two kneeling girls. "Even with pain in your actions."

Sayaka wiped the face of Kyouko, who did not hide her dejection, with her cape.

"How can this be true?" Inquired Oriko.

"It's a matter of hope." Madoka turned and flew away. [ _The truth is that I hoped you discovered that you had to break the small prism._ ]

The olive eyes of Oriko grew.

[ _But you gave your best for what you believed and I am grateful for that._ ] With this last statement, Madoka turned her attention to a darker shade, which was far away, a point on the white horizon.

The cold gaze of Homura examined the floating chairs, quite distinct from each other, including the one she was sitting.

Madoka arrived beside her, also sitting in a chair, rather apprehensive. "Homura?"

"This is the end you wished for?"

The girl with white dress saw that the other had unseamed the black leather that covered her hand, palm up. Underneath it, there was no skin or flesh, just bones. Sighing, she laid her hand on hers. "No... I didn't see any chance, but I had to hold on hope."

"Hope..." Delivered Homura, with a lost gaze. "It has a very bitter taste in the end."

"Yes, not everything that is good is pleasurable." Madoka agreed. "This is another universe that ends, like so many others I've seen it happen, like so many I've seen born."

A girl dressed for a funeral glanced at the other.

"However, this is the first time I am directly responsible for it."

The attention of Homura became more focused when she noticed a dark vein, like a crack, forming a path in the face of Madoka.

"I should be happy because my curse will not spread to the other universes." She continued, twitching her visage. "But it's so hard!"

New dark veins formed in the face, now down to the neck. Fearful with what was happening with Madoka, Homura decided to speak. "So that was how she would 'try again'..."

"There is no 'she' anymore, just me." Madoka said. "I'm the one who carries this mission."

That explained what Homura was witnessing, however, it raised other questions. "But..."

"If my curse had time to concentrate all its power, it would have possessed you." Black veins were spreading across her chest, as the cleavage revealed. "Incubator got a good part of it, but it can grow back if I'm not careful."

"I see..." Homura was not sure if she was actually taking due care. "And was Oriko Mikuni part of the plan?"

"Not everything I could reveal, or my curse could find through you all." The golden eyes twinkled. "I can see all possible pasts and futures, but I'm not sure what we will follow. Even though imperfect, Oriko-san has glimpses of what is ahead and she's able to change the course of events according to her ideals."

"But there is something more behind this, no?" Homura insisted.

"Yes. I saw every time you killed her." Madoka said. "Enough, it's time to forgive."

Homura sighed, followed by a silence.

The veins continued to spread when Madoka spoke again. "Homura, now you know that I experienced a lot of pain and despair, beyond my reach, but the worst were the ones that I've caused."

"You caused?" Homura said with surprise.

"Yes. The Law of Cycles is a name, a title that I received and that prevailed here. The truth is that I have other names, which the magical girls call me at other periods." The black veins took possession of her arms. "These names were used to justify conflicts, torture and massacres... endless girls I have saved, for an equal number of lives being snuffed out." The glow in Madoka gaze gave way to her natural pink, her voice was lower, weary with grief. "The vast majority see me as a goddess who brought only good things, but under this symbol has only one girl who made a hopeful wish..." Then she felt fingers intertwining with hers, were not only harsh and cold bones.

Homura turned her face away. "Please, do not blame yourself..."

Madoka smiled slightly, but soon noticed her arm. "Ah!" She took her hand and watched the veins disappearing over her body. "I scared you again, didn't I?"

"So you should know... the ruins of that building in the rain."

Madoka brought her fingers to her lips. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"I said to not blame yourself." Homura shook her head. "It was my fault."

"Why?"

"If I'm a witch, I don't care, I don't mind what I become." Gradually, the leather back to sew itself, covering her hand. "But you asked me to keep you from making the contract and become a magical girl, precisely because you did not want to be a witch. It is painful to see you like that."

"You know, Homura." In her left palm, Madoka revealed her seed. "I wanted to erase the witches with my hands. The question was... how? Killing them? Imagine that they simply did not exist?" She joined hands with the black object at its center. "No... at the end I decided to save them. I think that's my nature after all."

"Save... witches?" Homura said in one sigh.

"The universe rewrote to meet my request. The concept of witch, how you knew, no longer exists. "Madoka closed hands in the form of a prayer, reabsorbing the seed. "Despair go hand in hand with hope in a cycle. However, Incubator defiled this process with their science, denying the opportunity for us to rise when we were fallen. No matter the price of our wish, we deserve a fighting chance at least for our souls. Then I fixed it."

"Madoka..." Downcast, Homura tried to build a sentence when suddenly felt pink strands of hair touching her face. She noticed the other girl was trying to lean on her.

"Oh sorry! Wehihi! Sometimes I forget." Madoka raised her head and closed her eyes.

Homura saw with some surprise the strands breaks off and the long pink hair acquire an aspect of tar. The gunk concentrated more on the girl's head, where it became hair again, now with the short cut she knew well.

Opening her eyes again, Madoka said. "Don't be afraid." So she finally leaned back on the other. "Now we'll be together."

"Madoka..." Homura almost completely closed her violet eyes. "You won't stop, right?"

"I can't."

"I should know, how I was foolish..." The words came out between her teeth. "No wonder, you have no choice but to say you would come back."

"Huh?!" Now it was Madoka who was surprised. "But of course I'll come back!"

"But how...?"

"It's true that I always will have girls to rescue." Madoka continued. "But I'm beyond time and space, so I can give myself the luxury of dictating the pace of it."

Homura then exchanged glances with her.

"Moreover, there is a place I can not reach, so I'll have to go personally." So Madoka pulled one of the braids.

This made Homura to frown.

"I also don't know how this is possible." Madoka examined the two ribbons on the tip. "So I want you to go with me."

Thinking about that offer, Homura commented. "You said the girls here depend on you."

"True." Madoka replied. "But now I can share this task with my familiars."

"Demons..." Homura added. "... or should I call angels?"

"Angels, demons... the title doesn't matter, but where you apply them. They are able to purify the souls who live here and use the energy obtained for this place to be self-sufficient."

"Self-sufficient? Hmmm..." The raven-haired girl pondered. "Your curse had told me about your inability to see what it was aiming for. Now I can see the irony in that."

"You were right, Homura." Madoka straightened her head on the body of the other girl. "We must solve unnecessary conflicts, they will only bring bad things..." In this she felt her chair almost escape underneath her.

"Are we moving?" Homura watched the other chairs that were passing beside them.

"Yes, we're being pulled." Madoka looked around and soon discovered that, at the foot of the chairs they were sitting, there was a yellow ribbon.

Meanwhile, a similar ribbon had captured Kyouko by the waist and pulled her up. "HEEEEYYY!"

The same happened to Sayaka. "Whoooaaa!"

"D-Damn!" And with Kirika, along with Oriko and Yuma.

All were being taken to a large table on that white immensity, where there were chairs for each one.

Except for Madoka and Homura, who were the first to be placed there.

When each one was in their proper seats, more ribbons sprouted from the ground. Some have woven walls with a drawing of a sky with a rainbow between clouds. Smaller green ties simulated grass and others grown and gained the form of apple trees.

Kyouko knew this magic very well. "It can't be..."

Oriko first checked if everything was okay with the other two. Kirika was her neighbor and Yuma came soon after. Although having one more scare, luckily it was nothing more than that. Then she looked at what was on the table.

There were several types of sweet and savory. From decorated cakes to cheese cubes on sticks, and teapots that exuded their smells in the environment. What really drew attention was a rag doll with a clown face.

A face which Oriko remembered.

Then the doll moved, turning to Madoka.

The girl looked at it with raised eyebrows and a smile.

The doll winked and smiled in response, showing its purple tongue and wagging her long brown sleeves.

With a far more tender smile, the girl nodded.

"This doll..." Before her words accompany the conclusion in her mind, Oriko realized there was another doll, much smaller than the other one and arms made of ribbon. It was also on the table, just in front of her. "Huh? What..."

This doll then flew off, going beside the girl's head. In midair, its ties were gaining length and forming a tangle which covered itself.

When Oriko turned her face, she saw that jumble of ribbons gained a form reminiscent of a human and its colors changed. When the bonds tightened, she considered how foolish she was for not discovering before.

Mami was standing, wearing the same magical girl uniform which Oriko used, including the mitre on her loose blonde hair. The exception was in the colors, in which case it was a faded green with yellow details. "Oriko-san, what's the matter? Do you not recognize your friend?"

"Mami-senpai..." Before had been Kyouko... The mind of Yuma did not try anymore to understand this madness.

"P-Please! Let me..."

"Shhh..." Interrupting what Oriko was saying, Mami approached the table. "No need to explain." She prepared a saucer and a cup, filling with a dark steaming liquid. "I only would like you to taste this tea."

Oriko returned to manifest. "I did because it was necessary... I did not... know... sorry... I... did not..."

"Necessary?" Mami put the teapot in place. "That's why you don't have to explain. Just drink."

The two exchanged glances.

Mami smiled. "I prepared it with care."

Taking a deep breath, Oriko held the cup with her fingers. They were trembling, she slowly brought it to her mouth to not spill.

Meanwhile, Mami again stood behind the girl and bent down to hug her, supporting her head on the back of the chair.

When would be the time to sip the liquid, Oriko did not.

"Oriko-san?"

"It looks like black tea." She gulped. "But, by chance, did you not put something else?"

"Ah yes! Huhu... it is a very special recipe." So Mami whispered in the ear of the other. "Perfect for L. I. A. R. S."

Oriko's eyes widened.

With the tension almost palpable, Kirika rose. "Big love!" Unfortunately, ties emerged from the chair and pulled her back. "Ah!" They held her entire body, with a special care with her fists, which were pressed to her chest, pointing toward her head.

Yuma did not even had this opportunity because ties came and wrapped her waist.

"So unpleasant." Mami said to them. "Didn't Oriko-san teach you table manners?"

Sayaka also tried to get up from the chair to intervene, but Madoka grabbed her arm and smiled at her, shaking her head.

Oriko consulted the others at the table.

Homura just lowered her gaze.

While Kyouko stared at her, but in a tense expression that mixed anger with resignation.

"bbbrrriiiiMamiii?"

With an apparent apprehension, the doll on the table made a sound. That meant something? Oriko was unable to answer.

But Mami had one. "Not yet, Bebe. We will only eat after she drink my tea."

"No Mami-senpai! You're not evil!" Yuma pleaded.

"Oh... huhuhu... Yuma-san think I'm being bad." Mami said to Oriko. "Do you also think so?"

"N-No! C-Course not."

"So drink it all at once!" The girl with yellow eyes spoke in a menacing tone. "And no attempt to use magic, I'd be very disappointed if you do not feel the taste."

Oriko looked at Kirika and Yuma, the little girl shook her head. However, she held her breath and drank the entire contents of the cup. A pained expression came and a thread of the liquid escaped her lips. Once she finished she put her hand to her throat. "Aaaahhh!"

"NO!" Cried Yuma.

"Damn it! Oriko!" Kirika struggled, causing the chair to jump. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"No, you won't." Mami created a ribbon to clear the mouth of the sitting girl. "Such a waste... What do you think?"

Oriko gasped a few times before saying. "Ah... Ah... too... hot..."

"Yes. Since I'm not using thermoses, I have to serve like that."

Then she put the cup on the saucer. "About the rest, it is good. Sweet... with a touch of cinnamon, Sun Moon Lake?"

"Huhu." Mami put her hand to her mouth. "Exactly. I have other teas, I put tags under the teapots if you want to identify them."

"Thank you."

Kirika and Yuma were speechless and confused.

"I wanted you to know how ugly is lying." Mami affirmed.

"Not that I had not tried with the truth..." Oriko barely finished the sentence and her hair was pulled back. "Ugh!"

Mami whispered again. "You're only alive because of her."

"I know." Oriko looked with intensity to the other blonde.

Who, after a moment, smiled in response and released the hair. After she rose and announced for the others girls. "Please! Help yourselves!"

Kirika saw Mami approach her and free from the ties with a mere touch.

"Have good manners..." The girl went to Yuma and did the same, and collect a single tear running down the face of the little one. "Sorry, she needed to learn a lesson."

In an exhale, Sayaka felt relieved. "Well... I think we can eat now."

"Yeah... we can." Sitting beside her, Kyouko did not feel hungry at all, actually not felt even the urge to move her body.

Mami went around the table to where the redhead were and the two looked at each other.

"Heh." Kyouko gave a wan smile. "That hat... I always found ridiculous."

The blonde smiled and her mitre disintegrated into small ribbons, then hugged the neck of the other.

"Gueh?!"

"Even though I have been through a similar experience, I can't even imagine how it must have been horrible for you." Mami leaned her face on that red hair. "See you again makes me so happy but also worried. I feel that something broke inside of you."

Under the warmth of that embrace, Kyouko surrendered to tears. "Shit..."

"I didn't know you had come, Mami-san. Welcome!" Said Sayaka. "I see that it was easier for you than this crybaby."

"Look who's talking!" Kyouko exasperated.

"Thanks, Miki-san. It is true that it was easier, I have time and help to prepare myself for..." Mami created a cloth with her ties and used to dry the face of the other. "Kyouko. If you need me, just call."

"Ok..."

"You also has me, isn't it?" Sayaka gave a elbow. "Then when you feel better, I show how much I'm superior to you now."

"Hah! Keep dreaming..."

Mami left the two arguing with a slight smile on her face.

"This cake was very good! Was it you or Nagisa-chan who did?"

"That was me, but she helped with the decoration." After responding to Madoka, Mami came where was sitting Homura, who was sipping tea.

When placed the cup on the saucer, she turned.

"Akemi-san, it's good to see you again." Mami said. "I thought it would not be possible anymore."

"Hmmm..." Homura merely looked away without a definite expression.

That was when one leg, using pantyhose with polka dots, came out from the mouth of the doll next to them.

"Ah?! Nagisa!" Mami jumped in surprise. "You will bring down the things on the table like that."

The doll rolled and landed on the grassy ground, then another leg came out. Struggling, Nagisa tried to put her hip out.

Mami sighed. With a gesture, ribbons helped to lift the girl, pulling her legs.

She ended up hanging, her long white hair and the back of the orange shawl pulled by gravity. "Hello... I better eat in this form." She then put her hands on the ground.

Thus, Mami released her ties so she could stand. "That's why there are more chairs." Then she looked at who was on the other side of the table.

Oriko was crestfallen, with hands together on her lap. Kirika even looked at the food, but did not move. Yuma hugged herself with face turned.

"Akemi-san."

Homura answered the blonde. "Yes."

"I and Kyouko had an idea about witches and the Law of Cycles." Mami continued. "But now I realized, for they this must have been something very..."

"They have not gone through it." Homura interrupted.

"Eh?"

"They are with their gems intact."

Mami frowned. "But... how..."

Before the questions come to her, Madoka decided to get up. "Everyone! I have an important announcement to make."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After the banquet, the girls were gathered again in the midst of white and empty landscape, except the chairs.

In front of them, Madoka held her seed.

Under the questioning of Sayaka. "You just returned, how can you want to leave again? This can't wait?"

"This time is different and I can return whenever I want. Try to think it's like a vacation." Madoka looked where Oriko and the other two were. "Besides, I need to send them back. The time didn't come for them yet and can be very dangerous."

"I could understand if it were only that, but if that girl goes with you too." Sayaka pointed to Homura and then whispered. "Hey..."

"Hi?" Madoka raised her eyebrows.

The blue magical girl came closer. "Didn't she messed with your head?"

"Ah... n-no! Hihi." Madoka smiled. "She can not exercise this power over me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Sayaka looked suspicious to the black-haired girl. "I'm going with you."

"What? But..."

"No 'but'! It's decided." Sayaka hit her own chest. "I need to make sure that my Madoka will not be in danger."

"Your Madoka?" Homura commented.

"She's my friend or you forgot?" Asked Sayaka angry, but then smiled and spoke with malice tone. "Or is this jealousy?"

Homura turned. "What did you say?"

"I don't know why the surprise. Didn't you confess your love already? And doesn't she calling you just by 'Homura'?" The swordswoman crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I should have known, that time with you two alone, consuming tea and biscuits."

Homura clenched her fists. "Dumplings..."

"Erm... Sayaka-chan?" Madoka blushed.

"Certainly this act of consummation took you two to a level of intimacy that defies space and time. Hohohohoho..." When she opened her eyes, she faced Homura practically heaving on her face. "Ah!"

"You always manages to surprise me with your nonsense."

"Be calm Homura! She's kidding, I think..." Seeking to change the subject, Madoka called them. "Mami-san, Kyouko-chan."

The two girls were together, with Nagisa next to Mami.

"This is a place without name, most girls simply calls it the Law of Cycles as well." Madoka continued. "It is a place of rest where you will have all the time you need to find or build your happiness. And you don't need to do it alone, Nagisa-chan knows very well."

Mami and Nagisa looked at each other.

"By focusing on your magic, you will meet the other girls. Although I would recommend you to settle first." Madoka joined hands to her chest. "So there's no need to explore, just open your souls that they will come."

"Hmmm... Kaname-sama."

"Oh no! Don't call me that." Madoka gestured to Mami. "And you can call me Madoka too."

"Oh... right..." The blonde nodded. "Madoka-san... can I come too?"

"But why...?"

"During all this time as magical girl, I used the power vested in me for good. Maybe I was unable to help in many ways, but sought to do my part." Mami lowered her head. "I feel being useful. So I would like to accompany you on your mission before I create bonds with this place."

"I see." Madoka said in a gentle way. "I can not guarantee that I need your help, but I'll be happy that you came with me, and Nagisa-chan as well."

"Me?!" The girl with shawl gaped.

"You would ask, wouldn't?"

She was fidgeting her fingers. "Well... hehe... yes, I would..."

"Hey!"

Madoka looked at Kyouko, already waiting for the answer.

"It seems that everyone I know will go." The redhead shrugged. "So if it's okay..."

"No problem..." Madoka's eyes returned to shine in golden tones. "It's time." Her hair grew, with locks extending through the environment.

"And here we go..." Said Sayaka when saw the white dividing in a tangle of colors.

Oriko embraced Kirika and Yuma and the three closed their eyes.

Homura also instinctively shielded her eyes against the flashes of light, but she was still aware that the world around her was changing through her other senses. The air was cooler, which was brought by a breeze. There was a burning smell and what would be cement. Bird singing, accompanied by a distant and ephemeral sound of a collapse.

When she returned to see, she discovered she was on a deserted avenue in a city in ruins. There was debris everywhere and some buildings had several of their floors completely ripped off. Unlike the feeling that desolate scene conveyed, the sky was a vivid blue with some pure white clouds. "This place..."

"That is Mitakihara?!" Oriko circled the debris in a hurry, looking around. "Did the world not end? But all this destruction... this does not match what I saw..."

"This has nothing to do with what happened." Homura replied. "What caused it was another event."

"Which one?"

The girl lowered her violet eyes and gritted her teeth. "Walpurgisnatch."

"Walpurgis...?"

"But it seems that was defeated..." Homura directed the word to Madoka. "What world is this? You have to know something."

The girl still had her pink strands connected to a portal with frame of flower petals behind her. "I know about that world, just have no idea how it got that way."

[ _Maybe I can help._ ]

"Oh no..." Kyouko said, annoyed to hear that telepathy. "There comes that fucking fur ball."

Kyuubey was on the edge of a piece of rubble, watching the girls below. [ _Really magical girls open up infinite possibilities, as well as witches like you, Madoka._ ]

Homura's eyes widened. "Do you know?!"

[ _This concept is trivial for us, Homura Akemi._ ] Kyuubey swung his tail. [ _But this was not true to our counterparts from the other universe. If it were the case, they would have a better use for her._ ]

"How do you know all this?" Homura began to walk toward him. "No matter, you will not..."

However, Madoka took the front of her, blocking. "Incubator, you know the result of my wish? Why here has not changed?"

"Your wish?" Homura looked away, stunned by the realization. "So this is the world where..."

[ _We did not have much time to analyze, because technically you made your wish minutes ago. However, we are certain that it must have been the cause._ ]

"What?!" Madoka's hair strands swayed.

[ _You have a nigh omnipresence, but your origin is unique and is linked to this point. So even if your wish has blasphemed the 'cause and effect', what led you to do so is still susceptible to it._ ]

"Oh no..."

The creature continued. [ _To deal with this paradox, when the universes were rewritten, a part must have ruptured. It's hard to say exactly where this occurred, but our suspicions fall on Homura._ ]

The girl closed her leather cuffs.

"Why her?" Madoka asked, but she felt she already knew the answer.

[ _She is an anomaly of this timeline. All events that led to your contract started from her. The fact of the time traveler Homura Akemi still exists is a proof that your wish can not make itself impossible._ ] With the hind leg, Kyuubey scratched his ear. [ _But I must say that you brought changes, Madoka, and they are excellent._ ]

"What are they?" The golden eyes twinkled.

[ _The ultimate key in the fight against entropy._ ] Kyuubey pointed with his forepaw to the portal. [ _Thanks to the information leaked from another universe, from its cataclysmic event, I know your barrier is a hub that connects countless universes and eras. And matter, so energy, and information not belonging to this universe can exist here without violating any laws._ ]

Oriko was amazed. "W-What does he want to do?"

"Do you have an idea of what you're saying?" Madoka did not hide her indignation. "In these places there are beings of your kind!"

[ _Indeed, but what is a universe, a thousand, millions... compared to infinity?_ ]

"That was just what I always hear from an Incubator." She said, still irritated.

The creature blinked twice.

"You will never have access to this place." Madoka declared. "After all, we have a contract..."

[ _The contract..._ ]

"You think you got all this knowledge by chance?" She smiled. "I did not make it with an individual, but with all of your species."

[ _So you planned it..._ ] Kyuubey slightly lifted his head. [ _But know that you did not fulfill your part. The universe..._ ]

"I not fulfilled?" Madoka interrupted, frowning. "My part was referring to the delivery of a certain amount of energy, there was nothing about the universe at all."

[ _That..._ ]

"You should have asked." She narrowed her gaze. "Respect that or this will be the beginning of a war."

Mami froze. "Madoka... -san?"

[ _War?_ ] Kyuubey wiggled his little ears. [ _Why do something so pointless?_ ]

"The magical girls of this world will learn about the Law of Cycles and the story behind its creation. This is inevitable. You can not continue with what you're doing or will have to bear the consequences." Madoka touched her chest. "With the energy generated by my wish, you have time to find another way to get it."

The furry creature pondered those statements, until it turned and jumped out of sight of the girls. [ _Very well... but you know that this universe is your origin. What do you think might happen if it disappears? You already have the solution, do not waste it._ ]

With the silence that followed, Madoka sighed.

"Well done, girl!" Kyouko commemorated. "I could almost see the bitch face he did."

"Then we will contact all the magical girls in the world..." Homura commented.

"Not exactly." Madoka said. "I hope to make the truth spread from girl to girl."

"So you want to form a religion, huh?" Suddenly, Kyouko heard a sniffle and felt a hot breath on her neck. She turned and was completely surprised by the peach-colored animal. "Huh?! A horse?! Where it came from?"

Oriko answered expressionless. "She emerged from the rubbles and went straight to you."

Unlike Sayaka. "It's actually a mare!"

"Mare?" Kyouko looked under the animal. "Oh yeah... it should be."

The mare had her eyes fixed on the redhead and her ears pricked.

"She seems to be pretty comfortable around you." Said Oriko.

"Tch... but I don't know her, I never had a horse in my life."

Homura was also rather confused. "Is it a familiar?"

"Not sure." Madoka affirmed. "But it has a strong connection with her."

"OK! OK!" Kirika started jumping to draw attention. "Somebody answer me this before I get crazier!"

"More crazy? Is this possible?" Kyouko looked at her angrily. "Why not try to become more dead?"

"Calm down!" Sayaka spoke. "What's your question?"

"We are in a kind of parallel or alternative world or something, right?"

"Uh-huh." Madoka nodded.

Kirika smiled. "This means there's another 'me' here?"

The girls looked at each other.

Except Homura, who soon replied. "I killed her."

"Huh?!" The girl with ember-colored eyes gaped.

"Just as your partner." She continued. "I put your bodies within a witch barrier to disappear."

Oriko manifested, astounded. "You... Had you the courage to do this with Yuma too?"

"She was not with you."

With what Homura said, Yuma asked. "So there really is someone like me?"

"She is dead."

The little girl turned to see Oriko stagger.

"Big love." Kirika helped.

"I saw, I had to see." Oriko put her hand on her forehead. "I was checking the old news. They found the body of Yuma in a park, her parents were arrested."

"So they are alive..." Yuma stammered.

Hearing the lamentations of those three, Kyouko spoke. "Damn... now I remember that world was bad stuff. I'm dead too."

"And it was because of me." Sayaka added in a melancholy tone.

"Don't mind, I would end up as a witch." The redhead caressed the horse with caution. "Well... not that I have not turned one in a certain way."

"But, on the other hand, it's good that we're dead." Said Sayaka. "So we don't have the risk of meeting with ourselves."

"Your case is different Miki-san, because they found your body." Homura added.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was at your funeral." Madoka confirmed. "If your family and friends beyond us see you there, will bring many problems. That's what I wanted to tell you before."

"Haha... hahahaha..." Sayaka put her hands behind her head and forced a smile. "So in the end I really became a zombie..." Then she saw Kyouko approach to smell. "What?"

"You don't strike me as a zombie, no smell of rotting flesh, just armpits."

"Armpits?!" Sayaka pushed the other. "Don't come with that!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Who's the crybaby now, huh?"

The bluenette pouted, sulky.

"You're still Sayaka, don't forget."

When the mood between the two calmed down, Mami questioned. "How do you know all this? W-What happened to me?"

"Huh? Don't you remember?" Kyouko was confused.

"I don't think I forgot something." Mami looked at Madoka. "Or do I?"

"It's okay Mami-san. It's just that you were only confused, so I did not have to give up your memories of other lives."

"But this is bad." Kyouko said. "That whole experience of fighting against witches... it would be more useful if she knew."

"You're right." Madoka turned to Mami. "I will do this."

"I see no need." Homura opined.

"And I see nothing wrong." Kyouko retorted.

Violet eyes met the orange ones from the girl next to Mami. "Madoka, it's better to spare her of that experience. Do you understand the risks?"

"Yes, and that's why I'll do." Madoka began to walk toward the blonde.

Mami became anxious. "Experience in combat against witches?"

Homura gulped. "S-She doesn't need it! She's more than competent!"

"It may be true, but may come the time she needs it and this moment is more safe." Madoka stopped in front of the other.

"No! I will not allo..." Homura felt her shoulder being pulled, forcing her to turn, and then a punch hit her solar plexus. "Agh... uuuu..." She fell to her knees and wooden subdivisions connected by chains held her body.

In front of her was Kyouko. "I know you're tough, so I'll not take it easy."

Meanwhile, Madoka hair locks curled up in Mami. "Try to relax, this will be natural."

Nagisa pursed her lips and turned her back to the two.

"You idiots..." Homura lowered her head.

The red magical girl tightened the chains. "You forget that I know very well what she can do."

"It's done." Madoka said with some concern, as she gathered her hair.

"Those are my memories..." Trembling, Mami looked at her own hands. "My... My..." Then she turned to those long white hair. "Nagisa...?"

The girl closed her eyes and fists. The nightmares were not only hers now. Even if she knew that one day this would happen, there was no way to prepare to say those words. "I feel very sor... Ah?!"

"What I have done?! I shot you, I killed you so many times..." Mami hugged Nagisa, with her distressed voice. "All the witches I killed... I did it even with a smile on my face."

"Heh. You didn't shoot only against witches."

Mami stared at Kyouko and touched her head, grinding her teeth.

"I didn't think you would be capable of it, but it's all fault of that white thing, he deceived us. I won't take it personally." Kyouko straightened her ponytail. "You did the right thing, witches were killing people and had no other way to stop them."

"Yes... had no other way..." Mami looked at Madoka.

"These are just memories now, Mami-san."

The blonde took a deep breath, but when saw Homura, the tension has not decreased.

"Now you should not be so happy to see me." The kneeling girl said.

"The Akemi-san I have in all my memories is just you, isn't it?" Mami held her hands so that they do not tremble more. "You went through all this... I understand now."

"No. You'll never understand." Replied Homura and then the chains were loose.

"Satisfied?" Kyouko pulled the subdivisions with chains to form the spear, before she evaporates the weapon. "Mami might not be as strong as she appears, but you have to stop underestimating us." Then she turned. "Okay... now I'm leaving."

"Leaving?! To where and why?" Mami asked.

"I already graduated, right? Now you have this girl to take care." She started walking toward Oriko. "Madoka said about happiness. But I saw the worst thing that could happen to me, nothing compares. Mitakihara, Kazamino... my life came down to those places and they will keep reminding me of it." She stopped and looked at the sky. "If I can have the happiness that makes me forget my sins, it won't be here."

"So it was better that you had not come back." Homura spoke as she stood up. "You have no idea of your condition, it is very dangerous to go alone."

"Okay Kyouko." Madoka said. "If you find magical girls on your journey, give them words of hope, spread the true salvation."

"Preaching, huh? Then it's settled." Kyouko walked again.

"Madoka" The braids of Homura swayed with magic. "This is an abuse of ingenuity!"

"Hey! You know as much as we now. Nobody's care what you say." The red magic girl was before Oriko.

"Sakura-san."

"Mami went easy on you."

Raising her eyebrows, Oriko said. "And will you 'go harder'?"

"We already had our conversation." Kyouko smirked.

Which left the other confused. "What is so funny?"

"I think this thing about karma really exists." With this, the red magic girl went to Yuma.

The little girl looked away, afraid.

"Hey brat. I'm not good in running around so I'll go straight to the point." Kyouko bent down to get closer. "You're a magical girl, so no excuses to not take care of yourself. If these two trash mistreat you, don't think twice and get out. Search for Madoka, I'm also sure that Mami can accommodate you..." Then she turned.

Homura was looking at her with her usual aloofness.

"Yeah... these two are good." Kyoko got up and went to the horse. "Be warned, someday I'll come to see you." Running a hand on the animal's back, she spoke to herself. "Okay... how to mount it, there's no saddle."

She took a good momentum and managed to climb but almost fell to the other side. Awkwardly, she turned her lying body on the animal before getting seated.

"You're very docile, huh? That was easy." Before she could think of how to ride, someone blocked her way.

"As much as I don't want to." Sayaka was with arms crossed. "I have to admit that Akemi is right. I can't let you go."

Kyouko stretched her back. "Hmmm... But Madoka allowed."

Sayaka shook her head, irritated. "I don't know what got in her, but if you try to run away, I'm coming after you."

"Then why don't you come right away?" Kyouko pointed behind her.

"What?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I just said I was leaving. I'm not preventing anyone from following me."

Still surprised, Sayaka consulted Madoka only with her gaze.

The other was with a tender smile.

"God writes straight with crooked lines." Kyouko affirmed.

"Right." Sayaka went to the back of the horse. "Then I'll be your supervisor."

"Supervisor? Heh. You can try..."

In a jump, the girl with cape tried to climb, but only her torso was on the animal.

"Not enough." Kyouko smiled. "Want h... hey!"

Holding the redhead's ponytail, Sayaka managed to sit behind her.

"Tch... This hurts, you know?"

Ignoring the complaint, Sayaka turned her head. "Bye to you all. Madoka, I still know your e-mail. I will ask for news..." She exchanged a suspicious look to Homura.

"Bye Sayaka-chan! I'll be waiting."

"Hey Mami." Kyouko also turned. "In your birthday, save a piece of cake for me."

The blonde nodded with a smile. "I'll do it and goodbye Kyouko..."

"Let's go!" Kyouko pointed forward. "Now you can walk, horse." But the animal did not obey. "Damn it."

"Keep your legs straight and aligned and use them to press her body. Do not exaggerate." Instructed Oriko.

"L-Like that?" Kyouko obeyed and the mare started walking. "Ah!"

Sayaka almost fell back. "Y-You should not have started without knowing how to stop!"

"Stay calm! She's walking slowly." Oriko continued. "Use the weight of your bodies, move forward to make it stop. Throw a leg forward and press her with it to make her turn to the side that you want. No kicking!"

"Okay, I got the idea." Kyouko began to move around the rubble. "This... slowly..."

Oriko sighed. "You are lucky of her being smart."

Sayaka was getting inclined. "Ah! I'm off balance!"

"Hold me girl... Ah! Not the hair!"

Homura watched the two until they got out of sight. "That's a mistake."

"No." Madoka replied. "That's a step."

"Madoka Kaname." Oriko returned to manifest. "There are no demons or cubes in this world, right?"

"Yes."

Oriko looked away and took a deep breath before continuing. "And will you... purify our gems?"

"You'll have time to prepare." Madoka reached out. "When it comes, I'll be there to help you."

Oriko glanced at Yuma, who was frightened, wondering how it would be. Then she whispered to herself. "I will be the first..."

"Ow! Ow!" Kirika raised her arms. "Let me see if I understand. When our gem is very corrupted, will it happen to us the same that happened with the redhead and the blonde?"

No girl spoke.

What to Kirika was a confirmation. "This... This... is SUPER COOOOL!" She punched the air in excitement. "We can create our oddities, even having a personal army! Big love! This will... be..."

Oriko looked angry at her.

What made Kirika scratching the back of her head and give a bland smile. "Hmmm... I was actually saying that would be kinda cool... sometimes?"

The distant sound of sirens began to be heard by them. Madoka abandoned her locks, leaving her hair short, and they entered the portal before it closed.

Oriko took the hand of Yuma. "It is... time to go. I have to see the state of my home... "

"I bet that everything is in place, big love." Said Kirika.

"I hope so." She looked one last time to Mami before leaving.

With Kirika following. "Does my mom is alive?"

"You should be aware that she is not the same you know." Oriko stated. "Besides, she does not see you for a long time."

"Oh yeah! I'll say that I took a trip with a..."

With the voices fading away due the distance, Mami spoke. "And now?"

"We have to go too." The white clothes of Madoka sparkled, evaporating gradually in dozens of bright spots. "I just need you to prepare an outfit for us."

"Oh... I'll try." Mami focused and her uniform and body crumbled in ribbons.

To the amazement of Homura and Nagisa, they flew and involved them and Madoka.

When finished, Mami reformed in her image using the school uniform, while Nagisa was wearing her pink dress with polka dots.

Homura also wore the uniform of the school of Mitakihara, which brought a lot of memories. There were so many that the leather in her hands were gaining the characteristic tone of her skin and the seams were absorbed.

"Homura..."

She saw Madoka, just like in her memories, except...

The girl untied the yellow ribbons that bound her hair and looked at the red ones that was at the end of those long braids. "Thank you for keeping them."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The gymnasium of Mitakihara was the largest shelter available for the city's population. When the four girls entered in the internal vicinity of the building, they are faced with numerous families carrying the little they had brought with them beyond their lives.

"Looks like they are leaving." Nagisa said as she headed together with the others to the ladder that led to the courts.

"The threat no longer exists, the authorities must have allowed their exit." Mami answered. "Now they will look for their homes." So concluded gloomily. "If there's one..."

"The destruction was concentrated in downtown. Your apartment should be safe." Madoka was leading the ascent. "The problem is that you're being considered as missing."

"Ah yes. I'll talk to the landlord that I visited distant relatives." The blonde looked at Nagisa. "And they left their daughter under my tutelage."

The little girl smiled, but not much, because she felt certain absence. When she turned her head, saw Homura climbing the stairs slowly.

When they reached the area of the courts, there were still a lot of people, but Madoka remembered very well where they were. She ran, leaving the others behind.

Tomohisa was the first to catch sight of his daughter. "There you are! I was already thinking of starting to look for you."

"Madoka!" Tatsuya raised his arms in joy.

When she heard that name, Junko, who sat holding her knees, turned. Without contain her anxiety, she arose.

"Now we have to see how... to leave..." Tomohisa adjusted his glasses, a little surprised with mother and daughter embraced with such intensity.

"My daughter..." Junko could not breathe in a rhythm. "You did what was right?"

"Hmmm..." Tomohisa became more confused. "Madoka, didn't you try to find your school friends?"

The girl frowned at her mother.

Junko averted gaze with a smile.

Understanding, Madoka turned to her father. "Yes, and I found all of them."

Seeing that scene, Mami can not help but comment. "She more than deserves it."

"Mami!"

Upon hearing Nagisa, the blonde saw that Homura had fallen on all fours.

Some people started to approach aiming to help.

"It's okay." Mami waved to the crowd and then bent down to check on the other. "Akemi-san?"

Nagisa too. "Homura... -chan?"

But Homura did not answer. The quivering face and catatonic gaze belonged to someone who witnessed too much the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Epilogue


	16. Epilogue

"Helloooo people who are with us at FM 76.5! I'm Yoshikazu 'Yoshi' Fujioka.

And I'm Takeji 'Takou' Kouta! Together we bring...

ALL MITAKIHARA FOR YOU!

Hey Yoshi.

Speak.

I think we should change the name of our program to 'Half of Mitakihara for you.'

Be serious Takou! We can't joke about that. The right would be 'One third of Mitakihara for you.'

Hahahaha... You're sick.

Remember that it might be these guys sell the city to pay the bill.

Indeed, since the insurance companies are not paying...

Yes! When was the storm? Two months ago, right?

It'll be two months next week.

So Takou! No money for the families yet, who they think can rebuild this city?

They think JSDF will pay.

HAHAHA! You'll kill me with that.

I don't know how they can have such chutzpah to deny involvement after they found that missile platform in the middle of the channel. Not to mention the traces of C-4 they found at the crater in the industrial zone.

Also rocket launchers and mortars.

Yeah! I almost forgot.

They say it was a terrorist attack, they say that the wind brought down the buildings.

A tornado can do this.

Yes Takou, but it would be a destruction more localized, a path well defined by where it or they passed, could not have such extension it had. Only if the whole city is made of paper.

Yes, yes. You're right, Yoshi.

Even worse is this leaked video on the Internet of the military base where the weapons were stolen. You can see the exact moment that the missile platform simply disappears and the clock still marking time normally.

It's edited, it's false.

Yes, they're assholes. They think will escape from the process with this evidence. Mark my words, someone will say that has aliens involved in it.

Heads will roll.

How they will! But I think there's something more sinister...

What Yoshi? Is it about that theory of conspiracy between insurers and the army?

No, it's something much worse, but it's good to have remembered that. For our listeners who tuned in our program for the first time, I'll say: YOU ARE BEING STOLEN. My money, your money, our money is on hand of these CRIMINALS, corrupt people of the worst kind.

That's it!

And it's easy to see, isn't Kouta? Just stop and think a bit. With all this slowness and confusion in the investigations of army's involvement in this disaster, who's being the main beneficiary? Insurance companies do not cover cases of treason, right?

Who would have imagined?

Yes, just that it made me more worried. For those who have heard me, they know very well about my explorations in conspiracy theories.

And for those who never heard Yoshi ramble, now it's time.

Hahaha. But is something very coherent, you know? Because such plot would only be possible with planning, but how to plan a storm?

Oh... I know where you're going.

Yes Kouta, but you have to see that this storm started strangely and ended even more.

Uhum... The weather cleared all of a sudden.

Got it? This can only be a case of what I talked about geo... geo... hmmm...

Geoengineering?

This Kouta! Geoengineering.

HAARP, SURA of Russians, Woodpecker project...

This, this. But let's talk more about transforming cities in guinea pigs to test climate weapons after the commercials. Stay tuned!

In ALL MITAKIHARA FOR YOU!"

" _Morning rescuuue! Moooorning rescue! Morning rescuuue! UOOOUOOOUUUO..._ "

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under a post-impressionist oil painting of an evening sky, Madoka was sitting on a round hill, surrounded by tombstones. Her long white skirt covered the cubist and surrealist art painted in black and white on the ground.

Her golden eyes were static, as well as her entire body.

The artist, at least, had allowed her to move her mouth.

"I'm almost done, Madoka-san. Only missing a few finishing touches." Said the girl who sat next to her, drawing on a paper canvas with graphite and chalk pastels. She dressed like a real queen, with an orange dress with full skirt, adorned with black laces. Her orange hair was shaved, offering their space for a crown with a central gem in the form of a trophy of similar color. Her black eyes matched with the excessive makeup around them.

"Take your time, Shiori-chan."

Shiori stopped and examined her drawing. "Yes... You've changed a lot."

Madoka lowered her eyebrows. "Really..."

"Don't move yet." Shiori returned to work. "Well... I can understand if some girls were worried about all this. Many of them must have some unresolved feud with demons."

"They should not be destroyed by the evil they have done, instead we should make them compensate for everything." Madoka replied.

"That sounds more fair." Shiori smiled. "Besides, I was getting bored. It's good to know that this place isn't immutable."

"Wehihi. Yes..."

"Madoka, I just won't reprimand you for laughing because it's finished." The girl left the drawing material on the floor and picked up the canvas.

"I'm glad I can move again. Let's see how it became..." Madoka looked at the drawing. It was a precise outline of her sitting profile, unlike the content, where it was painted with yellow and numerous aggressive scribbles. Black and wavy lines crossed, being very difficult to discern its beginning and end.

"Sorry." Shiori pointed to the drawing. "It's quite different from past times. The lines formed something more consistent."

Madoka was more serious. "You said that your art represents the person's state of mind at the time you drew."

"Yes, yes..." Shiori turned away with the canvas. "Not that this is true, I just draw what I feel and I'm far from being a great artist..."

"Don't say that." Madoka rose.

"You know my story better than me. I thought my art would triumph, I thought I only needed to dedicate all my time for it, without the fetters that our worldly condition imposes on us." Shiori saw a hand reach out to her.

"You have time now." Said Madoka. "And have you not received visits? Don't they appreciate your art?"

"Only being polite and never see them anymore, although, yes, a few girls have visited me more than once." The girl stood up with the help of the other. "Ah... I shouldn't complain so much, after all how many artists had the opportunity to do a portrait of a goddess?"

"True... Wehihi..." Madoka smiled broadly. "We can do the following: Why don't you visit some girls and demonstrates your art? I can then arrange an exhibition of your work."

"Really?!" Shiori gave a little jump.

"It wouldn't be a bit difficult."

"Of course not, why I thought it? Hahaha..." Shiori straightened her crown that was out of place. "Thanks Madoka! Thank you! I knew that your visit would bring something good."

"Keep this idea, it will save you." Madoka then walked away. "I need to go."

"Bye." The queen leaned her torso. "I'm already getting anxious for your next visit."

"Bye Shiori-chan, the next time we will increase more your collection." With that, the barrier began to disappear before Madoka, staying in place for a brief moment the hologram of the witch's kiss.

Now in her reality, the girl with long pink strands was surrounded by her familiars, with their faces covered by miasma.

"She no longer needs you, for now..." Madoka pronounced, when she felt a presence. As she turned, she came across a girl with her back turned.

It was exactly like her, but wore her pink and white magical girl uniform, with the characteristic opening in the form of heart on the superior part. She was head down, clutching the skirt tightly in distress.

However, Madoka had no compassion in her words. "I will not fail with Homura."

The girl raised her head suddenly when heard this and began to turn it slowly...

The upper frame of a bunk bed was all she saw. Realizing, Madoka threw the blanket away and sit, feeling the cold floor under her feet.

The room was already lit by the morning light from the window, but the gray and peeling paint on the walls made it darker. An increasing sound of a pile drivers and the roar of engines could be heard from outside.

Madoka rose to part the curtains and make the atmosphere a little more bearable. It was quite cloudy, the brightness of the sun partially visible between the clouds and the tall buildings of downtown, yet she felt it would be a hot and humid day. Dozen of meters below, on the other side of the street, men worked nonstop on the reconstruction.

Walking across the room, she stopped to look at her reflection in the vanity mirror, wearing a white gown with a black bow tied at collar. She smiled. Her hair was not as tousled as usual.

"AIE!"

"Mom?" Hearing the cry of pain, Madoka ran to the door to open it.

Junko was in the hallway, still in pajamas, jumping on one foot.

Madoka frowned. "Stub your toe again?"

"Course! Ouch, ouuuuch..." The woman set foot gently back to the floor. "The corridors of this apartment is getting narrower each day."

Tomohisa's voice was heard. "If you didn't try to walk it with your eyes closed, you'd know this is not true."

"But how can I keep them open if I can't sleep!" Junko brought her hands to her head. "All this noise... that's why I never wanted to live in downtown. Why... Why a truck had to just land on our house. Uuuuu..."

"Stay calm mom..." Madoka forced a smile. "We'll just stay here for a little while."

Tomohisa added. "When the situation of insurers resolves, we will restore our home. We've talked about this."

"When the situation resolves?!" Junko shook her head in denial and turned to walk. "You all are very optimistic..." To reach the bathroom door and open it. "Oh! Sorry... I did not know you had already awake."

Homura in a violet pajamas and her long flowing hair, was looking at the mirror. "No need to apologize, I was just leaving." She turned, with a slight smile. "And good morning."

Junko was almost with her eyes closed again. "Ah... hmmm... Good morning..."

Madoka was already in the hall when she saw Homura coming out, greeted when she crossed her way. "Good Morning!"

"Good morning." Homura continued into the bedroom.

Unlike the old house, the bathroom was too small for mother and daughter share. Madoka waited for long minutes, but at least when Junko left, she seemed another person. "Do you fell better?"

"I'm obliged." Junko stretched her neck. "I must have scared your friend."

"Wehihi. No."

With the laughter of her daughter, she said. "After everything that happened with your old friend..."

Madoka raised her eyebrows and her smile faded.

"See you like this now..." Junko continued. "I think a lot is due to this new girl."

The girl looked away. "Could be..."

Junko then turned and left, toward the kitchen. "And comb well this hair."

"Huh?!" Madoka blinked. "But... But it's not so bad."

"Yes, it is."

There were another long minutes in the bathroom, so much time passed that when Madoka returned to the bedroom, she saw Homura already with summer school uniform, sitting in front of the dressing table. It was a sleeveless beige sweater, over a short-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tied at the neck. The girl was brushing her dark hair.

What made the eyes of Madoka shine in a non-literal way. "Ah! Can I make your braids today?"

Homura glanced at the other. "Go on."

"Thanks!" Madoka was already behind her, as if the answer was already expected.

Leaving the comb, Homura began. "Madoka, I think I shouldn't keep living with you."

"My mother was right, she scared you." Madoka said. "But don't worry about it. Just like you and us, many people lost their homes and are sharing the same roof. My parents would be sad if you left us, Takkun too."

Homura felt her hair being pulled. "The day will come where you'll leave this place."

"True, but your house is in the old part of town. I think that the reconstruction will take longer to reach there. So you can accompany us." Madoka then tied the violet tie at the end of the braid. "One is done!"

"You're increasingly getting faster." Homura smiled.

"I have to be or we'll be super late for class. I'm not even in uniform yet!" Exclaimed Madoka, further accelerating her work.

In the mirror, Homura saw the other girl showing the braids finished.

"How are they?"

"They're great." The girl hid her violet eyes under the eyelids and sighed. "Madoka..."

"Yes?"

"Could you lock the door?"

Madoka stood for a moment before answering the request. "Homura... but we've done it this week already."

"I know." The sitting girl rubbed her hands. "But I want to feel..."

Madoka returned, holding her grief seed. "Here."

Homura slid her fingers over the object.

"No, take it. I have to change my clothes." After delivering it, Madoka was at the wardrobe next to the dresser and pulled out the uniform, leaving on the bunk. "Do you feel anything different? My curse?"

Homura felt the cold embossings of the seed. "No." When she looked back to the mirror, the reflection showed the bare back of the pinkette. "It seems... inert."

"I know you're worried, but trust me. If anything happens, I'll guarantee that you'll be the first to know." Before wearing the shirt, Madoka slapped her forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran back to the wardrobe.

Curious, Homura turned to see Madoka walking backward to her, wearing a bra.

"Can you close it?"

"Hmmm... Sure." After helping, the raven-haired girl returned to the subject. "But you don't know the future of this world."

"Yes! Yes! But I'm cautious." Flustered, Madoka put on her uniform and skirt without care, arranging them on the way to get the red ribbons for hair. After tying them, she found herself in the mirror and slapped her cheeks twice. "OK! So Homura? It's fine?"

The girl returned the seed with a smile.

"Wehihi. I guess so."

Tomohisa announced. "Madoka! The breakfast."

"But I didn't put the socks yet." Madoka took the seed. "I do it after. Let's go!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The way to school was quite different from the past. Instead of suburban homes, the landscape was composed of skyscrapers and construction fields. Dodging cones and makeshift blockades was commonplace.

Not that bothered Madoka. "Today we'll have history..."

Or Homura. "Yes, don't try to correct the teacher."

"I-I won't do it!" Said Madoka. "It was... only at that time because the date was wrong..."

"And try to pretend that your English is not so good."

"Okaaay..." Madoka agreed, sulking. "By the way, I heard some colleagues talking about your hair."

Homura remained silent.

This always made Madoka embarrassed, always. "About your braids..."

"I thought my loose hair called more attention." Homura commented.

"I think you will always draw atten..." Madoka put her hand to her mouth.

Homura looked at other frowning, but then turned her attention to the route. "I can't help, I left a first impression. At least, people are stopping to talk about Shizuki-san."

"You're right..." Madoka lowered her head. "After what happened to Sayaka-chan, the relationship between the two was difficult. Now that Kamijou-kun left the school..."

Homura delivered at once. "The relationship between the two was impossible anyway and you are aware of it."

"I am." Madoka then looked at her companion. "Homura, you could be a friend of Hitomi-chan too."

"I can not." Homura held the strap of her bag more firmly. "My focus is the magical girls and witches."

"But Mami-san is working on it." Madoka looked at the sky. "Ah... I misjudged, did not take into account how much her reputation could speed things up."

Homura said. "She told me that a group called 'Pleiades Witches', who is working in one of the cities she visited, volunteered to help."

Madoka nodded. "Yes! And if we follow her in the weekends, we can convince even more girls."

The two crossed the street, entering one of the bridges over the Mitakihara channel that survived the destruction.

"But there is a big difference between passing the message to the neighboring cities and throughout Japan. It should take years, if we succeed..." Homura pondered. "Not to mention the whole world."

"I know it'll be difficult, but if there's girl to be saved, I won't give up." Madoka clenched her fist. "Fortunately, Incubator is doing his part. He has brought the grief seeds to me."

Hearing that name made Homura to press her lips. "You are depositing too much reliance on him."

"What my wish did has no precedent for him and you helped me to convince that the risk is too great if he attempt against us." Madoka smiled.

"Know that for him it doesn't mean to be afraid of us, just a conclusion of a fact." Homura began mulling over the ideas aloud. "Even if he didn't try anything, he could be deceiving us. We have no guarantee that he's not doing contracts or even if he's really delivering all the seeds... hmmm..."

Madoka leaned over. "Homuuu~ ..."

Surprising Homura. "Madoka?! Y-You're pushing me..."

"You have to relax! I'm taking care of it."

"I know... I need to trust..." To Homura was difficult, even more that it was a complete mystery about what Madoka could do. There was a lot of fear for what tomorrow reserved, but behind it there was a significance of value. The girl who saved her life, for which she fought and shaped her being, was at her side. They could now share a smile together.

Before they get to the other side of the bridge, Madoka stopped.

"What's it?"

The girl's pink eyes were almost golden, as she turned in one direction. Her hands trembled. "A soul gem..."

Homura, more attentive, felt traces of magic from a magical girl. "Don't tell me that..."

Madoka pulled herself together with a more determined look. "We must go... Huh?!" At least until she received the bag from Homura.

"Leave it with me. You can tell at school I had a palpitation and was indisposed. No one should suspect." She turned and started to run. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Leaving a stunned Madoka behind. "Homura..."

Her braids fluttered with every step, her expression was of suspicion. Maybe it was her experience or even her nature, but there was something else in those traces, a familiar and repulsive presence.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A young girl was walking through the city streets. Her light brown smooth hair was long enough to use a braid at the height of her chest. Her lime green eyes were half open, tired. It would be normal for someone who was going to school at morning.

But she was not in uniform. "Do I have to walk much further?"

On the shoulder of her yellow blouse, a curious creature of white fur said. [ _This will depend on finding an ideal place._ ]

The girl sighed. "You didn't tell me that this could bring risk to people."

[ _True, but I saw no need to let you worried about it ahead of time. You would have more difficulty in acting naturally knowing that, no?_ ] The long bushy tail of the creature stroked the girl's head.

"Yeah... I would." She smiled. "Thanks Kyuubey."

[ _Look. Here seems good._ ]

The place was a lot that was being used for temporary disposal of debris and rubble of the destroyed city.

"Yes, I think there's no one..." The girl entered, passing between pieces of furniture and vehicles.

[ _We have to find a place that no one can see you._ ]

"R-Right..." The girl then pointed to a piece of a concrete wall that was leaning on a pile of rubble. "Is there okay?"

[ _Perfect._ ] With agility, Kyuubey jumped from the shoulder of the girl to the ground covered in dust.

"Finally..." With the body so tired, she did not complain about the dirt. Straightening her jeans capri pants, she sat up and leaned against the wall. Seizing the moment, she opened her left hand and examined her soul gem.

Kyuubey too. [ _It is very dark, there is no much time left. Are you feeling something?_ ]

"Fatigue... a little pain... is like that, isn't it?" The girl lowered her head. "Kyuubey, will it take too long to find my body here?"

Kyuubey sat in front of her. [ _There are variables, but I doubt it. Is there a problem?_ ]

"No... I think..." She felt her heart beat faster with anguish. "Have you ever felt afraid to die? I think I can't help it in the end..."

Kyuubey shook his head. [ _No, I am replaceable._ ]

"Replaceable?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think no one should be."

[ _Is that what you really want?_ ] Kyuubey focused deep into her eyes. [ _Did you regret your contract?_ ]

"No! Definitely not... I... I..." The girl stopped talking, surprised at the sight of another girl approaching. She wore a black dress and leather on her arms and legs. The pale skin and her cool look only reinforced that she was in front of an angel of death.

Kyuubey turned. [ _Homura Akemi. Where is Madoka?_ ]

"I don't recognize this magical girl." Homura stood before the creature. "A recent contract?"

Realizing that she was not willing to answer, Kyuubey spoke. [ _I would not say she is a magical girl._ ]

"Magical girl?" What was sitting said, confused. "What is it? W-Who are you?"

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Explain..."

[ _I made a contract, but she never manifested her magic. She is not even aware of it._ ] Kyuubey continued. [ _So it does not hurt our agreement. In fact, we are more than honoring it._ ]

"I doubt it."

With the succinct response of Homura, Kyuubey looked back at the other girl. [ _Itsuko Fujita wanted to cure her younger brother from a terminal illness. Our analysis indicated an intellectual capacity well above average in him._ ]

Itsuko gaped. "You know about my brother..."

"He's just beginning..." Homura said.

[ _Understand Itsuko, despite the possibility of you generate a offspring superior than your brother, this would be very small._ ]

"What...?" Now were the eyes of Itsuko that widened.

"What are you planning?" Inquired Homura.

[ _Do you not see? We are helping humanity to progress._ ] Kyuubey stretched his body. [ _Maybe one day you can become active allies in the fight against entropy. I believe Madoka approves it._ ]

"Approve?" Homura said incredulously. "You continuing to deceive?"

[ _No. We adapted our methodology. We only work with very specific contracts, reducing our activity on this planet to only 6.66%. I should point out that this is insufficient for minimum energy gathering if you are still wary._ ] Kyuubey circulated Homura and stopped beside her. [ _She knows the price of her wish._ ]

"Really?" The girl with long dark braids directed her word to the other one. "You, tell me about it."

Itsuko had her hand on her head, still trying to understand the situation.

"Now!"

But the other girl would not wait. "He... He told me that when this gem get too much polluted, I will leave this body. I-I will... die..."

Homura sighed and clenched her fists.

[ _Do you understand now, do you not? Few girls would make a contract under these conditions, this is one more factor in reducing our activity._ ] Kyuubey closed his eyes. [ _Well... Now that is all right, I take the chance to talk with you without Madoka around._ ]

The anger of Homura was toned down by curiosity. "What is it?"

[ _We have observed you over that time. It is still a preliminary finding, but these bodies seem to contain your souls..._ ] Kyuubey tilted his head toward Homura. [ _From an empirical point of view, we are interested to know if you can feel your curse as well._ ]

"I'm not interested in sharing..."

[ _This is already an answer._ ] Kyuubey opened his eyes. [ _We assume that you can not feel, but still you can notice changes in behavior, like how we perceived in Madoka._ ]

Homura looked at the creature, raising an eyebrow. "Are you... affraid?"

[ _Just conjecturing. She represents a risk beyond this world and our only evidence of her real intentions is the relationship between you two._ ]

"Our relationship?" Homura had no idea about where the creature was getting at.

[ _Homura... Madoka can manifest in this world and bring magical girls, as many as she desires. Have no doubt, many are more powerful than you._ ] Kyuubey shook his tail from side to side. [ _The question to ask is: Why Madoka chose you to be closer to her?_ ]

"Fool..." Homura grinned. "This is beyond your comprehension."

[ _Are you only based on emotions? They are the only valid explanation? Is this enough for you to feel satisfied?_ ]

"Satisfied? What..." Homura asked with clear irritation, but came a realization that made her even angrier. "Have you the courage to say that she's doing this only because of me?"

[ _Conjectures, Homura Akemi, conjectures..._ ] The image of the angry girl reflected in the static red eyes of the creature. [ _Want to know ours? We believe she is doing this because you are the only one who is still able to stop her._ ]

"Stop her..." Homura looked at her black stitched leather hand and then at Itsuko, who was frightened. The silence was long enough for her to notice the distant sounds of vehicles.

Kyuubey kept looking at her with great interest.

Homura could not stand, turning her face and talking softly. "I don't think so..."

[ _Are you sure?_ ] Kyuubey blinked again, before his body exploded, accompanied by a distant sound of gunfire.

A portion of his flesh splattered on Itsuko's face. "Huh?! Ah... Ahhh!"

"What?!" Still amazed, Homura saw two magical girls come to her in a big jump. "You..."

"Madoka-san called us telling about what was going on." Mami said, carrying a musket with a telescopic sight. Smoke still coming out from the muzzle.

"She was super! Hyper worried!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

"Madoka..." Homura breathed deeply. "By the way, nice shot. It was more than two hundred meters, right?"

"Yes, but I was lucky. Making lens of good quality is very difficult..." Even with the praise, Mami was still serious. "I saw that you were talking with Incubator. You should not listen to him. What did he say _?_ "

Homura looked to Itsuko, who was in shock. "Nothing relevant beyond this girl."

Nagisa too. "Her gem..." With apprehension, she approached and crouched beside her. "Hi."

Itsuko could not stop shaking.

"So he's still making contracts." Mami said.

Homura crossed her arms. "True, but this one has never been a magical girl."

"Huh?"

Nagisa wiped the face of the other girl with her glove. "It's okay, we're here to help. My name is Nagisa Momoe. What is yours?"

The world had turned upside down to Itsuko and only now she had realized. Maybe she should have known more when a strange creature gave her the opportunity of a wish. There should be no turning back, as in the books, not that she wanted. All those girls wore outlandish costumes, but at least the two new ones that appeared were not so frightening. "Oh... hmmm... Itsuko... Itsuko Fujita."

"Itsuko is a cool name, can I call you by that? You can also call me by my first name." Nagisa smiled. "You seem to be my age..."

"Y-You can... I'm twelve." Itsuko replied shyly.

"Ah! I almost got it right." Nagisa pretended to be disappointed. "I'll become twelve in the end of year."

"I'll be thirteen." Itsuko looked away. "I mean... I would be."

"B-But you will!"

Itsuko not listened to Nagisa, because faced with something completely unexpected.

Another Kyuubey reached the remains of the other one and ate it. [ _This is a waste of time._ ]

"I rediscovered that isn't." Homura said, without looking at the creature.

[ _Could you better elaborate this conclusion?_ ] Kyuubey then noticed that Itsuko pointed to him. [ _This is your expression of someone scared? Did I not told you that I am replaceable?_ ]

"She's not scared because of it." Homura stated.

[ _So what..._ ] Kyuubey got the answer before he finished asking, because he was caught from behind. When turned his head, he saw the face of a white wax doll, with sharp teeth. [ _I do not understand why cont..._ ]

The doll caught him by the tail and began to spin him fast over her head. But another doll also wanted to participate in the game and the two began to fight for the toy until it tore.

Mami watched, impassive, other dolls came like vultures and ripped off a part too.

The children ran through the rubble, throwing one against other pieces of twisted flesh and fur. The laughter of them raised the tips of Homura's lips. "Because it's fun."

Nagisa tried to calm. "Itsuko-chan, don't worry, they will not hurt you."

When the laughter became very distant, Homura again was serious. "Right. Listen, girl."

Not only Itsuko, but Nagisa and Mami also paid attention.

Homura continued. "When your gem is too corrupted, there will come a time that you will leave your body, yes, but to become a witch."

"W-Witch?"

"She really doesn't know." Mami commented.

Homura uncrossed her arms and stretched her fingers. "We'll have to show to her."

"Should we?" Mami questioned. "How..."

Homura, in a quick strike, pierced and tore the blonde's abdomen with her open hand. The girl dropped the musket on the floor while her torso was hanging forward.

Nagisa and Itsuko widened their eyes.

"Don't try to hide." Homura shoved deeper her arm in the opening she had made, where no blood was pouring, actually seemed hollow. "Got you!" She then withdrew her arm and showed it to the other two. "THAT is a witch! If you're lucky..."

Itsuko saw in that hand there was a little rag doll, but she did not keep looking at it, because soon her eyes followed the yellow laces that came out of that doll to where they were connected...

The body of Mami was squirming and gradually part was separating in the form of ribbons. The expression of her face was erratic, her mouth making unintelligible grunts, her eyes rolling back incessantly.

Before sordid vision, Itsuko was taken by dread. "KYYAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOO!"

"Homura-chan, stop it!" Nagisa shouted angrily. "PUT MAMI BACK!"

Homura merely dropped the doll and it returned to Mami's body like a rubber band.

The blonde again doubled over as if she had taken a punch and ribbons began to return to their places. Where it had been torn, new ties are intertwined to close it. When she finally recovered, she hugged herself and came with a dismay look at Homura. "Why... scare her?"

"Scare? If I wanted to scare, I would have shown it myself." Homura rubbed her leather hands. "Or maybe Charlotte could reveal her face."

Itsuko looked at her gem. "No..." And despaired again. "NO! I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Itsuko-chan!" The irritation of Nagisa converted to concern when embraced the girl. "Look at me! Look! Do I appear like a witch to you?"

She stopped and looked scared to Nagisa, but Itsuko then denied with a gesture of her head.

"See? I even forget that I'm one sometimes." Nagisa smiled again. "It's not that bad."

"Don't try to make it appear that there are no consequences." Homura said.

Mami still disapproved the attitude of the other, but she had to agree. "True. It requires responsibility and care, but you'll learn and I'm sure you can achieve it. It's better than dying, right?"

"But..." Itsuko panted. "But I want to die!"

"Why?!" Mami shook her head, unable to comprehend. "Why do you want to die?"

"The right question would be..." Homura smiled. "... what she gain out of it?"

Mami and Nagisa exchanged confused looks.

"You saved the life of your brother with your wish, believing that you would die in his place." Homura continued in a more malicious tone. "You must have parents, right? They would be sad to lose their daughter..."

Itsuko gulped.

Homura opened an even bigger smile. "It was exactly what you wanted."

Mami asked. "Akemi-san?"

Homura gestured to the blonde remain silent. "Your parents must really love your brother, he is a prodigy. In reality, what matters is that they love him more than you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Itsuko retorted angrily.

"Wrong! I know well what it is to be inferior." Homura brought her fingers to her chin. "It's not something explicit, right? It's the way they look, the voice, one momentary expression that registered as hot iron in your memory. Perhaps something more blatant, a conversation muffled by the walls."

The sitting girl gritted her teeth. "Shut up! That's a lie!"

"There's the patterns, routines... when your name was mentioned, you had no doubt that your brother's would come soon after. You're just a detail, the frame of a masterpiece. Fufufufu..." Homura continued. "In the end, there's no more space within us to save these small grudges that build up, so we started to use our room for it. There we continue to nourish them while at same time consuming them until we choke, while we hide our depravities outside."

Itsuko touched her head. "M-Make it stop! Make it STOP!"

But Mami and Nagisa lowered her gaze and continued to listen.

"Unfortunately, every day we are more afraid that all this will overflow. A definitive solution must be found and you found it, but your brother managed to ruin everything again with his disease." Homura threw one of her braids back. "The appearance of Kyuubey was very convenient, it's always. If your brother died, his reputation would become unshakable and his parents would ask why could not have been you. But what if it was the opposite?"

Itsuko held her gem more firmly.

"Your parents would remember they had a daughter, the brother of his sister. They would feel guilty, of course... her name would become a frequent dedication in the work of her brother. No one would notice the dirt she left behind." Homura narrowed her eyes. "That if you made a 'noble' anonymous sacrifice, which I doubt very much. Your little plan is a complete failure, girl."

Tears ran down Itsuko's hateful face. "You..." With difficulty, but with will, she raised. "You are the most disgusting thing ever!"

Homura opened her arms and, in one hand, a black energy aura conjured a hourglass. "No... I'm just your reflection."

Mami and Nagisa were surprised by the fury in the movement of Itsuko.

"NEVER!" She threw her gem with all force against the wicked smile of that girl. Almost in the same instant, she felt a cold embrace.

Homura wrapped her with one arm, while the other was holding the lying hourglass.

"Let me go!" Itsuko punched the chest of the other, but without strength.

"Look at your gem." Ordered Homura, now more serious.

Itsuko at first did not understand, but noted that the world around her had lost the colors in an almost black and white. The other two girls were completely frozen, gaping. Following what had been requested, she found her gem standing in the air. Was cracked, some fragments had been left behind in the form of a trail.

Homura declared. "When the time returns to normal, you will be a witch."

Now sure she could not escape that fate, Itsuko slowly lowered her head and returned to cry. "I'm horrible... horrible... please kill me."

"Fujita-san."

It was the first she had mentioned her name.

"Do not give up. Can be a day you will find someone who will remember you always." Homura hugged her tighter. "So I ask you to never give up."

"How can you be so sure?" Itsuko asked, still tearful.

"I said I'm your reflection." Homura spoke. "It will be as if you had returned to that room to drown in your sorrows again. There is no water, only a sea of mud. However, someone will offer you a hand, and if you fight, they will be able to bring you back to the surface."

Itsuko looked at Homura.

"I will not admit that the situation with your family could improve, but you don't depend on them." She then asked. "Do you still want to die?"

Itsuko sniffed her nose and left the last tears flow before uttering. "No..."

"Great." Homura smiled. "I will be quick with you."

"What do you..."

The time returned to its normal flow.

While the world has regained its colors, the lifeless body of Itsuko collapsed.

"Ah!" Nagisa rose in fright.

The grief seed bounced off a pile of rubble and stuck on the ground.

While Mami watched. "You said those horrible things just so she despaired, right?"

Homura, who was beside her, said. "Obviously, I would not wait."

At the ground around the seed, sprouted grass that quickly spread.

"Here she comes." Homura watched the world shift. The city disappeared to give way to a dark and empty blue sky. The grass around the girls was gaining size, enclosing them. Like birds, a set of books with covers which referred to fairy tales flew toward the seed and began to circulate it, while it rose from the ground.

Mami prepared her muskets when a luminescence arose within the area where the books was circulating. They then flew against each other, burying the seed within a structure that resembled the trunk of a tree.

"Ah? Ah?!" Nagisa saw the body of Itsuko rise again, but because of the roots that penetrated its flesh. Blood still fresh fell to the ground with each new tearing and they began to come out from the mouth and other holes they found.

"Good... The barrier already claimed its prize." Homura conjured a large black pin in her free hand.

The witch revealed herself completely when from the top of the trunk made of books came out giant spindly legs of metal. The tips of the legs gained width and aspect of sharp scalpels. The blades did not reflect the space around it, but the images of mouths, which opened in a cacophony of screams.

Until the time stand still.

In her world, Homura launched her pin against the witch and summoned another soon after. So she did until she was satisfied with the amount, then hurled her hourglass. "Do not give up..."

Once the hourglass left those hand of leather, time moved again and the pins hit the tree's trunk. The hourglass arrived soon after and, in a flash of violet light, exploded. The shock wave set off the heads of the pins in a destructive chain reaction.

Mami and Nagisa protected themselves from the massive explosion.

The barrier crumbled as quickly as it formed and the seed bounced off through debris.

Mami then noticed that Homura was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"School. Why do you ask?" The girl did not stop. "I will let the seed with you. Deliver to Madoka at the end of the day."

With Homura out of sight, Nagisa looked at the concrete wall with no trace of a person that was there. "Itsuko-chan..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura walked slowly down the sidewalk on the banks of Mitakihara channel. That was indeed the way to school, but she was not sure if this would be her destination.

Not wanting to keep fooling herself, she stopped and looked at the water between high metal fences. They shone, even with the weak sunlight in that morning. When was the last time she admired it?

Black birds landed on the fence, from close it was possible to note that the violet caps they wore covered their eyes.

"I didn't call you." In a surge of light, the black garments of Homura gave way to her old uniform of magical girl, sending her familiars away.

Then newspaper sheets carried by the breeze touched her shin. Homura stiffened momentarily and looked back.

Standing on the grass embankment, Oriko was dressed in the school uniform of Shirome, carrying a bag. A polite smile on her lips.

Homura looked back to the channel. "It seems that today everyone decided to kill class."

"Yes, but for different reasons..." Oriko placed the bag on the ground and began to open it. "... and consequences. My classmates should be celebrating."

"Why are you here?"

Oriko pulled the bag a bottle and mugs, and two towels that she laid out on the lawn side by side. "I wanted to share with you some iced tea."

Homura turned and, seeing what the other had prepared, approached. "Should I consider this is a coincidence?"

Oriko sat on one of the towels. "I do not trust in my visions as before, but sometimes I still venture."

Homura stood for a moment before sitting down too.

"Here." Oriko offered a mug filled with tea.

Homura took it. "How are the other two?"

"It is strange..." Oriko sipped tea, watching the city beyond the channel. "The more the gem is corrupted, more Kirika is excited. I think this can help her when the time comes, but I am sure she will be disappointed."

"What about the other one?"

"She is fine." Said Oriko.

Which left Homura confused. "But her gem should be at its limit as well."

"She is fine."

The statement cut the air in a sharper form than the first. Homura went silent and decided to take a sip of that tea.

Oriko took a deep breath, followed by a long sigh. "You know. We got what we wanted. I, the world, and you, Madoka..."

Homura took another sip.

"However, not as we would like."

She remained quiet.

Oriko then looked to her. "Is this the difference between dream and reality?"

Homura replied. "We live in a world where dreams are within reach of a wish."

"Maybe even in this world some ideals are impossible." Oriko poured some more tea.

"You will only know it's impossible when you quit."

"It's not a matter of giving up, but to stop and feel." Said Oriko. "Maybe you achieved something better than imagined."

Homura glanced at the other. "Do you think such a world exists?"

"I would protect it."

Homura then returned the mug. "Thanks for the tea."

Oriko raised her eyebrows and lowered her head, after a moment, she smiled. "I am glad you liked." Then she began to put things back.

Homura rose and commented. "You will go to school."

"Yes." Oriko folded the towels and placed in the bag.

"Have a nice day." She went down the slope to reach the sidewalk.

"I say the same." Oriko stood with her bag in hand. "Do not take a hasty decision. If I see something, I will let you know."

"Really?" Homura asked. "Do you want to take the risk?"

"Precisely." Oriko started to climb up the embankment.

Homura raised her head, contracting the face. "Are we allies now? Why should I trust you?"

"Because we should not trust in ourselves."

Then came the silence, bringing with it the confirmation that Homura was alone again, despite the words of Oriko echoing in her mind, as if she were still there.

Under this atmosphere, Homura raised her left arm at chest height. Arising in a spiral, her metallic shield reflected the sunlight that gained intensity and open space among the clouds.

She examined the apparatus. The upper compartment was empty, while the bottom was completely filled with the violet sand. By placing the right hand on the edge of the shield, she made a mention to turn it, sensing then that was loose.

The cold of the metal seemed to have accelerated her heart. Homura did not understand, how she could have one? Her body should be empty, like the answers she had.

Would she find?

Would she need to find?

Would she have a meaning to find?

The channel's waters followed their uninterrupted flow.

On that morning, the hand pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jafs: Somewhat big for an epilogue... but oh well... Anyway, thank you for reading 'Visionary'. This one required more words and time to pull out and I'm quite proud that I managed to accomplish.
> 
> Unfortunately, this fanfic has not received much attention compared to "Disconnection". One obvious factor for this is because it is a sequel. If there is another... I do not know.
> 
> The ending of this work opened a new world. I have several plotlines ready to be explored, but I fear that my next work I would be just writing for myself... As I have a policy to finish anything I start, I will have to think well about it.
> 
> In respect to my few readers, there will be a special chapter with some removed scenes . There I will announce my decision.


	17. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special chapter contains scenes that were not placed in the story. The amount is smaller than the earlier work as 'Visionary' was better planned. Most of the time I edited was for toning down violence in some parts to not appear gratuitous. So... Let's start, yes?

A world of concrete and water.

Between tunnels and interconnected underground galleries, the sound of a gunshot echoed.

When the silence seemed to reign again, a desperate cry of a girl also propagated.

"YUMAAAAAHHH!"

**Jafs: Already? Well... This snippet would how the fanfic started in chapter 1. The aim was to show a future scene of the story to entice the reader to find out how it would reach that point, considering that it was not hard to connect the gun sound with Mami. As revealed in chapter 8, the twist is the fact this was one of the visions of Oriko.**

**This technique has been used in so many works that I decided to give up this cliché for a fight between Sayaka and Tart.** **_C'est la vie._ **

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The sky was like a clear blue sea. A gentle breeze blew the green grass of the prairie. In the midst of this calm setting, a dispute was tooking place.

A nut left a hand of white wax and flew fast to where a girl with long white hair, with a shirt and pants, pink like her helmet. Her hands held a large black pin.

Nagisa brandished her pin, but failed to hit the nut, which wound up in the hand of the doll crouched behind.

"Strike, Madoka." Homura was close too, with a similar uniform, but purple.

Nagisa straightened her helmet, which almost fell with the awkward turning she had done. "I know! It's three, isn't it? So I can miss two more."

"You can only miss one now." Corrected the raven-haired girl, then approached and held Nagisa.

"H-Homura... -chan?!"

"Open a little more these legs and bend your knees. Let your elbows always close to your body and hands below the head line." Homura said as she adjusted her posture.

"Right..." Nagisa was ready for the next attempt.

"Don't forget to turn your body." Homura walked away and waved to the pitcher.

Wagamama tipped of her big black hat and revealed her sharp teeth in her smile of wax. She played a bit with the nut between her fingers, before holding it steady for the shot.

The nut came to Nagisa with more force than the last. Even with a more precise movement by the girl, the fruit stopped again in Warukuchi's hands that clacked her teeth in derision.

"Ah... I can't play baseball with this." Nagisa examined her pin, but then lowered her head. "Or is it me?"

Homura crossed her arms and said firmly. "Don't be sad, Madoka. You still have one more chance."

Wagamama was dancing in celebration, until the piercing gaze of her master came to her. She stopped, with some discontent, and conjured a new nut to throw.

Nagisa hit the air a few times to feel the pin and took a deep breath when positioning. "Okay, I'm ready!" Said confidently.

The doll threw her body forward to make the pitch, offering no mercy.

Homura's eyes followed.

The trajectory of the nut was stopped when a black bird crossed its path on a low flying. It hit the familiar and went up, now heading toward the batter in an arc.

"Huh?!" But Nagisa lowered her pin in confusion with the incident.

"The game is on!" Homura called her attention. "Hit it!"

"Ah!" Reckless, Nagisa obeyed. "TOOH!" The movement was not the best, but the nut was slow enough for her to make a grazed hit and start running for the first base.

The fruit bounced and rolled on the field until it reached the feet of Namake. The doll looked at it and then to her colleague Noroma who was close enough. She then pointed to the object.

The other doll understood and took the nut and admired. It seemed good to chew. However, she felt a nudge behind her head.

It was Yakimochi, who also pointed out, but to Nagisa, who was reaching the second base. She yanked the nut from Noroma and flung it to Wagamama.

"Stay on the base, Ch-... Madoka!" Shouted Homura.

Namake saw Nagisa arrive safely and shrugged, but her carefree attitude did not last long because Okubyou came from behind and strangled her with a pin.

"Very good, Madoka, now it's my turn..." Homura went to the beater position with a pin in hand.

Wagamama threw a pin to where the two dolls were fighting, the explosion threw both away. With the situation resolved, she turned her attention to her master.

Homura smiled slightly, the posture of her body was static, as if it were needed to pull a trigger to execute the move.

The doll raised her hand, conjuring a nut. The pitcher threw up the fruit sometimes before attacking.

It was very fast, even more than had been with Nagisa, but Homura was prepared and there would be no mistakes. Without taking her eyes off the fruit, she swung the pin to hit. However, she noted that the nut was too red... for a nut.

The tomato, when struck by the pin, burst and its pulp splattered all over the body of the girl.

Nagisa brought her hand to her mouth.

Homura licked her lips, feeling the taste of that red juicy mass. She sighed and recovered her position. "Right, but that does not count as a..."

The nut went flying straight into the hands of Warukuchi.

"...strike ..." With disgust, Homura looked at the pitcher.

Wagamama was juggling several tomatoes and nuts, grinning with her feat. However, her distraction cost her dearly because she realized too late that a pin was spinning toward her.

In fact, not her, but one of the nuts, which flew away when struck.

"Ball in play." Homura ran. "Madoka!"

"Huh?! Ah!" Nagisa really wanted to ask if it was within the rules, but saw that it was not the time.

Manuke looked at the sky, where a small brown spot was gaining size. She raised both hands, ready to pick up the object. Unfortunately, she was too focused to see the flying kick that Ibari applied on her.

After knocking the other down, the proud doll raised her hands toward glory, but the nut had already fallen.

The fruit bounced up to Mie and Ganko. The two went down and got it at the same time. When looking at each other, Mie tried to pull the nut, but Ganko did not yield.

What followed was a fierce fight that ended only when Reiketsu, carrying two pins, gave precise blows that disconnected the heads of their respective orifices. Nailing both weapons on the ground, she took possession of the nut and examined the situation.

Nagisa was about to complete the run, while Homura was reaching the third base. There stood Usotsuki, jumping with hands raised.

Reiketsu tossed her long blonde hair before doing the same with the nut.

The pass was perfect, but when there were few centimeters, Usotsuki lowered her hands with a wry smile on her face. Both the nut as the girl passed beside her.

All was not lost, because Higami was aware and jumped, stretching all her body and using her hat to catch the fruit. Still lying on the ground, she threw the nut to the catcher Warukuchi.

This would be the end, Homura would not score a home run. Would be, if the nut had not fallen into the mouth of a flying tooth that appeared on the way.

With the chew of the familiar, the girl assured her arrival to the last base. "Nice try, my children."

Nagisa was waiting for her, but not celebrated. "Eh... hmmm... Homura-chan, was it not a foul?"

"Absolutely not." Homura replied. "They agree with it."

Nagisa saw Wagamama throw her hat on the ground and jump on it angrily. Nekura, who had not even taken part of the game, had fallen into despair.

"They will agree..." Homura reached out and a bird landed on it, bringing a nut.

Nagisa noted that more flying teeth had appeared, taking the place of dolls in the field.

"It's our turn to defend." New birds came to Homura now bringing gloves. "I'll be the pitcher and you the catcher. Is it good for you?"

"This is quite different from school, ehihi..." Nagisa laughed sheepishly. "But I think I can do it."

Homura removed the little girl's helmet, revealing red ribbons that bound her hair. "Excellent, Madoka." Smiling, she removed her own and turned, throwing her long hair back. "Let's go. Don't forget to wear the armor, my pitches won't be weak."

While the birds took the helmets away, Homura moved toward her position, wearing the glove.

Along the way, some of her children looked at her with a certain anxiety.

The smile left the face of Homura and she nodded.

The dolls opened wide smiles and began to whisper with each other.

**Jafs: This could be the scene at the beginning of chapter 5. I ended up choosing golf because there is a strong reference related to Homura, while baseball is more related to Sayaka(?), although there is the term 'Homu run' somewhere on the Internet (I had to resist to not use it). I could have used the two scenes, but only one was enough for the plot and I'm not adept at padding out. If there is anything I can regret is that I missed an opportunity where I could focus more on the dolls.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

There were more clouds than stars in that night at Mitakihara, fortunately there were no indications that a rain was coming.

At the top of a building, three magical girls were around of a large map stretched on the floor.

With a musket, Mami pointed to a drawing on it. "Here is the Mitakihara Hospital. ICUs are in this wing of the building, which concentrates most of the demons. I and Kyouko know well this place, so we will be responsible with that part."

"Then I'll be with the rest." Kirika smiled. "Nice."

"You will not act alone!" Mami said, with emphasis. "Oriko-san and Yuma-san should follow you closely, not only for your safety, but for them also."

"I disagree with your plan, Mami-san."

The blonde turned to Oriko.

"We must do it all together." The girl guided five spheres to where was the hospital on the map. "I need to check everywhere."

"Oh yes... I understand..." Mami picked up her gun and pondered. "But it will cost us more time."

A little away from the three, Yuma listened the unfolding of the discussion, until curiosity lure her to the girl who was sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

Kyouko watched the movement of the city, both on the street and in the window of the other buildings, while consuming a packet of biscuits.

It took some time for her to notice that a little girl was standing beside her.

Still glancing, Kyouko offered her package. "Want some?"

Yuma took a cookie and ate it.

The redhead returned to pay attention to the urban landscape, but the sound of the slow chewing was as unexpected as bothersome.

Yuma did not take her eyes off her.

Kyouko sighed. "Go on..."

"Sakura-san." The greenette lowered both voice and head. "Are you an evil magical girl?"

Kyouko turned and exasperated. "What?!"

The little girl took a step back.

"It was your... 'mama' who put this in your head, right?" Asked Kyouko, still furious.

Yuma looked away and was cowering, shaking her head in a coyly sign of negation.

Seeing how she had been frightened, Kyouko looked down and let the anger go away. "Look, you better learn it as soon as possible." She put her hand over her soul gem. "There is nothing good about being a magical girl."

"No..." Yuma gaped to just after raise her voice. "It's not true!"

Surprising Kyouko. Now more curious, she bit her lip with the tip of her tooth. "Heh... Then there is strength behind that cute face, reminds me of someone I know."

Yuma frowned.

"She suffered a lot because of it." Kyouko stated with seriousness. "Accept what I'm saying or will hurt more later."

"But what you say can't be true." Said Yuma. "We hunt demons and protect people."

"Tch... Nonsense..." Kyouko shook her head. "One thing has nothing to do with the other. I, you, your 'family'... we all fight the demons in order to clear our gems. It's a matter of survival." Then she grinned. "But if you feel better with these fantasies, I don't care."

"You're wrong." The girl said without hesitation.

"Really?!" Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "So why not give me a lecture about it? Heh."

Yuma looked at her own uniform. "Becoming a magical girl, for me, was like a chance to have a new life." She clenched her white gloves. "But if I had to hurt people to continue being one, I would rather die."

The sarcastic expression Kyouko faded.

"I can even do more, I can heal!" A green light appeared behind the girl's neck. "Mama won't let me do it because it'll use a lot of magic, but when I grow up I will help more papa and we'll have a lot of cubes. Then I'll be able to help a lot of people."

"Let's see if we'll last until then, huh?" Kyouko nodded. "At least you know how to think by yourself, little thing."

"Don't call me that, my name is Yuma! Yuuuuma."

"Want me to call you by that? Fine, then do the following." Kyouko came with the proposal. "Don't call me Sakura anymore, got it?"

Yuma was confused. "But... that's how mama calls you."

"I don't care how that girl calls me!" The redhead said with some impatience. "So?"

"Why don't you like to be called Sakura?" Her blue eyes did not hide her curiosity.

"Ah..." Kyouko raised her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Because I like to be called by other ways. But I think I'm almost changing my mind, little thing."

Yuma pressed her lips and swayed her body, thoughtful. "Hmmm... Can I call you by your first name?"

"Great!" Kyouko looked back at the other with wide eyes. "I wouldn't have a better idea!"

"Yuma."

Kyouko looked to where the voice had come and then turned to the city. "Looks like your mama is calling you... Yuma."

"Yes..." The little girl hesitated for a moment before leaving. "See you later, Kyouko-neechan."

"See ya." The red magic girl could finally return to her cookies. However, it was on the first one she choked. "Agh... Cough! Cough! What did she say?!"

**Jafs: Between chapters 4, 5 and 6 there were timeskips. It was clear that the girls were acting together against the demons, and are 'looking' for Kyuubey, and there was not much to add. It was possible to try to create tension involving the suspicion of Mami and Kyouko regarding the new girls, but it would be the same as had been seen in Chapter 4. Moreover, it would make the later chapters have less meaning and impact to the characters.**

**However, I was aware that some readers would be curious with the closer relationship between the girls, especially Yuma and Kyouko. I would have put this scene in the story, but I did not find room for it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About future works... As my next one would be a oneshot, I should continue for now. The fanfic is called 'Fall' and will happen in the city of Hoozuki. It should be published in the middle of the year. Until then!


End file.
